


Los gemelos Agreste

by Tita_Jackson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 82
Words: 98,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tita_Jackson/pseuds/Tita_Jackson
Summary: Personajes primariosAdrienFélixMarinetteGabrielSara (Emilie Agreste).Secundarios.Nath.LilaKimKagamiLos personajes no son mios siempre los tratare con respeto.SIPNOSIS.Dos gemelos.Un síndrome.Una mafia.Una azabacheCréditos a:Thomas Astruc.Serie: Prodigiosa Lady bug.PROHIBIDA LA COPIA Y ADAPTACIÓN DEL FICSE ORIGINAL
Relationships: Adrinette - Relationship, felixnette
Kudos: 7





	1. Capitulo 1

Después de salir de la facultad, caminé hasta una veteninaria, hoy le daría una compañera de vida a mi gato.

Mi turno es en la tarde, muchos dicen que los del turno de mañana son los más inteligentes, pero en mi caso yo trabajo por las mañanas.

Soy Marinette Dupaing, tengo 25 años y soy más protegida por el estado que por mi familia.

Cuando tenía 12 años el novio de mi madre quiso abusar de mi.

El viejo gordo con aliento alcoholico solo alcanzó a bajar mi top rojo con puntos negros que me puse a toda prisa cuando el entró a mi cuarto.

Cuando mi madre no me creyó, una señorita de labores sociales me llevó.

Desde entonces viví en un orfanato.

Cuando cumplí los dieciocho me hicieron independiente y conseguí un trabajo de cajera en una cafetería, rento un departamento que aunque no sea digno es pagado con mi esfuerzo.

Y sin más familia ni amigos, sobrevivo con un gato en esta ciudad de Los Angeles.

Cuando entré por fin a la veteninaria busqué adoptar un gato.

Donde vivo hay demasiados gatos sin hogar y para evitar eso, en este lugar los dan en adopción en lugar de venderlos.

Como dice el cartel "no son de raza pero son para tu casa".

Vaya eslogan.

Así como me sentía en el orfanato cuando todas las niñas eran llevadas y yo seguía allí.

Miré a la jaula, varios gatitos de menos de tres meses hechos bolitas unos con otros.

En un apartado estaba una gatita blanca, toda una bola de pelos esponjada de cuatros meses.

-¿Qué deseas llevarte, amiga?-preguntó un chico detrás de mí.

Me giré a ver su cara, el era muy atractivo y más cuando me sonrió.

-Quiero saber ¿porqué esta apartado este?-señalé a la gatita-¿a caso tiene alguna enfermedad?

El chico miró al cajero y le hizo una seña con la barbilla para que éste se acercara.

-Dime amigo ¿porque este lindo minino está aparte?-preguntó.

Miré al vendedor que evitaba su mirada, y con cierto tartamudeo habló:

-Es por...que está demasiado...grande.

-¿Quieres otra mascota amiga?-dijo mirandome de nuevo.

-No gracias, yo me llevó este gato-tomé a la gatita blanca.

-Lo pondré en la caja-dijo el vendedor, quien se alejó rápido.

-Dime ¿eres de por aquí?-preguntó, poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda.

Su cara pálida, sus ojos color verde y acompañado de un peinado ordenado.

Tal vez tenga alrededor de treinta años.

Su chaqueta costosa de cuero negro y pantalones de mezclilla.

-¿Terminaste de observarme?-preguntó con burla.

Tragué saliva, este hombre no me inspiraba confianza.

-Lo siento.

-Señorita su gato-dijo el vendedor.

-Gracias-miré al otro chico e hice una simple sonrisa-hasta luego.

Al salir de la tienda, la oscuridad ya reinaba por todos lados, abracé la caja con mi nueva hija y caminé hasta la estación del metro.

Pasaban unos minutos y no había señas del metro, un chico leyendo un periódico y varios amontonados mientras fumaban.

Realmente quería llegar a mi casa, el frío era muy fuerte, pondría una película romántica y haría un delicioso chocolate.

El chico rubio que estaba en la veteninaria me ha seguido, jala de mi brazo para que camine.

-¡Suéltame!-digo firme.

-Es hora de irnos-me apunta con un arma en mis costillas, mi corazón laté demasiado rápido.

-¡No tengo dinero!-chillo.

-¡Camina!-me jala el.

Doy unos pasos torpemente mientras miro a los demás quienes observan sin hacer algo.

-¡Déjame ir!-salimos de la estación el metro, en mis manos llevo a mi gato mientras el me sigue apuntando.

-¡Cállate!.

Caminamos más a prisa, abre una camioneta verde militar y me sube al asiento de atrás.

-¡mierda!-dice mientras camina hacia el guardia.

Rápido abro la otra puerta...

Sin detenerme con el corazón en la garganta y mi gato en las manos...

Comienzo a correr...


	2. Capitulo 2

Me acurruque en un contenedor rodeada de basura, respirando en silencio, con jadeos de desesperación, en la caja mi gato comenzaba a desesperarse.

Pesadas botas resonaron cerca.

-"Por favor, sigan moviéndose. Por favor, por favor, sigan moviéndose"-gritaba mi mente.

Mi cara húmeda de las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas.

"Nunca debí haberme ido así. Me hubiera quedado en casa, acurrucada en mi cama con mi gato, una película cursi y un tazón de palomitas de maíz"

Pero tenía que ir por mi siguiente hija, tenía que salir de la facultad tarde.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mi mochila se quedó en su maldita camioneta! ¿podría ser tan estúpida?"

Los pasos se detuvieron.

Su respiración sonaba como si estuviera soplando justo en mi oído:

Su colonia se coló en el estrecho y oscuro espacio conmigo, ahogando el olor de la comida chatarra y alcohol.

Era un profesional, no un callejero al azar.

La gente pobre y desesperada no se molestaría con colonias. Y si lo hicieran, no sería una marca tan cara.

Ahogué un grito que me hizo temblar toda y se hizo un eco tan fuerte en mi mente que temí que él lo oyese.

Hubo un chasquido de un encendedor y luego humo de cigarrillo lleno el aire.

Era como si estuviera tratando de fumar para que saliera, como si supiera que no podía soportar el hedor.

Él paseo y paseo lentamente mientras observaba la tenue luz por las rendijas de mi jaula de metal.

Estaba jugando conmigo.

Oí el tirón de una cremallera, y por un enfermo momento pensé que era de sus pantalones, pero el sonido siguió el chasquido de una cartera abriéndose.

Mi cartera.

-Marinette Dupaing-Cheng 25 años, Avenida Flatbush-Su voz es relajada, casual, porque un asesinato es casual para él.

No quería un estereotipo, pero un hombre muy bien vestido en las colonias pobres de Los Angeles de pie sobre un cadáver no requiere ningún salto de lógica.

Este hombre tenía multitud escrito sobre él.

Dejar ir la cartera había sido necesario para salvarme, pero ahora él sabe quién soy y dónde vivo.

Por un momento seguí fingiendo que él no sabe que estoy en el contenedor de basura.

Traté de pensar en dónde podría ir, cómo podía mantenerme a salvo de alguien que, sin duda, estaba persiguiendo implacablemente a la única chica sin dinero.

-Bonita. Azabache, sin embargo. Es una pena-Él debía esta mirando mi foto del carnet de conducir.

Me había teñido un poco el cabello justo antes de que fuera tomada.

Ahora estaba de nuevo a su color natural, un azul pálido.

No entiendo a qué se refeire con el color de mi cabello, ¿al caso quiere robar mi cabello?.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Muy bien, vamos afuera. Si me haces ir por ti, voy a tener que jugar contigo primero.

Podía sentir su mirada detrás de mí, queriendo saltar a mi yugular para cortarla.

Apreté un poco mis ojos, un golpe seco dió detrás del bote de basura.

-Por favor, deja que me vaya-grité más asustada.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. Tienes demasiadas características.

-¡Nadie pagará un rescate por mí! No sé quien es usted. No me importa. ¡Nada de esto pasó a nadie le diré!-Todo lo que quería era estar a salvo en mi cama con mis gatos.

El silencio se prolongó como si lo estuviera considerando.

-Lo siento. Tu número es esta noche nena.

Me congelé entre una hamburguesa podrida y una bolsa de botellas de cervezas vacías.

Cerré los ojos y me obligué a estar en mi acogedor apartamento.

¡Más que nada, despertar!.

La tapa del contenedor de basura voló hacía atrás y solté un grito pidiendo ayuda.

Algo que nunca llegaría.

El estaba detrás de mi, el arma en mi nuca.

-Cállate, perra. ¿Quieres ser responsable de otra persona, también? Puedo disparar a testigos toda la noche.

Nadie podría llegar hasta mi antes de que él apretara el gatillo.

-Por favor, no me haga daño. Le juro que no me importa lo que paso. Sólo quiero irme a casa.

-A la mierda. Te disparo en el basurero, y no tengo que limpiar-Dio un paso hacía un lado, alineando su tiro mientras la luz de la pared opuesta me golpeó en la cara. En lugar de apretar el gatillo, se limitó a mirarme-Si quieres vivir, sal de ahí ahora mismo.

-Pensé que habías dicho...

-Lo que dije fue para conseguir tu lindo culo fuera del basurero antes de que cambie de opinión-

Podría torturarme. Podría violarme. No había manera de que esto pudiera terminar bien.

Miré su rostro, pero la luz detrás de el me cegaba.

¿No sería mejor quedarme donde estaba y morir rápidamente?.

La lógica de la situación no tenía importancia.

-¡Dije que salieras!-cortó el cartucho.

Tragué saliva rápido y comencé a salir de mi escondite.

Tuve que agarrarme a la pared de ladrillo para sostenerme erguida.

Mis piernas ya no respondián.

-Párate por allá en la luz-ordenó mientras aspiraba su cigarrillo.

Tambaleando seguí su orden aún sin quitarle la mirada de su rostro.

-Por favor...-supliqué.

-Si vuelves a decir por favor una vez más te disparare-Su cara dura soltó todo el humo acumulado-Dime, nena... ¿la alfombra coincide con las cortinas?.

Lo miré sin entender. Jamás había escuchado a alguien decirme eso.

-Lo siento, ¿q-que?.

-¿Estas sorda, cariño? Es una simple pregunta ¿Eres azabache natural?.

-S-sí

-Muéstrame.

Me volví para correr de nuevo, pero él era demasiado rápido.

Me apretó contra la pared, tiró de mis bragas hacia abajo mientras empujó mi falda hacia arriba y torpemente dirigió mi cuerpo a la luz.

Me retorcí luchando contra él.

Solo esperaba que me tirara hacia abajo y me violara, pero después que me vió, me cubrió de nuevo.

-Eres quizás la estúpida zorra más afortunada del mundo-Su brazo rodeo mi garganta, apretando, empujando mi conciencia a un pozo oscuro hasta que el mundo se redujo a un pequeño punto de luz.


	3. Capitulo  3

No esperaba despertar.

Sobre todo no esperaba despertar desnuda en una bañera de agua, con mi perseguidor, ahora captor, sentado en la tapa cerrada del inodoro, mirándome fijamente.

Rápidamente me cubrí o eso traté de hacer.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi. No eres mi tipo-Hizo una seña a un poco de jabón en un platillo en el borde de la bañera-Límpiate tu misma. Hueles a alcantarilla, aunque Adrien no tendrá misericordia de ti-abrió el teléfono móvil-. Ora para que esto vaya en tu favor...

Su mirada fija en la mía, ¿que me había hecho? ¿O solo me desmayé?.

La llamada conectó, y sus rasgos se suavizaron, rompiendo en una hermosa sonrisa que lo hacía casi atractivo.

Si él no hubiera estado tratando de matarme tal vez en otra vida caería a sus pies, eso es.

-¡Adrien!-dijo.

Tomé el jabón, la verdad que si tenía marca de mugres en mis brazos.

Pero eso no me quita lo asustada que siento por estar desnuda.

-...Si, ha sido un tiempo. He estado muy ocupado. Escucha tengo algo aquí que podría encantarte, piensa que es un regalo de navidad por adelantado. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última vez que estuve allí? ¿Esa cosa que tendrías si no fuera por tu código moral?...No estoy sugiriendo que...Para y escucha por un maldito minuto, Adrien. Tuve que hecharme a uno de seguridad esta noche. No fui tan cuidadoso como debería haber sido, pero tengo a alguien por ahí haciéndose la limpieza ahora. Ella es tu tipo. Azabache. Delgada. Grandes ojos azules. No sé lo que hay contigo y esas perras japonesas, pero ella es perfecta para ti. Puedes tener lo que querías. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es venir a recogerla.

Hubo una larga pausa donde escuché algunos gritos imperceptibles al otro lado del teléfono.

-Calma, carajo. Mira, lo que hagas con ella una vez la tengas eso depende de ti. Pero si la tomas, ella está muerta. Si la dejas ir, tú sabes que la encontraré, y una vez más, está muerta. Su vida está en tus manos. Te estoy haciendo un favor, dándote lo que quieres, y salvando su vida. Soy un santo regular alguien debería encomendarse a mi. Podría haber disparado a la puta...sí, estoy en la casa...Sí, bueno, no pretendas tener las manos limpias. No puedes estar en el negocio familiar, pero ya sabes de donde viene el dinero. No olvides eso...Negocio honesto mi culo....No podrías haber empezado ese negocio sin tu familia. Ahora ven aquí.

Imágenes horribles pasaron por mi cabeza, incluso peor que la escena del basurero o la reciente amenaza de muerte.

¿Él iba a prostituirme?

¿Qué entonces?

¿Podría haber pasado por todo y haber sido usada y luego ser dejada en un arroyo?

Me abracé con más fuerza a mi cuerpo, ¿esto era una pesadilla verdad?

A pesar de mi falta de interés personal, nunca me había sentido expuesta sexualmente.

Él cerró el teléfono, su mirada barriendo sobre mí, evaluándome como una vaca que podría vender.

-Eres mucho más problema de lo que vales la pena. Mi hermano es un asno ingrato.

Me apresuré a cubrirme más.

-¿Qué mierda?-dijo, al verme en la bañera.

-Relájate, cariño. Ella es para Adrien.

-Oh-ella se rió entre dientes mientras acomodaba sus voluptuosos pechos.

-¿Creíste que te cambié?-sonrió y dirigió su dura mirada a mí-Fuera. Estás tan limpia como puedes estarlo.

-¿Por está?-sonrió levantando una ceja.

-Hasta ahora no tienes competencia-me tendió una bata y salí rápido para envolverme en ella tratando de averiguar una forma de salir de este problema.

Si este hombre, Adrien, me salvó que por ahora muriera, ¿qué sucede después?.

¿Por qué soy un regalo para él?.


	4. Capitulo 4

Félix:

Me quedé mirando el teléfono sin saber que pensar.

Un sinfín de emociones me fueron atravesando: disgusto, culpa, exictación.

La culpa es prematura.

El disgusto estaba justificado.

La exictación era un problema.

Aunque rechazaba el retorcido el regalo de mi hermano mi miembro seguía erguido en los pantalones en el momento en el escenario se había desarrollado a través del teléfono.

No la había visto todavía y ya estaba fantaseando con mi propia esclava, existiendo sólo para obedecerme y complacer mis caprichos sexuales.

Adrien la mataría.

A la familia no le gustaba matar mujeres y lo evitaban cada vez que podía, pero la polla de Adrien le valía mierda.

Mala suerte para la chica.

Mi hermano es muy bruto, puede torturarla antes de matarla o incluso meterla al negocio familiar como mula.

Y papá no había parpadeado cuando lo promocionó.

Todo lo que le importaba a Adrien fuera una gran fuentes de ingresos que trabajara en mi lugar, yo no estaba tan interesado en esos negocios.

Adrien es mi mejor amigo, no hay nadie a quién yo confié mis secretos si no es el.

Y sabía acerca de mis inclinaciones sexuales, incluso el mismo lo a hecho solo que sus chicas no terminan vivas hasta el amanecer.

Adrien:

Felíx abrió la puerta al primer toque, yo me quité los lentes y entré.

El caos me dio la bienvenida: un vaso roto, botellas hechas añicos en el suelo y mesas volcadas.

En el centro de la vorágine, estaba sentada una chica con un albornoz blanco, atada, amordazada y con los ojos vendados.

-Félix ¿Que le has hecho?-dije mientras caminaba hacia ella.

La cabeza de ella se levantó hacía la dirección de mi voz, y un dolor agudo se clavó en mi pecho.

Aun así, verla atada me exictaba.

No debería, pero lo hacía.

Félix se encogió de hombros.

-Ella luchó contra Lila. Yo solo pensé "al diablo con ella", y le corté, pero supe que ibas a estar molesto. Mírala bien, a ver si la quieres. No hay diferencia para mí de una manera o de otra.

Por supuesto que no la había.

Me senté al lado de ella.

Su pelo era de un azul fuerte brillante, mi favorito.

No podía detenerme a mi mismo de recorrer mis dedos por él.

Aún estaba húmedo y sería incluso más brillante seco.

Ella se encogió ante mi tacto y gimió.

-Shhh. No voy a hacerte daño.

No todavía.

Una esclava real.

Una mujer a mi completa merced.

-¿La habeís tocado tú o alguien más de forma inapropiada?

-Por supuesto que no. Ella tiene las partes incorrectas para mi gusto.

-Pero no para el mío-sonreí.

Mi dedos picaban por querer recorrer su piel, sentir su rendición debajo de mí.

Le quité la venda de sus ojos, sin sorprenderme de encontrar una mirada azul luminisciente dirigiéndose hacía mi.

Era tan joven que hizo mi corazón que me doliera. Obviamente ya legal, pero 5 años más joven que yo-

Demasiado joven para perder toda su vida.

Se oyó un grito ahogado desde detrás de la mordaza mientras ella intentaba escapar de mi contacto.

Aprete su mejilla.

-Shhhh. No soy él. Mira-Hice un gesto hacia Felíx-Somos gemelos.

Felíx lanzó una carcajada.

-Quizás ella esta tan asustada que la idea de un gemelo no se le había ocurrido-dijo entre risas.

-Ella es perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Lo correcto era llevarla a la policía donde estaría protegida y entregar a mi hermano, pero eso nunca iba a pasar. La familia es lo primero.

Mi atención se volvió hacía sus pies.

Eran tan largos y delicados con esmalte de uñas negras.

La sangre goteaba constantemente.

Debe de haber sucedido unos instantes antes de que yo llegara.

-Traeme un botiquín. ¿Por qué mierda no has limpiado eso, Felíx? Podría haberse infectado ¿Qué clase de regalo es ella si lo rompes antes de que yo llegue?.

-No iba a malgastar mi tiempo si no te la ibas a llevar. ¿Te la vas a llevar?.

-No tengo mucha elección, ¿no?-no me moleste en ocultar mi enfado.

Felíx sonrió enseñando su dedo medio.

-Bien, si no la encuentras atractiva, si ella no es todo lo que siempre has querido atar y dominar, entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir una palabra y ella desaparece.

La chica tembló ante eso.

-Sólo traeme el botiquín-No era capaz de quitarle la mordaza.

NO con audiencia.

Después. solos en el coche lo haría, pero no aquí.

De aquí en adelante, lo que pasara entre nosotros sera privado.


	5. Capitulo 5

Marinette:

El hombre que estaba en frente de mí, me miraba ansioso.

Su nombre Adrien, es todo lo que sé de el, por un momento pensé que estaba preocupado por mi.

Su cara asiosa mientras esperaba impaciente que el monstruo de su gemelo llegara con el botiquín.

Sí, había cometido el error de golpear a la chica silicona.

Tenía que intentarlo al menos.

Felíx se enfureció y comenzó a castigarme introduciendo y cortando mi piel con vidrio.

Su mirada verde llena de placer cada vez que veía retorcerme.

Hasta que alguien llego tocando el timbre para ese momento yo no sentía mi pierna completa.

Cuando por fin llego con el botiquín, Adrien tomó mi pie con delicadeza y lo puso encima de sus piernas sin importarle que manchra de sangre sus pantalones.

A través de la mordaza mis gritos salián por el ardor de cada corte de mi pie, Adrien seguía limpiando con alcohol y agua oxigenada y con unas pinzas quitaba los pedazos de vidrios para después poner un ungüento y vendarlo.

Detrás de él, Felíx miraba interesado como si el daño no hubiera sido hecho por el.

-Bueno hermanito creo que curarás a mi hermosa Lila.

Adrien miró a Felíx.

-Creo que ya aprendiste demasiado, lo puedes hacer tú solo-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Que mal agradecido eres!-sonrió.

-Tengo que irme.

Adrien volvió a mi levantando mi espalda para pasar su brazo debajo y cargarme entre sus brazos.

-Bueno no voy a parecerme por unos días hermano, por tu cara me dice que esta noche le das duro-sonrió Felíx mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Y a ti te diré que limpies un poco tus pensamientos hermano-dijo Adrien con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la casa, me sentía aliviada por unos segundos.

Ahora tengo a otro captor.

Sin decir algo más Adrien me puso sobre el asiento del copiloto, me desató las manos y cerró la pierta para subirse al coche.

Sin volver a pensarlo dos veces jalé la puerta e intenté salir. 

Una mano sujetó mi muñeca fuertemente al grado de ponerla blanca por la falta de sangre.

Mi cabeza golpeó contra el asiento en cuanto me pusieron el cinturón de seguridad.

Adrien sonrió y se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento.

-Te desato las manos como gesto de cortesía, ¿e intentas huir tan pronto como arranco el coche?

Lo miré con odio, el tenía una estúpida sonrisa perfecta.

¿Qué le parecía gracioso?.

¿Mi intento de huida?.

El auto se puso en marcha.

-Oye te hice una pregunta, niña boba-una sonrisa a punto de carcajada se asomó en su rostro-Hay cuanto lo siento olvidé quitar la mordaza.

Su mano pasó a mi nuca quitando la tela de mi boca, el se apartó y siguió manejando.

-Ahora ya puedes hablar-gruñó.

-¿Qué demonios esperabas? ¿No era normal que intentara escaparme?-grité histérica.

Los minutos pasaban en silencio, el se limitó a mirar el camino.

-Puedo entender tu reacción, pero te dije que no quería hacerte daño. Me has forzado a hacerlo-dijo tranquilo.

-Solo déjame ir-susurre-. Le dije a tu hermano que no me importaba quien es, que está haciendo. No estoy interesada en ser una heroína. Sólo quiero regresar a mi vida. Por favor, juro que no diré ni una sola palabra a nadie.

Había visto suficientes películas sobre familias criminales para saber que hablar te mataba, que esta gente era omnipresente.

SIn dejar de mirarlo esperé su respuesta.

-No voy a correr ese riesgo. ¿Cual es tu nombre?.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Si él pensaba que iba a estar aquí sentada y tener una conversación educada como si no estuviera cometiendo un delito...

Adrien detuvo el coche en el arcén y apagó el motor.

Las luces interiores se encedieron, dándole a su cara luces y sombras que lo hacían parecer demoniaco.

El enfado transformó sus facciones en un horrible cuadro de violencia contenida.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su larga mano me agarro de la garganta, presionándome contra el cristal.

-Esto. No funciona-practicamente gruño-. He salvado tu vida. Me perteneces ahora. Puedes seguir mostrándome tú caracter y ver a donde te lleva. Puedo hacer de tu vida el más oscuro infierno imaginable. O puedo mostrarte amabilidad. Tú eliges.

Le arañe la mano y el apretó más.

Quería suplicar, pero no podía dejar salir palabras de mi garganta mientras me estrangulaba.

Adrien no era menos letal que su hermano.

-¿Queda claro?

Asentí frenéticamente.

El me soltó, se enderezó la ropa y arrancó de nuevo-

Tosí mientras intentaba hacer volver el aire a mis pulmones.

Adrien parecía indiferente a mi lucha mientras volvía a poner el coche en la carretera, acelerando rápidamente hasta alcanzar la máxima velocidad ilegal.

-Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo-sonrió-¿Cual es tú nombre?

-Marinette-dije arrastrando las palabras sin aire todavía.

-¿Ha sido muy duro?

Mi mente gritó infinidad de groserías para el. Mientras imaginaba mis uñas arrancándole la piel, pero la realidad era más moderada.

Bajé mi mirada hacia mis manos y susurre:

-No.

-No, Amo-me corrigió


	6. Capitulo 6

Marinette:

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿yo una esclava?.

Ya tenía suficiente con mis compañeros de clase que se creían Anastasia y buscaban al tipo perfecto para que las azotaran.

¿Y ahora éste tipo que se creía todo un amo?.

Apreté mis labios tratando de no estallar en carcajadas, respiré profundo esperando que el sonriera y que dijera que es una broma.

Es un poco mayor que yo, un hombre adulto, maduro, mientras que los chicos con los que había estado involucrada eran tontos en comparación, de ellos si me esperaba una estúpida broma como esta.

-¿Vamos a tener que parar el coche otra vez?-gruó apretando el volante.

La amenaza surtió el efecto pretendido.

La lección estaba muy fresca en mi mente.

Adrien me miró esperando, su ceño fruncido mientras pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios.

-N-no, Amo-dije.

-Bien. Ahora, hay sirvientes en la casa, no te lo tomes como esperanza. No te ayudarán. El teléfono pasa por la centralita. El operador no te va a ayudar, tampoco. Si buscas su ayuda, me informarán y tú serás castigada.

Me estremecí con el contacto de mano caliente en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, pero no estaban allí para hacerme daño.

En su lugar, él masajeó mis rígidos músculos, una sensación que era reconfortante, va pesar de todo.

Yo no debería querer sus manos en ningún lugar cercano, pero si me quedaba con este hombre, preferiría la amabilidad a la crueldad o el dolor.

-No puedo dejarte ir, y no voy a ser capaz de resistirme a ti. Pero voy a ser bueno contigo si me dejas Marinette ¿Vas a dejarme?.

Cada vez que él pronuncia mi nombre, era como si una parte de mi se rompiera y saliera flotando.

Quería discutir sobre lo de pertencer a él pero sabía que no era el camino para obtener la amabilidad que el ofrecía.

Asentí para ya no llamarmo Amo y aunque el se dio cuenta, lo dejó pasar.

-Eso es muy inteligente.

Tomó una salida y la ciudad empezó a desaparecer y los edificios cad vez eran menos y los árboles más comunes.

-¿Eres casada?.-preguntó.

-No, y-yo sólo tengo 25 años.

Él maldijo, y el temor entró cuando imaginé que me llevaría de vuelta con Felíx

-Demasiado jodidamente joven-sacudió su cabeza-¿Novio?

-No.

-Marinette... Voy a parar el coche, y va a ser mucho peor. Soy tu Amo. Eres de mi propiedad. Ahora dilo. No ¿que?

-N-no, Amo-susurre.

-¿Amigos?.

-Unas cuantas chicas del trabajo y facultad-Empezaba agradecer estar sola. Así no había nadie en el mundo que él pudiera usar para hacerme sufrir...

-Tienes menos que dejar. Así será más fácil para ti.

Él no sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

No tener nada que dejar nunca es fácil.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

-Tengo un gato. Se morirá de hambre sin mí. Además la chica de tu hermano me quitó mi gata.

-Enviaré a alguien a recoger tus gatos.

Lo miré a la cara, lo más adecuado sería agradecerle pero me quedé callada.

-¿No dirás nada?-sonrió-Te digo que quiero ser amable.

-¿Harías eso por mí?.

-Te he dicho que puedo hacerte la vida fácil o difícil. Dame lo que quiero, y te la haré fácil. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, puedes escribirme tu dirección, hacer una lista de todo lo que necesites de tu antiguo apartamento.

-Mi llave está en la casa de Felíx. El me quitó mi bolso.

Adrien asintió.

-Eso no es problema.

Unas grandes puertas se abrieron, la mansión parecía de celebridades.

Ni trabajando toda mi vida me podía dar lujos como estos, bajé la mirada no quería parecer una turista encantada.

Los guardias saludaron a Adrien y estacionó el coche.

-Espera a que te abra la puerta-dijo antes de bajar.

Me quedé sentada mirando como caminba hasta a mí.

Un chico con arma pegada a el se acercó a nosotros.

Adrien intercambio unas cuantas palabras silenciosas con el hombre que parecía el jefe de seguridad.

Miré la entrada estaba decorada para la Navidad, y no había ni un rincón o grieta que no tuviera un adorno ornamental o una cadena de brillantes luces blancas.

Un sistema de sonido de alta calidad tocaba villancincos lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara si prestabas atención, pero aun así lo suficientemente discreta para seguir con tu día a día sin ser una molestia indebida.

-Marinette. Ven conmigo.

Adrien cogió mi mano y me guío a través del vestíbulo de mármol, una gran escalera y un pasillo.

Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta mientras me introducía en una habitación con una cama grande y ornamentada.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y un árbol de Navidad estaba cerca de las ventanas.

Un gran perro saltó para darle la bienvenida, moviendo la cola y con la lengua fuera.

-Hola, Hiiro-dijo Adrien inclinandose para acariciarlo.

¿Cómo de monstruoso podía ser un hombre que tenía un perro tan peligroso?.

La sala de estar en frente de la chimenea tenía una pequeña mesa de café, un par de sillas de respaldo alto que parecían confotables a pesar de su opulencia, y un sofá de dos plazas.

Al lado había un baño, y no tuve duda de que sólo los armarios tenían probablemente el tamaño de su propio estudio.

Al final de la habitación había un conjunto de tres ventanales con cortinas gruesas que llegaban hasta el suelo.

En frente de las ventanas había un escritorio con lujosos artículos de escritorios y bolígrafos.

-Siéntate y escribe tu dirección y haz la lista de todo lo que necesitas. Hay una piscina climatizada aquí, así que deberías considerar ese factor también.

Sus manos pasaron a su cabello impaciente.

Sin decir algo me senté y destapé una pluma estilográfica y me quedé mirando el papel.

¿Era una prisionera o Cenicienta?.

Lo que él esta haciendo no esta bien, pero aquí estoy, rodeada de gente en un lugar bonito con un hombre que, a pesar de la realidad no puedo hacer frentem estaba preparado para...¿que? ¿Cuidarme como si yo fuera su novia o su mujer?.

-A...-dije temerosa.

Le dio unas palmadillas al perro por última vez y se enderezó, con cara seria.

-Amo. No Adrien para ti. Nunca-

Con ese anuncio, mi tonta fantasía de Cenicienta llegó a un abrupto y seco final.

-Lo siento, Amo-nunca me voy a acostumbrar-¿Por qué esta haciendo esto? No entiendo porque...

Adrien se acercó a mi y no pude evitar sentir miedo...

Se detuvo al otro lado de la mesa, mirándome con tranquilidad.

-Tengo requisitos en una relación. Ciertamente...manías y deseos...

Mi mente se inundó de imágenes de látigos y cadenas.

-¿Vas a hacerme daño?-pregunte con temor al imaginarme eso que paso por mi mente.

-No sé que voy a hacer todavía, pero si me obedeces y buscas complacerme, estarás segura e incluso puedes ser felíz aquí. Ahora haz tu listado.

Traté de calmarme todas las preguntas que me zumbaban en mi cabeza y todos mis miedos incesantes.

Su palabra no significaba nada.

Me puse a escribir la lista, varias mudas de ropa pero también no más de diez ya que no contaba con suficientes.

Le entregué el listado.

Él la miró levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me ocuparé de ella. Quédate aquí.


	7. Capitulo 7

Adrien:

Salí de mi casa, necesitaba pensar un poco la pequeña lista de Marinette me ayudará mucho a distraerme.

Tenía toda la noche para llegar a mis decisiones, doblegar a la chica o matarla.

Las cosas son así, vives para complacer o mueres.

El regalo de Félix me estaba costando varios cabellos blancos.

A uno de mis hombres le di una lista de ropa para ella y que fueran por la gata mientras yo iría a buscar en su departamento.

-Adrien, hermano. ¡Me han dado la noticia!-del otro lado gritó de alegría Kim mi segundo mejor amigo.

-¡Hombre el boca grande de mi hermano ya llegó!.

-¿Dónde te veo? Estoy hay que celebrarlo o ¿es que estás azotando a la chica?

-Estoy a punto de llegar a la ciudad, paso por ti en la cafetería Magno.

-Perfecto-colgó.

Retiré las manos libres y aceleré más, nadie tenía que enterarse, ¿qué explicación daría a mi familia?.

Pertenecemos al más temido carte, pero donde mi madre es la que rige todo, ni mi padre puede decirle que no.

Después de unos minutos esperaba a Kim quién salía con dos cafés en las manos y corría al coche.

-¿Como estas hermano?-dijo en cuanto subío-con crema para ti.

-Gracias, ¿que te has hecho? Meses sin saber de ti.

Kim tosió y sonrió cuando dio un sorbo a su café.

-Mira tal vez vas a matarme pero creo que me enamoré.

Seguí manejando, mirando fijo.

¿Kim casado y con hijos?.

-¿Estas respirando Adrien?.rió.

-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi mentor quiere sentar cabeza? Si se entera Félix querrá asesinarte.

-Bueno la palabra matrimonio suena algo lejos pero la chica me gusta.

-¿Quien es? ¿De Irlanda o francesa?

-Es francesa, vive en el mismo edificio que yo y maté a su hermano.

Abrí los ojos y comencé a reír.

-Que romántico.

-Sabes que así son los negocios. El tipo ya le debía mucha mercancía a tus padres. Mejor cuéntame de la esclava.

Fruncí los labios y estacioné el coche, habíamos llegado al apartamento de Marinette.

-Ella es algo complicada-dije al fin.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿hay que matar a alguien?-dijo sacando su arma.

-Solo venimos por algunas cosas para la chica.

-Oh ya entiendo ahora eres mandilon.

Empujé a mi amigo y éste se golpeó contra el auto y fingió lastimarse.

Caminamos hasta el departamento y todo estaba ordenado completamente.

-Una mujer interesante-susurre mientras buscaba sus ropas.

-¿Le llevamos su tanga?-Kim estiró la prenda haciéndola volar hasta otra parte de la habitación.

-Tú solo trae al gato.

-Soy alérgico, sabes que esas cosas no me gustan son horribles.

-El gato-ordené.

Urgamos por su pequeña vivienda llevando lo de la lista y algunas cosas de más como una colección de libros de novelas.

Kim levantó al gato y lo metió enla mochila para colgarla en su espalda y salir detrás de mí.

-Dime ¿Como es ella?-preguntó metiendo todo a la cajuela.

-Ella es hermosa, testaruda pero tiene demasiado miedo y tal vez yo le guste-dije con un poco de chulería.

-¿Qué mujer no quiere ser castigada por ti? Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbre.

-No quiero a una mujer como Juleka que hacía todo por tal de que yo la penetrara.

-Bueno al fin mujeres nadie las entiende. La combinación del peligro, dinero y buen estilo es demasiado irresistible para el lado femenino de muchas.

-Me lo dices a mi que casi me enamoro de una mujer que me quiso estafar y huir cobardemente.

-Pobre Al si tan solo se hubiera portado bien, ahora no fuera a cumplir cinco años de muerta.

-Bueno ella así lo quiso.

-Me dejas en la otra cuadra, compraré flores para mi chica.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me despedí de Kim dejándolo en el lugar que me pidió.

Había sido una larga noche, especialmente tan cerca de Navidad.

Tendría que inventar una historia antes de que mi familia comenzara a llegar para las festividades.

Cuando regresé subí rápido a mi habitación dejadno que los muchacho sacaran todo de la cajuela, incluido al gato.

Para mi sorpresa encontré a Marinette sentada en el sofá, quieta sin mover un solo músculo mientras Hiiro la vigilaba hechado en frente de ella esperando a que se moviera para saltarle encima.

Solté una risa y caminé hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Bien hecho muchacho-acaricie al Señor H. Quien se quitó para irse a tomar agua de su plato.

Marinette levantó la mirada algo aterrada.

El miedo que ella emanaba me atraía solo quería cerrar la puerta, tirarla en la cama y devastaría pulgada a pulgada por toda su existencia.

Pero en vez de eso suspiré frustrado.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunté mientras posaba mis manos en mis caderas.

Su mirada se desvió al piso como si no pudiera mirarme a los ojos.

-S-sí...Amo-contestó con una vacilación.

Aunque adivine que la vacilación se debía al título que había exigido.

Louis llegó con la cena para ella, entró y lo dejó todo en la mesita.

Me hubiera gustado hacerla ganarse su comida pero una lágrima me quito la idea de mi mente.

Limpié con mi pulgar su mejilla y le di su platillo.

Hiiro se reposicionó en el suelo junto a mis pies, mirando hacia Marinette con una mirada acusadora.

Me senté frente a ella observando como vaciladamente se llevaba la pasta a sus labios.

Dios sabía que clase de miedos tenía la pobre chica.

Y no podía prometerle que algunos de ellos no sucederían.

-Compartirás esta habitación conmigo-señalé el extremo final de la habitación-. Ese arnario está vacío, así que puedes usarlo para tus cosas. No deberían tardar mucho en subirlas.

La mano de Marinette se sacudió mientras levantaba el tenedor hacia sus labios de nuevo.

-¿Me estas escuchando?.

Miró hacia mí, su cara en alerta como un conejo a punto de ser atacado.

-S-sí...Amo.

Sonreí al presente título.

Ella es tan dulce.

-Sólo quieres permanecer a salvo, ¿verdad? Por eso estas siendo amable-dije serio.

-Sí, Amo. P-por favor no me haga daño-se arriegó a mirarme a los ojos-Por favor.

Levanté una ceja, por más que suplicará no iba a tener efecto en mí.

-Ignorando por un momento las circunstancia de tu presencia aquí, ¿me consideras atractivo?.

-Por favor, no me haga responder eso.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo de hacerme enojar?.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

-No, Amo.

-Ya veo-Así que no estoy equivocado, si le gusto en cierta forma-No te voy a joder por un tiempo. Sé buena chica y no tendrás nada que temerme. Y...tienes permitido hablar.

-No tengo nada que decir.

Puse los ojos en blanc, tengo que hacerle un recordatorio a Félix cada vez que quiera regalarme algo. "Me gusta conversar con mis propiedades"

Hubo un pequeño toque en la puerta.

-Pase.

La puerta se abrió, un gato gris con una cara que parecía como si hubiera sido aplanada entró apresuradamente en la habitación maullando molesto.

A pesar de la cara aplanada típica de su raza, era lindo.

Marinette levantó la mirada, aliviada de ver a su mascota.

En lugar de ir hacia ella, el gato siguió de largo para oler, y frotarse contra mi pierna.

Con un empujón discreto lo hice a un lado, Hiiro comenzó a gruñir.

Marinette levantó a su gato y comenzó acariciarlo.

-¿Cual es su nombre?-pregunté.

-Yerman.

Levanté la mirada, arqueando una ceja.

-Pobrecillo.

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

-Imagino que estas agotada. Adelántate y haz lo que sea que hacer antes de ir a la cama.

Ella se levantó, sabía que se iba aliviada.

Tal vez se sentiría segura detrás de esa puerta.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella no salía, esto no me gustando nada.

-Marinette, ¿está todo bien ahi adentro?-pregunté a punto de tirar la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, bloquee su camino, usando nada más que una sonrisa siniestra.

Su cara, su cabello, su cuerpo, lo necesito.

Una visible erección se hizo presente en mis pantalones, ella trató de no mirar.

Recorrí con la mirada toda su figura.

-No-dije posando la mirada en sus pechos.

-¿No?-preguntó confundida.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que pudieras usar pijamas en la cama. Te quiero desnuda-bajé el listón de su camiseta del hombro.

Retrocedió varios pasos.

-¿Dis-disculpa? Pe-pensé que dijiste...

-No dije nada de dormir vestida. Quitátelo-dije cortante casi al punto de gruñir.

-Adrien, por favor...

Tomé sus muñecas por la fuerza haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

Pero su cuerpo tocaba más alla que mi pecho, exictando mi entrepierna.

-¿Que dijimos acerca de eso? Dirígete hacia mí apropiadamente.

-Amo. Qui-quise decir Amo, por favor...No puedo...

La arrastre hasta el borde de la cama, bajé sus pantalones y la recoste boca bajo sobre mis rodillas.

Dando un buen azote en sus nalgas.

Marinette gritó de dolor y humillación pero traté de ser paciente.

El deseo me consumía, con mis dedos recorrí con mis dedos el borde de sus bragas acariciando sus labios vaginales.

Con su manos trató de cubrirse, mi enfado volvió de nuevo, mi enfado volvio de nuevo.

Sujeté sus manos fuertemente detrás de su espalda.

-Nunca te cubras ¿Entiendes?.

No podía replicar porque seguí dándole nalgadas.

-Por favor...

-¿Entiendes?-volví a gritarle.

-Si, Amo.

La solté y Marinette rápidamente se subió a la cabeza de la cama , acurrucándose contra la cabecera, haciéndose un ovillo como si eso la fuera a proteger de mí.

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que hablara otra vez.

-¿Por qué sigues vestida? No quiero lastimarte. Quiero que me obedezcas-dije, caminando de un lado a otro tratando de controlarme.

-¡Ya me estas lastimando. Me trajiste aquí en contra de mi voluntad sin ninguna esperanza de liberarme y ahora me desvistes y me golpeas. Es muy tarde para pretender que eres bueno. Intentas violarme y esperas que felizmente este de acuerdo con ello!

Retrocedí de nuevo mirándola.

Es como si me hubiera abofeteado y eso nunca se le hace a un Agreste.

Caminé hasta un cajón de la mesilla y saqué un látigo negro y volví hacia ella.

-Tienes exactamente treinta segundos para estar desnuda. Si no lo haces, te enseñaré lo que es el verdadero dolor.


	8. Capitulo 8

Adrien:

Cuando desperté era un poco tarde, miré a mi derecha.

Marinette estaba sentada abrazada a las sabanas de rodilla.

Aún recuerdo sus llantos toda la noche.

Solo logré asustarla más con el látigo, estaba demasiado aterrada que apenas y se movía cuando fue quitando sus prendas.

Con insomnio me mantuve hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Marinette llorando casi calladita y su estúpido gato al lado de ella ronroneando.

Sentí pena por ella, en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba observandola se hizo más pequeña.

-¿Dormiste bien?-pregunté amable.

-S-sí Amo.

Una mentira obvia.

Ella estaba asustada para confiar en mi.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

-Ve a tomar una ducha y vístete. Bajaremos a la cocina por algo de comer.

Ella se quedó congelada contra la cabecera.

Frunci mi ceño.

-¿Quieres empezar tu día con un castigo?.

-Por favor, Amo, no. Y-yo...yo...Por favor no me mire.

Esto no estaba yendo bien. Ella se sentía violada sólo estando mi presencia.

Durante la noche había soñado con ella. En mis sueños era dulcemente sumisa, obediente a todas las cosas que yo exigía.

Perro el espacio entre el suño y la realidad era tan decepcionate que podía matar a mi hermano por hacerme esto.

Sin embargo, corrí al baño y cerré los ojos, acariciándome solo, pensando en Marinette.

Fue agradable y muy decepcionante despertar de eso y mirar la maldita realidad.

-Cerrare los ojos, ve a ducharte rápido, que tengo hambre.

Puse mis brazos detrás de mi cuello, cerré los ojos y ella rápido bajo para huir al baño.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me levanté y fui a otro cuarto de ducha.

Después de varios salí ya vestido.

Marinette me esperaba sentada en el borde de la cama?.

¿Porqué tenía que ser jodidamente hermosa?.

Sus cabellos azules amarrados a media coleta, sus mejillas sonrojadas en la piel.

Ella vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

Sus pies se mantuvieron desnudos excepto por la gasa que se había mojado en la ducha.

Caminé al baño y tomé el kit de primeros auxiliosdel armario.

-Necesito ver tu pie y cambiar los vendajes.

De mala gana, ella desenrolló su cuerpo.

Antes de mirar su pie, la jalé entre mis brazos y acaricie su cabello..

Tratando de consolar.

Se resistió al principio, su cuerpo se puso tenso e inseguro, luego dejó ir todo sollozó contra mi pecho.

Los cortes más profundos comenzaban a sanar rápido mientras que los más pequeños ya estaban cerrados casi por completo.

Ella estaba caminando bien, pero sus miedos pudieron haber estado ahogando cualquier daño dolor que estuviera sintiendo.

Cuidadosamente limpié las heridas, aplicando más ungüento y volví a envolver el pie con vendas limpias.

Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Vamos a ir por comida, nada aterrador-sonreí.

Eso no la tranquilizó.

La tomé de la mano a la fuerza y caminé hasta la cocina.

-Siéntate-ordené.

Busqué la lasaña en la nevera para recalentar en el microondas.

-Espero que te guste la lasaña-dije, cada vez más incómodo con su silencio.

-S-sí, Amo.

¿Alguna vez será capaz de decirlo sin el tartamudeo o el temblor en sus manos?.

Comienzo a odiarla.

-¿Que te gustaría tomar?.

A cualquier otra sumisa ya la tendría en mis rodillas para ahora. No le habría dado opciones de comer o beber.

Pero Marinette no es cualquier otra sumisa.

Ella es mi prisionera.

Mi esclava.

-¿Pu-Puedo tomar jugo de naranja?-dijo al fin.

-¿Con lasaña?.

-Lo siento. Lo...lo que quiera darme esta bien.

Puse un plato y un tenedor frente a ella y metí mi comida en el microondas para calentarla.

Fui a la nevera y con dudas y algo de asco le serví el zumo de naranja.

Félix ama el zumo de naranja yo lo odio.

-No, si quieres jugo de naranja vas a tenerlo. Simplemente no suena apetitoso-un pensamiento horripilante me golpeó entonces-¿Estas embarazada?.

-N-no, Amo. Simplemente me gusta el sabor.

Tenía que luchar por no ponerme enfermo por la combinación asquerosa.

Al menos era un simple antojo y no un síntoma del embarazo.

La idea de tenerla aquí en contra de su voluntad sería peor con un bebé creciendo dentro de ella y luego un niño pequeño corriendo por ahí.

Creo que iré a vomitar.

Me senté frente a ella comiendo en silencio.

Mucho silencio.

Hasta que finalmente volví a hablar.

-Tal vez debería ir más alla de mis expectativas.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mi, con más miedo.

Eso no me importó.

-Las cosas serán buena para ti, siempre y cuando admitas que me pertences, y siempre y cuando me obedezcas, tu vida no tiene que ser mala. Puedo darte una buena vida, pero hay ciertas cosas que requiero. Seré tan delicado como pueda si me dejas-se para ella suena monstruoso.

Y eso que no le he dado detalles.

Tan solo si le dijera que usaría pinza para pezones, creo que se me desmaya del susto.

-¿Marinette?.

-¿S-si, si Amo?.

-¿Estas familiarizada con BDSM?.

-N-no, en realidad no. M-me refiero a qué se que es. ¿Cómo azotes y esas cosas?-su respiración se aceleró.

Era lógico la idea le asustaba.

-Pon tu plato y el vaso en el fregadero y sube a mi habitación. Estaré ahí en un minuto.

Ella me miró suplicando cosa que me calentó más.

Recogío los platos y luego los puso en el fregadero, y subió a mi habitación.

BDSM: Es una denominación utilizada y empleada para designar una serie de prácticas sexuales con sadismo relacionadas entre si (Amo, sumisa) a lo que se denomina una sexualidad extrema no-convencional


	9. Capitulo 9

Adrien:

Durante mi trayecto a la habitación fue inevitable pensar en aquel sueño.

Me sentía patético en ser considerado con la chica.

Cuando entré miré a Marinette dando vueltas, ansiosa a punto de un mar de lágrimas.

La detuve en una de sus tantas vueltas, tomé sus hombros y ella se hacia más pequeña.

Pasé con mis dedos, sus mejillas, su respiración se iba acelerando me mostró aún más su miedo.

MIs dedos bajaron por su cuello hasta su pecho a través de su camisa.

En cuanto a los actos sexuales que a mí me gustan, este era suave, pero ella se encogió aún más temblorosa.

-P-por favor no me hagas...-El terror en sus ojos fue demasiado para mí.

Esto no era lo que quería.

Sí, quiero a alguien que sea mi sumisa para que no huyera cuando quisiera. Pero esta chica esta muy aterrorizada y así no puede servirme.

-¡Mierda!-gruñí.

La blasfemia la hizo asustarse más, y ella cayó a mis rodillas.

-L-l-lo siento, Amo-gimió-. Por favor. Haré cualquier cosa que me ordene. Lo siento. Lo siento, seré mejor.

-No. Esto no está funcionando.

Ella comenzó a llorar y con más miedo.

-¡No me mates por favor!

-No voy a herirte, pero tú estás muy asustada de mi. Tú no tienes los mismos tipos de necesidad y deseos que yo tengo, y aun cuando pienso entrenar a un cuerpo para querer esas cosas, no soy un puto bastardo enfermo lo suficiente para hacerlo sin tu consentimiento. Levántate.

Se empujo así misma del suelo aun temblorosa, mirando el suelo como si se pudiera hacer invisible y ponerse segura de esa manera.

¿Por qué no podía ser una sumisa?.

Yo podría tener mis fantasías, y ella tendría las suyas, pero esto no era su fantasía. Era su pesadilla.

-Toma a tu gato y ven conmigo.

Ella me miró confundida.

-Te estoy dando tu propia habitación en el ala ete. Estarás lejos de mi. Lo siento, pero yo no te puedo liberar, pero te dejaré vivir aquí sin tener que estar asustada de que te toque o te lastime. ¿Esta bien?.

Ella dio un rápido asentimiento y recogió al gato.

Mientras tanto tenía que elaborar un plan para protegerla de Félix.

Marinette:

Por un momento sentí mi final, me imaginaba a Félix degollando mi garganta, Adrien es una copia o son clones.

La razón por la cual le tengo miedo.

Cualquiera de mis compañeras de la facultad ya se lo hubieran tirado pero yo no podía.

Me llevó por toda la casa, hasta el otro lado.

Entramos a una habitación igual que la de antes, mismos adornos navideños.

Puse a Yerman en la alfombra y comenzó a husmear por todos lados.

Me quedé atrás de Adrien quién miraba por la ventana.

-Las habitaciones en el lado más alejado de la casa son como esta, pero esta es una de las mejores-dijo con una voz tan fuerte y de mando que erizaba mi piel-. Tendras un amanecer encantandor cada mañana.

-Gracias-dije finalmente.

Adrien no me miraba, el tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Su mueca de enfado aun me asustaba.

En la mañana aun recuerdo su cuerpo pegado al mió, su erección estaba entre mis nalgas.

-Voy a hacer que alguien traiga tus cosas. Puedes ir a cualquier parte de la casa, excepto mi cuarto el sótano y la parte trasera de la casa que contiene mi oficina y la sala de operaciones.

-¿Sala de operaciones?-Eso sonaba terrible ¿Trafica órganos?.

-Cosas que no debes intentar curiosear-dijo mirando mis ojos-Probablemente no nos veamos mucho, pero si necesitas algo usa el intercomunicador.-El indicó una caja blanca en la pared junto a la cama-Alguien vendrá y se hara cargo de ti. No tienes que tener miedo de nadie que trabaje para mi. Todos tienen órdenes de dejarte en paz.

Quité mis ojos de el, sabía que si lo miraba más me llevaria al mismisimo infierno.

Adrien tiene los ojos verdes más impresionante que jamás había visto.

-Realmente siento que hayas sido alejada de tu vida y tus amigos. Mi hermano tiene un mal sentido de que es un regalo apropiado para alguien. Voy a dejarte sola ahora.

-Gracias.

Adrien no eran tan malo del todo, o al menos eso pensaba yo, había imágenes de la Virgén María en la entrada de la casa igual que un Cristo crucificado.

Eso es señal de que podría ser católico.

Media hora después los sirvientes vinieron con mis cosas.

Nadie me dirigió alguna palabra, las chicas salieron como entraro. Calladas.

¿Sabían que su jefe era sexualmente retorcido?

¿Sabían que yo estaba destinada a ser su esclava para servir esas necesidades?.

Volví a acomodar mis cosas, después de terminar me duché y entré a la cama.

Adrien:

Había pasado tres días desde que la fui a dejar en su nueva habitación.

No coincidimos en las cenas y desayunos.

Eso era un alivio.

Cuando terminé de pesar los diamantes, me dirigí a la cocina por algo de comer.

Escuché pasos rápidos y me giré.

Marinette se veia distraída y en cuanto me vio se sobresaltó tuvo que tragar una blasfemia.

Un enorme odio surgió de mi.

¿Tan desagradable soy?.

Había alterado mi rutina para estar lejos de ella.

La estaba dejando vivir.

No la estaba molestando.

Estaba cubriendo sus necesidades y dándoles comodidades.

No estaba haciendo nada malo.

Excepto mantenerla encerrada en contra de su voluntad.

La había visto desnuda.

Y tocado sus senos.

Y azotado un poco.

Nada de esas cosas deberían ser la causa para tanta ansiedad y sobresaltos.

Miré hacia abajo notando mi erección y sé que ella también tuvo que haberlo notado.

-No te voy a lastimar-dije. Pero la manera brusca en que lo dije no sonaba creíble.

Durante tres noches pasadas había fantaseado con ella, atada y vulnerable. Azotándola. De hacerla llorar, suplicar y llamarme Amo nuebtras yacía desplomada a mis pies.

Marinette se giró y se escabulló de vuelta a su parte de la casa.

Lo más probable es que tenía hambre.

Hice una mueca y de mala gana comencé a preparar un sandwich.

Mientras yo comía el mió.

Puse en una charola también un vaso de zumo de naranja y comencé a caminar hasta su habitación.

No tengo porqué, pero toqué la puerta.

-¿Qui-quien es?-preguntó desde dentro.

Ella sabía muy bien quén era.

"Tu señor y amo. El hombre al que le perteneces. El hombre al que le debes tu vida y cuerpo".

-Soy yo-puse los ojos en blanco por mi respuesta tan rídicula-Te traje algo de comer.

Abrí la puerta sin esperar a que ella me invitara a pasar.

Es mi jodida casa y yo hago lo que se me dé la gana.

Una vez dentro, coloqué la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de cartas.

-Te traje papas-mis benditas papas-zumo y un sandwich.

-Gracias-musitó.

La miré bien, y cada vez que lo hacía una enorme erección estaba bajo mis pantalones.

Sin decir algo más salí de la habitación.

Extrañaba que me dijera Amo.

Bajé las escaleras encontrando al mayordomo Louis.

Por la cara que tiene es importante ñp que me dirá, es su mano sujetaba un teléfono móvil.

-Es su madre, señor.

Tomé el teléfono y el se retiró.

En un suspiro contesté.

¿Qué nuevo purgatorio del infierno era este?.

-Hola, Ma-apenas dije esa frase y Sara estaba llorando en un montón de palabras que no le entendía.

-Sara por Dios calma ese vocabulario y explicate con calma-dije casi en un grito.

-¡No me levantes la voz jovencito!-gritó.

-Explicáme que sucede-esperé con calma unos segundos.

-Félix me dijo que tienes una chica ahora, ¿TE VAS A CASAR? ¿Quieres que tú madre se infarte? ¿cuando pensabas decirle a la familia? ¿Es católica verdad? ¡Contesta Adrien!-volvió a gritar-¿Cuando pensabas en decirnos? Nosotros ya vamos en camino, queremos conocerla, tiene que ser buena chica.

-¡Ma!...-dije, tratando de calmarla. Esto no sera bueno. MI familia estaría aqui durante una semana para navidad.

¡Maldito Félix!


	10. Capitulo 10

Adrien:

Sentía mi corazoncito latir más rápido.

Imaginé mis manos alrededor de la novia de mi hermano.

Obvio porque el es mi familia pero ella no.

Tal vez venían todas las mujeres de la familia Agreste Jackson. 

Y cuando digo todos es porque arrasan con todo Hawaii.

Son chismosas, algunas demasiado finas y sobre todo los caballeros.

¡Mierda! Maldita la hora en que nació Marinette.

Con mi familia nadie sabía que era lo que iba a suceder, no somos normales.

Podías comenzar con la más simple historia y terminar con amores ilícitos, asesinatos y un funeral sin un cuerpo para el final de la reunión.

-Lo digo en serio Adrien, estoy muy enojada contigo por no comentar nada de esto ¡Y si estás viviendo con ella como dice Félix, es mejor que ya te me estes casando! No quiero a una cualquiera en mi familia. ¡No me gusta que mis hijos vivan en pecado! Ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con la muchachita de Félix, por eso no lo presiono a el. Pero tú...

Suprimí un gruñido.

-Si mamá nos estamos casando ya se lo propuse...

-¡¿Sin nosotros haberla conocido?! ¡Te criamos mejor que eso! ¡No puedo creer que hayas comprometido sin nisiquiera haber llamado a tu pobre madre! ¡No me haz dicho si es católica!.

Imaginé a mi madre dando vueltas mientras hablaba, tal vez mi padre estaba con ella.

-Si, Ma ella es una buena chica católica-no tenía la menor idea si ella lo es, pero una mentiramás no hace daño.

-¿Qué hay acerca de su familia? ¿Son una buena familia?.

-Ella no tiene familia-dije con honestidad mientras miraba al sofá para sentarme.

-Oh, esa pobre chica. Bueno ahora ella tendrá una gran familia ¿Es francesa? Sé que has salido con azabaches, pero a Ashley no le gustará que haya sangre francesa en la familia. Por favor, dime que no es francesa.

-Si, es azabache.

-¡Benedica la Vergine María!-susurró.

Bendecir a la Madre Virgen era la reacción de Meme a cualquier escándalo.

Si mi madre supiera el escándalo completo, ella estaría rezando el Santísimo Rosario sin parar hasta Año Nuevo.

-Ma, estoy apurado. Pero te veré el próximo fin de semana-dije, pasando mis pulgares en la sien.

-Claro hijo, o llegaremos más rápido ¡Nos vemos amor!.

Apagué el teléfono y le hice una seña a Louis quien levantó una ceja.

-Ni lo menciones-le dije-Ve a Tiffany's y trae un anillo de compromiso. Algo que luzca convicente...como si lo compré a alguien por quien estoy profundamente enamorado.

Por supuesto, cualquier anillo de Tiffany's daba ese mensaje. O al menos la mayoría de las chicas es lo que dicen.

-¿Qué si la chica no está de acuerdo, Señor?

Con Marinette siendo trasladada al otro lado de la casa, Louis sabía que me había vuelto suave y la había dejado sola.

Mi expresión se endureció.

-Si Marinette no coopera, ella pasará las navidades atada en el calabozo.

Los ojos de Louis se ampliaron un poco.

Pero luego se retiró para cumplir con la orden.

Mi hermano había jugado mal.

Félix odiaba escuchar a mamá quejarse por Lila.

Y no hay, mejor idea que aventar el muerto a mi casa.

Marinette:

Me sobresalté cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, esta vez no hubo toque ni amabilidad.

Adrien traía la cara como el mismísimo demonio.

Dispuesto a llevarme.

Él se paró en el marco de la puerta. 

Una sonrisa retorcida dejó ver sus dientes blancos.

Yo traté de calmar mi respiración.

Adrien dio unas zancadas a través de la habitación a través de la habitación, tan rápidamente que solo me dio tiempo de poner la pluma sobre el escritorio.

Cuando llegó hasta mí, puso a un lado una pequeña caja azul con moño blanco.

Tendría que ser de una joyería muy exclusiva .

-Ábrelo-gruñó.

Mi mano tembló y comencé a abrir la caja, un jadeo salió de mí cuando vi una enorme roca.

Ni en mis sueños vi una tan hermosa.

-¿Q-qué es esto?-dije, temblando y tratando de mirar sus ojos.

-¿Acaso nunca has visto un anillo de compromiso antes?-levantó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-S-sí, pero...

-Mi familia va a estar aquí el próximo fin de semana por las navidades. Vas a pretender que eres mi prometida durante ese tiempo.

Trataba de hablar pero la garganta estaba seca. Y no había forma de dejar de temblar cuando estoy con el.

-No era una petición-dijo en un gruñido.

Comenzó a enfadarse más y caminó de un lado a otro alborantando su cabello chino.

-Yo...yo, ¿q-qué sucederá? ¿Q-qué me harás?-fue lo único que salió de mí.

-¿Me encuentras así de repulsivo?-se giró hacia mi y puso cada una de sus manos a mi lado.

Su cara, su perfecta cara la dejó a unos centímetros cerca de la mía.

-N-no-miré sus ojos, y el sonrió retirándose. Olía tan bien.

-Seguiras durmiendo en este lado de la casa. Mi madre es muy religiosa y no estaría muy contenta si nosotros compartimos una habitación. Sólo fingirás estar enamorada de mí cuando todos estemos juntos. Lo máximo que harás será tomarnos de la mano y un par de besos.

-Yo...

-Ponte el anillo. Ahora-ordenó.


	11. Capitulo 11

Marinette:

Miré el anillo una vez más.

¿En realidad esto no le sucede a gente como yo? O solo es mi imaginación.

Bueno en mi mente, mi novio perfecto me citaba bajo las estrellas con la cena más romántica, pétalos, champaña fina y se ponía de rodillas para decirme: "¿Quieres ser mi esposa? Por el resto de mi existencia".

-No pediras que me arrodille, ¿verdad?.

El tono amargo de Adrien me sacó de mis pensamientos rápidamente me puse el anillo. Justo lo que el pidió.

-No es necesario-dije, avergonzada.

Mi plan era solo sobrevivir y no ser la patética secuestrada que se enamora de su delicuente.

Eso solo sucede en las novelas o películas cursis que tanto me gustan.

-Me alegra que no lo pidas, ya es suficiente con lo que hago por ti.

Seguí mirando dándole vueltas al anillo que era justo de mi talla.

¿Casualidad?.

-E-esto debió de haber costado una fortuna-susurré.

La risa de Adrien me hizo levantar la mirada.

Una vez más se burla de mí.

-Fue un poco caro, sí. Pero mi familia nunca creería el engaño si no lo fuera. Me conocen demasiado bien. Ahora, ¿harás lo que te pido y pretender que estamos comprometidos? Te advierto que si la verdadera naturaleza de tu estadía aquí sale a relucir, desaparecerás. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?-dijo, serio de nuevo.

-S-sí.

La manera casual en la que hablaba de matarme era exactamente la razón por la que estaba tan asustada.

Su brújula moral tenía una aguja torcida.

-¿Si entiendes o si lo harás?-levantó una ceja con su mirada fija en mí.

-¿Tengo otra opción?.

-Claro que tienes una opción. Si no quieres pretender ser el amor de mi vida, o si no me pareces muy convicente, serás encerrada en el calabozo hasta que se vayan. Y fíjate no soy bueno recordando en alimentar a mis adquisiciones. Excepto a Hiiro.

-¡¡Por favor, no!!-grité con pánico.

Mis palabras le gustaron, yo sentí vergüenza por ser tan cobarde.

Pero la idea de ser encerrada en un...calabozo...era demasiado.

-Sé la nuera perfecta para mi madre y vivirás feliz-sonrí.

-L-lo hare. Ha-haré lo que quieras, sólo po-por favor no me hagas eso.

-Será mejor que no lo arruines.

Sus frías palabras me causaban terror.

-N-no lo haré. Lo prometo.

-¿Entiendes las consecuencias si lo haces?-levantó una ceja.

-S-sí.

Y de nuevo ahí yo llena de pánico.

-Estoy contento de que estés tan dispuestas-buscó en los bolsillos de chaqueta y sacó dos pilas de papeles engrapados-. Llenarás estos papeles y responderás lo más honestamente posible. Necesito estudiar tus respuestas así nos conoceremos suficientemente bien para cuando llegue mi familia. El otro paquete tiene mis respuestas a las mismas preguntas. Aprenderás mis gustos y desagrados.

Adrien caminó detrás de mí, sus manos las pusos en mis hombros.

Un pequeño sobresalto y mis vellos erizados.

-Tenemos que ser la pareja perfecta-dijo, inclinandose sobre mi oído-No querrás causarle una mala impresión a mi madre, ella es mi adoración y no quiero verla desilucionada.

Su voz gruesa hacía latir mi corazón tan rápido, trataba de no moverme.

Me puse lo más quieta posible, respirando por pausas.

Otra vez el olor de su cuerpo mezclado con su loción estaba cerca de mí.

Razón suficiente para estar más nerviosa.

Olía mi cabello tan cerca de mi cuello.

-Atras del otro paquete está la historia de cómo nos conocimos y de cómo te lo propuse. Esa es una de las cosas más importante por aprender ya que todos preguntarán.

Me giró frente a el.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta?.

Negué con la cabeza.

Adrien se apartó de mí, caminó hasta la puerta.

-Me acompañarás para cenar dentro de media hora, trae tus papeles contigo. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar a mí alrededor y a mi toque. Si te encoges cada vez que me acerque, creerán que te golpeo.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe detrás de él.

Respire profundo y miré los papeles.

Un cuestionario para saber de mi vida.

Fui leyendo una por una eran más de 60 preguntas.

Datos personales.

Gustos emocionales y físicos de otra persona.

Religión.

Familia.

Gustos básicos.

Entre otros.

Cuando por fin terminé de escribir, casi no me dio tiempo de leer sus respuestas ni la famosa historia de nuestro amor.

Había pasado ya la media hora marcada, tomé las hojas y bajé al comedor.

Lentamente me asomé, Adrien hablaba por teléfono, a su lado estaba Louis.

-Pase señorita Marinette-dijo Louis en cuanto me vio.

Dos platos habían sido colocados junto con tazones de ensaladas y vasos de vino.

Louis le hizo seña a una de las chicas quién discretamente llenó los platos y los tazones.

La cena era ensalada César, pollo a la parmesana con risotto y algún vino rojo.

-Tome asiento ¿o comerás de pie?.

Me senté a un costado de el.

Comenzamos a cenar en silencio.

-Las hojas-pidió.

-No me ha dado tiempo de leer tus respuestas aún.

-Eres lenta, pero no te preocupes tienes la noche y parte de mañana.

Comí mientras el miraba mis respuestas. Ocasionalmente decía "mmm" entre bocados.

Y cuando terminé lo único que yo quería era correr a mi cueva.

-Dime algo más-bajó los papeles para mirarme a los ojos-¿Eres virgen?.

Mis mejillas se fueron llenando de color, sentía como me ardían.

Y que contestó.

¿Sí?. Seré la típica virgen secuestrada y el me dirá: "Sólo meteré la puntita, no te va a doler".

¿No?. "Que puta, piruja barata. Reprobada para ser la nuera ideal"

-¿Y bien?-insistió.

-No, ya no lo soy.

-Bueno,-su rostro se endureció-¿La perdiste con algún novio formal?.

¿Que preguntas son estas?.

-Sí ¿Ya puedo retirarme?-dije, casi poniéndome de pie.

-No. Tenemos una semana antes que lleguen. Tenemos que practicar. Ven conmigo.

Nos pusimos de pie y me guio por un pasillo largo.

¿Ensayar?.

¿Los besos se ensayan o que?.

Llegamos al jardín trasero, era mi primera salida de la casa y de noche.

En lo largo de la barda había torres con hombres armados quiénes custodiaban la casa.

Caminamos hasta un kiosko de flores de todos los colores iluminado con farolas.

Aún así traté de no tener un ataque de pánico.

En el centro estaba un columpio para dos personas.

Adrien se sentó y sonrió mientras se mecía con sus puntas de los pies.

Miré a mi alrededor, no había forma de huir de esta casa.

-¿Tratas de escapar o te parece lindo el lugar?.

Lo miré de nuevo, el puso su mano en el otro asiento.

-Es hermoso el lugar.

-Bueno, ahora ven aquí, siéntate.

Me senté lo más alejada de él.

-¿En serio? ¿Así es como se sienta una pareja comprometida? ¿Como sí tuvieran miedo de un contagio? Siéntate a mi lado.-Golpeó a su lado.

Me acerqué de mala gana, Adrien me jaló bruscamente más a el.

Su brazo me rodeó obligando mi cabeza a ponerala en su hombro.

-Relájate-sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con las puntas de mi cabello.

Miré su entrepierna, Adrien siempre estaba exictado.

-Me harás enfadar si no te relajas.

-Lo siento.

Traté de contenerme pero mis hombros me delataban.

-No puedes hacer esto cuando llegue mi familia. Tienes que parar ahora o no tendré otra opción que encerrarte en el calabozo-gruñó.

Me movió para que lo mirara de frente, se fue acercando más a mí.

Mi corazón esta al punto de explotar por los latidos tan acelerados.

Fue pegando su frente con la mía y cerrando sus ojos para besarme.

Sus labios iban directamente a los míos, no puedo corresponder su beso.

Me giré al momento del contacto y el besó mi mejilla.

Lo miré temerosa cuando el se apartó.

Adrien es el mismo demonio cuando está furioso.

-Yo...Yo...

Un golpe seco se estampó contra mi mejilla y me hizo callar de inmediato dando paso a las lágrimas.

-¡¡Te lo advertí!!-gritó furioso mientras se ponía de pie.

Lo miré a los ojos su mano iba directo a mi mejilla de nuevo.

-¡No, p-por favor, A-Amo. Trataré de hacerlo mejor. Por favor dame una oportunidad!-supliqué entre lágrimas.

Adrien se tensó y se quedó quieto.

Yo no sabía porque justo ahora la palabra Amo salió de mí.

Adrien se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su paso iba golpeando todo.

Mientras a mi me dejaba humillada.

¿Y esto era la primera cita?.

Después de una hora ya estaba más tranquila. La impotencia por no defenderme seguía ahí.

Pero no podía arreglar nada. El lo había dicho solo soy una adquisición más.

¿Quién se atreve a desafiar al Señor Adrien?-

Las farolas hacián ver la neblina que estaba cayendo por la noche.

El aire frió congelaba mis pies y brazos.

Pero aún me sentía demasiado humillada y enojada como para volver a la casa.

El crujir de las hojas me hizo mirar frente a mi.

Adrien salió de la neblina en sus manos traía una taza blanca y una manta.

Bajé la mirada y lo ignore.

Se puso a mi lado y me cubrió los hombros.

-No puedes llamarme así cuando ellos estén aquí. No lo puedes olvidar accidentalmente. Así que empieza a llamarme Adrien-me entregó chocolante caliente mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

¿Esta es la manera de disculparse?

-Acepta lo que te doy, no quiero enfadarme de nuevo.

Sin mirarlo tomé la taza, calentando mis manos.

-Ahora-tomó mi barbilla para que lo mirara-¿No te vas a disculpar?.

Su sonrisa es aterradora, sentía las lágrimas de nuevo acumuladas en los ojos, por el odio que sentía hacia el.

-L-l-lo siento...Adrien-dije, mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse.

-Y tienes que deshacerte de ese tartamudeo.

Era demasiada presión.

¿Cómo iba a hacerle creer a su familia que estamos comprometidos, perdidos de amor?.

-Dime algo que no sepa de ti-dijo-Puede ser cualquier cosa. Quiero conocerte mejor. Algo que no pregunté en el cuestionario.

Suspiré, si quiero vivir tengo que hacer todo lo que el me diga.

-Hasta hace una semana tenía dos gatos. Yerman no conoció a su compañera.

-¿Por que?.

-Tu hermano.

-Ya veo.

Estuvimos por unos minutos en silencio mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

Tomé un sorbo de chocolate y azúcar me hizo relajarme.

-Bien. Eso está mucho mejor-dijo-Ahora siéntate derecha para mí.

Me senté derecha, y el dorso de su mano rozó mi mejilla donde me golpeó.

Me alejé por reflejo.

-No-dijo con firmeza-Me dejarás tocarte. Cierra los ojos.

Cerré los ojos, su mano volvió a tocar mi mejilla de nuevo.

Sin advertencia, me jaló hacía el, su agarre firme en mi nuca, sentí su labios cálidos contra los míos.

Al principio abrí los ojos quedándome congelada sin saber que hacer.

Pero su beso, era suave y reclamaba mis labios.

Su respiración me decía que buscaba algo más.

Adrien se apartó de mi rápido.

Se limpió y me miró enfadado de nuevo.

-Tenemos que trabajar en eso. Nadie creerá en ese beso ¿O no sabes besar?.

-L-l-lo haré mejor.

-Si, lo hará-dijo-Busca tus papeles. Puedes volver a tu habitación. Espero que estudies y sepa todo lo que está en esos papeles para mañana en la noche.


	12. Capitulo 12

Marinette:

Sentía vergüenza por ser la comidilla de las chicas de limpieza.

Sabía que hablaban de mí.

Sobre lo ocurrido ayer por la noche.

"El señor abofeteó a su novia"

Era la frase de los pasillos y cocina.

La noche era más calurosa, solo esperaba la hora de la cena.

Había aprendido de memoria sus respuestas.

La historia de amor que el escribió.

Todo sería perfecto según el.

Cuando bajé al comedor, Adrien estaba de pie esperando.

Una blanca sonrisa que al final terminó en gesto de desagrado.

-Marinette, tendremos que modificar tu armario.

Lo miré confundida.

¿Tan indecente me veía o qué?.

Traía puesto unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca.

Sin escotes pero tampoco muy tapado.

-¿Qué...hay de malo en mi ropa?-pregunté antes de sentarme.

-No es ropa de una señorita la cual yo quisiera como esposa-el tomo su asiento y cruzó sus dedos-necesitas parecer más de clase.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Lo miré y el sonrió con arrogancia.

-Marinette. No te ofendas pero pareces más...-trataba de buscar la palabra correcta-de la servidumbre. Mi familia no va a creer nuestro noviazgo.

Bajé la mirada, estaba llena de rabia.

El señor de sonrisa perfecta que ahora quería darle un puñetazo, tomó mi barbiila e hizo que lo mirara de nuevo.

-Mañana arreglare tu vestuario. Ahora dime, ¿estudiaste?.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Contesta Marinette. No querrás hacerme enfadar.

-Sí, es-estudié.

-Perfecto, ¿qué sabes de mi trabajo?.

Adrien comenzó a cortar su filete al estilo New York.

-Eres accionista de varias empresas, de construcción y laboratorios-dije, tratando de mp fallar en las palabras exacta que el habia escrito.

-¿Mis nuevos proyectos?-preguntó, mientras picaba su ensalada.

-Recibirás un cargamento cada semana. Te vas a asociar con un árabe el prócimo mes y donará parte de tu ganancia a niños con cáncer.

-Aprendiste muy bien tus líneas, entre menos sepas de mi vida, mejor.

-En-entiendo-comencé a cenar.

-¿Marinete?-dijo, dejando sus cubiertos sobre la mesay poniendo toda su atención en mí.

-S...¿sí?.

-No más tartamudeo. Lo digo en serio. Se está volviendo cansado. Tenemos pocos días. Tienes para salir de ese temor para entonces o tengo que ponerte en el calabozo.

Miré mi plato de nuevo.

-Mírame-golpeó la mesa con su palma de la mano haciéndome sobresaltar- No quiero ponerte ahí abajo. Si lo hiciera, no perdería este tiempo en ti. Pero cuido de mi familia. Mi madre no necesita saber sobre este negocio sucio ¿Entiendes?.

-Si Adrien-dije firme.

-Ahora trata de hablar naturalmente y decirme sobre la casa.

Respiré profundo, sentía que las palabras no me iban a salir.

-Antes de graduarte, diseñaste los planos a todo tu gusto.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué hay sobre el personal de la casa?.

-Oh. Enviaste a algunos de ellos a la escuela, permitiéndoles cuidar de la casa y ayudarte con tus negocios.

-Dime como nos conocimos.

-Al hacer la pregunta, Adrien sonrió como si todo esto fuera divertido.

-Yo andaba de viaje en Brooklyn ahí conocí a tu hermano en una tienda de mascotas-sentí un escalofrió cuando recordé a Félix-Nos hicimos grandes amigos hasta que un día fuimos a la playa y nos presentó. Tú fuiste muy atento y amable. Me fui enamorando de ti, nuestra primera cita fue en una cena bajo las estrellas frente al mar-Cerré los ojos por unos segundos-Me pediste que fuera tu novia y acepté.

Adrien acarició mi brazo, sentí el nudo en la garganta.

-No tiene que lastimarte, Marinette. Félix escribió nuestra historia, ahora ustedes van a tener que ser amigos. Confía en mí. Todo lo que quiero es protegerte de ese tonto. No permitiré que vaya a prisión. Y si lastimas a mi madre diciéndole la verdad, juro que yo seré quién acabe con tu vida. Esa es la única razón por la que deberías temerme. Es muy simple.

-¿Adrien?.

-Dime, pregunta lo que quieras-sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa después de Navidad? ¿Aún voy a estar viva?.

Hablar de mi muerte, era ya algo natural.

-Por supuesto que aún estarás viva. Si te quisiera muerta, te hubiera dejado con Félix.

Hubo una larga pausa mientras terminaba mi cena.

-No podemos pretender estar comprometidos por siempre.

Adrien levantó una ceja, mi comentario no le había gustado.

Pero sin embargo, contestó tranquilo.

-Lo sé-dijo-Tendremos que casarnos. Pensaba que el próximo junio. Todos aman las bodas en junio, y mi madre estará en el paraíso de las bodas. Cierra tu boca cuando mastiques, por favor.

Cerré mi boca, parpadeé varias veces.

-No puedo hacer esto-susurré.

-No te estoy dando opciones, te casarás conmigo-ordenó.

-Tengo que irme-me puse de pie, Adrien sostuvo fuerte mi muñeca.

-Aun no te autorizo.

Traté de safar mi brazo. Adrien me apretó más.

-Adrien, por favor-susurré.

-Ven, dame un beso y podrás marcharte.

Soltó mi muñeca y esperó aun en su silla.

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Di un paso atrás.

Detrás de mí, escuché la mesa contra la pared.

Corrí como mis pies me lo permitián.

Subí por las escaleras y cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

Me senté en la alfombra, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

No quería otro golpe más, pero tampoco podía abrir la puerta y esperarlo con los brazos abiertos.

-Marinette desbloquea esta puerta, ¡ahora!-la voz de Adrien resonaba desde el otro lado.

No podía respirar.

Si no la abría, él podría romperla o tendría una llave de repuesto.

-¡Abre de una maldita vez!-volvió a gritar.

-¿V-v-vas a...l-l-l-lastimarme?-pregunté con pánico.

-¡Te lastimaré si no dejas el jodido tartamudeo!-gritó de nuevo.

Adrien siguió golpeando la puerta, miré el enorme cuarto de baño y corrí a esconderme, me quedé en una esquina abrazándome.

Los golpeteos y voz de Adrien se esfumaron.

-¡Sal, ahora!-dijo abriendo la puerta del baño.

Pegué un brinco del susto.

La ira aún estaba ahí en sus ojos, puños y voz.

-Por favor, Adrien...Lo siento, lo siento.

El caminó hacia a mi, me tomó de la cintura y me hizo caminar.

Se sentó en el borde la cama dejándome a unos metros de el.

-Ven aquí.

-Por favor...-supliqué.

-Ven. Aquí.

Caminé despacio, hasta ponerme cerca.

-Arrodillate-ordenó.

-Adrien...

-Arrodillate, no me hagas enfadar más.

Temblando me puse de rodilla, frente a el.

Acaricio mis cabellos y sonrió mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Mereces un castigo duro, muy duro. ¿Pero sabes? Seré bueno ¿Quieres que sea bueno?-asentí-No te escucho.

-Sí, Adrien. Quiero que seas bueno.

-Amo. Hoy seré tu amo. Ahora desabrocha mis pantalones.


	13. Capitulo 13

Marinette:

Miré sus ojos.

Esto era horrible.

-Sí, escuchaste bien. Cumple con lo que te ordeno.

Con mis manos temblando fui soltando su cinturón, después el botón principal de su pantalón.

Una enorme erección estaba debajo de la tela.

Estaba llena de pánico.

-No te detengas.

Bajé el cierre y lo miré de nuevo.

-Prometo ya no desobedecer, Amo.

-No me importa, estoy muy exictado y quiero que me obedezcas hazme disfrutar. Es eso o traere los látigos. ¿Entiendes?.

-Si, Amo.

Adrien sacó su enorme miembro de sus boxers, lo tomó con una mano y lo acercó a mis labios.

Tibio, muy tibio al grado de quemar.

-Tomalo entre tus manos y comienza. No quiero que me lastimes con tus dientes o yo te lastimare peor.

Tomé con mis manos su miembro apenas y cubría menos de la mitad, cerré los ojos y comencé a pasar mi lengua por su enorme cabeza.

Grueso y con algo de venas.

-Mírame a los ojos.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré, su cara estaba más colorada, y respiraba exaltado.

Yo sentía mis mejillas al rojo vivo.

Es la primera vez que practicaba sexo oral y no sabía como hacerle.

Metí su miembro a mi boca, chupando como si una paleta se tratara.

Adrien dejo escapar un suave siseo y agarró con fuerza el borde de la cama cuando subí y bajé mis labios a su alrededor.

Su miembro duro como una roca no entraba completo, con mi otra mano cubrí el resto, subiendo y bajando.

Adrien soltó un gruñido cada vez que succionaba su punta.

Era la experiencia más erótica que había tenido jamás.

Estuve así como siete o diez minutos.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello obligandome a no parar.

Un líquido salado estaba saliendo de el, ahora Adrien metía y sacaba su carne dura de mi boca mientras sus testículos chocaban contra mi barbilla,

Intenté parar, pero no lo permitió sujetandome más fuerte a el.

Sus gemidos y gruñidos se fueron intensificando.

-¡Mírame!-ordenó de nuevo en cuanto bajé la mirada.

Un gruñido salió de el, con sus dos manos tomó mi cabeza sin permitir que me aleje, metiendo su miembro hasta el fondo vaciando sus chorros de semen en mi interior.

La respiración de Adriense profundizó y se detuvo por un momento mientras se venía.

Tragué sin mostrar oposición y cuando el me alejó y guardó su miembro en sus pantalones jse desplomó en la cama, yo me quedé en mi posición arrodillada mientras limpiaba mis labios.

Tenía ganas de llorar, había sido utilizada.

Mi respiración salía con dificultad y tratando de aguantar hasta que el se marchara.

-No iba a derramar semen sobre la alfombra-dijo, con la respiración entre cortada y poniéndose de pie-Si una mujer le permite usar su boca como recipiente a su hombre, tiene que terminar bien el trabajo.

Él me hizo alzar el mentón.

Su mirada contenía una expresión glacial, me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-Se que no tienes experiencia, puedo notarlo, también tu timidez. Pero es necesario que aprendas sobre tus castigos y a no faltarme el respeto ¿Entiendes Marinette?.

-Si, Amo.

Adrien salió de mi habitación, yo me senté en la cama y traté de contener más las lágrimas.

Cuando por fin terminé de ducharme, lavarme los dientes y ponerme el pijama, entre a mi cama dispuesta a dormir.

Recordé mi "castigo" y mis mejillas se encendían.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Adrien entró con sus pantalones de pijama también.

Yo traté de hundirme en el colchón.

Adrien se acercó y subió despacio a la cama, tomó mi sabana y se tapó.

Apreté mis ojos con más fuerza.

Abrí mis ojos sin mirarlo a el.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, amo?-tragué saliva esperando no arrepentirme por la pregunta.

-No terminamos con el cuestionario y como aún no puedo dormir, decidí conversar de ese asunto.

Adrien se pegó a mi, pasó su brazo por mi cabeza hasta acercarme a su pecho.

Su corazón latía fuerte, su cuello olía a su loción, su cabello estaba un poco húmedo. Recién salido de la ducha.

-¿Te sientes incómoda?-preguntó.

-No, Amo.

-Soy Adrien, en este momento-su voz era tranquila cuando hablo de nuevo-El siguiente verano te convertirás en mi esposa sólo de nombre. Aun necesitamos practicar.

El acariciaba mi brazo y traté de no temblar.

-¿Tienes alergia a alguna comida?.

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-No, ¿por qué?.

-Se me ocurrió, que siendo de mezcla china, así como no tienen navidades, podrías no estar familiarizada con nuestras tradiciones. Nuestra gran cena es Nochebuena. Tenemos mucho pavo, incluyendo mariscos, y tendemos a tener montones de galletas que tienen nueces en la mesa veneciana.

-¿Pescado para Navidad?.

-Es una cosa católica. Ha sido una tradición con mi familia que vivió en Hawaii. Y por supuesto hemos tenido otras cosas que no tienen mariscos, como espagueti sin la carne y antipasto.

-¿Que es antipasto?-nunca había escuchado acerca de eso.

-¿Estás bromeando?-sonrió-Lechuga, pimientos asado, aceitunas, anchoas, y queso principalmente. Luego en la mesa de postres tenemos Baci DiDama que son sándwiches de merengue de avellanas rellenos de chocolate. Tenemos galletas de estrella de avellana y cereza, y pignoli, esas son galletas de piñón. Mi hermana hace media galleta de arco iris con una avellana rellenándola. Y por supuesto encontraras algo de canoli y varias frutas.

Mis ojos ardían, trataba de escucharlo pero poco a poco se fueron cerrando y alejando su voz.

Adrien protagonizó mis sueños.

Excepto que en vez de ser una película de terror como los anteriores, él era mi novio, y era amable y divertido.

Estábamos en un cuarto donde tenía una gran pantalla plana contra la pared.

Puso un disco en el reproductor, apagó las luces, y se unió a mí en el sillón.

Era un cita: una película para chicas y su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

A la mitad de la película, Adrien giró la cara hacía mí y sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

Yo me derretí ante el y solté un pequeño gemido, accediendo a su lengua, mis manos tomarons sus hombros mientras el comenzaba a acariciar mi cuerpo.

Sus manos recorrián desde mis pechos hasta mis piernas.

El calor comenzaba a invadir con humedad.

Su mano se deslizó debajo de mis bragas para jugar con mis líquidos.

-¿Ves, Marinette?. Esto es nada-dijo el Adrien perfecto de mis sueños-Puedes darme esto y más.

Desperté de golpe, me senté y cubrí mis senos mi camiseta estaba a un lado, por mis piernas resbalaba mi humedad.

Adrien sonrió y pasó su dedo por su boca.

-Eres deliciosa mujer.


	14. Capitulo 14

Marinette:

Tenía que ducharme rápido, mientras Adrien esperaba desde el jardín apurando a todos los empleados.

Su familia hoy llegaría.

Adelantaron el viaje y tan solo faltaba menos de una hora para que llegaran.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de lo sucedido ayer.

Lo miré por la ventana Adrien se alisó el traje por cuadragésima vez.

Un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa manga larga color azul rey.

Había dejado sus primeros botones sin arreglar aún, dejando al descubierto su pecho con las cadenas de oro que siempre trae consigo.

En cuanto el comenzó a entrar a la casa, supe que vendría por mí.

Tome el vestido y me lo puse rápido, caminé por los tacones de diez centímetros color negro y me los puse.

Mi cabello. Es lo que falta.

Llamó a la puerta.

No tendría valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Marinette?-preguntó desde el otro lado.

Abrí la puerta y sonrió.

-Mi madre amará tu vestido. Es digno de una mujer para mí.

Adrien había comprado ropa nueva para mí, aún no había revisado lo demás.

Mi vestido que ahora portaba el lo eligió.

Era un vestido de suéter verde con cuello recogido. El vestido llegaba un poco más allá de mis rodillas. Acentuaba mi cintura pero es perfecto para una monja.

-No quiero que recojas todo tu cabello.

-¿Me veo bien?-pregunté, nerviosa.

-Te ves hermosa. Traje esto para ti.

Adrien pasó sus manos por mi cuello, levanté mi cabello y al final sonrió feliz.

Me puso una medalla de la Virgen de Guadalupe.

-Gracias.

Frunció el ceño de repente, tenía miedo que cambiara de ideas antes de que llegaran todos.

-Lo harás bien-susurró mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello-El nerviosismo está bien. Si esto fuera real, estarías nerviosa. Tengo una gran familia, y ellos pueden ser intensos. Es mucho para tomar, incluso para una novia real.

Me puse tensa ante esto, ahora la idea me aterraba más.

Adrien pasó su mano a mi espalda y comenzó a acariciarme.

-Shhh. Está bien. Les diré que eres tímida. Esto va a funcionar. Voy a mantenerte a salvo.

-Gracias Adrien.

-¿Como festejabas tus navidades?.

Bajé la mirada y sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi última navidad.

No era la gran cosa pero fue divertida.

-Ir a tomar algo con los amigos en la víspera de Navidad. Y entonces algo de fiesta en la casa de alguno de ellos con un pastel comprado en la tienda y un juego que involucraba regalos de la mordaza.

Adrien recogió mi cabello con un broche de mariposa, dejando la mayor parte suelto.

Volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Y en tu infancia?.

-Viví en un orfanato, no había tenido mucho y no siempre conseguía un regalo de Navidad. Algunos años no teníamos un árbol. A veces, la directora se encargaba de que yo consiguera una pulsera o un juego y una comida decente para las fiestas.

-Prometo que ahora serán diferentes.

Los toques en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-Señor Adrien-dijo Louis desde el otro lado.

-¿Que sucede?.

-Su familia está empezando a llegar.

Adrien se apartó de mi.

Yo instintivamente me aferré a su brazo haciéndole volver.

-Todo estará bien Marinette.

Me tomó la mano y caminé a un lado suyo.

Aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a su familia, era como ir a tu propio fusilamiento.

Esperamos en la puerta principal, una camioneta negra entró hasta los jardines dónde bajó una mujer bastante elegante, a su lado bajó un hombre con traje negro.

-Ellos son mis padres-me susurró Adrien.

-¡Adrien! ¡Oh, mi bebé! Te extrañé. Nunca vienes a verme-dijo su madre en cuanto nos vio, agachándose y colocando en el suelo el Yorkie diminuto que se apresuró a salir de sus brazos. Tomó a Adrien en un abrazo de oso.

Su padre se puso a su lado poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Mujer, nuestro hijo ya no es un bebé.

-Que importa, es mi niño aún.

Hiiro se revolvió en el camino, encontró a Yorkie fascinante en todos los sentidos, como un juguete.

-¡Y esta debe ser mi nuera!-su mamá lo apartó y volvió su atención a mí. El aire salió de mis pulmones en cuánto me abrazo a punto de romper mi espalda.-¡Déjame ver ese anillo!-Ella gritó de alegría por el anillo de compromiso-¿No tiene Adrien un gusto exquisito? Soy Sara pero puedes llamarme Ma o meme.

-Ma...-dijo Adrien, quien soltaba a su padre del abrazo-No la presiones tanto. La has conocido hace treinta segundo.

-Bueno, ella va a ser de la familia, ¿no es así?-su madre le atravesó con la mirada.

-Mucho gusto meme-dije nerviosa a más no poder.

-Bueno, no eres de Hawaii, pero al menos eres católica. Lo tomaré. ¡Y espero un montón de nietos!.

-Bienvenida a la familia hija, yo soy Gabriel Agreste, el padre de Adrien-dijo, besando mi mano.

Sonreí ante el gesto.

-Mucho gusto Señor Agreste.

-Ella es lo bastante joven, por lo menos. Me preocupaba que eligieras a alguien más. Sabes que es realmente mejor para una mujer si tienen los bebés joven, además tiene buenas caderas para los partos. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que tienes para cenar?.

Adrien abrió los ojos, me miró y volvió a tomar mi mano para seguir a su mamá quien entraba al pasillo de la cocina.

-Ma, te lo dije. Tengo gente. Nosotros no tenemos que ayudar con la cena de esta noche. Acabas de llegar, por el amor de Dios. Relájate. Podrás darte un baño o algo así.

-Pero es la víspera de Navidad. No sé porque no venimos aquí unos días antes y cocinamos todos juntos en la cocina. Quiero cocinar algo para mi hijo ¡Ahora!.

-Están discutiendo sin sentido-dijo, el padre de Adrien-Me iré a la sala a ver algún partido.

Adrien suspiró y sin soltarme caminó hasta la segunda cocian.

Volvió a entrar Louis anunciando la llegada de más familia.

-Meme iré a recibir a los demás.

Su madre asintió mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas de la alacena.


	15. Capitulo 15

Marinette:

Nietos.

La palabra casi me provoca un infarto.

¿Cómo iba a mantener a raya a mini-Adriens?.

Y si no podía tener hijos, ¿iba a ser forzada a tener que guardar las apariencias con su familia exigente?.

No. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

Si iba a caer en la peor crisis mental, está era la oportunidad.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada, Louis ya había dejado entrar a los nuevos invitados.

Esta vez, fue una oleada más grande de personas.

Algunos niños alrededor de ocho o nueve años de edad ya corrían gritando y jugando al escondinte, un par de mujeres, cerca de cuarenta con dos collares en capas una encima de la otra, las caras demasiado y el pelo estilo Amy Winehouse.

Varios hombres se aferraban a las paredes como gárgolas malvadas.

Esos rostros contaban sobre muertes y huesos rotos.

Luego las presentaciones comenzaron.

Los niños saludaron y se fueron a jugar de nuevo.

Las mujeres, Camila y Raquel, se veían como si no acabaran de comprar nuestra historia de amor.

-Ella es un poco joven para tu gusto habitual, ¿no sobrino?-había preguntado una de ella.

La mano de Adrien se quedó en mi espalda, sosteniéndome firme mientras intentaba no caer desplomada de los nervios.

Los hombres trataron de no hacer contacto físico.

Se limitaron a asentir a varios metros de distancias, me evaluaron.

No entendí los nombres de los hombres, cuando se presentaron.

Después llegaron una pareja más.

Su abuela Esperanza y su abuelo Trevor.

Todo el mundo quería saber cosas sobre nosotros.

Cada miembro de la familia me apreciaba, tratando de determinar si era una pareja adecuada para su hijo, tío, primo, sobrino.

Félix y su novia se presentaron tarde.

-¡Pero si es mi mejor amiga y ahora cuñada!-su abrazo me tomó desprevenida.

-No quiero que le rompas la espalda hermano.

Félix me soltó, besó mi frente y después sonrió malvado.

Un escalofrió bajó por mi espalda, estaba aterrada.

-Hola, Marinette-saludó Lila.

Intenté saludar pero mis palabras no salían.

-¡Estás muy feliz de vernos!-dijo Félix.

Di unos pasos atrás hasta que mi espalda chocó contra Adrie, el me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Adelante hermano estás en tu casa.

Félix tomó a su novia y caminó hasta la sala donde la demás familia estaba.

Hubo una oleada suave de malestar de varios en la familia.

Félix me sonrió y se llevó a su juguete a su habitación designada.

El resto de la familia lo siguió, llevando su equipaje y acomodándose, a continuación, se dispersaron por toda la casa.

Por lo menos con todos ellos en diferentes áreas, yo había comenzado a sentirme menos claustrofóbica, pero aún quedaba la cena.

Una parte de mí habría preferido el calabozo si no fuera demasiado húmedo, y si me hubieran permitido moverme libremente por allí.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, y Adrien respondió.

-¡Kim! Tú, gran hermano, ¡ven aquí!-Adrien abrazó al hombre golpeándolo en la parte posterior de la manera que los hombres lo hacían.

Se volvió hacía mí con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara.

-Marinette, este es mi mejor amigo Kim.

Una mujer salió detrás del recién llegado, con una mirada depredadora en sus ojos.

Ella extendío la mano para tocar el brazo de Adrien y lo abrazó demasiado tiempo y demasiado cerca.

Cuando lo soltó, Adrien dio un paso atrás y dijo:

-Y esta es la prima de Kim, Kagami. Chicos, quiero que conozcan a mi prometida, Marinette.

Cada vez que Adrien lo decía, sonaba muy creíble.

Lo decía con tal práctica, sin problemas, que no se ocurriría poner en duda la farsa.

Los ojos de Kagami se lanzaron a mí.

Ella no se molestó en ocultar su desprecio y celos.

Se acercó a Adrien y le dejó un largo beso en la mejilla, prácticamente en su cuello.

Sus pechos, que casi se caían de su vestido, presionaban provocativamente contra el.

Me sentí aliviada cuando Adrien puso cara seria y molesta ante ella.

¿Qué me pasa? No son celos, pero si me gustaría arrancar su cabeza de Kagami.

¿Qué sucede conmigo cuando Adrien se interese en ella y no en mí?.

¿Como iba a estar segura?.

Principalmente a su mamá.

-Tengo que ir a manejar algunos...negocios, si me disculpan-dijo Adrien.

"No. No. No. No me dejes sola con esta gente. Sobre todo con esta mujer" grité en mi interior.

Kagami se veía como si pudiera comerme viva.

Pero cuando Adrien se acercó, me besó, fue algo increíble como si realmente yo necesitara de el y el de mi.

Derritiendome en ese beso mientras presionaba sus manos en mi cintura para pegarme más a el.

Cuando él se apartó, se fue por el pasillo.

Miré a Kagami para encontrar a la mujer lanzandome dardos y cuchillas con la mirada, si las miradas matasen estaría por el nucléo de la Tierra.

Me quedé ahí con los dos nuevos invitados.

Kim parecía incómodo igual que yo.

-Tengo que ir a hacer algo, también-dije, necesitaba alejarme e ir a algún lugar donde pudiera estar sola, lejos del infierno interminable.

Adrien:

Luché por mantener el autocontrol de mi mismo.

Caminé hasta la cocina dónde mi madre estaba.

No esperaba que mi mejor amigo, casi hermano trajera a su prima.

Kagami tenía la clase de furia psicótica que un hombre inteligente no se dormiría a su lado. Las probabilidades de despertar con sus bolas en un frasco no eran pocas,

Pero a pesar de eso yo estaba distraído por algo más.

El beso.

Marinette, había aceptado un beso real dado de ella también.

Solo me hizo desearle más, tanto que hoy mismo podría correr a mi familia si tan solo ella me lo pidiera.

Solo tendría que decir las palabras correctas: "Si Amo".

Pero tal vez solo lo hizo por estar frente a un rival, para asegurar su vida.

Y eso me molesta aún más.

Abrí aventando la puertam un grito de mujer me alarmó.

-Adrien, ¡por Dios vas a matar a tus hermanas!-dijo mi madre.

Sonreí al ver a mis dos hermanas, ambas mayores que yo.

-¡Elsa y Ashley!.

Las dos chicas corrieron a mi, me abrazaron y besaron mis mejillas.

-¡Hermanito!-gritó Ashley.

-Porque entraron a escondidas ¿a caso no conocen la puerta principal?-le reclamé.

-En la puerta principal estabas con Kim-dijo, Elsa mientras cruzaba sus brazos y me veía con mirada acusativa.

-Me las arreglé para aquí antes de que comenzaran la salsa. Prueba esto, Adrien-dijo Meme, sosteniendo su mano debajo de la cuchara de madera.

Obedientemente abrí la boca para probar la salsa.

-¿Es mucho aceite de oliva?-preguntó-

-Sabes que es perfecto, Ma.

Ella sonrió.

-Sí. Lo sé. Me gusta escuchar. Ahora dime que sucede-miró a mis hermanas que bajaron las miradas, y volvió a mi-¿No me piensas decir Adrien?.

-Kim trajo a Kagami. No mencionó que la traía. Podría matarlo-gruñí.

El rostro de meme se volvió agrio.

-¿Quien es ella?-preguntó Elsa.

Ashley sonrió y la abrazo.

-Era novia de Adrien, no duraron mucho y ella siempre quiere estar colgada de el. Es la mujer más manipuladora, intrigante y agresiva que jamás había visto-dijo, Ashley.

-¿Y donde está mi famosa cuñada?.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-La dejé con ellos.

Mi madre me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Eres inconsiente o qué Adrien?.

-Luego iré con ella.

-¿Dejarás que Kagami se quede en esta casa?-lanzó Ashley también furiosa.

-Por lo menos no te vas a casar con ella-sonrió Elsa.

-Ella nunca se recuperó después de que su orgullo terminara herido hace tres años-dije.

-Creo que aterrizar en mí hermano de nuevo todavía esta en su agenda.

Mi madre frunció el ceño.

-Sobre mi cádaver.

-Pensé que te sentirías así. Trata de hacer amistad con Marinette. Esto es un poco abrumador para ella.

-Dejámelo a mí. Esa zorra no tiene una oración. Ella es demasiado agresiva para ti. Cuando vi la forma en que Marinette se aferraba a ti, sabía que ella era la correcta. Siempre te sentiste atraído por chicas más suaves. No las niñas de tangas fáciles como Kagami o Lila.

-Gracias, Ma. Sabía que lo entenderías.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, madre sonrió.

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a a salir para buscar a Marinette.

-Ahora niñas, ustedes vigilen a Lila, que no se acostumbre a ser de la familia. MIentras yo me encargo de Kagami-escuche decir a mi Meme.


	16. Capitulo 16

Marinette:

Tenía ya media hora sentada en el mismo lugar.

Tomando un poco de té frío, me había escondido en una pequeña parte de la cocina de los empleados.

Aquí no estaba el parloteo de la familia Agreste o las miradas asesinas de Kagami.

Caminé hasta el fregadero para poner mi vaso vacío.

Un carraspeo detrás de mí, me sobresaltó.

Haciéndome soltar el vaso y que este se rompiera en varios pedazos.

Me di la vuelta, al principio vi a Adrien con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho y una sonrisa de lado.

Pero después miré bien sus ojos.

Éste no es Adrien.

-Félix-susurre.

-¿Sorprendida?-sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Era imposible explicar cómo Félix podría parecer más temible cuando era tan perfecti físicamente como su gemelo.

-¿Dime por qué no estás siendo una puta obediente para mi hermano?. Si se trata de falta de instrucción, sé de chicos en prisión que te pueden enseñar una cosa o dos acerca de chupar una polla-su voz era letal, y me hizo recordar cómo de aterrador podría llegar a ser.

Desplego los brazos y me empujó fuera del marco de la puerta, acechandome como una presa.

-Te he echo una pregunta. Qué ¿hiciste un patético lloriqueo y se suavizó? Lo conozco. Sé que no está sastifaciendo con sus necesidades. Entonces, ¿por qué sigues viva? Estabas destinada como un regalo, no una carga. Quizá debería llevarte conmigo y hacerte trabajar como la puta que eres. Estoy seguro de que a alguno de mis chicos le gustaría llevarte a casa. No puedo creer que te perdoné. Debería haberte disparado en ese basurero.

-¡Adrien!-grité. Pero tan pronto como la palabra salió de mi boca, sentí el puñetazo de Félix en mi mejilla.

Me hizo tropezar y levanté un pedazo de vidrio en cuanto el iba a poner sus manos en mí.

Corté su brazo haciéndole maldecir.

Agarró mi muñeca y la dobló con tal fuerza para que soltara mi pequeña arma.

Está cayo al suelo.

-Estúpida puta-gruñó-. Vas a pagar por esto.

Me hizo parar jalandome del brazo, me presionó contra el fregadero y sus manos fueron directas a mi cuello.

Podía sentir la falta de aire, el ardor que me causaba a los pulmones.

Trataba de arañar sus brazos, traté de llamar a Adrien pero nada podía salir de mi.

Solo pequeños jadeos por mi lucha por respirar.

Sabía que estos serían mis últimos segundos de vida.

Miré directamente sus ojos, eran vacíos, fríos.

-¿Rompiendo mi regalo de Navidad?.

La presión liberó mi garganta, y volví a respirar, tosiendo y jadeando demasiado.

Nunca había estado tan aliviada de oír la voz de Adrien.

Se puso de pie en medio de la cocina, viendo a su hermano, con el rostro impasible ante una sola expresión reconocible.

Félix me tomó del cuello de nuevo y caí a los pies de Adrien, rápido me arrastré hasta el, como si realmente me fuera a proteger.

-Ahí es donde un esclavo pertenece, a los pies de su amo. Estúpida puta.

Adrien solo estaba ahí, pero nunca me quitó de las manos de su hermano, nunca gritó molesto ni reaccionó como algún otro caballero.

¿Por qué iba hacerlo?.

Félix tenía razón, soy ahora una carga.

-¿Por qué no la estás usando?-preguntó Félix.

-¿Es mía?-contestó Adrien retóricamente.

-Por supuesto-reconoció Félix.

-Entonces no es de tu incumbencia. Lo que yo hago o no hago con ella, o cuando no es tu negocio. ¿Creías que la entrenaría antes de Año Nuevo? ¿Con la familia llegando?.

-No había pensado en ello-dijo-. Estaba enojado porque no te daba lo que debería darte. Está actuando toda derecha, como si fuera especial.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa? Tú eres el que le dijo a nuestra madre que nos comprometimos. Es debido a que estamos actuando fuera este drama.

Félix suspiró.

-Sabes como Ma recibe cuando está cerca Lila. Quería que ella se centrara en otro lugar, para variar. Tiene que darle a su insistencia un descanso.

-Entonces con todo esto con Marinette es tu culpa. No interfieras. Voy a entrenarla cuando esté bien y lista.

¿Entonces Adrien me ha mentido?.

¿Acaso la intención de violarme, golpearme y tratarme como una esclava, sería una vez real cuando todos se hubieran ido?.

Tal vez debería haber elegido el calabozo para acostumbrarme.

-Bien-gruñó Félix-. Pero no te la di para que fuera la reina de la casa.

-Déjanos-replicó Adrien. Por primera vez, la violencia superó a su voz.

Cuando Félix salió corriendo y sonriendo como un diablillo con cara de inocente, los brazos de Adrien llegaron a mi alrededor.

No podía dejar de temblar mientras él me levantaba hasta tenerme en pie.

Con su mano acarició mi mejilla donde Félix me golpeó, me estremeció, pasó sus manos por mi cuello.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó con una voz dulce que jamás había escuchado.

-Sí.

-¿Puedes respirar bien?.

-Sí.

-Respira para mí Marinette. Bueno. Vamos a limpiarte y a cuidarte.

Adrien:

Estaba a punto de explotar.

Como pudo atreverse mi hermano a tocar lo que es mío.

Aún tengo ganas de hacerlo mierda.

Pero no podría causarle más problemas a Marinette si mi familia se entera que peleamos a causa de una mujer, eran capaces de matarla.

Todo para evitar la separación de los Agreste.

Marinette se aferró a mi mientras la conducía a través de la casa, evitando las áreas que las personas habían congregado.

La llevé de regreso a su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

Ella estaba más tranquila de lo normal con la mirada cabizbaja mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas.

No sabía si era humillación, miedo o dolor físico lo que la hacía llorar, pero sus sollozos despertaron mis ganas de protegerla y mi afán de dominarla.

Tomé todo mi autocontrol para no obligarla a ponerla de rodilla y vaciarme dentro de su bova.

Aún sentía esa enorme exictación ante el recuerdo de sus labios alrededor de mi miembro.

La dejé sola en la cama y fui al cuarto de baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y luego busqué en los cajones y armarios por su bolsa de maquillaje.

Encontré una toalla con agua fría, después llevé todo de nuevo y me senté a su lado.

Ella se puso tensa.

Así que había vuelto a tener miedo de mí, no solo a mi hermano.

-Vuelve tu rostro hacia la luz para que pueda ver donde te golpeó-pedí.

Había ayudado a mi hermana Elsa a cubrir sus marcas de violencia más veces de las que podía contar.

La violencia era algo común en la familia.

Yo había dejado marcas muchos peores que esta en las mujeres.

Limpié sus lágrimas pero seguían fluyendo.

-Necesito que dejes de llorar.

-Lo siento. Estoy tratando.

Le aparté el pelo de la cara con los dedos.

-Sé que lo estás. Pero necesito que te esfuerces más-Mantuve la voz baja para no asustarla-. No te voy a dejar sola con ninguno de ellos. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó en la cocina.

Mientras ella trataba de hacerse con el control de sí misma, le tendí la mano.

Se había cortado la palma de la mano y ella aún no era capaz de reaccionar ante ello.

Era un corte limpio y no muy profundo.

Le limpié la mano con un antiséptico y luego lo sequé con una gasa estéril.

-Voy a usar un vendaje líquido en lugar de tela. No va a ser tan notable y no llamará la atención.-Cuando el líquido empezó a tocar su carne, ella apartó la mano-Shhh. Duele al principio. Estarás bien en un segundo. Puedes manejar la situación.

Me acerqué a la caja de intercomunicación junto a su cama y apreté el botón.

Respondió Louis.

-¿Srta Dupaing?.

-Soy yo, Louis haganos saber cuando la cena esté lista. Vamos a estar aquí.

-Por supuesto, señor.

Lo que más me gustaba sobre Louis era que no hacía preguntas.

Cerré la puerta del dormitorio. Sería mejor si nadie nos molestaba.

-Acuéstate en la cama.

Los ojos de Marinette se ensacharon y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-P-p-por favor, dijiste que no.

Junté mis cejas en confusión, después sonreí.

-No voy a tocarte de ninguna manera inapropiada. No quiero que los niños vengan aquí y pregunten porque el tío Adrien le está metiendo entres las piernas a la tía Marinette.

Parecía preocupada, pero al ver que no tenía ninguna otra opción, y probablemente no queriendo ira, ella deslizó su cuerpo hasta la cama y se apoyó contra las almohadas.

-Relájate-me senté en la cama junto a ella y le tomé la mano, acariciando su piel con mi pulgar-. Voy a mantenerte a salvo. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño aquí. No te voy a dejar sola.

No iba a disculparme por la agresión, un hombre que se disculpa muestra debilidad y es algo que jamás mostrare.

Con el tiempo, ella lo entenderá.


	17. Capitulo 17

Marinette:

Adrien pasaba el paño suave y frío por mi mejilla caliente.

Era algo reconfortante que su pulgar hiciera círculos en mi piel de la mano.

Por unos segundos mi mente quedó en calma y silencio, encerrándose en esa burbuja imaginaria dónde estaba segura.

Su voz fue como una aguja que pinchó mi burbuja.

-¿Crees que puedes sentarte ahora y dejarme arreglar tu cara?.

Sus ojos color verde brillaban y casi estoy segura que en sus labios se formará esa sonrisa perfecta.

Soltó mi mano y yo asentí.

Me empuje fuera del respaldo de mis almohadas mientras Adrien abría una gasa estéril.

Debió haber comprado un manufacturador de botiquines de primeros auxilios.

Tanto su casa como la de Félix fueron como una unidad médica.

Adrien permaneció callado mirando cada maquillaje que sacaba.

Yo observaba cada facción de su cara, a su edad la piel es perfecta. Apostaría todo que varias modelos ya quisieran tener un cutis así. Sin arrugas aterciopeladas.

Unos rizitos que dan tentación por sumir tus dedos.

Y los hoyuelos encantadores de sus mejillas. Lo hacen parecer tierno como un niño.

Pero eso solo eran las características de los aterradores gemelos Agreste.

Solté un suspiro, y sin pensarlo ni saberlo unas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-No.

-Bien, ahora deja de llorar.

En sus manos traía ya una brocha fina y los correctores.

¿Esto ya lo había hecho antes? ¿Tantas mujeres había lastimado? Varias preguntas llenas de horror brotaron en mi mente.

Adrien comenzó a maquillarme.

Después de unos minutos, cerró los tubos y los tarros y pasó el compacto.

-¿Qué opinas?-con una sonrisa puso frente mi espejo.

Miré mi mejilla, el golpe de Félix ya no estaba.

Una lágrima bajó, de inmediato la limpié tratando de no arruinar su obra de arte del que tanto está orgulloso.

-Mírame-pidió, su voz era severa y no admitía discusión-No voy a alejarme de tu lado otra vez. No anticipé el comportamiento de Félix.

Sus brazos me rodearon, sentí una oleada de calor en mis mejillas mientras en mi interior todo se rompía.

Extrañaba tanto mi vida anterior aunque esta fuera miserable. Pero menos horrorosa.

Adrien se alejó de nuevo, y pasó sus manos detrás de mi cuello para deshacer el broche de oro de su cadena que usaba bajo su camisa.

Puso la joya en mi cuello.

-Es mi amuleto de la suerte y mientras está contigo va a protegerte.

La cadena estaba tibia por su piel.

El intercomunicador zumbó interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿Señor Agreste?.

-¿Sí, Louis?-contestó Adrien.

-La cena esta lista.

-Gracias. Estaremos abajo en un momento.

Tomé todo el aire que pude. Adrien me ofreció su mano.

Agarrada de el, caminé lo más pegada que pude hasta llegar al comedor más largo de la casa.

Los olores a diferentes comidas inundaban los rincones.

Fiel a su palabra, una mesa de buffet estaba instalada llena de comida marina, pavo, pastas y salsas. Otra repleta de galletas y pasteles y frutas y nueces. Y por supuesto, había vino. Botellas y más botellas junto con alternativas para los niños, quienes caminaban llenando de comida sus platos de un lado a otro.

-Como que yo tengo hambrita esta noche-dijo Félix, acariciando su barriga mientras veía la mesa de buffet con algo de lujuria.

Me pegué más a Adrien, me sentía abrumada por tanta gente y mi estúpido cerebro cree y confía en la palabra de mi captor.

-¿Quien trajo los pays de manzana? Se ven maravillosos-preguntó su papá.

-Rachel-contestó otra voz.

-Es una nueva receta, espero que estén bien-contestó una voz del fondo de la habitación.

-Fernie, no sabía que habías llegado-dijo Adrien girándose hacia la hermosura de cabello rizado.

La sala se quedó fría mientras la chica lo fulminaba con su mirada.

Unos cuantos invitados cerca de ella se pusieron rígidos también.

Era como si un comportamiento contagioso se hubiera dejado caer en la habitación.

-Esta es mi prometida Marinette-dijo Adrien como si nada estuviera mal. Su tono, su postura y su lenguaje eran dulces-Marinette ella es mi hermanita Fernie la más chiquita.

-Hola-dijo Fernie cortante, sin hacer contacto visual.

-Mucho gusto-susurre.

Dos chicas se unieron a Adrien.

-Hola cuñada soy Rachel-sonrió.

-Hola Rachel

Miré a la otra que estaba jalando algunos mechones de mi cabello, como si tratara de examinarlos.

-Basta Abril-Adrien apartó la mano de mi cabello.

-Soy Abril y odio a las francesas, a las azabaches-dijo seria para después sonreir.

-No hagas caso-Adrien besó mi frente.

-Los bebés será buenos bebedores-dijo Camila después. Luego miro a su hermano-¿tenías que poner a una francesa con nosotros? No me importaba cuando solo salías con ellas, ¿pero casarte con una por el amor de Dios...

-Abril-dijo Adrien en modo de advertencia.

-Ella es católica. Deja que eso sea suficiente-contestó Camila a su hermana.

Abril se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veremos. Sólo espero que sus bebés tengan tu fuerte aspecto hermano.

Me estremecí de nuevo ante esa palabra. "Bebés".

Miré a todos por la mesa, Lila me miraba con cuchillas en sus ojos igual que Kagami y una que otra mujer más.

-Al menos tengan bebés-dijo Sara-Tienes que empezar con eso pronto. Adrien a los treinta no te estás poniendo más joven. Gracias a Dios que no te casaste con otra mujercita, o no habría nadie que continuara con el nombre de la familia-ella le disparó a Kagami y a Lila con una mirada y se persignó.

Félix besó la mano de Lila quién estaba roja de coraje, como si fuera un caballero la miró atento tratando de consolar a su amada tratando de no verse como ovejas negras y pecadoras.

Sara me odiarias cuando yo no pueda darle esos nietos.

Esos temores me fueron invadiendo de nuevo.

Nos sentamos al lado del padre de Adrien, durante la cena todos hablaban diferentes temas.

Las tías de Adrien hablaban con la abuela Esperanza sobre los viajes más recientes que habían hecho.

Sus hermanas conversaban con todos los demás.

Los niños adivinaban sobre que regalos le traería Santa Claus.

Félix paso la mayor parte de la cena hablando con su gemelo.

Por pedazos de la conversación que pude oír, Félix quería abrir una tienda de sandwiches cerca de los Carroll Gardens y quería el punto bueno de Adrien.

Yo era la única que miraba a todos hablar por unos momentos me sentía mareada. Tanta farsa me estaba matando.

Me sorprendí cuando Adrien recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Entrelazo nuestros dedos y sonrió

-Tanta miel me hará perder los dientes-sonrió el abuelo Trevor.

Todos pararon de hablar para mirarnos atentos.

Adrien se giró, sus labios y su cálida respiración rozando mi oreja.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Bien-murmure.

El volvió a la conversación de su gemelo sin soltar mi mano.

Y todos los demás a sus temas y charlas menos su mamá quien se puso de pie y tomo una libreta con pluma.

-Hija tenemos que arreglar la boda-dijo con una sonrisa.

Abril y Rachel quitaron a dos hombres que estabn sentados cercas, ellas tomaron los asientos.

-Tiene que ser la boda más espectaculas-dijo Rachel.

-¿Mes de marzo?.

-Mayo-apuntó Sara.

-¿Que dices Marinette?.

-Junio. Decidimos que será en junio-contestó Adrien.

Traté de sonreír y ser amable.

-Traje unos catálogos y revistas de boda-dijo Abril mientras se ponía de pie.

-En los votos de la Iglesia Católica la mujer promete aceptar todos los hijos que Dios mande. Así que espero unos cinco como mínimo-dijo Sara.

-Ma, el postre está siendo devorado por Félix-se quejó Rachel.

Rápidamente se pusieron de pie todos y comenzaron a servirse.

Para ese momento yo estaba a punto de desmayar.

Mi botón de pánico era Adrien.

-¿Adrien?-dije, lo suficientemente bajo como para no atraer muchas miradas curiosas.

-¿Sí cariño?-dijo con una precisión practicada.

Eso era muy dulce muy angelical para llorar y desear que fuera real en vez de un acto para su familia.

-¿Puedo ir a mi habitación por unos minutos?.

-¿Que esta mal?.

-Nada. Estoy abrumada demasiadas personas aquí.

La preocupación pasó por su cara, luego se fue.

-Regresa pronto. Aun tenemos que ir a misa.

-Claro. Nochebuena. Misa de media noche.

Yo no había asistido a misa en varios años no me iba a atrever a participar en la Eucaristía, no fuera que algún rayo enojado me atravesara empeorando mi mala suerte.


	18. Capitulo 18

Adrien:

Mire el cuerpo de Marinette desaparecer.

Félix volvió a mi lado con todo un buffet de postres en su plato.

Su mirada asesina se clavó en el asiento vacío de mi lado.

-¿Por qué tienes muchas consideraciones con ella?-dijo en un susurro lleno de odio.

Sabía que en la mentede el, Marinette era el cabo suelto de sus problemas.

Félix regresó a su plato después de otra corta mirada hacia mí.

Levanté una ceja y contesté:

-Tú me la diste, ¿por qué estas tan cabreado acerca de eso?.

La mirada de Félix bajó a su café y después se encogió de hombros haciendo sus muecas de digustos.

-Bueno si sobreviviremos esta noche, mañana te diré que te amo.

Comencé a reir ante la ocurrencia de Félix.

Mi hermana Fernie nos odiaba y siempre lo hará.

Ella nos ignoraba, fingía que sus dos gemelos favoritos no existián.

-Esta familia es una mierda-dijo.

-Que no te escuché mamá.

Mi hermano tenía razón, todas mis tías chismeaban los empleos más perfectos de sus maridos y más de alguna u otra forma sospechaba acerca de la fuente de ingresos de mi familia.

A los pocos minutos algunos se retiraban de la sala o a otros lugares.

Mi madre comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

Sacando mi plato y quitándole el de Félix justo debajo de el.

-¡Eso todavía no lo termino!-prostestó mi Félix.

-Calla, hoy vas a morir de indigestión.

Meme hace lo que hace, y Dios ayudara al pobre tonto que tratara de interponerse entre ella y lavar los platos.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer hasta la misa? ¿Mirar la televisión? ¿Enseñar a Hiiro como girar? Tú no dejaras que tu vieja Meme haga algo por ti sin quejarte, ¿verdad? No es suficiente que no me has dado nietos aún, no me dejas encargarme de ti tampoco.

Sabiamente cerré mi boca y dejé a mi madre hacer lo que ella iba a hacer.

Félix comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Tú te callas, hubiera preferido que fueras gay a juntarte con esta.

Mi hermano paró de reír, abrió los ojos y suspiró mientras Lila salía como bala de su asiento.

-Ahora entiendes porque te regalé esa chica-dijo más molesto.

-Gracias a ello estoy igual o peor que tú.

Marinette:

Estaba en mi habitación encerrada con Hiiro y Yerman.

Era de noche, pero con los reflectores al aire libre podía ver nubes gigantes de nieve flotando en un patrón constante.

Mi gato le había tomado unos días en acostumbrarse al perro, ahora solo lo ignoraba.

Y Hiiro, desde que llegué aquí era mi sombra.

Como si fuera el espía de Adrien, siempre me seguía a todos lados para echarse en mis pies y vigilarme.

-Señorita Marinette, el señor Adrien la espera en su habitación-la voz de la chica de limpieza sonó detrás de la puerta.

-Gracias-contesté sin obtener una respuesta.

Usualmente siempre es Louis quién me da los recados, pero supongo que hoy está muy ocupado para eso.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé hasta la habitación de Adrien, teniendo cuidado de no ser vista por su familia o Félix.

Cuando llegué a la puerta estaba entre abierta.

Toqué dos veces.

-Adelante-dijo-cierras cuando entres.

Cuando entré, cerré detrás de mí.

-Me dieron tu recado.

Adrien estaba en el cuarto de baño.

-Solo quería invitarte a unos postres que están en la mesilla de noche, prueba uno. Ahora salgo.

Miré los postres, que más bien parecián pequeños dulces de colores.

-Prefiero comer después-dije con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Estas rechazando a tu amo?-su voz sonó a una amenaza muy violenta.

-Adrien tu dijiste...

La puerta se abrío y antes que el saliera, metí un dulce color azul a mi boca.

Eran amargos.

Son los peores dulces que he probado en mi vida, tiene la textura de pastilla efervercente.

Adrien salió... con otra ropa diferente.

La imagen de el era algo borrosa y distorsionada.

Por primera vez me sentí muy feliz de verlo.

-¿Vez que son muy buenos?-dijo.

Se acercó a mi, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y el me sostuvo entre sus brazos para que no cayera.

Un zumbido en mis oídos molestos.

-¿Dime algo Marinette, te gusto?.

Yo sonreí como una tonta, mareada.

Todo comenzaba a dar vueltas mientras su cara estaba más cerca de la mía.

-Cuando te vi, por primera vez. Me gustaste mucho.

¡Oh por Dios creo que voy a llorar de la emoción!.

-¡No puedo creer que fui un tonto!.

No le entendía ya a sus palabras.

Pero sus labios chocaron con los míos en un beso exquisito.

Sus labios devoraban los míos, por primera vez sentí esa exictación creciendo en mí.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda, igual que mis manos la de el.

Sin esperarlo me soltó jadeando besó mi cuello tiernamente.

-Adrien...-susurre.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa, pronto te llevaré conmigo.

Sonreí ante los colores que ahora veía, caí de espaldas donde daba vueltas y también comencé a llorar mientras todo se ponía oscuro.

Adrien:

Tenía media hora escuchando a mi primo Justin, sus raras teorías que el contaba acerca de las galaxias y cosa de la vidam ya me estaban aburriendo.

Solo en mi mente Marinette me perseguía, algo no andaba bien.

Lo presiento 

Me levanté dejando a Justin hablando solo.

Tenía que ver a Marinette, asegurarme que ella esté a salvo.


	19. Capitulo 19

Adrien:

Cuando abrí la habitación de Marinette solo encontré a Hiiro con el gato.

Ella no estaba en ningún rincón.

Mi hermano tenía minutos sin verlo, eso eran más que suficientes para matar y enterrar un cuerp.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y escuché las risas de Marinette.

¿Se volvió loca?.

¿Le habrá dado algún ataque nervioso?.

La encontré sola, sentada en la alfombra.

-¿Marinette, te encuentras bien?.

Ella levantó la vista, sus pupilas rosas estaban algo oscuras y dilatadas, su cabello alborotado y el maquillaje corrido.

-Hola Adrien-sonrió.

La tomé de sus brazos tratando de levantarla para ponerla en la cama.

¿Cuando se volvió tan pesado tu cuerpo?.

-Dime de nuevo que me amas-sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-¿Que has tomado?.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas, su frente tenía una ligera capa de sudor.

-Adrien tu me gustas mucho pero tú sufre de cambios y aveces me odias-gritó.

-Guarda silencio Marinette, mi familia puede escuchar.

Enojo, preocupación. Todo me invadía.

-¿Ves esos colores? Son hermosos.

-¿Qué tomaste?-gruñí-estás toda drogada.

-¡Estoy flotando!-soltó una carcajada.

No podía dejarla sola, tenía que averiguar que droga había tomado.

Dando vueltas por toda la habitación mientras la veía llorar y reir en la cama, llamé a Félix quién llegó en segundos.

-¿Qué sucede?-traía otro postre en sus manos.

-¡Haus vidas!-gritó Marinette en cuanto lo vio-¡Dous Adriensius aquí!.

Félix sonrió y me miró divertido mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Le diste Blue Ice?.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Tú drogaste a Marinette?-grité.

Félix caminó hasta la mesilla de noche, puso su plato de postre. Levantó sus manos al aire y suspiró.

-En la tarde vine a dejar unas pastillas de colores, parecen dulces, Las llamo Blue Ice o enfermedad de Neptuno. Son mi nuevo invento. Te hablé de ellas en la cena.

-No te creo nada Félix-dije serio.

-¿Crees que ella me habría aceptado algo? Yo estaba en mi habitación con Lila.

Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, faltaba poco tiempo para ir a misa con la familia. Y tenía que solucionar este problema lo antes posible.

Marinette estaba en un trance, callada con la mirada pérdida en un punto fijo. En su rostro había una sonrisa congelada su piel ya estaba pálida.

-Tranquilo Adrien, solo dura una hora y media el trayecto.

-Es tú culpa Félix.

-¡Solo querías que lo probaras! Tú serás mi socio, tienes que conocer el producto.

-¿Por qué no experimentas con tú novia?-dije haciendo una mueca.

-A Lila ya le pasó accidentalmente como a Marinette, no la cuidé y salió de casa. Al otro día la encontré durmiendo en un parque.

-¿Cuantas fases son?.

-Son muchas, lloran, rién, ven alucinaciones o los llevas al éxtasis de la adrenalina ¡Soy bueno creando negocio! Rara vez sufren de infartos.

-Adriensius tengous calorsu-Marinette volvió a hablar, su voz ya era distorsionada.

Rápidamente paré sus manos que comenzaban a quitar su vestido.

-Esto le llamo espectáculo-dijo mi hermano.

-Tú ahora mismo me preparas algo para dexintosicarla.

-Adriensius quierous ser tuya-sus manos buscaban desabrochar mi camisa.

-¡Si es una maldita puta!-gruñó Félix detrás de mí.

-¡Haz lo que te pedí Félix!.

-¡Queis lindouso arcodeishon pitufeishon!-caminó hasta la pared y comenzó a tocarla mientras la veía fascinada.

-Será mejor que la duché con agua fría.

-Eso no parará los efectos, ya está en la etapa final-mi gemelo la miraba con rabia.

-¿Adrien?-dijo mi madre desde la puerta.

Lo que faltaba. Llevé hasta el baño a Marinette y volví para abrir la puerta a mi madre.

-¿Que sucede?-dije con un tono más calmado.

-Es hora de irnos a misa. ¿Dónde está Marinette?.

-Ella se siente indipuestam algo le hizo daño y esta intoxicada.

Mi madre se llevó sus manos a la boca.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Es grave?.

-No, solo con algo de reposo y sus medicamentos estará bien. Ma hoy no iré a misa.

-Ma yo también me encuentro mal-se quejó Félix.

-Tú y la mosquita esa, vienen a misa.

-¡Pero Ma!.

-¡Es una orden Félix Agreste Jackson!.

Sonreí discreto a mi hermano, el odiaba su nombre.

Salió detrás de mi madre resignado y yo volví hasta donde estaba Marinette.

La encontré durmiendo en la bañera, era tan tierna.

Pasé mi brazo por su espalda y la sujeté a mí hasta ponerla en la cama.


	20. Capitulo 20

Marinette:

La nieve había dejado de caer en algún momento durante la noche.

Aún me sentía confundida al despertar en la cama de Adrien.

Mis brazos estaban enrollados en el cuello y pecho desnudo de Adrien, yo portaba una camiseta de el.

Tratando de no despertarlo me salí de su cama y fui a la ducha, muerta de vergüenza.

Mi cabeza zumbando de dolor como si de una buena borrachera se tratara.

Lo peor de todo es, no acordarme si hice un oso con su familia o si tuve caricias con mi falso prometido.

La mañana estaba fría, cuando me puse una larga toalla y caminé lo más discreta hasta mi habitación.

Me puse un vestido corto o hasta mis rodillas color negro, mangas de encaje y un pequeño escote en forma de V. Debajo unas mayas y botas de tacón fino. Amarre mi cabello con un broche y me maquille un poco tapando mi mejilla que aún estaba verde y morada.

-¡Te ves bella!.

MIré a Adrien que estaba detrás de mí, vestía un traje color blanco y bordes negros.

-Gracias.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor.

Sentí la sangre subirse a mi cara.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?.

-Nada malo, nadie se enteró que dormiste en mi habitación. Si mi madre pregunta solo dile que te sentía mal por una intoxicación.

¿Nada malo?.

¡Si no recuerdo el ridículo que seguro hice!.

-Es hora de irnos a misa.

El trayecto a la iglesia estaba en silencio, por lo menos en el coche en donde íbamos.

Adrien inclinó su cuerpo hacia mí, recargando su mentón en mi mentón.

No habíamos hablado desde nuestra conversación en mi dormitorio.

Su madre estaba sentada a nuestro lado, en sus manos lleva una Biblia pequeña con su rosario.

Félix me dedicaba miradas asesinas desde el espejo del retrovisor, el manejaba y a su lado lo acompañaba Lila.

Estacionó el coche al otro lado de la iglesia y gruñó con disgusto mientras observaba a la gente corriendo hacia la puerta de la iglesia.

Adrien fingiendo ser el hombre más caballeroso, medió su mano para poder bajar.

Al estar a su lado, entrelazo nuestros dedos y con su otro brazo rodeó mi cintura.

Sentí los ojos astutos de su máma, y Dios sabía lo que la mujer estaba pensando.

Probablemente estaba fantaseando con grupos de bebés.

Caminamos detrás de ella, dentro de la iglesia me senté en medio de los dos, justo como veníamos en el coche.

A nuestro alrededor ya se encontraba la familia, todos enfundados con trajes caros y religiosos.

Sus hermanas de Adrien quienes llegaron con su padre, saludaron a todos y tomaron sus respectivos asientos a nuestro lado.

Todo fue el pararse, arrodillarse, la lectura o el canto.

Cuando llegó el momento de la Eucaristía, yo me quedé quieta.

La boca de Adrien rozó junto a mi oreja.

-¿No vas a ir? Vas a hacer quedar mal a la familia-su voz amenazadora y fría me hizo temblar.

-No puedo-susurre-Yo no me he confesado en mucho tiempo.

Eso era verdad y ya era demasiado fingiendo ser la novia perfecta.

-No me puedo imaginar cómo podrías haber ofendido a Dios-la sinceridad de su declaración me atrapó con la guardia baja.

Él asintió y deserendó su mano de la mía para hacer camino a la línea con el resto de su familia.

Kagami le esperó en el pasillo con una mirada devoradora de hombres en su rostro.

Enrolló su brazo a través del suyo, guiándolo hacia la línea y mostrando una mirada de suficiencia de vuelta a mí.

Algo se tensó dentro de mí, ¿ahora yo era la pecadora?.

El coqueteo inapropiado de Kagami fue interrumpido cuando alcazaron a la madre de Adrien.

Sara me volvió a mirar y luego le susurró algo a su hijo.

La rabia contenida en mi, hizo que nada me importara. Ellos podían pensar lo que quisieran de mi.

Viendo a los mafiosos participar en el ritual, me pregunté cuántos de ellos habían matado recientemente o golpeado a alguien o cometido algún otro delito.

Mire a mi derecha el padre de Adrien estaba en su lugar, su mirada se encontró con la mía en un breve segundo para después posar su atención en la familia.

Incluso Félix y Lila participaban en el show.

Cuando Adrien y su madre regresaron, Sara palmeo mi mano.

-Todo está bien, cariño-dijo.

Miré a Adrien quien negó con la cabeza molesto.

Cuando por fin todo terminó, llegamos a casa y antes de que todos entraran los niños corrían por delante y comenzaron a hacer bolas de nieve.

Una de las bolas de nieve, lanzado por un pequeño, falló por poco, sólo para golpear ligeramente mi oreja.

Todo el mundo se detuvo y quedó mirando, esperando mi reacción.

Solté el brazo de Adrien y me incliné para hacer una bola de nieve para devolver el tiro.

Mi buena puntería no le llegó al niño y cayo al hombro de Abril.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a atacar a todos.

La pelea fue en serio.

Yo me aparté un poco mientras veía a la ágil Sara lanzar bolas y en su espalda protegiendola su amado Félix.

Todos comenzaban a caer otros reían a punto de casi llorar.

Félix y Adrien lanzaban enormes bolas a los niños y estos a su vez a Lila y a sus hermanas.

Los ojos de Adrien se iluminaron de alegría cuando él lanzó y esquivó las bolas de nieve.

Era uno de los pocos que no había sido golpeado.

Él era tan hermoso, y decente en su forma.

¿Por qué no podría el amarme como un hombre normal?.

La nostalgia se estaba apoderando de mí, sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

-¿Te esta haciendo daño?.

Parpadeó varias veces para que las lágrimas no salgan, volteó detrás de mi y me encontré a Fernie. Ella acariciando su vientre abultado de ocho meses con una mirada triste.

-Lo siento...¿Qué?-su hermana había malinterpretado mi autocompasión por algo más siniestro.

-Ya me escuchaste. Mi hermano no es el santo que pretende ser. Y creo que tú lo sabes. Si quieres mi consejo, escapa ahora. No confíes en él. Lo único que sabe hacer es mentir y lastimar a la gente.

-Yo...um...-¿Qué le dicen a una proclamación como esa?.

-Él mató a mi marido. Y sospecho que no fue rápido al respecto. Míralo jugando con mi pequeño Niall, Adrien le quitó su padre. Félix fue su cómplice. Ellos le destruyen la felicidad a mis hijos.

-¿Por qué lo haría...?.

Antes de que Fernie pudiera responder, Adrien comenzó a acercarse.

Su sobrino Niall le dio en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una bola de nieve cuando se dio la vuelta.

-Golpe bajo-dijo por encima del hombro.

-Lo que sea-dijo el niño-No hay reglas con bolas de nieve tito.

La atención de Adrien volvió a mi y a su hermana.

-Fernie-dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pero su rostro estaba tenso, sus ojos fríos y estrechado.

Si yo tenía alguna duda antes, ésta se había ido.

Él había matado el marido de Fernie.

Di un paso atrás involutariamente, su aguda mirada pasó de su hermana a mí.

En un borrón de segundos, el me jaló de los brazos hacía el. Fingiendo un jugueteo y abrazo romático.

-No hagas nada estúpido-el susurró la amenaza contra mi oído.

Volvió su atención a su hermana.

-¿Que cotilleo interesante me he perdido?-su agarre se tensó sobre mi cada sílaba de su boca, a pesar de que parecía ser un acto inconsiente de su parte.

-Ella está en una necesidad de conocer bases. Como cada puta cosa más en esta retorcida familia-replicó Fernie.

-No me pruebes-dijo Adrien-¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Quieres que le pregunté al pequeño Niall?.

-Con mis hijos no te metas Adrien-gruñó.

Los miembros de la familia habían dejado caer sus matas de nieve y arreando a los niños dentro de la casa. Ahora solo estaban los miembros adulto de la familia.

Y yo.


	21. Capitulo 21

Marinette:

Fernie sonrió ampliamente desafiando a su hermano.

El pequeño NIall estaba a salvo de las manos de su tío, Ashley lo cargó en brazos y lo metío a la casa junto a los demás.

-No creo que quieras empezar un escandalo ahora mismo-Dijo Fer-No delante de toda la familia. O al menos que mamá se entere.

-Estoy seguro de que no sé lo que quieres decir-dijo Adrien. La advertencia en su tono de voz era inconfundible.

-Vamos a ponerlo de esta manera. Tú eres el único miembro de la familia que estoy cien por cien segura que es un asesino ¿Tú cómplice? Félix.

Mire de reojo a Félix, este sonreía aceptando toda culpa.

Hubo un ruido sordo cuando un cuerpo cayó al suelo.

-¡Mamá Sole!-Abril gritó.

-Esta bien-dijo su abuelo Trevor cuando alcanzó a la abuela-Ella solo se desmayó-

Meme se persignó.

-No es verdad. Mi Adrien es un bu8en chico. Nunca haría daño-le dijo a su hija.

-Mierda-murmuró Félix.

-¡El vocabulario!-dijo su padre.

-A la mierda el vocabulario. ¡No me provoques Fernie!-volvió a gruñir Adrien a su hermana.

-¡Querida familia! Aquí mis propios hermanos-dijo Fernie levantando más la voz-Mataron a mi querido Boyd. ¿Recuerdas mamá cuando vine a tu casa llorando porque no sabía de él? Tenía días desaparecido mientras tus hijos lo torturaban.

-Boyd merecía morir. ¡Ese idiota solo estaba por conveniencia a ti! ¡Estando casado no conseguirá mantenerlo a salvo de mí! Sabía que lo iba a encontrar estando donde sea ¡Fernie no me importa lo que pienses, no me arrepiento!.

Adrien me soltó y se tensó más apretando sus puños.

Fernie tenía sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas pero aún con su mirada fija en su hermano.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a entrar a la casa.

-¡Perdiste hermanita!-sonrió Félix arrastrando a Lila junto a el.

Fernie se quedó en medio de la nieve como un ángel abandonado con su boca abierta y llena de impotencia.

-¿En serio mamá?-chilló, su aliento estaba haciendo grandes bocanadas blancas en el aire mientras hablaba-¿Él mata a mi marido, y todo lo que hacen es entrar en la casa como si nada?.

-Boyd era un bastardo vicioso-dijo Adrien.

-Sí Adrien no hubiera hecho, yo lo habría hecho-admitió su papá.

-¡Eres una porquería Adrien! ¡Esta familia es una mierda!-gritó Fernie.

-Nunca sabrás lo que me costó torturarlo-dijo Félix sarcástico.

-¿Es esta familia que tú deseas emparentar? ¿Por lo menos sabes quién es la familia Agreste?-Fernie se dirigió a mí.

-¡Ella lo sabe más que nadie!-contestó Félix.

-¿Le dijiste a ella?-el tió Carlos fritó.

Adrien giró al oír la voz ronca de su tío.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero no es como si los rumores no vuelan alrededor de nosotros. Y mi futura esposa es asunto mío-me miro furioso, como si esto fuera mi culpa.

-Bueno, demonios, ¿por qué no hacemos un anuncio en el periódico, si todo el mundo va a saber de los asuntos de todos modos? No era así cuando yo era joven-dijo Carlos.

Su madre de Adrien comenzó a llorar.

-Será mejor que no te conviertas en una carga para nosotros-me adviritió el tío Carlos.

Mi destino era así: morir en manos de algún miembro de la familia Agreste.

¿Qué diferencias hacía sí Félix, el tío Carlos, Adrien, o algún asesino a sueldo a matar?.

Yo estaría muerta sin importar lo que pase.

Sin embargo, algo estúpido en mi interior quería aferrarse a la pequeña esperanza que Adrien había extendido, que estaba preparado para la tarea de salvarme, que había algo en él que era bueno y decente.

Pero la realidad es, Adrien es un asesino.

-¡Carlos!-susurró Meme-Por supuesto que no va a ser una carga. Ella es la prometida de Adrien. Ella es de la familia. ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?.

-No la conocemos. Adrien, es mejor mantener tu chica en línea.

-Si tienes un problema, inícialo con Fernie. Ella fue la que abrió su gran boca-gruñó Adrien-Y dejarás a Marinette fuera de esto. No estaba bromeando con todo lo que dije. Ella es mi preocupación.

-¿Me estas amenazando muchacho?.

Adrien se puso delante de mi, encarando a su tío.

Mis nervios se apoderaban de mi cuerpo.

-Tomalo como quieras. Pero a mi chica no le pondrás un dedo encima.

Adrien se giró de nuevo a mí, me tomó del brazo y comenzó hacerme caminar hasta la casa.

Toda su familia nos miraba mientras pasábamos.

Sus pasos eran largos en algunos escalones tropecé y casi me caigo.

A Adrien no le importó y más jalaba de mí.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación el puso seguro.


	22. Capitulo 22

Adrien:

Caminé por la habitación tratando de calmarme, mi maldito pasado había sido revelado así de la nada.

Ella mi hermana pequeña casada con un bastardo que solo veía por el.

Además no cumplía con las reglas familiares.

El cuerpo de Boyd ahora descansaba en pequeños pedazos quemados en algunas bolsas de basura hasta el fondo de un puerto de tres estados más retirados de Los Angeles.

Mi trabajo. Mi creación.

Tal vez Félix si es mi cómplice pero yo soy el responsable de esta situación.

Si el cuerpo fuera descubierto, era improbable que hubiera evodencia suficiente para una identificación.

Había pasado hace siete meses, después de todo.

Yo estuve fuera por un mes el mismo tiempo que se anduvo ocultando.

¿Quién se puede esconder de mí?.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento de Nueva York a las pocas horas llegó Fernie temblando en el medio de una áspera tormenta de invierno, con senderos de rímel bajando por sus mejillas.

Tan solo tenía un mes tal vez, de gestación de su segundo bebé.

A pesar de los llantos y súplicas de mi hermana no le dije nada acerca de su marido.

Nadie sospechaba de mí, ¿y si lo hacía? La familia lo había aceptado.

Tal vez ellos aceptaron la historia tan fácil porque era lo que habían estado tratando de hacer: Aceptar ridículas mentiras para mantener sus desiluciones a salvo, para creer que sus hombres eran buenos.

A Boyd lo había atrapado sólo, noqueado y lo había llevado a un almacén donde había pasado las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas torturándolo. Un día más tarde llegó Félix para hacer compañia según él.

Finalmente lo había matado y separado su cuerpo pieza por pieza con una clase de alegría que no conocía de mi.

Dejé que mi hermano quemara en ácido su cara igual que las piezas de su cuerpo.

La mayor parte de la familia no creía lo que había hecho, pero Boyd le contó a Fernie acerca de mis intenciones a el.

Mi hermana nunca me perdonaría por quitarle a su esposo de ella y sus hijos pequeños.

No la culpaba mucho.

Si ella hubiera visto el daño que le había hecho al hombre antes de permitirle la dulce misericordia de la muerte, ella no sería capaz de estar en una habitación conmigo en absoluto.

Estaba siendo la Navidad más jodida que podría tener alguna vez.

Miré a Marinette quién solo veía mi circuito que hacía en mi habitación mientras intentaba calmarme.

¿Pero entonces, por qué estaba furioso con Marinette?.

Fue Fernie quien había sido la única en rajar.

-Adrien...

-¿QUÉ?-le grité, suspiré. Mi maldito carácter. Trataba de mantenerlo oculto-¿Qué?-dije más tranquilamente.

Marinette, se había encogido como un cachorro asustado.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?.

-No estoy enfadado conmigo. Tengo que suavizar esto con mi familia.

Marinette iba a volver a preguntar pero cerró la boca.

-Mantén la puerta cerrada. Te quiero segura. Al menos por este día nadie está seguro en casa.

-Adrien, no me dejes sola-susurró.

-Ahora no es tiempo ni para estremecimientos ni temblores de labios-Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y solté el aliento cuando escuché el chasquido de la cerradura colocarse en su lugar.

Al menos Marinette era lo suficiente lista para escucharme y no lo suficientemente desafiante para cuestionar.

Ahora mismo no podría manejar mi estupidez, ni la independencia.

Todas las mujeres y niños ya estaban en sus cuartos y nadie salía.

En el estudio se encontraban todos los hombres, ahí era un bar donde pueden encontrar miles y miles botellas a su gusto.

El olor a bebidas y cigarros chocó contra mí una vez que abría las grandes puertas de roble.

El reloj marcaba las doce del día, hoy Louis y los demás tendrán suficiente trabajo en llevar servicio a las habitaciones.

Busqué a mi hermano, el estaba en la barra conversando con Justin y Kim.

-¿Félix, puedo hablar contigo en privado?-dije, perforando a mi gemelo con furia.

Las cabezas se elevaron alrededor del cuarto, pero nadie dijo nada.

Aunque fueramos gemelos, la demanda de una charla privada bajo las actuales circunstancias creó una gran intriga.

Félix pasó su copa a Kim y de una zancada salió de la habitación delante de mi.

Esperé hasta llegar a una esquina lejana, privada, de la bodega para hablar.

En este espacio cerré la puerta del estudio mientras vigilaba la salida de modo que nadie saliera para escuchar disimuladamente. Nadie se atrevería al menos que sea un suicida.

-¿Qué infiernos está mal contigo?-preguntó Félix.

-¿¡YO?! ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?.

-¡Oh veamos...Tú prometida embarrada de mierda completamente!.

-En primer lugar. Podrías haberla matado y nunca darmela. Implicarme fue injusto. No debería haberla convertido en mí responsabilidad. ¡No tenías que haberme dicho nada en absoluto sobre ella! ¡Dejándome pensar que podría salvarla...y que si no lo hacía sería mi culpa que ella muriese!...¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?-miré hacia abajo para encontrar mis manos llena de cólera.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Estás de broma? Siempre me estas rompiendo las pelotas. Puta madre-Félix tomó una lenta respiración para controlarse-Eres de mi sangre. Mi hermano. Pero estás jodidamente tenso todo el tiempo. Es tu esclava. Darte algo es tirarlo a la basura, jodido puritano. No sé porque demonios lo hice.

-Desearía que no lo hubieras hecho.

-No te preocupes, se irá conmigo.

Apreté mis labios en una sola línea.

El odio de escuchar las palabras, "irse con el" era como úlceras ardiendo.

-Y la irás a tirar al negocio familiar.

-Tiene que trabajar, servirá de algo.

-¿Por qué tuviste que decirle a mamá que estabamos comprometidos?.

-Mamá no estaba al tanto. Toda la semana entera habría sido sobre mí y Lila. Como tengo que instalarme con una muchacha decente y darle nietos que continuen el apllido. Sabes que sería así.

-¿Y ahora, Marinette, se supone que la familia piensa qu será mi yegua?.

Félix se encogió.

-He dejado de traatar de entender como trabaja tu mente.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Ahora que hacemos con nuestra hermanita?.

-Ella es nuestra hermana, nada tenemos que hacerle.

-¿Que hacemos aquí entonces?.

-Ya no hacemos nada-dije-Las vacaciones se arruinaron.

-Pero por supuesto que no.

Cerré de golpe la puerta del estudio detrás de mí, mientras salíamos de nuestra charla.

Respiré profundamente.

Tenía que expulsar la ira antes de que me saliera de control.

-Adrien piensa que es demasiado bueno para nosotros. Siempre ha pensado así-dijo Justin-También nos puede pasar por las narices esta lujosa casa, mejor de la de cualquiera de nosotros tiene, porque puede justificarla ante Hacienda. Todo comprado con su honesto dinero deol que hace alarde ante nosotros cada Navidad.

Félix caminó hacía el, dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

El cuerpo de Justin cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Si alguien más piensa así, es hora que salgan con vida por esa puerta, y se marchen a sus casas-dijo, en voz alta.

-¡Adrien tu novia es una amenaza!-dijo el tío Carlos.

-No pienso eso, Marinette no es una amenaza. No sabe nada más que lo que cualquiera puede encontrar en una búsqueda por Internet.

-¿Como podemos saber eso?-preguntó el tió Peter.

El tío Carlos ya había expresado sus dudas.

-Soy demasiado viejo como para esta mierda-lanzó el abuelo Trevor.

-¡Abuelo! Ese vocabulario-dijo Félix.

Mi padre caminó tranquilo hasta Félix y yo.

-Muchachos esto lo hablaremos en privado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y salimos detrás de el.

En la misma bodega que unos minutos antes estuve, también llegó Meme.

-Tenemos que movernos en dirección a los negocios-dijo serio.

-Correcto. Porque hay un montón de pasta en la instalación Ice Blue-comentó Félix.

-The Blue, es uno de los negocios ilícitos, además de los casinos en Las Vegas y la empresa de Nueva York-dijo mamá-¿Como se te ocurre ponerle el nombre Blue?.

-En realidad son más conocidas como la enfermedad de Neptuno.

-¿Y tú Adrien qué piensas hacer? ¿Jugar a la casita y llenarte de hijos?-papá estaba perdiendo su autocontrol.

-Tengo mis propios negocios-contesté.

-Ahora trabajarás en el casino de Las Vegas. Y te harás cargo de la mitad de los negocios familiares-replicó-Tal vez esa es tu responsabilidad.

-¡Eh! ¿No somos independientes cada uno a nuestra manera? ¿No podemos respetar las opciones de cada uno y actuar como si cada uno hace algo diferente sea un Judas?.

-No dije que dejarías los demás, yo voy a retirarme igual que tú mamá. Ustedes ya son adultos tienen que seguir la línea.

-Cuando formé esta familia, reflejé como el trabajo y la perfección si son utilizados en el matrimonio-dijo mamá-Chicos ustedes dos son los únicos hombres que llevarán el apellido, dejen a las chicas los negocios legales.

Mi padre tomó un sorbo de su bebida y siguío:

-Quería un barco hermético, no toda esta lucha. Pero aún así con lo que hacemos, no somos más corruptos que la mayor parte de las corporaciones del mundo ¿No hacemos las mismas cosas? ¿Sobornar al gobierno para funcionar como nos gustan? Ellos le llaman ejercer influencia.

-No puedo discutir contigo Padre-dije

-Ya lo creo, no puedes. Tus manos están manchadas de sangre, aún así eres respetable, y no te juzgamos por eso. Cuidaste de la familia.

-¿Incluso yo?-preguntó Félix.

-Desde luego dijo mamá.

-Son nuestros chicos de oro. Tomamos enormes riesgos para esta familia.

-¡Si tuviera sentimientos ya estuviera llorando!.

-Basta, Félix-dijo papá.

Félix se hundió en una silla con su cigarro y un brandy y puso mala cara como cuando tenía doce años.

-Es hora de continuar con la fiesta navideña-dijo mamá.

Salimos los cuatro. Papá se fue al estudio.

Todos de nuevo nos miraron, Justin ya estaba de pie.

-Nadie hara daño a la muchacha-dijo mi padre-Todavía soy el jefe de esta familia. Si alguien pone un dedo sobre ella, tratará conmigo. Adrien ama a esta muchacha. Ellos se casan ¿Entienden? Ahora mi esposa los espera para seguir con la fiesta navideña.

Sin decir algo más, todos los presentes comenzaron a salir.

Por un momento me sentí tranquilo, Marinette puede estar segura unos días más.


	23. Capitulo 23

Marinette:

Tenía doce horas sin saber de Adrien.

En mi cama daba vueltas sin poder dormir.

¿Dónde estaba? La angustia comenzaba a devorar mi interior.

Me quedé quieta con el corazón acelerado cuando escuché unos pasos detrás de mi puerta.

Me levanté despacio sin hacer ruido.

-¿Adrien?-pregunté, con mi mano ya en la cerradura.

A unos segundos de que hubiera abierto hasta que una voz de borracho contestó.

-Eres un estúpido coñito-arrastró Félix desde el otro lado-Debería matarte. ¿Por qué no haces lo que las buenas guarras hacen? ¿Quieres que yo sea tu dueño?

Caminé hacía atrás golpeando mi pantorrilla con la esquina de la cama.

-¡Tienes que abrir la jodida puerta! ¡Marinette abre en este instante!-gritó.

Toqué el botón del intercomunicador.

Félix ya no me haría más daño.

-Félix está fuera de mi puerta borracho-susurré.

-Me ocuparé de ello-contestó Louis.

Unos minutos más tarde discutían allí, al otro lado de la puerta, luego silencio y luego otro puñetazo.

Me quedé quieta aguantando la respiración.

-Marinette, déjame entrar. No traigo mi llave-solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo y caminé para abrirle a Adrien.

-Toma tú gato y ven conmigo.

-¿Adónde vamos?-aunque fuera absurdo, en este momento me preocupaba que me encerrara en el calabozo y le dijera a la familia que estabamos peleados o que habíamos roto.

-Dormirás en mi cuarto-debió observar mi miedo atravesando mi rostro porque añadió-Necesito que estés donde pueda mantenerte a salvo de mi hermano. Él no va a empezar a golpear mi puerta y continuar siendo un imbécil en medio de la noche.

Tomé mi gato quién se frotaba en la pierna de Adrien.

El caminó delante de mí y antes de salir de mi habitación, agarró mi mano.

Su mano caliente que estaba al doble del tamaño de la mía, mi corazón acelerado estaba.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado durante el día, el aumento de peligro y la visión de cólera de Adrien, las advertencias de Fernie, yo no entendía porqué me sentía tan segura con él.

¿Me estaba volviendo dependiente?.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación dejé en el suelo a Yerman, éste corrió hasta el cómo sofá de Hiiro.

El perro despertó de su sueño paralizador y al ver a Adrien, salió brincando de su lugar.

Adrien cerró la puerta del dormitorio y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Pienso que el señor H no comprende que ha dejado de ser un cachorro.

Ver a Adrien jugar con su mascota era tierno, pero algo más me mataba a mí.

¿Me obligaría a dormir desnuda?.

La última vez me obligó a hacerle sexo oral.

Sentí la sangre invadir mis mejillas ante el recuerdo.

-Entra en la cama.

-Hum...-mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

Adrien me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Desnúdate y métete en la cama. Son más de las doce. Nos hará bien dormir un poco.

Adrien se desnudó delante de mí, revelando que no llevaba ropa interior.

Rápidamente bajé la mirada para no ver su enorme erección.

Parecía un adorno permanente de su físico.

-Puedo dormir en el sofá-dije.

-Dormirás en mi cama. Entra. Puedes llevar tu pijama. Ya te dije que no voy a follarte, pero si vas a estar en mi casa no vas a dormir sobre un maldito sofá.

¿Habría perdido el interés en mí?.

Que pregunta tan estúpida.

¡Maldición!

Aún perpleja por mis estúpidos pensamientos me fui desnudando y rápido entré a la cama.

Mantuve mi cuerpo rígido antes de relajarme unos minutos después.

No iba a tocarme. Ni siquiera me miró.

-¿Adrien?.

Él suspiró aún dándome la espalda.

-¿Sí, Marinette?.

-¿Me quieren matar?-definitivo hoy si estoy estúpida.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie. Duérmete.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio.

-Entonces, Adrien...

-¿Sí, Marinette?.

-¿Por qué haces sufrir a tu hermana? ¿Merecía morir su esposo?.

-Sí. Vete a dormir-gruñó.

Tenía más preguntas, pero eran cosas que nunca le preguntaría. Cosas sobre Boyd que me convencieran de que su asesinato era merecido, que había venido de impulsos protectores nada más.

La voz de Fernie frotaba en mi cabeza.

¿Ella podría ayudarme a escapar de aquí?.

En las noches siempre me torturaban las pesadillas que tenía con Félix.

Ya quería acabar con todo esto.

Si Fernie podía ayudarme tenía que hablar con ella.

Tal vez logre salir con vida, haciendo un plan de escape, logrando estar fuera de este lugar me tendría que esconder.

Adrien y Félix estarían detrás de mí.

La mañana fue anunciada por los niños corriendo en los pasillos, golpeando las puertas y gritando que hoy abrían sus regalos.

La cacofonía se parecía a una casa de fraternidad llena de universitarios rebeldes.

Miré el reloj de la pared para encontrarme que son las siete de la mañana con treinta minutos.

Una tira diminuta de luz del sol se colaba entre las pesadas cortinas al otro extremo de la habitación.

Adrien se dió la vuelta y presionó una almohada sobre su cabeza.

-¡Malditos niños podría dispararles ahora mismo!. Y mi madre quiere que tenga una casa llena de ellos. Si le gustan tanto, pueden vivir con ella.

Me apoyé en la almohada, miré mi dedo. Un diamante deslumbrante aún en poca luz.

Boda, hijos y luego más hijos.

Yo no quiero a Adrien como al padre de mis hijos, menos tener una familia como la suya.

-No va a funcionar.

-¿El qué?-su voz estaba amortiguada debajo de la almohada.

Me di cuenta que lo dije.

-Esto. Todo esto. No podemos mantener esta mentira para siempre. La mitad de tu familia me quiere muerta, así no soy una amenaza. La otra mitad quiere que tenga bebés. Esto es un lío. Lamento que Félix no me hubiera pegado un tiro y ya estuviese hecho-dije enojada.

Adrien salió de la cama sin decir una palabra y se lanzó sobre su ropa.

Al salir de la puerta dijo:

-No abandones la habitación.

Diez minutos más tarde, volvió con un gruñón, aunque totalmente vestido pero despeinado, Félix.

Adrien cerró la puerta y se acercó al lado de la cama.

Tomé todo el aire de mis pulmones y los miré sin decir nada.

Adrien le pasó un arma con silenciador a su hermano, quien a pesar de su canancio tenía los ojos encendidos con un destello malvado.

-¿La especial para matar?. Estupendo-dijo Félix con alegría.

-Todavía la llevo desde los viejos tiempos antes de ser ascendido-contestó Adrien-Marinette ha decidido que no quiere vivir más. Tiene razón, esta mentira no funcionará. Entpnces sigue adelante, Félix. Limpia tu lío.

Adrien cruzó sus brazos y dio un paso hacía su hermano.

-Sería un honor para mí. Yo quisiera llevarla a trabajar a...

-No necesitamos el comentario-dijo Adrien-Hazlo de una vez.

Me pellisqué para estar segura de que tenía que estar teniendo una pesadilla.

No podía ser verdad.

Félix levantó el arma.

Adrien no lo detuvo.

No iba a suplicarle si eso estaba esperando.

Poco después, el arma se disparó y aún con el silenciador, fue el sonido más estridente del mundo.

Mis lágrimas salieron al instante y en silencio.

La bala se alojó en la pared, a un par de pulgadas por encima de mi cabeza.

Luché para no hiperventilar mientras alzaba la vista para observar la reacción de Adrien.

Pero su cara permanecía estoica, fría.

No había nadie en la casa, estana emcerrada en una habitación con dos sociópatas idénticos.

-Por favor. Lo siento. Por favor. Haré lo que quieras. Por favor. Por favor-dije entre llantos corriendo hasta Adrien mientras lo abrazaba.

¿Quería Félix fallar?.

El más leve error de cálculo me habría matado.

-Marinette, voy a decir esto de una vez-dijo Adrien-He sacrificado todo por ti. Cualquier esperanza sobre la clase de vida que quería para mí. Todo para que pudieras vivir, porque no quiero más sangre sobre mis manos. He decidido no violarte. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido desinteresado y para tu seguridad e interés. Siento que tu vida tal y como era te haya sido arrancada. Siento qu estés en esta situación, pero las palabras que dices tienen consecuencias. No vuelvas a decir que quieres morir o lamentar que Félix no haya matado otra vez, a no ser que estés realmente lista para morir, porque para ti sea una fanfarronada, pero nosotros no lo será, ¿comprendes?.

-S-s-sí.

Finalmente pude respirar otra vez.

Aún llorando con mi cara escondida en el pecho de Adrien y mis manos alrededor de el.

-Bien-gruñó Félix y salió golpeando la puerta.

Adrien rodeó sus brazos en mi espalda, besó mi cuello.

-Ahora deja de llorar Marinette.

Mi nariz respiraba cerca de su cuello, causándole que su vellos se pusieran de puntas.

Trataba de controlarme, dejar de llorar.

Aún el miedo se apoderaba de mí.

Mis piernas temblaban demasiado.

Por cierto.

¿Salí de la cama desnuda?.


	24. Capitulo 24

Adrien:

Tomé mi ropa y salí de la habitación, que manera de comenzar el día.

Marinette ya estaba en la ducha y yo haría lo mismo.

Caminé hasta la otra habitación, cerrando bien la mía.

Félix estaba recargado en la pared esperando de brazos cruzados.

-Eres demasiado suave. Lamento que no me dejarás pegarle un tiro-susurro.

-Si hubiese querido morir, lo hubiese hecho. Pero si ella va a vivir en esta casa tranquila, tiene que mostrarme el mínimo respeto y no expulsar palabras suicidas y poco entusiastas. No creo que entendiese que estaba siendo ingrata. Ahora lo sabe.

Félix siguió por el largo del pasillo.

-Así que, ahora, ¿vas a tomar lo que es tuyo?.

-No lo he decidido aún.

-He visto el modo que te mira-dijo con enojo.

-¿Por qué fallaste?.

Mi hermano bajo la vista y se encogió de hombro.

-Le di otra oportunidad, además recién me levantaba. ¿Crees que ella te quiere?.

-¿Y qué?-contesté sin darle mucha importancia-Puede que me quiera, pero me quiere como una princesa Disney, bajo la suave luz de las velas y en posición del misionero, amor y dulzura. No me quiere encadenándola abajo en el calabozo mientras pongo hermosas marcas sobre su trasero.

Félix esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento. ¿Sí? Tienes razón, debería de haberla matado aquella noche. Has hecho tanto por mí, apoyándonos a Lila y a mí cuando nadie más lo hizo. Quise devolverte algo. Cuando se fue al carajo, no quise admitir que te había hecho daño, en vez de ayudarte.

Miré ceñudo a Félix.

¿Algo mal de su cerebro? ¿El alcohol de ayer?.

-Gracias, significa mucho, Félix.

Le pasé mi brazo a mi hermano dándole una palmada.

-Y nos renconciliamos en la mañana Navideña-dijo, riendo en silencio.

-Eso fue ayer.

-Bueno mamá está haciendo de cuenta que es hoy.

Félix se alejó de mí, yo entré al cuarto de baño.

Dejé correr el agua hasta el punto caliente que tanto me gustaba.

Cuando alcancé a Marinette en el comedor no me extrañó ver poca gente en casa.

Ayer se había ido más de la mitad.

Personas que no estaban de acuerdo a mi carácter.

Incluyendo al imbécil de mi primo Justin.

Marinette ya estaba sentada desayunando, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Félix sentado con Lila.

El tío Carlos parecía evaluarla de forma lobuna, como si estuviese determinando si su vabeza debería estar en la pared de su oficina o en la chimenena de su casa.

No me sorprendió que mi tío no cambie de idea.

Fernie se sentó en la esquina, susurrando con Kagami.

Estupendo.

La psicópata y la hermana que no sabía lo que estaba bien para ella agrupadas juntas conspirando.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Meme trataba de hacer engordar a Marinette sirviendo más cantidad a su plato.

-No come por dos-dije, acercándome a su lado.

-No aún-dijo mi madre haciendo un guiño de complicidad.

Marinette alzó la vista, con el miedo todavía en sus ojos.

Se había maquillado para reducir al mínimo las pruebas de su llanto, pero la dura mirada estaba todavía allí.

Pasé mis brazos a ella y besé su cuello.

Me tardé oliendo su perfume, su respiración era acelerada y sus músculos se fueron relajando.

Mi madre rápidamente puso un plato lleno de comida en frente de mí.

Félix le paso el suyo para rellenar una vez más.

MI hermano y mi padre amaban la comida, yo preferiría ser moderado.

-Admítelo, mamá. Nos quieres engordar-sonreí.

-Silencio. Estamos en Navidad. Una semana al año no va a llevarse tu buena apariencia.

Tomé una distracción de mi madre para robarle un beso a Marinette.

Tenía que comprobar las palabras de Félix.

A pesar de todos sus defectos, mi gemelo podía leer a la gente.

Era una de las cosas que le convertían en un buen capo.

Sabía cuando alguien era honesto o cuando alguien le quería joder.

Marinette gimió en mi boca, haciéndome derretir.

Permitió que mis dedos se arrastraran por su pelo y usó su otra mano para acariciarme el lado del cuello.

Su pulso corría.

¿Miedo o algo más?.

-¡Si no se apartan, juro que voy a vomitar!-dijo mi hermano, bebió de su jugo de naranja.

La cara de Marinette enrojeció sus ojos miraban ausentes.

Eché un vistazo abajo para encontrar a Gabriela avanzando lentamente cerca de mis pies con el papel de regalo en su boca.

-Alguien ha estado desempaquetando regalos sin nosotros-le revolví sus cabellos a la bebé.

-Gabriela es un bebé. No puede abrir regalos ella sola-dijo Abril.

-Lo sé, si ella tiene papel de regalo, alguien se lo ha dado.

Los adultos emigraron hasta el gran salón donde estaba el Árbol de Navidad y la montaña de regalos.

-Es hora de tus regalos-le susurre a Marinette.

La tomé de la mano y caminamos hasta la sala, Harry y Nikola eran los niños más grandes y los responsables de estar repartiendo regalos creando un montón cuidadoso para cada persona, mientras otros más pequeños abrían los regalos.

-Santa ha traído muchos juegos para mí este año-masculló uno de ellos.

-Mira tito santa y el niño Dios ha traido muchos regalos para Marinette-Niall le dio una caja.

Los niños habían hecho un montón para Marinette al lado de un canapé negro de cuero, colocado en la pared trasera.

Observé los ojos de Marinette ensancharse ante el gran montón de regalos con su nombre sobre ellos.

-Adrien, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto en privado?-preguntó Kagami.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Quería ver a Marinette abrir sus regalos.

Aunque al mismo tiempo no quería reflexionar porque me gustaba tanto ver sus reacciones a todo.

-¿Sobre qué?.

-Tendrá que ser en privado-dijo con timidez. Sus pezones se hallaban erguidos bajo su gruesa chaqueta.

Increíble.

Estaba jugueteando conmigo mientras Marinette estaba de pie a mi lado.

Quería matar a Kim por haberla traído a mi reunión familiar.

-Marinette, no abras nada hasta que regrese.

-De acuerdo.

Podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos y prácticamente podía leer los pensamientos directamente de su cabeza.

-Todo estará bien otra vez.

Marinette asintió y se sentó en el canapé, observando a los niño que corrían hasta ella para abrir sus regalos.

Por mi parte seguí a Kagami a la planta baja hasta que llegamos a una parte opuesta de la casa.

Ella abrío la puerta de un dormitorio vacío y se deslizó dentro, su intención no fue sutil.

La puerta apenas se había cerrado y ya se estaba sacando por la cabeza su brillante chaqueta roja Navideña.

No se había molestado en llevar sujetador, pero eso ya lo había sospechado.

Durante un breve instante, le permití presionar su cuerpo contra mí, le permití presionar su pequeña mano en el frente de mis pantalones tratando de alcanzar mi miembro.

Caliente, buscando mi boca arrastrando besos por mi garganta.

-Por favor-gimoteó-Sabes que Marinette nunca será bastante para ti. Es demasiado joven para ti. Demasiado dulce e inocente. No como nosotros.

Di un paso hasta fuera de su alcance.

-¿Como lo sabes?.

-Presto atención. No te enciende como una vez lo hice. ¿Piensas que una chica tan dulce y virginal alguna vez te dará lo que necesitas?-cayó sobre sus rodillas a mis pies y alzó la vista, con toda su recata tentación-Por favor, Señor, llévame al calabozo. Tienes que soltarlo, Adrien. Suéltalo conmigo.

-Me voy a casar, Kagami.

-No me preocupa. Te daré lo que necesitas después de que te hayas casado si quieres. Por favor, déjame complacerte.

-Esto no funcionara. Eres demasiado falsa. Nada de esto es real.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? No, no me posees. No soy sumisa. Pero me gustan las cosas que me haces, y a ti te gusta hacerlas. Entonces hagámosla. No te pido ser tu compañera del alma. Sólo te pido que me uses. Tú me usas. Yo te usaré. Aplacaremos nuestros males, y luego me marcharé. Lo prometo.

-No será así como sucederá.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

-Meses-reí ante la idea de mi vida como casi monje.

-Eso es lo que pensé. Siempre puedo saber cuando no has conseguido sastifacer tus necesidades.

-Te llevaré al calabozo con una condición.

Sus ojos chispearon.

-Dila.

-Tan pronto como lo haya hecho, dejarás esta casa. No te quedarás para el resto de las vacaciones.

-Pero vine con Kim-puso mala cara tratando de influirme con sus inútiles estratagemas.

-Llamaré un taxi y te enviaré a un agradable hotel hasta que Kim te recoja y te lleve de vuelta a Las Vegas.

Soltó un gemido cuando puso su mejilla contra mi entrepierna.

Realmente hacía demasiado tiempo.

Había estado viviendo como un monje.

-¿Y...vendrás a visitarme allí?.

¿Qué daño haría? No estaba en una verdadera relación con Marinette.

Luego Kagami volvería a Las Vegas a trabajar, demasiado lejos para causar dramas.

-Tienes que entender que será a corto plazo. No tendremos una relación. Y te marcharás silenciosamente cuando te lo diga.

-Hecho-dijo, con sus ojos iluminado con la victoria.

-Ah, y una cosa más. Me llamarás Amo y no tratarás de controlar nada. Si buscas control o intentas cualquier gilipollez conmigo, echaré tu culo fuera y nunca te tocaré otra vez.

Tragó con fuerza y asintió.

-Sí, Amo, como usted quiera.

-Ponte tu chaqueta y vamos.

Kagami se colocó su chaqueta tres veces más rápido de lo que se lo había sacado.

Después tomé su mano y saqué la cabeza por la puerta para comprobar el vestíbulo.

Despejado.

El calabozo estaba dos pisos más abajo, con paredes y techo de piedras que filtraban eliminando los más ruidosos gritos.

Aún así, la amordazaría.

No quería oír su boca graciosa.

Sólo quería ver sus lágrimas. oír sus ruidos apagados y su desesperado llanto.

-Desvítete. Sin seducción. No tenemos tiempo para eso. Y nada de contacto visual. Me miras a los ojos una vez, y me detendré rápidamente.

Yo seguí vestido. Con Kagami todo era así de superficial.

Aquí no habría ninguna pasión, ningún sentimiento. Sería tan frío y estéril como una mesa de operaciones.

Sería sexo rápido como una masturbación.

Cuando su ropa estuvo en el suelo, agarré su muñeca sin ningún cuidado y la empujé abajo en la mesa de azotes.

-¡Eh! ¡Ow!-protestó.

-Cierra la boca.

Kagami hizo caso y quería protestar.

-¿Qué te advertí sobre cualquier intento de controlar las cosas?-dije, antes de que ella pudiera abrir su boca otra vez.

-Pero...yo...-por primera vez en todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que la conocía, tuvo un momento de pánico e indecisión.

La indecisión lucía extraña en ella.

-¿No confías en mi?-pregunté-¿Por qué querías jugar conmigo si no confías en mi?.

-Confío en ti, sólo...-Luego alzó la vista y en sus ojos la súplica era visible.

-¿Qué dije sobre el contacto visual? Ahora mismo, tu cuerpo me pertenece. Estuviste de acuerdo. Si lo hacemos o no, cuando salgamos del cuarto dejarás mi casa. ¿No quieres aparantar que al menos ganaste una ronda?.

Miró abajo rápidamente: ya de regreso a la vieja Kagami y dijo:

-Sí, Amo.

-Buena chica. Me imagino que no es una frase que oigas mucho. Debe ser una novedad, y quizás un tanto humillante, considerando las circunstancia.

Empujé la pelota de goma negra dentro de sus labios y coloqué la mordaza en el lugar antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar cualquier pensamiento que hubiese comenzado a hilar en su mente.

Fui directamente por el bastón.

Era el impacto máximo en el limitado tiempo con el que contaba.

Uno a uno, la marqué a través de su trasero y muslos con golpes agudos, expertos.

La intensidad de aquellas marcas reflejaba mi cólera por esta situación.

Pero a, la haría pagar por ello. Ella tenía que saberlo.

Gritó tan fuerte alrededor de la mordaza que me alegré de haberle tapado la boca.

A pesar de estar insonorizada, nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso con mi madre y un montón de niños pequeños arriba.

Me aparté para admirar mi trabajo y arrastré mis manos sobre las señales calientes, rojas.

Presioné un dedo dentro de ella, sin sorprenderme en encontrarla mojada y necesitada.

Kagami no era el tipo de chica que necesita amor, besitos y gatitos para querer abrir las piernas.

Volví a la caja de juguetes y cogí un vibrador unido a correas de cuero.

Empujé el juguete dentro de ella, comprobando que la parte externa se fijara firmemente contra su clítoris, luego aseguré las correas alrededor de sus muslos y cintura y encendí el interruptor, trayéndolo a la vida.

No me molesté en juguetear.

Por el contrario, fui directo al ajuste más alto, con la intención de aplastarla en un rápido orgasmo.

Cuando su orgasmo se acercó, le quité la mordaza de la boca, sustituyendo la pelota de goma rápidamente con mi miembro, amortiguando el sonido de su orgasmo contra mi palpitante erección.

De ninguna maldita forma me iba a arriesgar a dejarla preñada.

-Chupa como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

Lo hizo.

Agarré sus hombros, clavando mis uñas en su piel mientras chupaba.

Mordí mi labio inferior para sofocar mi propio gemido cuando me corrí.

Cuando me aparté de ella subí mi cremallera y le aventé su ropa, apagué el consolador y la dejé libre.

-Vístete-gruñí.

Prácticamente se escurrió del banco como un ser invertebrado sin huesos que la mantuvieran unida, y avanzó lentamente a su montón de ropa.

Su mirada clavada en el gran espejo estrecho contra la pared.

Se demoró, pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre las marcas rojas, una pequeña risa se encorvó en sus labios antes de que ella alcanzará su ropa.

-Voy arriba a llamarte un taxi y reservar un hotel. Vete a tu cuarto y empaca tus cosas, luego espera en el vestíbulo hasta que te lleven.

Asintió, no estableciendo contacto visual y luchó para mantenerse de pie.

Salí del calabozo subiendo las escaleras encontré a Marinette.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me miraban de arriba a abajo


	25. Capitulo 25

Marinette:

La familia de Adrien terminó de abrir los regalos, ahora todos tenían los ojos puestos en mí.

Yo seguía sentada retorciendo mis manos.

Bajé la mirada a ellas, me sentía tan humillada.

-¿Donde está Adrien?-preguntó Meme como si acabara de darse cuenta de que su hijo había desaparecido.

Los niños había estado tan apurados, rasgaron a través del papel y pusieron la ropa en una pila a la que harían frente más tarde, y luego fueron directamente a los juguetes y la electrónica.

-Kagami quería hablar con el-contesté, incluso mientras lo decía me sentía como la tonta más grande del mundo.

Lucía como la estúpida novia de un mujeriego, demasiado ignorante como para saber lo que su hombre estaba haciendo.

Las miradas de lástima que tenía encima de mí, incluyendo aquellos que habían querido que muriera ayer, sabía que estaban pensando lo mismo.

Pero Adrien no es mío.

El tiene derecho a dormir con la perra más grande del mundo si así lo quisiera.

Sin embargo, la idea de que fuera Kagami, me mataba por dentro.

La boca de Meme se torció hacia abajo con desaprobación.

-Hice un pay, ¿quieres probar?-preguntó Fernie.

La miré a los ojos y no me salían las palabras para contestarle.

Mi garganta estaba con un enorme nudo.

Ella tomó mi mano y yo me puse de pie siguiendola.

Al menos ahora podrían murmurar sin mi presencia.

Caminé con Fernie hasta la planta baja.

-Te dije que solo Adrien solo causa dolor dime ¿en realidad lo amas?.

Sin contestarle bajamos por unas escaleras donde yo no había caminado nunca.

Mis lágrimas solo se acumulaban y las que salían rápido me las secaba con la manga del vestido.

-Espera aquí, no tardo-Fernie se dio la vuelta y se regresó.

Me recargue en la fría pared color oscuro.

Unos instante más unos pasos subían las escaleras.

Adrien subía desaliñado, confirmando mis sospechas.

No es que su camisa estuviera fuera de su pantalón o su cabello despeinado.

Su cabello lucía bien y su ropa estaba en la posición en la que se supone que debía estar, salvo algunas arrugas apenas notables en el tejido.

Había algo en su expresión y actitud que lo hacía parecer desarreglado y salvaje.

Él había estado, o acabando de tener sexo o enterrando un cuerpo.

Adrien levantó su vista, se detuvo unos segundos frente a mi.

-¿Que haces aqui Marinette?-preguntó molesto.

Yo solo me negué y me di la vuelta para volver pero sostuvo de mi brazo.

-Cuando te diga que te quedes sentada en un lugar, tú obedeces ¿Ahora dime quien te trajo hasta aquí?-su voz era cada vez más violenta.

-Yo...solo comencé a caminar-dije sin mirarlo.

Adrien maldijo en un susurro, soltó mi brazo y caminé hasta la sala de la planta más cercana para subir a mi habitación.

-¿Que está pasando con Kagami?-dijo Meme, la sospecha en sus ojos.

Ella esperaba en la sala yo me detuve en seco.

-¿En serio, Ma? Tú sabes cómo me siento respecto a ella-contestó Adrien detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mi prima?-preguntó Kim levantándose del sofá.

-Siento que no somos el uno para el otro. Asimismo, en caso de que lo olvides, estoy comprometido-Adrien me abrazo por la cintura dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Pero solo me hizo sentir más expuesta y humillada de lo que era obvio para todos.

-Kagami ha decidido irse. Le he llamado un taxi para que la lleve a un hotel, así tiene un lugar donde quedarse.

-¿Por qué habría decidido eso? ¿Por qué ella querría estar sola para las fiestas?-preguntó Kim, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No hagas un escándalo. Está avergonzada y no quería quedarse. No creyó que fuera en serio sobre Marinette.

-Ella no puede estar sola en Navidad.

-Siendo así, llenare algo de comida para ella-dijo Meme con una leve sonrisa.

Kagami apareció arrastrando su maleta.

Miró a Adrien y me dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo.

Su primo comenzó a detenerla para obligarla a quedar pero ella solo se limitó a contestar:

-Me voy y no hay nada que puedan decir para hacer para que me quede-dijo con su cara flameante.

-Tus regalos están puestos en otra maleta y con tuppers llenos de las sobras de Nochebuena, suficiente comida para una semana por si te quedas atrapada en una tormenta de nieve-sonrió con malicia Ashley.

Cuando el taxi arribó y se llevó a Kagami.

Todos esperaban a que subiera abrir los regalos.

Mi ánimo no era el mejor.

-Es hora de abrir regalos.

Adrien me hizo caminar de vuelta a la sala donde todos esperaban.

Cuando llegamos abrí primero lo de su familia.

Un diario de cuero italiano.

Una bonita pluma con mi nombre completo grabado con una elegante escritura: MIss Marinette Agreste-Cheng.

Chaquetas, algunas bufandas de lanas y botas.

A todos le di las gracias y sonreí fingiendo ser feliz.

Luego vinieron los regalos de Adrien.

Joyería de Tiffany en cajas azules, envueltas con cintas de raso blanco.

Un par de sexys, aunque todavía elegantes, vestidos.

¿Dónde esperaba que él me pusiera eso?.

¿Iba a salir con el?.

Levanté la vista con la pregunta en mis ojos, pero él se dio la vuelta y volvió a abrir sus cosas.

-Hey, Félix, esto es bueno, gracias-dijo sosteniendo claramente una costosa chaqueta de cuero negro.

-Se cayó un tipo de un camión después lo maté y ahí tienes tu regalo-dijo su hermano, el sarcasmo en su gruesa voz.

Don Gabriel golpeó a su hijo en su brazo.

-Oww. ¿Qué?-se quejó.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

Cuando terminé de abrir todos mis regalos, miré a Adrien quién sonreía.

Tomando mucho valor, lo besé.

Al principio fue difícil, nunca había tomado la iniciativa, estaba tensa igual que el.

Después de un segundo, Adrien se relajó bajo mi beso, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mi cabello.

No podía decir si él estaba actuando o si estaba deseándome, pero pronto la familia comenzó a hacer ruidos de besos y de oooooooh.

Sobre todo los niños que se habían distraído de sus videojuegos.

Cuando rompí el beso miré hacia abajo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Félix se puso de pie en frente de mi y se aclaró la garganta.

-Te traje un regalo cuñada.

Lo miré los ojos sorprendida.

El era capaz de regalarme una bomba.

-Sólo espera un segundo-Félix sonrió, ¿nervioso?.

Yo solo asentí siendo consciente que todos nos miraban.

Félix dejó la habitación y regresó con una gran caja envuelta color rosa que tenía grandes agujeros en ella y estaba haciendo sonidos.

Primero golpes, como si hubiese corrido y se golpeara a sí mismo en la cara, luego ruidos de arañazos y maullidos lastimeros, irritados.

-¿Me conseguiste un gatito?-grité emocionada olvidando quién era el regalo.

Él sonrió.

-Maldita sea, la sorpresa se arruinó. Ábrelo. No sabes de qué raza es o de clase, todavía.

Tome la caja y me arrodillé para abrirla, Félix hizo lo mismo delante de mi.

Rompí a través de la envoltura y levanté la tapa para encontrar una bola de pelusa blanca con ojos azules demasiados inocentes.

-¡Oh, mi Dios!-grité emocionada.

-¡Es tan lindo! Me arañó varias veces-dijo el.

-Gracias, Félix.

Me sentía rara pronunciando su nombre, pero tenía que agradecerle que devolviera mi gata.

-Así que, ¿te gusta ella?.

-¡La adoro! ¡Gracias!

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de ponerle bobita-el se puso de pie-si no te gusta puedes ponerle otro nombre.

Adrien miró a su hermano sorprendido y después hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Abracé a mi gata, ahora tenía tantas ganas de llorar de felicidad.


	26. Capitulo 26

Adrien:

Durante la tarde noche mientras saboreaba mi café y un cannoli, mi mente trajo esos recuerdos de nuevo.

Había querido tener más tiempo, para hacer más verdugones.

Había querido hacer que mi supuesta víctima se quedara expuesta mientras tomaba una copa de vino y admiraba las marcas que había dejado.

Quería disfrutar de ella a mi antojo, con la mordaza firme en su boca para que no hablara y arruinase el momento.

¿Por qué no podía tener el masoquismo de Kagami y el dulce espíritu de Marinette combinado en una sola mujer?.

A estas alturas estaba claro que Marinette era una sumisa, pero no era una pervertida.

Kagami era una pervertida, pero no una sumisa.

El universo estaba jugando una cruel broma conmigo.

Miré a mi familia que hablaba amistosamente, los niños discutían por la pantalla principal.

¿Quién puede amar a esos mocosos?.

¿Que le ven a los videojuegos de ahora?.

Sí, yo soy de la vieja escuela.

Pac-man y Donkey Kong.

Caminé hasta ellos, anntes que las niñas degollaran a los niños que no estaban dispuestos a quitar sus estúpidas carreras.

-¿Qué tal una película de Navidad? ¿Algo que todos ustedes puedan disfrutar?-sugería con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de esos demonios se alzaron a mí.

-No, eso es tonto-dijeron al unísono.

Fingiendo sacar algo de la cajonera los volví a mirar.

-Tienen tres segundos antes de que encuentre mi arma o volarán cabezas.

Los niños se levantaron rápido con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Podemos ir a nadar tío Adrien? Trajimos nuestros trajes.

Sonreí triunfal y asenti.

-Claro que pueden. Vayan, entonces.

Todos salieron corriendo.

En realidad estaba feliz, odiaba el ruido pronunciado por sus peleas y juegos.

-¿Hey Adrien quieres unirte?-dijo mi hermano desde el otro lado de la sala.

Harry, el tío Carlos, el abuelo Trevor, mi padre y Félix estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de poker repartiendo fichas.

-Iré por Marinette-dije. Mi hermano puso sus ojos en blanco.

Marinette tenía minutos en la habitación y no iba a dejarla cerca de los lobos.

Mi hermana Fernie aún estaba aquí.

Cerré la puerta y la trabé.

Marinette estaba a un lado de la cama con la gata.

"Regalo sorpresa de Félix".

-Ponte el pijama y vayamos a la cama-dije, mientras me desnudaba.

Marinette miró lejos cuando bajaba mis bóxers y puso su atención devuelta a la gata.

Pareció aliviada de que no fuera a insistir en su denudez y corrió al baño a cambiarse.

¿No se suponía que las azabaches eran más fogosas?.

¿Más obstinadas y tercas?.

Ella salió del cuarto de baño en un pijama con imágenes de varios dulces de chocolate en el y se metió en la cama.

Apagué las luces y entré tambien.

Yerman amasó la almohada de mi cabeza y se recostó contra el suave tejido.

Hiiro se puso a mi lado, sabía que no podía entrar en la cama.

El señor H brevemente levantó la cabeza y su lengua afuera felizmente, como si supiera lo que venía para el gato sin derecho.

Tomé al gato y lo arroje al sillón.

Fue tranquilo por unos dichosos cinco minutos, hasta que las lágrimas silenciosas de Marinette llegaron lo bastante alto como para que yo las escuchara.

-¡Maldición! Marinette.

Encendí la lampara.

-¿Por qué lloras?-gruñí.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De? ¡No me digas que fue por el estúpido gato!.

El cuerpo de Marinette estaba acurrucado lejos de mí, temblando.

Ella se sentó.

-¡No! Yo sé que no estamos en una relación de verdad y no es asunto mío lo que tú hagas con Kagami, pero es mi vida la que está en juego. ¿Ha pasado algo con ella?.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Pasó.

-¿Y si se vuelve serio? ¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Vas a dejar que me vaya? ¿Va Félix a matame?.

¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que Kagami y yo jamás estaríamos en serio?.

-Shhhh. Deja de llorar. No voy a dejar que Félix te maté.

-Pero esta mañana...

-Esta mañana necesitaba que entendieras que no aprecié la ingratitud después de haberte salvado la vida. Si tú quisieras morir, entonces si, hubiera dejado que Félix te matara ¿Estamos en la misma página, entonces?.

-Si-susurró, pero no sonaba como si estuviera convencida.

Se acurrucó sobre si misma después de haber forzado las palabras a salir como si fuera a hacerle daño al decirlas.

-¿Estás celosa de Kagami?-sería más fácil hacerle frente a esto desde otro ángulo.

-No lo sé. Sé que no me quieres, pero esta mentira...me duele.

Tomé su barbilla.

-Marinette, mírame.

De mala gana, su mirada se encontró con la mía.

-Entre Kagami y tú, prefiero cualquier día. Si tan sólo estuvieras conectada como yo.

-Yo no puedo hacer las cosas que tú quieres...en el calabozo...pero podría hacer las cosas más normales. Me atraen, y dejándome mayormente sola en estas últimas semanas, me sentía más segura contigo de lo que me sentía la primera vez que vine aquí.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Prefiero ser célibe antes de tener una relación con disney. No voy a poner rosas ni velas, tampoco haré la posición del misionero. Sería como Félix; estableciéndome con una mujer y teniendo hijos. No lo hago normal o estás en todo el camino conmigo o es nada en absoluto.

-¿No estamos en ello ahora mismo? ¿O la forma en la que me tienes en tu cama es platónica?.

Si Kagami hubiese dicho eso, hubiese querido abofetearla.

-Cuando mi familia se vaya, podrás volver a tu habitación en el ala este. Admito que es peligroso tener esto cerca. Pero los dos vamos a superarlo y reajustarlo cuando las fiestas estén detrás de nosotros.

-¿Q-q-qué... si te doy mi consentimiento?.

Tomé una lenta respiración, no confiando en su voz.

-¿Si me das tu consentimiento para qué?.

-L-las cosas que te gustan.

-Creo que debes pensar largo y duro sobre las consecuencias de esto. Si me das tu consentimiento, serás tratada como mi esclava, y no voy a permitir que lo tomes devuelta. Tomas esa decisión y no tendras ninguna libre elección en esta casa.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

Bien. Ella necesitaba saber que no podía bromear conmigo en esto.

-¿Q-q-qué significarías para mi? Quiero decir, ¿serías muy diferente a lo que eres ahora? ¿Estaría todavía a salvo contigo?.

Le di un beso en la frente.

-Siempre estarás a salvo conmigo. Esperaría que me obedecieras todo el tiempo. Si me desobedeces tendrías que ser castigada. El calabozo es para dos: castigo y jugar. Yo juego duro. Pero no soy malo.

-Yo...um...

Puse un dedo en sus labios.

-No esta noche. Me puedes decir tu elección luego que mi familia se vaya. Necesitas más que un día para pensar sobre eso. Confía en mi.

Ella se apoyó sobre su almohada, el alivio de haber evitado una decisión tan drástica por una semana era palpable.

Cuando ella se calmó yo me levanté y comencé a vestirme.

-¿A dónde vas?.

Le dirigí una mirada severa mientras me ponía el cinturón.

Si ella estaba considerando entregarse completamente a mí debería saber que meterse en mi vida privada no era aceptable.

-Vas a verla, ¿no es así?.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y una parte de mí quería castigarla por eso.

Las lágrimas se podían manipular, y yo no sería controlado por sus arrebatos emocionales, no importan los sinceros que fueran.

-Ve a dormir. Bloquearé la puerta detrás de mí. Me dejaré entrar cuando regrese.

Era un hijo de puta por hacer eso, pero Marinette nunca podría consentir mis deseos.

Pasé a través de la cocina hasta la puerta de la bodega, luego por debajo del estudio y agarré mi largo maletín negro del compartimento secreto detrás de la estantería.

Desbloqueo la puerta del calabozo para cargar el maletín con las cosas que iba a necesitar.

Cuerdas, la que pica y es más desagradable sobre la piel, la mejor; una mordaza, venda, varios implementos de azote, varias pinzas, un par de consoladores pero no vibradores esta vez.

Estaba enojado con Kagami.

No pensaba dejar que ella tuviera un orgasmo esta noche.

Yo sería bruto y ella tan solo quería que la tocara, sea como sea se dejaría.

Si no fuera por su personalidad, sería la mujer perfecta.

Pero no podía confiar en ella.

Cuando salí de mi casa con un abrigo negro, sosteniendo una bolsa repleta de instrumentos de tortura miré a la ventana de mi habitación.

La sombra de Marinette en la ventana se podía distinguir.

Caminé a mi coche y le quité el seguro.

-Tú sabes que es mala idea.

Salté ante el sonido de la voz de Félix.

¡Maldito engendro!.

Félix rodeó la esquina en la que estaba merodeando. Dejó caer su cigarrillo en la nieve, que silbó cuando el agua lo fue derritiendo, evitando un espiral de humo desde el suelo.

-Maldita sea, Félix. Sé que es una mala idea-no pretendí confusión.

Nos conocíamos lo suficientemente bien como para pasar el ritual de la negación.

-¿No está Marinette en tu habitación?-señaló hacia la ventana.

-Lo está.

Félix sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

-Yo prácticamente te envolví en regalo tu nuevo juguete y tú ni siquiera juegas con ella.

-No está bien-dije.

-¿Y usar a Kagami si?.

Aqui iba Félix de nuevo.

Cuando se convertía en el ángel moral, sabías que la tierra se había inclinado totalmente fuera de su eje y solo las llamas del apocalipsis le podián seguir.

-Existen grados. Kagami sabe que esto no va a ninguna parte. Ella no es ninguna víctima. Nunca ha sido víctima, ni un día en su vida. Marinette es diferente. Ella está a mi merced, y esto no era su elección. No puedo soportar la idea de hacerle daño.

-Estoy bastante seguro que esto le hace daño-dijo-Está bastante madura para la cosecha.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a dañarla. No estamos en una relación. Somos dos personas pegadas entre sí por las circunstancias. Eso es todo.

-Puedo llevarla a dar una vuelta-sacó otro cigarrillo y se apoyó contra el edificio. Encendió el mechero de plata, y su rostro resplandecía mientras le daba una calada tomando el fuego. Cuando terminó de de ser dramático dijo:-Tal vez tienes miedo que ella se enamore de ti.

-Mi hermano, el santo. Dime, ¿no tienes una Lila que cuidar?.

-Vete a la mierda.

Subí a mi coche y arranqué, mi risa irritó a Félix.

Yo tendría una larga noche calmando mis demonios con Kagami.


	27. Capitulo 27

Marinette:

Caminé de un lado a otro con la luz apagada.

Adrien estará con esa mujer, algo dentro de mí era como ácido.

Quemaba demasiado.

El cerrojo de la puerta se comenzó a girar, Hiiro caminó hasta ella y movió su cola.

Entré rápido a la cama.

Adrien ha vuelto.

¡Adrien volvió!.

Su cara se asomó por la puerta, caminó casi de puntillas hasta el borde de la cama y acarició a mi gatita blanca.

Adrien odia a los gatos.

Rápido encendí la luz.

-¡Félix!-dije, con el corazón acelerado.

-¿Ya has decidido como la vas a llamar?-preguntó.

Lo miré confundida, ¿se sentía bien?.

-Snowball-contesté y el lanzó una carcajada-Lo sé, un nombre estúpido.

-No es estúpido. Es demasiado caliente para Snowball.

Fruncio sus labios y bajó la vista a Yerman.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

Félix hizo una mueca y asintió como asimilando su respuesta.

-Te hago compañía mientras mi hermano coge con Kagami.

Golpe bajo. Puñal en mi estómago.

Sus palabras me hirieron y casi estoy segura que mis lágrimas iban a salir.

-Supongo que no hace falta-dije tragando el nudo de mi garganta.

-Solo soy amable mujer. Dime ¿que tanto le creiste a mi hermana Fernie?.

Félix comenzó a sacar un arma de su chaqueta de cuero. Y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Tomó la sábana de mis pies y empezó a frotarla.

-No hablo con ella.

-Mi hermana está algo loca, sí matamos a su querido Boyd pero las razones no te incumben.

-Entonces para que sacas el tema.

Félix sonrió mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Así qué eres de carácter?-su mano tomó mi pie, instintivamente lo quise quitar pero él no me lo soltó-¿Recuerdas cuando introduje vidrio en tu planta?.

-¡Sueltame!.

Con la punta del silenciador del arma acarició la planta de mi pie.

-¿Sabes lo que sucede si te disparo en el pie?.

-¡Sueltame por favor!-supliqué.

-Tranquila cuñada, solo vine a hacerte compañía.

-¡Vete de aqui Félix!.

Se puso de pie y se quitó su chaqueta.

Mis malos pensamientos o el miedo me indicaron que se estaba desnudando.

Pero otra vez me salvé.

Solo se quitó sus botas y chaqueta para acostarse a mi lado.

Pasó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y miró al techo.

-Puedes apagar la luz si no te importa.

¿Este hombre quería jugar al gato y al ratón?.

¿Me quería torturar?.

Apagué la luz y envolví mis pies con la sábana, me aparté más a la orilla y aún sin acostarme lo miré de reojo.

¿Sus calcetines navideños brillaban en la oscuridad?.

-¿Sabías que un asesino le gusta como te envolviste? Sin poder mover tus piernas es más fácil cortar tu yugular así no corres ni manchas la alfombra.

Quité la sábana de mis pies.

Félix volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-Eres la mujer más miedosa, algún día te llevaré a mi trabajo. Te enseñaré a disparar y a cortar yugulares. Si no sirves para la esclava perfecta tendrás que trabajar.

-Tú hermano se enojara si me haces daño-murmuré.

-¿Todavía lo crees? Nunca estarás a salvo de la familia Agreste ¿Eres virgen?.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Eso no te interesa-la sangre estaba llenando mis mejillas.

-Yo digo que sí lo eres, aún recuerdo que llevabas el bosque con pajaritos.

Lo miré confundida y el captó luego.

-Mujer aún no puedo borrar de mi mente esos vellos color azabaches. Las mujeres que tienen una vida sexual activa siempre están depiladas pero tú no lo estabas completamente. Eso indica que eres virgen.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Vamos, sé buena chica y cuéntame tus experiencias entonces.

¿Esto era una tortura?.

-No te diré nada.

-Bueno algún día lo harás. Quien pensaría que ahora estoy con una de mis víctimas en su cama.-dijo poniéndose de pie, tomó su chaquta y las botas-Sueña dulce fresita ya no te atormentes pensando en las posiciones de aquellos dos. Tú secreto está bien guardado conmigo-sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Adrien:

Había llamado varios hoteles para hospedar a Kagami.

La última cosa que esperaba era que el Plaza estuviera abierto el día de Navidad o que tuviera una habitación disponible para una semana entera.

Le había dispuesto en una suite con terraza sobre el noveno piso.

Era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que la iba a aislar durante el resto de las vacaciones.

Simplemente no la quería alrededor de Marinette.

No le había llamado para avisarle que vendría y ya casi eran las dos de la madrugada.

Había apuntado el piso cuando hice la reserva, pero ahora me faltaba el número de la habitación.

Respiré y me acerqué a la recepción tratando de no parecer siniestro.

-¿Podría decirme, por favor, el número de la habitación de Kagami Tsurugi?.

-Lo siento, señor, pero no podemos dar a conocer los números de habitación de nuestros invitados. Podría llamarla por teléfono si usted quiere.

Yo tenía pinta de estar allí para golpearla, así que no podía culpar al personal del hotel por preocuparse.

Y tenía la intención de golpearla, solo que no del modo que ellos probablemente pensaban.

Dejé mi maletín y saqué mi cartera, colocando mi permiso de conducir y la tarjeta de crédito sobre el mármol.

-Adrien Agreste. Pagué por la habitación.

El pánico apareció en los ojos del hombre al oírme, entonces su atención se dirigió rápidamente a las llaves con un movimiento tan veloz que impresionaría a cualquier secretario.

-Mis disculpas, Señor Agreste. No lo sabía. Está en la habitación 452. ¿Quiere copia de la llave?.

-Sí.

¿Y que puñetas si pagaba su alojamiento?.

Estaba aquí para tomar lo que es mío de todas formas.

¿Por qué fingir educación y llamar a la puerta cuando tengo todos los derechos sobre su cuerpo hasta que ella subiera al avión?.

El hombre escaneó la tarjeta y la deslizó a través del mostrador con una débil sonrisa.

Yo sin embargo lo miré serio, agarré mi maletín y subí al ascensor.

Dentro de la 452, colgué mi abrigo en la entrada.

El lujoso baño se encontraba a la derecha.

Y luego más bajo, en la parte posterior estaba el dormitorio.

Levanté una ceja sin sorprenderme cuando llegué al pie de la cama.

Encontré a Kagami teniendo sexo con un extraño, sin duda un viejo amigo con el que se sentía justificada por ponerse al día.

-Lo siento Kagami. ¿Creíste que era apropiado engancharte en la habitación que pago?.

Se levantó de encima del hombre sobre el que estaba sentada a horcajadas y luchó por cubrirse con las sábanas.

El hombre estaba perplejo.


	28. Capitulo 28

Adrien:

El hombre miró a Kagami.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó enfadado.

-¡Hola!-dije, dirigiéndome al extraño-Soy Adrien Agreste. Lárguese, mientras me sienta generoso-había momentos que tener aquel nombre era práctico.

Era impresionante ver las reacciones de la gente ante el apellido.

Los ojos del hombre se ensacharon.

-L-l-lo siento...n-n-no sabía que era suya.

-¡¡Eh!!-estalló Kagami nerviosa-No soy un mueble.

-Ah, lo eres si yo digo que lo seas-la expuse como un trozo de carne en la carnicería. Volví al hombre que trataba de ponerse su ropa a toda prisa-¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Yo...uh...humm...Pepe, señor.

-¡Mm-hmm!-olvidé su nombre durante unos segundos-Bien, Pepe pienso que sería mejor si se pone su ropa fuera en el vestíbulo ¿No estás de acuerdo?.

-Pero...yo...uh...

Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho y entrecerré mis ojos mirándolo.

Pepe agarró su ropa y escapó del cuarto.

Dejándome a solas con Kagami.

-Vas a tener que ser castigada por ser una guarra tan descortés desde luego.

Eso habría tenido a Marinette llorando como una magdalena en una esquina, pero Kagami sonrió con sastifacción.

-¿La escena era necesaria?.

-Tengo mucha energía acumulada.

-No sabía que vendrías a verme-dijo, poniendo mala cara.

-Como tú has dicho, Marinette nunca va a ser bastante-me río-Mismas reglas que antes. Comenzando ahora, ningún contacto visual, te diriges a mí como Amo. ¿Lo entiendes?-Kagami bajó su mirada al dibujo de la colcha.

Se estremeció cuando dijo:

-Si Amo.

-¿Tuviste algún orgasmo con él?-pregunté.

-No, Amo.

-No estoy sorprendido. Tampocolo tendrás conmigo-Mis palabras hicieron que se exictara más. Quizás vio un desafío en ello, o un juego. Averiguaría muy pronto que hablaba en serio.

La única persona que se correría esta noche sería yo.

O habría terribles consecuencias.

Pasé diez minutos tomando ron mientras Kagami se tomaba una ducha.

Después media hora amarrandola.

La quería inmóvil incapaz de retorcerse lejos, mientras todavía continuaba estamdo abierta y accesible.

-¡Oh! Estas cuerdas están demasiado apretadas, y me rasguñan.

Me aleje un poco para ver mi trabajo pero no hice caso.

-¡Adrien!-gritó molesta.

Extraje el bastón plegable de acero del maletín, luego con un movimiento rápido lo amplíe hasta su tamaño completo.

Di un golpe rápido y duro en sus nalgas, Kagami soltó un chillido.

-¿Cómo dije que era mi nombre?.

-Amo-jadeó.

Aquel esbozo de miedo existía atrás en sus ojos, rápidamente apartó su mirada fiándola sobre el piso mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

Fui hasta el mini bar bebí más ron, me senté sobre una silla acolchada, mirando a mi cautiva.

-¿Por qué estás con ella?-preguntó Kagami unos minutos después.

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Es mi prometida.

-Pero no es como nosotros. Es solo que no comprendo lo que ves en ella. ¿Estás intentando ser un mártir? Yo puedo darte lo que quieres. Si rompes con Marinette te lo daré todo. Lo prometo. Nosotros no deberíamos haber terminado.

Derramé el resto de la bebida y coloqué el vaso sobre la mesa de al lado, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

-Manipularás, conspirarás y engañarás para conseguir lo que quieres fingiendo ser mi esclava. Jugarás a ser una buena chica cuando miro y harás lo que malditamente se te ocurra cuando no este. Te presenté aquí como mi invitada, y acabo de encontrarte follando a otro hombre bajo las sábanas que he pagado con mi tarjeta de crédito. No podríamos tener una relación, porque sería de pésimo gusto para el estándar de cualquiera.

Ella se dio la vuelta alejándose.

-Bien, ¿estoy equivocado?.

-Pides demasiado-dijo, apenas susurrando.

-Sí, y esa fue la conclusión a la que llegamos la última vez que tuvimos esta conversación, al romper. Me diste un ultimátum, y te dije que te fueras. El hecho de que pensaras que podías darme un ultimátum es el noventa por ciento del problema. ¡No quiero jugar a ese juego!

-¿Entonces por qué estás jugando aquí? ¿Es la hogareña esposa Disney lo suficientemente valiente como para llenarte? La posición del 69, te enciende ¿Es mejor que esto?. No puedo darte todo, Adrien, pero si darte algo.

Dos mujeres en mi cama en la misma noche, ambas prometiéndome ser la mitad de todo lo que ansiaba.

No era lo suficiente.

De cualquiera de ellas.

Me levanté despacio, el alcohol y la depredación que me atravesaban las venas, doble el agarre sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Prácticamente mi voz salió en un gruñido cuando hablé cerca de su cara.

-No voy a entrar en tu manipulación otra vez, Kagami. No vamos a volver. Si no puedes manejar eso, recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé ahora. Quiero oírte decirlo, decir que me entiendes y que aceptas mis condiciones sobre lo que hacemos aquí.

Me fulminó mirándome directamente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Adrien?.

Liberé el agarre y recogí el bastón otra vez.

Con una mano tapé su boca y con la otra levanté el instrumento.

Un destello borroso de plata cortó por el aire y se clavó en su carne.

Soltó un aullido sordo contra mi mano.

Cuando se recompuso otra vez, la solté.

-No puedes seguir las reglas más simples. Dije que mientras estés aquí me llamarás Amo. Si es demasiado complicado para que lo recuerdes, te dejaré.

El pánico invadió su mirada.

-No, espera. Estaré bien- Lo siento, Amo. Haré lo que quieras. Lo prometo.

-Di que lo entiendes y que aceptas mis condiciones. Tengo que saber que entiendes que no vas a ganar una relación con esto. Si ese es tu objetivo, debes perder la ilusión.

-Lo entiendo, Amo-dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama y solo una lágrima se deslizó hacía abajo de su mejilla.

Kagami tenía que aplacar mi hambre o terminaría perdiendo el control con Marinette.

Entonces sería el peor momento.

Kagami no se opuso ante la mordaza, introduje la pelota dentro de su boca.

La verdad era, que aún a pesar de quíen era, sus palabras todavía podían tocarme.

Con o sin consentimiento siempre buscaba el dolor para mi sastifacción del placer del hedonista, del cuerpo desnudo y atado de una mujer.

¿Marinette pensaba que estaba a salvo conmigo?.

Era idiota.

Si no podía mantener la bestia reprimida, averiguaría cuán ingenua era bastante pronto.

¿Deseaba estar conmigo? No tenía ni idea de lo que pedía. Ninguna mujer lo hacía.

Si bien fuera de peso ligero, el bastón de acero era más aspero que el bastón de caña.

Sería deshonesto decir que había escogido el acero sólo porque era plegable y apto para llevar en el maletín.

Los golpes y magulladuras que había dejado sobre ella esa mañana eran más visibles que antes, así que continué hacía un área no marcada sobre sus muslos.

Gritó alrededor de la mordaza, como si se estuviera muriendo con cada golpe, las lágrimas derramándose debajo de su cara.

Cuando le había marcado todo lo que seguramente podía marcar bajé bastón y lo devolví a la bolsa.

-Dolerá más si estas tensa.

Gimoteó detrás de la obstrucción de goma.

Después del bastón, aún estando sobrecargada del dolor del día anterior, su angustia era genuina.

Desabroché el cuero de la mordaza y lo tiré de su boca.

-Dime, ¿qué dijo Pepe sobre los golpes y magulladuras en tu culo? ¿Crees que comprendío que fui yo quién los puso alli?.

-No le dejé verlos. Me puse encima, así no dolerían y no los notaría.

-¿Avergonzada?-la vergüenza no tenía cabida en Kagami. Siempre le envidiaba eso.

-No entendería.

-Lo veo. Así que parece que no soy el único que mete un dedo del pie en el fondo de una piscina mundo Disney.

Incluso adolorida, puso sus ojos en blanco, rompiendo el hechizo de ese pequeño momento.

-Pepe es un viejo amigo. Fuimos a la escuela juntos. Nos encontramos el uno al otro en el bar. Estábamos solos. Solamente pasó.

Coloqué de nuevo la mordaza en su boca y comencé sobre su espalda.

Cuando empezó a dibujarse sangre, cambié hacia un área fresca, hasta que ella estuvo marcada por mi complacencia.

Miré el daño y maldije.

La mujer me amaba y sabía que jamás le iba a corresponder.

Sin embargo ahí estaba soportando lo que yo quisiera.

Desaté las cuerdas y desabroché la mordaza, colocando todo con cuidado atrás en el maletín.

Habría tiempo para otros juguetes después.

-¿Por qué te paras?.

-Colócate sobre tu estómago y no hagas más preguntas. Las reglas son las mismas.

-Sí, Amo-consiguío decir.

Saqué varios juguetes del maletín, me desnudé y la jalé hacía mí, entrando en la cama.

-No quieres estar conmigo, Kagami. Te gusta la idea que te has formado de mí. La realidad nunca es lo bastante buena.

-No es verdad-dijo ella, sus palabras sordas contra mi pecho.

-Si, lo es.


	29. Capitulo 29

Marinette:

Hoy sería el último día de esta farsa.

Adrien prefirió evitarme durante todo el día, pasó las horas en su despacho y apenas cruzaba palabras conmigo.

Me entró el pánico por perderlo.

Será que ahora si es en serio lo de Kagami.

La angustia duele y aún no soy capaz de saber porque siento esto.

El es mi secuestrador y solo fingimos ser algo más.

Una parte de mi cerebro me echaba la culpa a ser dependiente de el, a una simple ilusión por ser amada, la otra parte de mi cerebro me decía que ya estaba loca y que me había hecho daño ver tantas películas cursis.

Suspiré frustrada y salí de la ducha.

Miré el vestido negro con pequeños destellos plateados.

No podía entender cuando o donde me pondría algo así, en mi otra vida este vestido me hubiese costado una fortuna y ahora era el regalo de Adrien.

Adrien se tomaba muy en serio año nuevo y organizó una fiesta más formal que la de la Navidad.

Me había mandado la orden con Louis, usar el vestido negro con escote en V y la joyería que me había regalado por Navidad.

Cuando terminé de maquillarme y hacerme un chongo algo formal, bajé a la sala.

Toda la casa tenía una melodía armoniosa que era tocada por el grupo de chicas contratadas.

Luces pequeñas color blanco decoraban toda la mansión y jardines.

Los niños vestían su mejor traje en color oscuro.

Las niñas vestidos de gala.

En excepción de una, la más pequeña. Carla de tres años había decidido llevar su disfraz de princesa que usó en Halloween lo más probable. incluyendo la diadema.

La tía de Adrien, Mimi, lucía un poco más creativo; un vestido rojo que tenía plumas saliendo de el, junto con una boa y casco a juego. Lucia unos zapatos rojos brillantes, guantes largos, y un cigarrillo saliendo de la boquilla a la antigua.

-Espero que no creas que puedes fumar eso en la casa-dijo Adrie, apareciendo de la nada con un esmoquín.

-Ya no respetan a los mayores-lamentó Mimi-Relájate, Adrien Agreste, es parte del look.

Adrien levantó una ceja y su tía siguió saludando a todos.

Miré a Adrien el estaba más serio que de costumbre, ahora no hubo un "te vez bonita".

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el otro lado del jardín para juntarse con sus primos.

Yo por mi parte seguí observando a su familia.

La abuela Esperanza había optado por una vestimenta más informal; un pijama gris con gatitos, desafiando la ocasión.

-Me voy directamente a la cama luego de esto-dijo, en voz alta después de cuarta copa de champagne, que se suponía iba a ser técnicamente para Año Nuevo.

En una mesa tenía copas de champagne con botellas de champagne, y en otra mesa copas de champagne de plástico con una botella de jugo de uva espumoso para los niños.

Una larga bandeja de quesos ocupaba el medio de la mesa.

-Félix me ha comentado que ya es tu amigo-murmuró Lila poniéndose a mi lado con una copa en sus manos.

Ella traía un vestido color rojo pastel, escote pronunciado y ceñido al cuerpo con su larga melena lisa.

-Yo no soy amiga de nadie-contesté.

-Eso espero, sabrás que no me gusta que tenga amigas. Y yo puedo ser buena si tú te mantienes alejada de el.

-No me das miedo Lila.

Al final en una esquina, Félix, Kim y el abuelo Trevor, se sentaron observándonos como si estuvieran en el negocio de la familia.

-Quedas advertida. Feliz miserable año nuevo que te espera-sonrió y se alejó moviendo sus caderas hasta Félix.

Pasaron dos horas hasta media noche, Ashley y Abril colgaron una red con globos rojos, negros y plateados fue puesta por debajo del techo alto del comedor.

Había bolsas de plástico con confeti dentro. Había dos cordones para jalar contra la pared, uno que liberaría los globos y otro soltaría el confeti.

Adrien se mantuvo cerca de mi frente a su familia con una mano en mi cintura, interactuaba con sus hermanas riendo y hablando.

En frente de todos, era el prometido perfecto; sosteniendo mi mano, basándome en los momentos apropiados.

Pero detrás de la espalda de su madre, mantenía su distancia, sin entablar una conversación, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente para ignorarme.

-Cuñada, hermano del alma-dijo Félix, pasando una copa de vino y siguió repartiendo con las demás junto con Lila.

Toda la familia alzó sus copas mientras la cuenta regresiva comenzaba.

Adrien llevó la copa a sus labios.

-¡Feliz año Agreste!-gritó Meme, quien jaló la cuerda haciendo que los globos y los confetis cayera.

Miré mi copa con brillos y confetis en el líquido.

Adrien sonrió y me la quitó de las manos.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-susurró en mi oído.

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta.

Tiró de mí hacias sus brazos y juntó sus labios con los míos.

Su boca se esta convirtiendo en mi paraíso.

Creí con cada célula de mi cuerpo que por ese momento el era capaz de amarme.

Un beso lleno de pasión, nostalgia y ternura.

Cuando Adrien se apartó de mí llegué a la conclusión de que era un buen actor.

Me miró fijamente y yo no fui capaz de aguantar el sonrojarme.

Acaricie su mejilla y quise besarlo una vez más.

Adrien disimulando se apartó.

-¡Por Dios hijos! ¡Quiero bisnietos pero aquí hay niños!-gritó su abuelo Trevor.

Las risas sonaron por toda la habitación.

-Bueno, eso es todo para esta vieja anciana. Me voy a la cama y a dormir. Adrien, no me apures fuera de la puerta mañana. Voy a salir después de haber tenido un buen sueño y una buena comida-Meme guiñó un ojo y se tambaleó sobre sus pies-Chicos no se desvelen y traten de no enterrar a alguien en el jardín.

-No soñaría con eso, Meme-dijo Félix, reclutando a Louis para que fuera a ayudarla a llegar a su habitación-¡Blue Ice para todos!-bromeó.

Félix:

Lila y mis hermanas bailaban encima de los muebles con una botella de alcohol en la mano, los demás hombres fumaban y estaban ebrios.

Algunos adultos habían preferido salir a algún club nudista.

¿Y mi hermano Adrien?.

Había optado por ir a ver a Kagami.

Marinette estaba en su habitación.

¿Por qué me preocupada por ella?.

Sí, tenía ganas de asesinarla pero desde que había llegado aquí, ella usaba un mágico imán que me llevaba hasta ella.

¡Maldición! Hacen daños las drogas.

Y ahí estaba el maldito acosador de Félix otra vez.

Caminando a su habitación.

La había secuestrado, torturado, drogado y solo para robarle un beso.

Y aún no estaba sastifecho.

Abrí la puerta usando la llave maestra de la casa y entré silenciosamente.

Estaba todo a oscuras, en excepción del cuarto de baño.

Marinette se estaba desnudando, quitándose el vestido de gala de esta noche, su piel blanca, pezones rosados.

Su melena azabache. Sexy muy sexy.

Sonreí para mí mismo y salí de nuevo, solo por este día no la iba a molestar.

Cuando bajé de nuevo me encontré con Lila llorando, la música seguía pero ella estaba sentada desconsolada.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé para saber que le pasaba.

Su mejilla estaba rasguñada y roja.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-mi hermana Abril sonrió, Ashley se encogió de hombros.

-Cosas de mujeres hermanito-contestó Abril.

Tomé de la mano a Lila para sacarla de ahí.

-¿Me puedes explicar que te pasó?.

-Yo bailaba pero tus hermanas me odian.

-Ya hemos hablado tanto de esto.

-¡Félix tú maldita familia me odia! ¡Todos! Cuando te conocí en The Jungle prometiste que sería diferente.

-¡Yo te advertí que no le dijeras a mi mamá sobre lo nuestro! Te hubiera inventado alguna clase de historia como la de Marinette y Adrien.

-¡Eres un idiota!-gritó-Esa maldita perra la hubieras matado.

-Lila eso son asuntos de Adrien y míos. Jamás cuestiones lo que hago.

Ella me miró furiosa y sonrió.

-Algún valiente le dirá a tú madre que todo esto es una farsa, la putita esa simplemente es tu secuestrada...

Tomé su garganta en mis manos, apreté un poco y susurré suave tratando de no alterarme.

-¿Recuerdas a tu amiga Alya? Recuerdas los motivos por cuales te conocí en The Jungle. Los valientes son unos bocones y no viven para contarlo.

Sus ojos me miraban con miedo Lila necesitaba respirar.

-No me sorprende que aún no me conozcas Lila Rossi.

-¡Hermanito, me cae mal la chica pero déjala respirar!-solté a Lila quien comenzó a toser.

Fernie estaba detrás de mí.

-¡Otra vez metiendo tu cabeza a las sogas que no te corresponden Fer!.

Mi hermana se limitó a encoger sus hombros y seguir caminando entre el jardín.

Hice una mueca y la comencé a seguir pero ella ya no estaba.

-¡Maldita boca la tuya Lila!-gruñí.

Que se encomiende a Dios si Fernie escuchó nuestra charla sobre Marinette.


	30. Capitulo 30

Marinette:

Había olvidado lo incómodo que podían estar las cosas con Adrien y sin una rutina fija.

Al fin respiré cuando miré a Kagami subir a su avión.

Aún ella le suplicó por quedarse pero Adrien no respondió y se limitó a mirarla serio.

Ahora todo se hallaba tranquilo en la mansión, incluso con un perro, dos gatos y un equipo completo de sirvientes.

No había niños corriendo por la casa, ni Meme intentando planear una boda, Fernie tirándole miradas e indirectas a Adrien y quejándose. No Félix, no Lila, o el tío Carlos, o Don Gabriel.

Me levanté del sofá y apagué la televisión.

Estaba nerviosa y demasiado confundida.

Caminé hasta el despacho principal de Adrien, un lugar que no había llegado a ver pero no era difícil de encontrar.

Lo encontré detrás de su enorme escritorio con su ordenador prendido y escribiendo furiosamente en un diario de cuero negro.

No levanté la vista.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Marinette?-dijo de mal humor.

Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y aún yo no sabía que responder.

¿Qué hacía aquí?.

Quería darme la vuelta y correr.

-¿Resoluciones de Año Nuevo?-pregunté, ¡siendo estúpida! Muy estúpida.

Pero había algo sabio y cosmopolitan en el escribía todas las bajas en su misterioso libro para que las generaciones futuras pudieran maravillarse.

Cerró el libro y se giró en su asiento para mirarme, con una pierna apoyada en la parte superior de la otra, en una postura relajada.

-Algo como eso Marinette porque no vas a nadar, ver televisión o alguna otra cosa. Toma clases de cocina o algún idioma. Pero no me estorbes.

Apreté mis labios tragandome el orgullo y me daría la vuelta para salir cuando Louis tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso.

-Adelante-dijo Adrien.

Salí de la habitación sin caminar a prisas.

-Señor, ha llegado-contestó Louis.

-Perfecto.

Caminé de nuevo a la sala principal, apresurando mis paso ¿Qué persona esperaba?.

Dándome la vuelta a la sala, quedé sorprendida.

Ahí estaba una mujer, delgada de piel morena y ojos marrones. Sus cabellos largos color negros. Cuerpo exhuberante, doble o triple tamaño que el mío en pechos, nalgas y piernas.

Se vestía con un mini vestido de zorra de cuero negro junto con lo que parecía un collar de perro.

Ella me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Hola, soy Britney!-dijo amable.

Traté de sonreír y contestar su saludo cuando Louis apareció.

-Señorita Britney, el señor Agreste la espera-hizo una seña cediendo del paso-después de usted.

Ella caminó a un lado de Louis, resonando sus tacones.

Adrien había traído a otra mujer.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

¿Podría algún dolor físico ser peor que el dolor que sentía en este momento?.

¿Y si él se enamoraba de esta mujer?.

Atrapada en esta casa, viéndolo con alguien más.

¿Por qué no podía ser normal? ¿Por qué no anhelar igualdad y paseos por la playa iluminados por la luz de la luna?.

Me fui hasta su despacho de nuevo, me quedé quieta detrás de un muro.

Louis pasó de largo cerrando la puerta del pasillo y apagando luces.

¿No la llevaría al calabozo?.

Me pasé hasta la puerta en un punto medio; lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que pasaba, pero lo suficientemente lejos para hacer una rápida salida sin ser atrapada.

Algunos gemidos de ella y luego unos de el.

La voz de Adrien cambió.

Más profunda, como si el diablo mismo se hubiera apoderado de él.

Fue un cambio tan visceral que podía sentirlo donde me escondí-

Hizo que la mujer lo llamará Señor.

¿Quería que lo llamaran Señor porque no los consideraba de su propiedad?.

¿Cómo lo llamaba Kagami?.

-¿Marinette?.

Pegué un salto, y miré al endemoniado Adrien quién traía un bastón metálico en dos partes, cada una en las manos.

El estaba detrás de mí.

Furioso.

-¿Marinette? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

Aún estaba alejado de mí, lo suficiente para que yo saliera corriendo por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, a pesar de que era inútil.

Luego de un momento, la llave giró en la cerradura y Adrien aventó la puerta.

Snowball y Yerman se escondieron bajo la cama. Y yo quería hacer lo mismo.

Miré el bastón enlazado firmemente entre las manos de Adrien. Este podría ser el momento en que perdiera el control.

Mis piernas no eran capaz de soportarme para que haga frente a lo que pudiese venir.

-Por favor. Lo siento...-supliqué.

-Eso es basura-dijo entre dientes.-Dime porque escuchabas ¿Eres idiota? ¿Piensas que no hay cámaras?.

-Adrien, por favor, lo siento. Nunca volveré hacerlo.

-¡Réspondeme!-dio un golpe con el bastón a la cama.

Mis lágrimas salían sin parar mientras yo me hacía pequeña del miedo.

-No puedo estar a tú lado con ellas. No puedo ver esto es doloroso. Déjame ir. Déjame salir de este lugar.

-No puedo-gruñó.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?-me arriesgué a mirarlo a los ojos, su expresión era dura.

Adrien soltó el bastón poniéndolo en la cama, curzó su brazos sobre su pecho.

-No quiero. Además, ¿qué harás ahora?.

-Soy joven. Tengo ahorros. Voy a estar bien-chillé.

-Estoy seguro de que lo estarías. Pero no te estás yendo de aquí-se acercó a la caja del intercomunicador, luego presionó el botón blanco-¿Louis?.

-¿Si, señor?.

-¿Puedes ir a desatar a Britney? No debería dejarla sola así. Instruya a que vaya al calabozo y esperé mi regreso.

-Ahora mismo, señor.

Adrien volvió a mí.

-Ahora, ¿qué haremos con esta situación?.

-¿Qué situación?.

-La situación en la que haré lo que a mi me da la gana y tú me quieres y ninguno es feliz.

-¿Adrien, tú no me quieres?-sonaba tan necesitada. Fue humillante exponer mis sentimientos a el.

-Bien sabes que no-dijo, frío.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes ser normal!?-grité, cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde.

Adrien me tomó de los brazos llevándome hasta la pared y me acorraló.

Presionó todo su cuerpo a mi, metiendo sus piernas entre las mías.

-¿Por qué tú no puedes ser pervertida?-gritó pegando su frente con la mía-Eres sumisa, ¿por qué no puedes ser un poco masoquista?.

Su respiración salió en un jadeo.

Mientras mi valentía huía cobardemente.

Solté un grito cuando su mano se levantó, pero solo limpió mis lágrimas y acarició mis cabellos.

-Britney, está alli abajo, es sumisa y masoquista. ¿Sabes lo que me costó hallar una sumisa y masoquista genuina? ¿Alguien que no juega a ser el uno o el otro? ¿No debería estar feliz?.

-¡No el hombre que me mantiene presa no debería ser feliz! Déjame ir y vive feliz para siempre con ella. Dile a Félix que no soy una amenaza y libérame. Por favor. Me estoy muriendo aquí. Por favor.

Adrien me miró a los ojos sin contestar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí conmigo?-preguntó finalmente.

-Un par de meses-dije sorprendida por la pregunta.

Tenía que ser retórico porque seguramente ninguno de nosotros podría haber olvidado esa noche.

-¿En ese tiempo, te he herido?.

-No.

-¿Te he forzado?.

-No.

-¿Te he atado o encerrado en el calabozo?.

-No, pero me amenazaste con ello.

-Pero, ¿lo hice actualmente?.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿confías en mi?.

Si no supiera a donde se dirige mi línea de cuestionamiento, hubiera dicho que si sin reservas, porque me ha mantenido a salvo y cuidado muy bien. Y aún siendo un doctor, sabía que si estaba enferma o herida me sanaría.

-Por favor, déjame ir-susurré.

-¡Nunca!-prácticamente escupió la palabra, con sus ojos brillando. Adrien se apartó, dándome espacio para respirar-Tú eres la única que realmente me pertenece. Eres como una pieza de arte invaluable conservada en una caja de cristal. No consigo hacer nada con ella, pero al mirarlo, sé que es mío. Y a veces, eso basta.

Su mirada me recorrió de una manera depredardora, era como si me hubiera desnudado.

-Ven aquí.

Di tentativamente unos pasos, hasta estar a su alcance.

Me acercó a sus brazos, sus dedos pasaron a través de mi cabello, sus labios tomaron los míos, hambrientos, su lengua entrando, explorando.

No pude evitar un gemido involuntario mientras mis manos se aferraron a su cuello y los cabellos de su nuca.

La sensación de sus labios en los míos parecía que era la primera vez que me besaba.

Eso hace que sea el único beso real.

Adrien se separó de mi jadeando.

-Eres mía, ya sea si te uso o no. Lo entiendes, ¿cierto?-sus palabras eran duras frías, pero alli existía mucha intensidad caliente en su tono-Te estoy mostrando misericordia al no llevarte abajo. Recuerda eso.

Yo era incapaz de hablar, había mariposas eléctricas en mi estómago por la excitación y miedo.

Respiré profundo.

-Si quieres mostrarme misericordia, envía lejos a Britney.

-¿Quieres tomar su lugar?.

Aparté la mirada de él.

-Sé que tienes miedo-su tono no hizo nada por disimular lo orgulloso que estaba de su triunfo. Acarició mi mejilla haciéndome levantar la mirada a el-Tienes sentimientos por mí. Dime que tomarás su lugar, y te preparó ati a amar todo lo que te asusta.


	31. Capitulo 31

Marinette:

Es principios de febrero, un mes pasó desde nuestra última conversación, desde el último beso.

La decoración de Navidad aún no la quitaban.

Me pregunto si Adrien está muy obsesionado con este tema también.

Este no era su peor defecto, para mí era difícil verlo con una mujer distinta todos los días.

Ocho de la noche y una mujer distinta tocaba el timbre.

¿Este era un tipo de castigo para mi?.

No estaba segura de donde sacaba a estas mujeres.

¿Existía un servicio de acompañantes sumisas a las que les gustaba suplicar y ser golpeadas?.

Trato de estar bien con eso y solo ignorarlo.

Se estaba convirtiendo en algo normal escuchar gemidos de el y los llantos de ellas en toda la casa.

La parte confusa era el resultado final.

Ellas lucián... felices cuando se iban.

Sastifechas, seguras, confiadas.

¿Qué demonios?.

No coincidía con lo que escuchaba.

Los maullidos, los gemidos, los gritos y el llanto pidiendo clemencia.

Lo peor de todo era la señorita Dafne, ella tenía una semana viviendo aquí.

Adrien la paseaba por toda su mansión, ella es su esclava.

Cuando terminé de recoger mi plato de la cena, Adrien entró solo sin su chica.

Su mirada ceñuda la posó en mí varios segundos y después se sentó.

-Creo haberte dicho que cenaras con los empleados, cuando esté aquí Dafne no tiene porque encontrarse contigo.

No le respondí y salí del comedor para subir a mi habitación.

Tenía una semana cenando temprano para evitarme al diablo del señor Agreste y a su acompañante.

En la mesa de los empleados solo me saludaban y se iban dejándome sola.

En especial del nuevo chófer, Julio me hacía conversación pero Louis lo regañaba y lo corría.

No tengo permitido amistades eso mandó decir Adrien.

Al día siguiente el nuevo chófer desapareció.

Entré al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha de agua fría, busqué mi pijama y mi ropa interior dejándola en la cama.

Estuve media hora pensando en la boda, Meme tan feliz planeando todo.

Todas las mñana me hablaba por teléfono para estar de acuerdo en las tonalidades florales para el salón de la mansión.

Salí de la ducha enrollandome con una toalla, caminé dando zancadas hasta mi cama donde estaba a oscuras.

Encendí la luz y junté mi ropa para irme a vestir.

-Deja caer la toalla-la voz de Adrien sonó detrás de mi.

Había pegado un brinco del susto y maldije en un susurro.

-No quiero que mi prometida hable como prostituta.

Estaba sentado en una silla junto a la mesita de noche, sus piernas cruzadas estilo elegante y misterioso que el hace.

Su camisa color vino estaba desabrochada dejando al descubierto todo su pecho y en sus manos tenía una copa de ron.

Había algo extraño en él esta noche.

Tomé con fuerza mi toalla y solo lo miré, el miedo estaba entrando en mi.

-Una vez más lo voy a repetir, deja caer la toalla.

Negué con la cabeza y el se puso de pie rápidamente dando un golpe fuerte en la cama con su bastón de metal.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo.

Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas bajando a mi cuello.

Mi piel se erizó al contacto de Adrien.

Adrien olía a vino, loción y sudor.

-Tienes que obedecer cuando te diga-susurró en mi oreja-ahora responde "Si Amo".

-Si...Am...

Sus manos arrancaron la toalla de mi alrededor.

Pegué un grito del susto y Adrien sonrió.

Se alejó y me observó pasando sus dedos por mi cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa, Marinette.

-¡Adrien, por favor! No me hagas daño.

El levantó la ceja, un corte en el aire y sentí un escozor en mi pierna que me hizo doblar del dolor que sentía en aquel momento.

-¡Soy tu dueño mujer! Soy paciente contigo solo me darás lo que es mío.

-¡Por favor Amo!-grité llena de pánico metiendo las manos para escudarme del siguiente golpe de su bastón.

Sonrió sastifactoriamente dejando el golpe en el aire.

-Cruza las muñecas detrás de tu nuca-me ordenó, con voz de autoridad.

Quise tomar mi camiseta, el dio un golpe encima de ella.

Crucé mis muñecas en la nuca.

Con el bastón empezó a empujarme hacia la puerta.

-Hoy te enseñare a ser una verdadera sumisa.

Mi corazón latía acelerado, comencé a caminar por los pasillos que tenían una luz debíl.

La idea seguía siendo una de las más aterradora.

Al final de uno de los pasillos había una gran puerta de metal.

El calabozo.

Adrien sacó una llave de su bolsillo y presionó un interruptor en la pared.

Una cadena de luces LED a lo largo del techo se encendieron, iluminando una escalera estilo caracol alfombrada, que iba una y otra vez a un pozo sin fondo, sin fin, quizás incluso al infierno.

Y aquí se halla Sátanas de pie a mi lado con una sonrisa suave y extendiendo su mano como un caballero a la espera de la perdición.

-Después de ti, dama-dijo. Y me empujó para que entrara.

-¡Adrien hoy estás muy ebrio, no me hagas daño!-suplicaba pero el no me escuchó.

-No te doy permiso de hablar ni de quitar las manos de tu nuca.

El corte de aire me preparó para hacerme dar un paso hacia atrás y evitar el golpe.

Adrien se enfureció, que Dios se apiade de esta pobre alma.

Dándome una cachetada.

Caí a la alfombra mientras el dolor consumía toda mi mejilla poniendola roja al instante.

-Tal vez eres más masoquista de lo que pensé-se burló-Sabes que necesito.

Sus manos desabrocharon su pantalón, se puso delante de mí.

Levanté la mirada hasta sus ojos brillantes y oscuros.

-¡Acercate!.

Me fui levantando poco a poco.

Volvió a tirarme.

-De rodillas vendrás a mí.

Podría haber dudado pero Adrien ya tenía el bastón en el aire.

Me sentía mareada, que digo, me sentía estúpida.

Arrastrarme hasta el, en mis manos y rodillas era demasiado humillante.

-Tú prometiste que no me harías daño-susurré.

-¡Mira niña!-tomó mi barbilla entre su mano apretando-¡Mírame! soy un asesino, soy una persona a la que se les llama el Patrón, criminal, delicuente. ¿Y aún eres gilipollas para confiar en mí?.

Mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos.

Me tomó del brazo haciéndome caminar hasta un espejo.

Se paró detrás de mí.

Bajé la mirada, creo que el día del sufrimiento, angustia y dolor había llegado.

Adrien volvió a tomar un trago de vino de una mesa cercana.

Acarició mi cuello y sentí otro escozor en mi nalga.

Este había sido más fuerte haciéndome caer de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Ponte de pie!-me ordenó otra vez.

Me obligó a mirar en el espejo, su manos bajaron a mis pechos masajeando salvajemente.

-¡Por favor!-mi voz temblorosa exponía mi miedo.

No lograría llegar a las escaleras sin intentara correr, asumiendo que pudiera liberarme de su agarre.

Un impulso depredador despertó dentro de él.

-Se que piensas en escapar, el verte correr solo me pondrá más.

Las manos de Adrien acariciaron mi vientre.

Hizo mi cabello a un lado y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Dejé escapar un jadeo de dolor cuando enterró sus dientes en mi hombro.

Esto tenía que parar.

-¡Adrien reacciona! Estás muy borracho.

Sin importarle comenzó a chupar mi piel dejando grandes chupetones.

Su mano bajó un poco más pellizcando mi clítoris.

-¡Adrien, por favor detente!-mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Intenté quitar su mano.

-¡Te dije que soy tu Amo!-gritó.

Soltó otra cachetada y tomó de nuevo su bastón directo a mí.

-¡Lo siento Amo!-grité entre llantos cuando soltó la primera hostia.

Dos.

Tres.

Intentaba cubrir mis piernas con mis brazos.

Cuatro.

-¡Detente!-grité, suplicando piedad y clemencia.

Cinco.

Volvió a ponerme de pie me giró al espejp y volvió a obligarme a verme en el espejo.

-¡No te cubras!-gruñó, sosteniendo mis brazos a mis costados con fuerza haciéndome daño.

Asentí con la cabeza con miedo.

Besó entre mordiscos doloroso mi cuello y hombros, desplazándose hacia abajo con mis brazos; luego mi barriga, mis senos y entre mis piernas.

El tomó otro bastón ahora de madera o eso alcance a ver, hizo que la madera liviana recorriera mi cuerpo.

Temblé de miedo, mis piernas ardían demasiado a consecuencia de la adrenalina que sentía en estos momentos.

-¡Basta por favor!-grité, cuando me encestó un golpe en la espalda.

Sentí como mi piel se abrió, mi sangre hirviendo recorrió hasta mis nalgas.

Levanté la mirada a través del espejo el sonreía, perfecto diablo para la Biblia.

Llevó a sus labios más alcohol.

-Separa tus piernas-golpeó levemente haciéndome separarlas-Quédate expuesta, con los ojos en tu reflejo hasta que de la orden de que puedas moverte.

Tomó mis caderas hacia atrás, puso mis manos en el suelo.

Me tenía en la posición del perro mirándome al espejo, como el ordenó.

Una fría sonrisa se formó en la cara de Adrien.

-¿Acaso te di permiso de que miraras a otro lado?.

-N-n-no... Amo. P-p-p-p-por favor, no me lastime-mi voz salió temblorosa sabía lo que a esto le seguía.

Adrien se posicionó detrás de mí quitándose la camisa y tirándola a la silla detrás de él.

Se quitó el pantalón y el boxér.

Se pusó el condón y empujó mi cuerpo hacia delante.

Mi mirada se dirigió a él en el espejo por un breve momento de incertidumbre y suplicando, pero Adrien negó con la cabeza.

-Los ojos en tu reflejo-gruñó.

Cuando obedecí el empujó dentro de mí.

Solté un grito de dolor y mis lágrimas salieron de nuevo.

El condón estaba lubricado, pero no lo suficiente.

Una rabia irracional se desató en el.

-¡No estás exictada! Cualquier otra perra estaría húmeda de necesidad, exictada por mi jodida seducción-gritó.

Sus embestidas se volvieron más duras y rápidas haciéndome mucho daño.

Su ira se volvió muy extrema.

-¡Por favor detente!.

Salió de mí, me hizo girar rápido y el se puso encima de mi empezando a morder mi cuello y pechos.

Sus manos sontenían mis brazos con fuerza mientras el comenzó a gruñir exictado, perro mojado.

Volvió a entrar en mi haciéndome gritar de dolor de nuevo.

Abofeteo mi mejilla.

Sus gemidos se intensificaron igual que sus movimientos, mordió mi hombro cuando alcanzó su orgasmo y liberación.

Dejé de luchar o llorar, yo estaba vacía con el cuerpo de Adrien encima de mí, cansado y jadeando.

Miré el techo del calabozo, se sentía como las garras de hielo de la muerte en vez del placer de la vida.

Se suponía que iba a ser de una manera romántica o esa idea que te venden desde chiquita llena de ilusiones, en la que mundo oscuro se volviá una realida más nítida y placentera, pero esto era frío, doloroso y sin vida.

Después de un rato, salió de mí interior, se quitó la protección y lo tiró a una papelera cercana.

Prendió un cigarro y se sentó en el sofá

Me hice una bola en el piso, mis sollozos a lo mejor resonaban demasiado en sus oidos.

¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él?.

Adrien se acercó lentamente mientras que yo hice lo contrario.

Su mirada era sin emoción alguna, fría como el hielo pero estaba más cambiado.

Deslizó sus manos por sus cabellos despeinándose más.

-¿Erás virgen?.

-N-no...Amo. Usted sabía que no-apenas podía pronunciar las palabras.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

-¿Marinette?.

-¿S-sí, Amo?.

¿Que me iba a decir?.

¿Lo siento?.

¿Cómo alguien se disculpaba por esto?.

Las palabras no lo podían arreglar.

Esto cambia todo entre nosotros.

-¡Maldita sea!-susurró enojado-¿Marinette, estás conmigo?.

-Sí, Amo.

Cerré mis ojos y escuché los pasos de Adrien alejarse.

-Félix necesito que vengas por ella-gruñó a lo lejos.

Adrien no era un príncipe encantador sobre un caballo.

Él ya me asesino de una forma experta que Félix no podría igualar.

Lo mejor, es que él lo había hecho sin dejar evidencia de que estaba muerta.

Un cuerpo con vida y respirando, nadie sospecharía que me había ido.


	32. Capitulo 32

Adrien:

Miré a Marinette el dolor la había desmayado.

¿Cómo fui capaz de romperla así?.

Cuando tomé su delicado cuerpo sabía lo que hacia, mi subconciente sabía que ella era virgen y aun asi no quise detenerme.

Ese monstruo que me domina me desafió a seguir.

Me arrodillé detrás de ella y la sostuve en mis brazos.

Ella no luchó contra mí; era como una muñeca de trapo, como si su alma y espíritu hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

La coloqué en la cama, limpié sus heridas y cosí la de su espalda, le puse el pijama y esperé a Félix.

Abrí el diario de cuero negro.

Había hecho una lista de alternativas. Había clubes pervertidos a donde podría ir, gente que conocería para una aventura casual.

Maneras en que lograra hacer esto sin implicar que Marinette se rompa en pedazos, pero no fui capaz de pararme.

No era la primera vez que hacia esto, mi mente ya no sentía culpa.

¿Pero al ver a Marinette así? Todo era diferente.

Sabía que ella me comenzaba a querer, esa idea me aterraba.

Yo no puedo ofrecerle la felicidad y menos amor.

Ella no puede ofrecerme la mía.

Mi hermano entró golpeando la puerta, lo miré de mala gana.

Cerré mi libro y volví a colocarlo en el escritorio, en un cajón.

-¿Qué sucede?-arreglo sus guantes color negro.

-Quiero que te la lleves.

Félix sonrió y pasó sus manos por su cara.

-¿Estás seguro Adrien?.

-¡No lo sé ya no quiero hacerle daño!.

-¿No quieres hacerle daño y la mandas al matadero, hermanito?

-No hagas preguntas, tengo que trabajar.

-De igual modo ella también lo hará.

Sabía que mi hermano se refería a meterla de mula igual que las otras mujeres.

-Esta vez no Félix. Mamá preguntará, diré que la mandé de crucero o algo, tú mandaras a Lila quiero que esto parezca un accidente de chicas.

-¿Mi chica? ¿Sabes cuánto me costo para que tenga esas nalgas? ¿Además de los senos? Cintura entre otras cosas ¿Y quieres que la tire de la noche a la mañana? Es mi muñequita silicona-asiente.

-¡Por Dios Félix! Esa mujer es una sanguijuela de pantano, falta que sea el monstruo del lago Ness-grité.

Caminé de un lado a otro.

Félix miraba a Marinette con su ceño profundo.

-Tienes 24 horas para arrepentirte.

-Solo llevatela.

-24 horas Adrien, no seré su niñera.

Salí de la habitación.

Marinette:

El olor dulce mezclado con tabaco y el aire frío chocando con mi cara me hizo abrir los ojos.

Estaba de noche, tal vez ya casi amaneciendo.

Me sentía con demasiadas náuseas por la velocidad del coche.

Miré al pilo, el sonrió.

-¡Hola!-dijo, con entusiasmo.

-¿Félix?-susurre con mi garganta seca. Llena de miedo.

-Así es el mismísimo engendro del demonio.

Traté de incorporarme pero mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado.

-¿A donde me llevas?.

-Al matadero, prometo no ser tan cruel. Asfixiarte con una bolsa, ¿crees que sea muy difícil?-dice en alto, con su mismo entusiasmo.

Cerré los ojos mientras el reía a todo volumen de su voz.

Volví a despertar, la luz cegaba mis ojos y los comencé a abrir lentamente.

Una cara estaba cerca de mí. La habitación estaba pintada de color gris con el techo blanco.

-¡Oh, Adrien, maldito Adrien!. Si bien lo recuerdo creo que lo estoy odiando-susurró.

-Félix.

Me levanté bruscamente provocando dolor en mi espalda y piernas, sus manos sujetaron mis hombros indicándome que quedara acostada o en reposo.

-Estaré aquí por si necesitas algo, ¿aún te duele el cuerpo? Dímelo ¿que sientes?-su voz relajada me recordaron al maldito de Adrien cuando fingía estar preocupado por mi.

-Estoy bien-lo miré a los ojos, el se alejó más.

-¡Vez ella está bien!-dijo una voz llena de enfado.

-Tiene fiebre además de varios golpes-contestó, mientras volvía a mirarme haciendo un puchero y pasaba su mano por mi frente.

Levanté la mirada buscando a LIla, ella estaba en la puerta de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos a punto de matarme y sus brazos cruzados.

-No entiendo porque tenías que traerla.miro furios a Félix.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-¡Claro que me incumbe, pronto serás mi marido, tienes que respetarme Félix!-gritó.

Félix acomodó su gorra de pokemon y se puso de pie.

-Es hora de que vayas a tu casa-la tomó del brazo y la saco de la habitación.

-¡Eres un hijo de perra!-gritó detrás de la puerta.

-¡Eso contarán como nuestros votos mi amor!-dijo, Félix con chulería.

Su atención volvió a mi, se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama.

-Ahora que vuelves a mi, tendremos reglas nuevas.

-En su mansión, supongo-se encogió de hombros-Dime ¿lo quieres?.

Tragué un nudo en mi garganta.

-No.

-¡Perfecto! Así no escucharé tus lamentos cuando te diga que ya vive con alguien más.

Abrí los ojos como platos y parpadeé varias veces.

-¿Qué?.

Félix comenzó a reír sin parar.

-¡Debiste de ver tu cara! Consejo número uno, jamás le creas a un capo lo que te dice-sé señaló con orgullo-a mi no me trates de engañar, tengo la sabiduría en las venas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Adrien ya no quiere que vuelva, ¿verdad?.

Por mucho que me doliera ahora mi destino estaba en las manos de Félix.

-Le di 24 horas, llevas 8 conmigo. ¿por qué? ¿Ya quieres irte?-preguntó como un niño inocente.

-Es mejor que lo hagas de una vez, así te ahorras los caprichos de tu novia y de tu hermano-dije.

-Primero quiero disfrutar tus últimas horas restantes, me estas cayendo bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?.-sonrie inocente y se quita su gorra de Pokemon.


	33. Capitulo 33

Marinette:

Bajé de la cama lo más silenciosa posible, el piso de madera estaba frío y resbaladizo o eran mis pies que sudaban de nervios, mis pienas las sentía pesadas y todavía me dolían.

Caminé despacio para mirar por la pequeña rendija de la puerta.

Escuchaba solo la risa de un hombre.

Miré a aquella persona de espaldas, estaba sentado con un ordenador en frente de el.

¿Donde esta Félix y Lila?.

No tenía ni idea de cuantas horas me quedaban aún, pero la noche ya iba cayendo.

Caminé por la habitación mirando los pequeños detalles que tenía, libros con varias páginas arrancadas y en medio de ellos una foto de Adrien con Félix de oequeños, ellos sostenían un arma mientras reían inocentes. Miré porla ventana con protección de acero para que nadie pueda salir si se rompe un cristal.

Solo un callejón oscuro contrario a la calle principal, sin personas que lo transitaran, algunos botes de basura y un edificio por derrumbarse en frente.

-¿Qué haces de pie? ¿Planeando tu escape?-preguntaron detrás de mí.

Me giré rápido provocando un dolor en mi espalda.

-Nada-respondí con el corazón acelerado.

Félix hizo una mueca haciéndome recordar a su copia.

-Compré un poco de ropa, creo que te sirve. Toma una ducha rápida y ahora vuelvo en menos de diez minutos-dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Había puesto una bolsa de plástico en la cama.

Revisé la ropa, unas playeras enormes que parecían de hip-hop igual que los pantalones de mezclilla y tela.

Un juego de ropa interior más pequeña que mi talla.

Tomé la playera más chica que en realidad me llegaba a media pierna, unos pantalones de tela aguado y la ropa interior.

Cuando me miré en el espejo solo me faltaba una gorra y recoger mi cabello para parecer hombre.

-Creo que no fue buena idea deja que Lila escogiera tu ropa-dijo Félix con una mueca de desagrado, estaba sentado en la cama mientras acomodaba su sombrero negro-Tenemos que viajar, no quiero algún movimiento brusco o pedida de auxilio. Creéme que no me importará dispararte frente a testigos.

Asentí y busqué mis tenis para ponermelos.

-Permíteme, siéntate en la cama.

Me dio un leve empujón haciéndome sentar, se inclinó un poco y comenzó a ponerme los tenis.

Con algo de agilidad hizo un moño enorme con las agujetas, sonrió con sastifacción y se puso de pie.

-Gracias Félix.

-No quería que te tropezaras con tus torpes pies-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde iremos?.

-Eso es confidencial, espero que te comportes no quisiera comportarme mal con tus últimos minutos de vida. Nath será nuestra compañia, durante el camino no quiero lloriqueos, quejas o algún tipo de drama que hacen las mujeres ir a orinar o cagar, tengo muy poca paciencia.

Abrió la puerta y salí detrás de el.

-Espera en la sala.

La casa era lujo pero pequeña, una sala negra, un piano cercano, su plasma y una mesa de billar.

Esperé de pie, jugando con los dedos de mis manos. Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

-¡Hola camarada!.

El hombre que reía con los vídeos estaba frente a mi, aún me sacaba medio metro más alto.

-Hola, buenas noches-lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Así que tú eres Marinette?-sonrió.

-Si.

-Mucho gusto, soy Nath.

Félix bajó corriendo las escaleras en las manos traía una maleta.

-¿Todo listo hermano?-preguntó.

-Afirmativo-contestó Nath.

-Es hora de irnos.

Félix tomó mi brazo, salimos a la calle principal, me guío hasta la puerta del copiloto de su camioneta verde militar. La misma donde me secuestró hace meses.

Nath subió al coche gris que estaba en frente.

-Cinturón-ordenó Félix.

Puso en marcha su enorme vehículo y comenzamos adentrarnos al tráfico nocturno.

Durante los primeros kilómetros para atravesar la ciudad el iba cantando entre dientes, no se le entendía sus frases pero llevaba más de ocho canciones.

La mirada firme en su camino y las manos revoloteando en todas partes.

Volví la vista a la ventanilla, estábamos saliendo de la ciudad y todo era más oscuro.

-¿Te han preguntado como te gustaría morir?-dijo de repente mirándome de reojo.

Encogí mis hombros.

-Es algo que ya no me interesa saber desde que los conocí.

En sus labios se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Eso fue un halago para mí!.

-Ya no me intimidas con esas preguntas.

-Algo tenía que preguntar, eres muy callada necesito que al menos me hables algo o me dormiré y chocaremos. El viaje es algo largo.

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunté de nuevo.

-Eso no puedo decirte, ¿te gustó la ropa? Te veo muy cómoda.

Puse los ojos en blanco me recosté en el asiento.

-Es linda, ¿por qué no trajiste a Lila?.

-¿Quieres quedarte sin ojos? Lila no estaba nada contenta con esto pero el que manda soy yo.

-Vaya machismo.

Félix negó con una sonrisa y siguió el camino hacia la autopista interestatal, yo miraba todos los letreros pasar como borrones.

Traté de concentrarme en las canciones que tenía de fondo para tranquilizarme.

No funcionó.

A pesar de mis grandes esfuerzos, mi corazón latía cada vez más deprisa anticipando que el destino que yo desconocí a lado de un asesino.

-¡Por favor no empieces a llorar!.

MIré a Félix y el encendió un cigarrillo.

Pasé mis manos por mi cara buscando restos de lágrimas pero no había rastro de ella.

-¿De donde sacas que voy a llorar?.

-Estás toda nerviosa, temblando. Creéme estás a minutos o segundo a ponerte como una maldita magdalena-expulsó el humo en mi cara.

Comencé a toser y el sonrió.

-No hagas eso por favor-pedí.

-¿Fumas?.

-No.

-¿Lo has probado?.

-No me gusta.

-¿Si nunca lo has probado como sabes que no te gusta?.

-Nunca he fumado.

Félix soltó una risita llena de humo.

-Prueba un poco.

Fue deteniendo la camioneta a las orillas, puso el cigarro en mis manos.

-No quiero-mi hice hacia atrás.

-¡Solo un poco!-apretó mis mejillas abriendo mi boca y metiendo el cigarro-ahora inhala o no te soltare.

Inhale el humo llenandome todo mi interior y haciéndome toser mientras me ahogaba.

-¡Suelta!-gritó, dando unas palmadas en mis hombro-¡nadie te dijo que lo tragaras así exagerada!.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!-dije, tratando de respirar.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una santurrona!-bajó las ventanillas ventilando el interior-¿Quieres más?.

-¡No! ¿Y alejáte de mi!.

-¿Ves como si te doy miedo?.

-¡Son tan infantiles! ¿Piensas matarla con humo?-dijo Nath quién estaba de pie en mi ventanilla.

-Estaba enseñándole a fumar pero es tan boba-contestó Félix de mala gana-Es hora de seguir.

Puso en marcha la camioneta, Nath volvió al cohe y yo deje de toser.

Pasaron unas horas más, el día comenzaba con pequeños rayos de sol, ilimunando un carte de bienvenida.

"Detroit"

-¿Supongo que es tú primera vez aquí?

-Nunca había viajado fuera de mi ciudad.

-Antes de pasear por aquí, vamos a dejar un encargo no quiero que te pongas nerviosa o pidas ayuda...

-Lo sé-lo interrumpí-lo aprendí de tus amenazas.

-Creo que ya vas entendiendo. Hoy comienzas a trabajar niña.


	34. Capitulo 34

Marinette:

"La Jungla"

El lugar se miraba ya cerrado, había un tipo sacando los últimos hombres ebrios.

Tenía un aspecto de club nocturno de alta categoría, con su diseño de jungla con jaguares y varias palmeras.

Félix me tomó del brazo dirigiéndome a la puerta trasera.

Saludó a un hombre que vestía de negro, los típicos cadeneros.

-¿Piensas dejarme aquí?-le susurre.

-Mira las fachas que traes, nadie pagaría por ti.

El lugar por dentro era de lujo, barra con cristales de primera calidad, luz tenue para el ambiente, también ofrecián música en vivo.

Varias chicas corrian en diminutos trajes y la otra mitad se detuvo a mirar y correr hasta Félix.

-¡Oh por Dios!-gritó una a mi lado con voz de orgasmo-¡Nuestro dueño ha vuelto!.

Félix me soltó y abrazó a la rubia para plantarle un beso.

-¡Suelta a mi hombre perra!-dijo una pelirroja que le jaló los cabellos a la rubia.

Tres chicas más se lanzaron unas contra otras, me hice a un lado tratando de salvar mi vida.

-¡Maldita puta!-gritó otra-¡te dije que es mío!.

Lancé un grito de dolor cuando alguien me tomó de los cabellos por detrás.

-¡Aquí está la otra perra de Félix!-dijeron con una voz aguda.

-¡Suéltame!-grité, tratando de safarme en cuanto todas me miraban como un objetivo.

-¡Basta Rocio! Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿al caso no ves que parece hombre?-dijo Félix con voz tranquila.

-¿Y? ¡Si andas con Lila que es hombre! ¿Qué más podemos esperar?.

-¡Mujer no me quieras calentar los huevos!.

-¿Calentarlos? ¡Quiero lamerlos y cortarlos!.

Félix se llevó instintivamente su mano a su entrepierna poniendo una cara de terror.

-Claro que no quieres hacerlo muñeca. Se obediente y suelta a la azabache.

La mano que me sostenía me empujó a los brazos de las otras mujeres quienes me volvieron a empujar y caí de nalgas al suelo.

Todas se empezaron a reír.

-¿Bueno, quieres biemvemida o meterte algo de maria?-dijo Rocio.

-Primero levantas a la azabache y después te disculpas conmigo.

La mujer de cabellos rubios me dio la mano, sin aceptarla me levanté para ponerme de pie.

-Ahora mis chicas salvajes vengan a mi-Félix extendió los brazos haciendo correr a todas detrás de el.

Se alejaron y yo me senté en la salita cerca de la barra.

Observando como obedecián a los caprichos del hombrecillo.

Bailaban sensuales para el, se besaban entre ellas y puedo apostar que hasta hicieron sexo oral con tal de complacerlo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-preguntó Nath, sentándose a mi lado.

-No gracias.

-¿Un poco de agua tal vez?.

-Bueno.

El se puso de pie y entró en la barra sacó una botella de agua y se sirvió en una copa.

-Creo que el alcohol tampoco lo has probado.

-No, gracias por el agua-sonreí.

-Será mejor que te cambiemos de ropa ¿no crees?.

Bajé la mirada a mis pantalones y enormes playeras.

-Creo que hay una chica de tu talla.

-¡Ya no más empujones por hoy!.

-Ella no es tan mala, al menos no se muere por Félix.

-Félix es una clase de imán para las hormonas, tan solo verlo tenemos como siete orgasmos seguidos-dijo una mujer algo mayor-mi nombre es Andrea.

-Hola-saludé.

-Milagro que te apareces-sonrió Nath-te iba a buscar, necesito algo de ropa para Marinette.

-Mmmmm, ¿va a currar aquí?.

-Solo Félix lo sabe.

-¡Hay nena!-suspiró-¿Por qué tenías que enredarte con ese hombre?.

-No hagas preguntas Andrea-contestó Nath.

-Bueno, vamos busquemos algo de su talla.

Nath se puso de pie esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Caminé a un lado de ellos y entramos a los camerinos.

Mujeres desnudas se ponían sus ropas mientras miraban pervertidas a Nath y este les mandaba besos con señas obsenas.

-Tú esperas aquí-le dijo Andrea-vamos nena te pondremos ropa adecuada.

Me tomó de la mano y entramos a una pequeña habitación donde había demasiada ropa.

Buscó varias prendas pequeñas que fui descartando, hasta que finalmente encontró una falda a medio muslo y una camiseta de tirantes,unas sandalias.

Era el conjunto más decente en ese lugar.

Me ayudó a maquillarme mis moretones de brazos y piernas que ahora eran ya de color verdoso y aliso mi cabello recogiendo solo la mitad.

-¿Esos moretones te los hizo Félix?.

-No, el no fue.

-No creo que seas una drogadicta o alguna mula para que termines en brazos de ese hombre-la mujer suspiró y bajó la mirada por unos segundos-Solo no te enamores, Adrien y Félix son una maldición.

Por unos momentos sentí un apego maternal.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Ella sonrió haciendo volver su alegría.

-¡Quedaste espectacular!-dijo.

-Gracias Andrea.

-No está demás decirte que puedes contar conmigo.

Salimos del lugar, Félix caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado.

Paró en seco cuando me vio recorriendo la mirada.

-¡Casi valió la pena, pero sigues pareciendo un chico!.

Puse los ojos en blanco y volvimos a salir hasta la sala principal.

-¡Vaya Félix conseguiste a otra chica!-dijo, un hombre que se puso de pie al vernos, el hombre me evaluó por unos segundos-¿Cual será el precio? ¿es virgen?.

MIré a Félix llena de pánico, el me jaló a su lado antes que el tipo comenzara a tocar mi cintura.

-Lo siento Logan, ella le pertenece a mi hermano-contestó poniendose tenso.

-Oh, que lástimas, pagaría muy bien por ella.

Félix negó y se puso delante de mí.

-Tengo tu carga, los muchachos bajaran todo cuando entregues el dinero en corto tiempo.

Al hombre se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Aquí esta tu pago, comienza a bajar todo de una vez! Estan pagando muy bien por tus dulces-le dio una maleta grisacea.

-Es un gusto hacer los negocios contigo, espero que sigas siendo cliente frecuente del club..

-¡Solo Adrien tiene las mejores chicas de calidad! Aunque hablale que me interesa la mascotilla que traes detrás de ti.

-Vamos Logan si quieres mantener tu vida será mejor que no la sigas viendo.

-¡Solo por la amistad que tenemos te haré caso! ¿Para cuándo llegan mujercitas nuevas? Muero por tener una piel fresca.

-Muy pronto llegarán, ahora ve y diviértete la casa invita.

Félix volvió a mi, acercó su labios a mi oído.

-¿Lista para nuestro pequeño tour en Detroit?.

Asentí temblando.

-No tengas miedo, nadie te hará daño mientras yo este.

Beso mi mejilla y me sujetó fuerte la mano mientras salíamos del lugar.

¿Cuántas veces escuché esas palabras de su hermano?.

Adrien me hizo más daño del que me pueda hacer otra persona.

La tonta y su estúpida enamorada Marinette.


	35. Capitulo 35

Marinette:

-¡Oh nena ven conmigo está noche que te daré placer!-gritó un Nath borracho y drogado arrastrando los pies mientras Félix lo cargaba en su espalda hasta su habitación.

Al ver la escena solté una risa mental, mis pies me dolían de tanto caminar, hoy había pasado mis terribles últimas horas con Félix y Nath, dejando su mercancía por todo Detroit.

Un hermoso tour lleno de drogas.

Al ver la camioneta llena de tanta droga me asusté pero Félix me sembró más pánico cuando dijo que pasaríamos un retén de militares.

Estaba temblando y sudando por no querer ir a la carcel ahora como presunta narcotraficante, hasta que Nath estalló a risa fuerte y carcajadas dijo que ahí dejaríamos la carga.

Pasar el día entre sus pesadas bromas hacía mí y una que otra con los eternos momentos incómodos, me distrajo un poco para no pensar en Adrien.

El maldito Amo.

En lo más profundo de mi ser existía esa pequeña dependencia por su compañía o tal vez por esos recuerdos de la relación fingida donde el era un caballero.

Ahora el me quería muerta, Félix había dicho que me mandaría de crucero con Lila, según su versión de el, no dejaría ir a su muñeca.

-Por hoy no me busques, estoy muerto Lila-habló Félix desde la sala-No estoy haciendo nada, ajá mujer-otro silencio más-si hasta luego, comprende que no puedo contarte donde ando.

Los pasos pesados de sus botas anunciaron su llegada hasta mi.

-Por hoy te perdono, no quiero saber nada de muertes-se sentó dejando caer su cuerpo al sofá-Si quieres cenar busca en la cocina, no trates de escapar, tengo hombres a fuera que vigilan.

Dicho lo último Félix cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Me puse de pie, al verlo dormir tan cansado dudé en quitar sus pesadas botas con casquillos.

Félix merecía el peor de los castigos por ser mi secuestrador principal pero algo dentro de mí me hizo quitarle ese peso que cargaba en los pies.

La noche era fría y la mitad de su cuerpo aún colgaba del sofá.

Acomodé sus piernas y lo tape con una manta calentita.

El dormía a peso muerto.

Por un segundo miles de ideas de escapes se me cruzaron por la mente.

También miles de muertes y torturas como respuestas.

Apagando la luz de la salita me fui directo a la cocina, aún eran las 22:15 pm y yo moría de hambre, estar de arriba a abajo y sin comer era cruel.

Preparé una sopa mientras deboraba un sanwich de atún con mayonesa y un colacao.

Puse una manta cerca del gran ventanal del departamento de Nath, tenía la vista a toda la ciudad de Detroit que brillaba en todo su esplendedor.

Acomodé unos cojines cerca para recargarme y me serví la cena para irme al pequeño espacio.

Estaba tan concentrada, escuchando las canciones que alguien tenía cerca.

-Supuse que dormías-miré al somnoliento Félix de cabello desordenaod con un arma en sus manos-Pensé que te habías escapado.

Guardó su arma y se sentó a mi lado, tallando sus ojos y bostezando.

-¿Quieres cenar?-ofrecí, incómoda en entablar alguna charla.

Frunció su ceño y dudó.

-¿Quieres matarme?.

-No todo es muerte. Yo... yo solo quería ser amable-suspiré.

-Al menos que seas tú, a ti la muerte es como tu sombra-tomó mi taza de colacao y bebió-¿Es sopa caliente?.

-Sí.

-¿Me permites?.

Le cedí mi plato que aún estaba lleno.

Félix bebió la sopa directo del plato sin usar la cuchara, mordió el sandwich y bebió más colacao.

Después de unos minutos dejó todo vacío y suspiró-

-Si tengo que morir, que sea con comida-murmuró.

Nos quedamos unos segundos incómodos llenos de silencios mirando la Narnia.

-¿Volveré con Adrien?.

Se encogío de hombros y miró la ciudad, frotó sus pies con calcetines y la habitación quedó de nuevo en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Piensas en casarte con mi hermano?-preguntó de pronto.

-Dudo que se haga la boda si el me quiere muerta, aún no me dices si volveré con el.

-Meme ha llamado a su mansión, sigues los preparativos para la boda.

MIré a Félix, el mantenía la mirada hacía la ciudad.

-¿Qué significa? ¿Adrien me quiere de vuelta?.

Un nudo horrible se formó en mi garganta.

-Adrien, ese maldito bastardo, debí comermelo cuando éramos embriones así no tendría dolores de cabeza ahora-sonrió, de su propio chiste-PUedes dormir en la habitación de aquí abajo si gustas.

Se puso de pie y levantó los platos.

-Gracias por la cena Marinette.

Solo lo miré desaparecer hacia la cocina, yo preferí envolverme con la manta y poner mi cabeza en el cojín.

Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir.

Félix:

-¿Ahora estás arrepentido?-grité a mi hermano por la línea-No soy tu puta marioneta Adrien.

-¡La quiero devuelta!.

-¿Sí, sabes que ya pasaron las 24 horas no?.

-Lo sé, Félix por favor la necesito.

-Lo siento hermano, es demasiado tarde. Aprende que conmigo no se juega.

Terminé la llamada, apagué el teléfono y maldije más de mil veces.

Le mandaría pruebas de la muerte de Marinette.


	36. Capitulo 36

Félix:

Verla muerta del miedo me hacía.

"Vamos Félix, si tú eres bueno en este negocio".

"Vamos hazlo de una maldita vez".

Mi mente gritaba, era como tener a un diablo igual que Adrien, su copia exacta dentro de mí.

"Rayos, sois iguales de idiotas".

Nath sostenía a Marinette, quién lloraba en silencio ella sabía que sus 24 horas habían terminado.

Sabía también que yo no podía ser su niñera de por vida.

Sabía que mi hermano la rechazó como regalo.

Y mi parte buena preguntará.

¿Félix que le dirán a Meme si no quieres matar a la perra de Lila también en el puto crucero?.

Ahí esta el monstruo de Félix de nuevo, solucionando los problemas de su hermano.

Nath puso los ojos en blanco, levantó a Marinette y la abrazó para consolar sus lágrimas.

¿Qué mierda?.

¿Qué me sucede?.

-Nunca dije que la pusieras de pie-mi voz salió muy amarga y filosa.

Pero por dentro quería hacer lo mismo que Nathaniel.

-Dudaste mucho hermano.

Salió con Marinette de la habitación, yo me senté en el buró de noche.

Prendí un cigarrillo para tratar de calmarme.

El sonido del celular me hizo gruñir más.

Apenas empezaba el día y ya estaba echo mierda.

Por primera vez no pude matar a una persona cualquiera.

Sin importancia.

Adrien llamaba cada tres minutos, después de mi pequeña conversación con el la madrugada anterior.

Esperaba pruebas de la muerte de Marinette.

Estaba a punto de sufrir migrañas por siempre gracias a el.

-¿Por qué no me dices que sucede contigo?.

Levanté la mirada a Nath y el me entregó whisky.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo quería whisky?-pregunté de mala gana.

Nath caminó casi en círculos despacio mientras bebía, sonrió y volvió su rostro a mí.

Sabía que iba a empezar con el interrogatorio.

Prefiero soportar una tortura china.

-Ella te gusta-afirmó.

-¡No!-mi voz salió casi en pánico-ella jamás, es bien plana.

-¿Por qué dudaste en matarla?.

Encogí mis hombros y bebí el alcohol.

Traté de concentrarme en su sabor amargo mientras bajaba por mi garganta.

-Pena-contesté al fin.

-Sí, pena, cómo no. ¿Por qué la miras tanto? A Lila apenas y la volteas a ver. Son unos segundos y no puedes ni sostener la mirada.

-¡Joder! ¡Nathaniel! ¿Qué tipo de preguntas son estas? ¡Tengo problemas más grandes!.

-Tú eres Félix Agreste, no puedes tener problemas mayores, jamás los tienes.

Puse los ojos en blanco, mi amigo no entendía.

-Adrien, es mi problema.

Nath cruzó los brazos e hizo un gesto bien raro.

-¿Dejarás que tu hermano haga lo que quiera de nuevo?.

-El nos buscará, es más siento que ya empezó a hacerlo. Vivos o muertos nos va a encontrar. A lo mejor te torture para que les digas donde estamos o iría por Lila para que yo me entregue.

-Pasé cosas peores cuando era soldado en Siria además seria buena forma de desaparecer a tu novia.

Bajé del buró y caminé rumbo a la sala donde supuse que estaba Marinette.

-¡Hey Félix!-gritó Nath a mis espaldas-Ayer solo la observabas, solo querís hacerla reír a tú manera pesada pero lo intentaste. Yo opino que si te gusta.

-Yo solo se que la odio.

-Estás a tiempo de enamorarte.

Solté una risa ironica.

-Félix Agreste no se enamora.

Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando hasta Marinette.

Ella estaba sentada con un té en sus manos, se puso de pie en cuanto me miró.

¿Qué le iba a decir?.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando me puse en frente de ella.

-¿Ya te armaste de valor?-preguntó.

-¿Ya dejaste de lloriquear?-esto no iba a terminar bien.

-Llorando o no, tú te acobardas, es más son unos cobardes tú y tú maldito hermano que me violó, ¡tú me secuestras, me golpeas y me insutltas! ¡Dispara de una maldita vez Félix Agreste!-gritó enojada.

Mi mente tenía demasiada información y lo único que resultaba era esa frase.

"Tú maldito hermano me violó".

-¿Adrien te violó?-un sentimiento de rabia me invadía.

Marinette se quedó callada como si recordara lo sucedido.

-¡Contesta Marinette! ¿Ese imbécil te violó?.

Asintió suavemente sin mirarme.

La guíe a sentarse conmigo en el sofá.

Los golpes, su rechazo hacia ella, ahora entendía todo.

Y yo soy el culpable de todo esto, Marinette tiene razón en odiarme.

SIn pensarlo dos veces la atraje hacia mi, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro acariciando su pelo azabache.

Una extraña y rara idea se cruzó por mi cabeza.

-¿Qué tanto amas tu cabello?.

Marinette se alejó de mí, su mirada azul estaba llena de duda.

-¿A que te refieres?.

Sonreí y volví acariciar un mechón de su cabello.

-Me gustaría verte rapada.

Llevó sus manos a su pelo y se sorprendió poniendose de pie torpemente comenzó a caminar hasta uno de los cuartos.

Corrí antes de que cerrara la puerta en mi pobre cara.

La madera chocó contra mi nariz.

-¿Estás loco? Bueno si lo estas-gritó.

-Solo era una broma, ¿ni siquiera sabes qué es?-dije golpeando la puerta.

-Solo, alejate Félix.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Nathaniel, traeme unas tijeras, cinta y una silla-grité.

-¡No pienso salir de aquí Félix!.

-¡Nathaniel! ¡También trae tu llave o tiro a patadas esta estúpida puerta!.

Unas carcajadas me hicieron voltear a mi alrededor.

Nath estaba detrás de mí de pie.

-¿Ahora entiendes cuando te digo que esta chica te gusta?.

-El hecho que quiera acabar con su risa no significa que me gusta.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo, varias llamadas perdidas acumuladas.

-¿Adrien?.

Asentí haciendo una mueca.

-Tengo que hacer algo rápido con Marinette, la traes a la bodega en quince minutos, yo me iré primero.

Nath me miraba como si no comprendiera mientras yo tomaba las llaves de mi camioneta, marqué el número que necesitaba y salí de su departamento.


	37. Capitulo 37

Félix:

-¡Ya me mareaste amor! ¡Basta de tanto rollo Félix! Explícame que es lo que quieres.

Miré a Barton que puso sus manos en la cabeza haciendo más drama del que le gusta.

-¡Esto es más complicado!-dejé la revista de modelos-¿Cómo puedes entenderlo tú? Eres hombre, bueno dudoso pero lo eres ¿No?.

Barton soltó una risa amarga y sarcástica.

-¡Estúpido, yo soy toda una mujer y solo nosotras entendemos de moda!-jaló la silla y se puso cómodo cruzando las piernas- Ahora, ¿dónde esta Lila?.

-¿No te lo machucas?-sonreí malicioso.

-¿Qué?.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-La leek.

Barton entre cerró los ojos sin entender.

-¿Eso que es? ¿Un puerro?.

-El pene, imbécil. Cruzas las piernas como si no tuvieras, yo al menos camino con el, ya que Hitler me cortó una pierna cuando fui a a la guerra a luchar contra el. Puto nazi.

-Maldito poco huevo, como me faltas el respeto-dijo, ofendido.

A Barton lo conozco desde niño, o cuando lo era, íbamos a la primaria y antes se llamaba Martin Barton.

Hasta que cumplió los 23 años y cambió solo a Barton, aún es buen amigo.

-¿Donde esta la flaca de tu novia?-volvió a preguntar.

-No vendrá Lila, es para una amiga-volví mi atención a la revista.

¿Que pensaría Adrien si le mando los mechones de su querida azabache?.

Cada noche volvía esa imagen de su cabellera azabache de la foto de su carnet de conducir.

Aún la conservo.

-¡Creo que llegaron!-dijo, emocionado-muero de ganas de ver a la chica.

Nath entró con Marinette, la sujetaba de su brazo. Por alguna razón ella se miraba segura con el como sí confiara en Nath, empezaba a envidiarlo.

Miré solo a Marinette, aún me miraba con la rabia pura.

-¡Borra esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado!-susurró Barton a mi lado-¿Ella sabe que te gusta?.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y sonrió.

-A veces te odio.

-Lo sé, pero creéme amigo que ella esta mejor que la mono de tu novia.

-Barton deja a mi novia en paz. A Marinette quiero que la transformes, déjala como nueva.

-¿Que van a hacerme?.

-Un cambio-dije, mientras volvía a la revista.

-¿Un cambio?.

-¿Estás sorda? ¿Tienes que repetir todo lo que te digo?-contesté, de mala manera.

-¿Y tú tienes que ser grosero? ¡Eres un engreído!.

Caminé hasta ella y tomé sus hombros enterrando mis dedos en su piel.

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que pienses de mí, niñita inmadura!.

Mi voz salió ronca, observé sus facciones que reflejaban odio y frustración.

En esa posición tan cerca, podía ver reflejos grises en sus ojos azules, entremezclados con brillos.

No recordaba que sus ojos fueran...tan hermosos.

Pero si recordaba su...

Bajé la mirada hasta sus labios y la voz adormecida de su núcleo femenino me susurró al oído como si despertara de un sueño profundo para ofrecerme todo tipo de maldiciones.

-Tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos sin evitar querer matarnos-dijo con voz suave.

Pero si me sentí de lo más ridículo por estremecerme solo por estar tan cerca de ella.

Podía sentir mi sangre hervir, mis orejas me delataban.

¡Maldición! No podía ver mi reflejo de mis orejas rojas.

-Tienes razón. Parece que tú y yo no encajamos muy bien. pero quiero que hagas lo que te pido-dije con amargura.

-Tus modales son horribles-replicó.

Puse los ojos en blanco, solté sus hombros y pasé mis manos por mis cabellos tratando de no descontrolarme.

-Quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, por el bien tuyo. Solo haz lo que te pido.

"¡Mierda Félix! Tú eres el malo, el asesino. No pidas permiso para hacer las cosas".

Suspiré frustrado, Marinette no contestó enseguida.

Por nadie sentía tanta compasión y ella se estaba aprovechando.

Las tentaciones de darle una buena hostia, pero no podía.

Casi me dolían los dientes de apretar la mandíbula para resistir el impulso de sacudirla.

-Dejen de discutir par de tortolos, es hora del cambio-habló Nath llevándose a Marinette hasta Barton.

Me quedé de pie fulminando a Barton y a Nath quienes tenían una sonrisita en sus rostros.

Durante los siguientes minutos eternos de mi vida, discutí con Barton sobre el color de cabello, corte y estilo nuevo de Marinette.

-¡Es mejor Félix!-gritó Barton.

-No quiero verle ni un cabello azul, Barton juro que te corto la cabeza si no haces lo que te digo-contesté desde el sofá.

-¿No crees que es demasiado?-preguntó Marinette, mirando sus cabellos tirados en el piso.

-No lo es-gruñí-Nathaniel sabes que hacer ahora. Yo iré por un café.

Salí de la peluquería dejando a los tres, estaba estresado y lo único que pensaba era un café tinto.

MIentras andaba a mi monstruosa camioneta, revisé los insistentes mensajes de mi prometida.

Lila tal vez la única salida para nunca fijarme en Marinette.

-¡Félix! ¡Hey!.

Me detuve al reconocer la voz.

¿Que hacía Kim aquí? Esta no es su zona.

-Kim.

-Hermano, que tal ¿donde has estado?-dijo, con agitación.

-En muchas partes-

El sonrió.

-Sabes a lo que vengo.

-¿Así que mi hermano mandó al mozo?.

-Se más amable con los amigos, además sabes que estimo a los dos pero negocios son negocios.

-No sabía que Marinette era un negocio, ¿que necesitas?.

-Bien, vengo por la chica.

Solté una risotada.

-Ella ya no existe, ¿Adrien está tan ocupado para no venir el?.

Kim abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-El está en Nueva York buscándola, Félix si no entregas a la chica esto será una guerra.

-Nathaniel se hará cargo de mandar el regalo a mi gemelo, no te preocupes Kim ya no tienes que buscar. Ahora si me permites tengo asuntos que atender.

-Félix...

-No se te ocurra seguirme, no quiero olvidar que eres mi amigo. Tu novia pagara las consecuencias.

Puse en marcha la camioneta y comencé a salir del aparcamiento.

Pude ver a Kim alejarse desde el espejo retrovisor.


	38. Capitulo 38

Marinette :

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Exijo saber donde está mi prometido!-gritó Lila por el altavoz del móvil de Nath.

-¡Zorra barata! ¡tú a mi no me ordenas nada!-contestó.

-¡Te lo advierto, Nathaniel!.

-Púdrete Lila Rossi.

Un último grito de berrinche fue lo que se oyó de Lila mientras Nath cortaba la llamada.

-No entiendo porque Félix la soporta-gruñó.

Encogí mis hombros y sonreí.

-Tal vez la ama en realidad-dije.

-No lo creo, ella es como todas las mujeres, cuando nos conocen solo aman la mala fama que tenemos.

Me acomodé bien en el asiento para mirar a Nath.

-Nathaniel, ¿dónde conoció a Lila?.

Math siguió manejando en silencio, entrando a un pequeño pueblo que era nuestro destino.

Me di por vencida esperando la respuesta del susodicho.

-En La Jungla, Lila era una prostitua-dijo al fin-Nadie sabe como llegó ahí entre la mercancía nueva, sólo se sabe que es la favorita de Félix.

-¿Mercancía nueva? ¿A que te refieres?.

Nath sonrió.

-La mercancía nueva es el grupo de niñas de entre 14 y 18 años, vírgenes. Lila estaba más desvirginada que un chicle masticado.

-¿Por eso Meme la odia tanto?.

-¡A esa mujer todos la odian, pero sí, Meme es la que la odia más!-suspiró.

Ahora entendía un poco más el comportamiento de Meme hacia Lila.

Llevabamos diez horas de camino, Nath solo había recibido una llamada de Félix ordenando mi traslado hasta un pueblo.

Después de que salió por su café ya no le vimos más.

Unos segundos después llegamos a una casa abandonada en plena oscuridad que fue iluminada por las luces del coche.

-¿En serio? ¿Van a vivir aquí?-Nath apagó el coche dejando las luces prendidas.

-¿A que te refieres con vivir aquí? ¿cuánto tiempo?-mis preguntas fueron ignoradas-¿Nath?.

-¡No bajes del coche, podrían asaltarnos aquí!.

Puse los ojos en blanco y abrí la puerta.

A lo lejos vi una silueta que apenas se distinguía, el olor a cigarrillo llegó con el aire.

-¿Nathaniel? Alguien nos observa-susurre.

-Te lo dije, aquí hasta pueden violarme.

Subí de nuevo al coche y vimos como esa persona se acercaba.

-¿Es Adrien?-preguntó Nath-¡Mierda, es Adrien!.

Mi corazón se aceleró demasiado, una inseguridad entró en mi.

Solté un chillido cuando tocaron la ventanilla de mi lado.

-¿No piensan bajar?-dijo en un gruñido.

Nath se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras golpeaba el volante con los puños.

-¡Debiste de ver tu cara!-dijo entre risas.

Solo me quedó fulminarlo con la mirada y pensar enterrarlo en el núcleo de la tierra mentalmente.

Félix abrió mi puerta y bajé.

-Bienvenida a Ashland-dijo, con un tono más amable y sonriente-¡luces increíble!.

Sentí un calor en mis mejillas.

-Gracias Félix.

Félix pasó su dedo pulgar sobre mi cabello y puedo jurar que en el recorrido un hormigueo le seguia su paso.

-Lamento ser inoportuno pero tengo que irme-Nath, cogió la mano de Félix. Ahi me di cuenta que el sostenía mi mano con los dedos entrelazados.

-¿Como que te vas?-preguntó Félix, soltando su mano de el.

-¡Félix mira este lugar, esta a una pulgada de caerse!-Nath subió al coche-Me iré a un hotel.

-¡Suerte con eso!.

La nube de polvo que siguío al auto de Nath en marcha, nos hizo toser.

Félix se sacudió los pantalones de mezclilla y la camisa.

-Tendrá que volver, tuve que haber contratado a otra persona. Alguien menos idiota.

-Pero otra persona no habría sido lo mejor.

Félix andó a grandes pasos hasta la puerta de la casa.

-¿Ahora resulta que eres su amiga?.

-Es una persona agradable.

Empezó a golpear la puerta hasta que la abrió, tiró de mi mano bruscamente me hizo entrar.

Tropezamos varias veces con algunos muebles o algo parecido pero eso no le importó a el.

-Esperame aquí.

Me soltó y siguió caminando entre las cosas soltando varias maldiciones.

Un sin fin de ruidos de objetos cayendo o rompiendose.

Hasta que la casa de iluminó débilmente.

Los muebles con sábanas llenas de polvos, telarañas y varios relojes colgando de la pared.

-Puedes acomodarte donde quieras.

Caminé entre las cosas buscando donde dormir, al final un mueble y una manta fueron suficiente.

Desde mi luegar observé al hombre que me tenía secuestrada, ¿cómo sería mi vida si vuelvo a mi libertad?.

Pensando en Adrien y en Félix me quedé dormida, ideando y mezclando sus cualidades de los dos para empezar a construir un solo hombre.

Félix:

-¡Despierta señor Agreste!.

La voz la escuchaba a lo lejos, en lo más profundo de mi cerebro.

¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir mi sueño de belleza cool?.

-¿Señor Agreste?-gritaron.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, fruncí el ceño y miré a Nath.

-Hijo de tu...

-¡No me grites, mejor busca a tu secuestrada que se te ha escapado!.

Un frío recorrió mi cuerpo, Marinette se había escapado, ella me había dejado. Todo este tiempo se había portado bien, más nunca confió en mí.

Parpadeé varias veces y trato de levantarme.

-¡Félix reacciona! ¡Marinette se escapó!.

Me reí como loco, la verda que no sabía que hacer.

Ella no confió en mí, yo y mi tonta cabeza imaginando cosas con ella.

¡Mierda!.

Ahora todo mi cuerpo le recorría coraje y rabia, cuando la encuentre se va arrepentir.

Tomé mi arma y varios cartuchos de bala.

-¿Que piensas hacer? ¿Estás loco? No vas a herirla.

-Encontrarla. Estará muy arrepentida cuando me vea de nuevo.


	39. Capitulo 39

Félix:

-No creo que ande tan lejos-murmure entre dientes.

Nath buscaba en los alrededores mientras yo comenzaba por el pueblo.

Anduve por la casa, en la parte trasera pasaba un río pequeño.

Caminé entre los arbustos para mirar hacia el río.

Ahí estaba la mujer más hermosa, se bañaba en traje de baño en las aguas.

¡Oh maldita!.

Quiere terminar conmigo.

Me quité de ese lugar àra correr río abajo y verla mejor.

Mi corazón obeso casi explotaba cuando llegué agitado.

Para mi maldita suerte Marinette ya se estaba comenzando a vestir.

Su nueva cabellera color negro se le pegaba a la cabeza cuando salió del agua.

Al verme sonrió y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Sentía culpa, hoy estuve a cuatro segundos de perder la cordura y matarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté sin vacilar.

-Solo vine a ducharme, la casa no cuenta con agua ni luz-dijo mientras se metía una mora en la boca.

No sabía que pensar, todo en ella me tenía aturdido.

No me sentía seguro delante de esta chica con una melena salvaje cayéndole por los hombros desnudos.

Traía un bikini rojo con puntos negro que cubría unos pechos amoldables a mis manos y unos shorts cortos que dejaban muy al descubierto sus piernas blancas.

Y curiosamente, a mí se me secó la boca.

Ella se encogió de hombros, se metío otra mora en la boca y se dispuso a buscar más dejándome atrás.

No tuve más remedio que seguirla.

Marinette empezó a arrancar las moras sin hacerme ningún caso.

Empecé a sentir tristezas por esas zarzamoras.

-¿No hay serpientes?-pregunté sintiéndome incómodo por el silencio.

Marinette me miró por encima del hombro.

-Seguramente.

-¿No tienes miedo?.

-Ellas no tienen más miedo que nosotros a ellas.

Marinette se volvió y me tendió una mora.

-¿Como sabes que no es venenosa?.

La mirada que me lanzó ella me hizo sentir la persona más estúpida del planeta y sólo me la comí para que dejara de mirarme así.

La mora era dulce y jugosa, la mejor que había probado nunca.

-No sabía que se podían comer directamente del arbusto-confesé; y me situé a su lado para arrancar más.

-¿De donde creías que salían?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros a la defensiva.

-No lo sé. Del supermercado en frascos de mermelada.

-Vaya, eres muy tonto, ¿lo sabes?.

-¡No lo soy!.

-Cualquiera que no sepa de dónde vienen las moras es muy tonto. Tú si eres un chico de ciudad.

El tono de desprecio de ella resultaba más degradante porque había acertado.

-Sí. ¿Y que?.

-Que los chicos de ciudad son los únicos que no saben de donde sale la comida.

-Es hora de irnos.

-¿Vamos a arreglar tu casa?.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré mal.

-¿Que tiene de malo el chozo?.

-Es muy bonita pero falta limpiar adentro.

Sus ojos azules brillaban muy bien con el sol.

-¿Que quieres que arregle?-pregunté mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

Marinette señaló todo el jardín, desde la hierba hasta la fuente seca, más vieja que la misma casa.

-Todo el exterior yo me ocupo.

-No lo sé-pasé mi mano por su cabello-No creo que tengas buenos gustos.

-Apuesto que el interior no está mucho mejor.

-Una casa vieja con más maleza que la tierra que pide a gritos un arreglo-suspiré

Miró el patio con el ceño fruncido.

Una rápida mirada a su ropa le hizo preguntarse si debía ir a cambiarse, pero enseguida lo descartó.

Daba gracias a su elección, ella se veía sexy demasiado hermosa.

-Iré a cambiar mi ropa ahora vuelvo.

Miré su trasero desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Marinette tenía razón, mi casa era bonita pero le faltaba el toque de hogar. No había tenido tiempo de observar el deterioro de la casa, pero ahora que la miraba con los ojos del trabajo, resultaba difícil no ver lo deprisa que había sucumbido la vieja casa. La puerta de entrada de la verja colgaba de los goznes sujeta por un solo tornillo y daba la impresión de que un viento fuerte la arrancaría.

Sacudí mis pantalones del polvo, acomodé mi camisa y arreglé mi cabello.

Maldije cuando vi que andaba en cholas de baño, mi atuendo arruinado.

Pero sentía la necesidad de verme bien, ¿para ella?. No, no lo creo.

-Llegas tarde-dije echándole una mirada por su cuerpo.

Marinette no dijo nada.

Además, no tenía sentido negar mis palabras, pues llegaba diez minutos tarde.

-Me he entretenido amarrando mi pelo.

-Mujeres ¿Comenzamos?.

-Está bien.

Ella se agachó a arrancar un diente de león, que arrojó fuera del jardín, al camino sucio de la entrada.

-¿Cuando compraste la casa? ¿O es heredado?-preguntó.

Hice un puchero tratando de recordar.

-Hace diez años la compré-arranqué una rosa solitario, lo pétalos cayeron al suelo-Estas serán las primeras en desaparecer.

Marinette me miró con una cara de horror.

-¿Por qué?.

-Odio las rosas.

-Pero si son hermosas.

-Son un tópico.

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Cómo puede ser un tópico una flor?.

-No es tanto la flor sino para que se usa.

-¿Para qué?.

-Las rosas requieren muy poca o ninguna imaginación de parte de la persona que la enví. ¿Cúal es la primera flor que regalan los novios? Rosas de tallo largo ¿Y la primera elección del marido que ha engañado a su mujer y quiere que lo perdone? ¿Cúal es la mejor flor que eligen los que tienen el corazón roto y escriben poesía mala inspiradas por sus seres amados? Rosas. Más concretamente, rosas rojas. Y a mí no me interesa ver un montón de rosales por aquí.

-Las rosas evocan una sensación de cultura y belleza que se complementaría muy bien con esta casa-repuso ella.

-Nada de rosas-mi voz salió con dureza.

-Y si las rosas están pasadas de moda y son un tópico, como dice, ¿que flor enviarás a Lila?.

-Yo no envío flores.

-¿Nunca?.

-No.

-Seguro que las mujeres se mueren por ti-se burló-siento lástima por las mujeres de tu pasado que se hubieran dejado seducir por una cara bonita para encontrarse después con un corazón de piedra.

-¿Terminaste? Tú eres horrible.

-Debes de se un novio estupendo. Y cuando digo estupendo, quiero decir terrible, por si hay alguna duda.

-Todavía no se ha quejado nadie-sonreí con orgullo.

-Que tú sepas. Pero a lo mejor tus amantes pasadas se reunen una vez al mes para comparar deficiencias, que seguro que hay muchas, mientras toman unas margaritas. Nunca se sabe.

Hice una mueca.

-Lo dudo, pero es una idea diverida. Ver a Lila o a mis ex quejarse y maldecime mientras me pican con un muñeco maldito.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco.

-A mí me gustan las rosas-dijo.

-¿En serio?-pregunté sorprendio de mala gana-Supongo que me da igual.

-Eres un monstruo insensible.

-No me importa lo que pienses, recuerda que soy de la mafia.

-¿Hay alguna flor prohibida en tu lista?.

-¿Por qué tiene que haber flores?.

-Porque son coloridas, bonitas y resoinden bien a los cuidados.

-Tu respuesta me da la razón.

-¿La razón?.

-¿Quién las va a cuidar? Mi plan no incluye cuidar y regar las plantitas para que las flores estén bonitas.

-Para eso están los sistemas de riegos automáticos-replicó ella.

-Yo había pensado en un jardín de piedra o grava con algunos cactus.

Marinette hizo un gesto.

-Eso suena espantoso.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque es espantoso rodear esta maravillosa casa con gravilla y cactus. Además chocaría completamente con lo que la rodea.

-Pero eliminaría la necesidad de cuidados constantes. Puedo contratar a una persona que venga a arrancar malas hierbas de vez en cuando.

-No me gusta tu tono.

-¡Que coincidencia! A mi no me gusta tu actitud.

Los dos nos miramos con odio.

Ella parecía dispuesta a discutir, pero no lo hizo. Asintió de mala gana.

Punto para Félix.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Estoy alterada debido a ese tema.

-¿Que tema?-pregunté inocente.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Un tipo que odio-dijo con sarcasmo.

Hice un gesto de impaciencia paa que continuara.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo, chica. Escúpelo ya. Espera... ¿Quieres que le de una hostia a alguien?.

Ella soltó una risita de regorcijo.

-Yo tengo un gancho de izquierda mejor que el tuyo.

-Sí, sobre todo tú.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

Me acerqué más a ella.

-Tienes que poner los brazos a mi alrededor-dije, tomando sus delgados brazos-Vale, ahora yo te abrazo por la cintura y me inclino mientras te pones de puntilla y juntamos los labios ¿Entiendes?.


	40. Capitulo 40

Félix:

Mientras la besaba captaba el sabor de mora en sus labios, su corazón latía igual de rápido que el mío.

Mis brazos por instinto la tenían sujeta a mí. Demasiado para ser precisos en un momento a otro podría romper su columna.

Las sensaciones de placer que me estaba despertando del beso eran infinitas.

-¿Qué está pasando aqui?.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida igual que yo y la aparté con brusquedad hacíendole caer de culo.

-Nada-respondí, ayudando a Marinette.

A pesar de mi trato nada amable Marinette tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Es la chica más bonita que había visto nunca, de eso estoy muy seguro.

-Yo los vi, besándose-dijo Nath con una sonrisa malvada.

-No es nada Nath-dije de mal humor.

-Tú boca estaba abierta y Marinette metía su lengua mientras miles de gérmenes y bacterias pasaban por sus babas.

Miré mal a Nath que estaba a punto de las carcajadas.

-Félix, yo...

-Fin del experimento Marinette.

Me di la vuelta caminando a pasos grandes, tenía que estar solo.

Hacer que mi corazón tuviera su ritmo cardíaco normal.

Llegué al lado opuesto de la casa y respiré hondo el aire limpio apartando los sentimientos oscuros que anibaban en mi pecho.

¿En verdad me gustaba Marinette?.

-Solamente Félix Agreste se enamora de la tipa del tipo más loco que es tú hermano y gemelo como la cereza de un pastel.

La voz de Nath me hizo dar un salto.

-¡Maldición, Nath! Deja de decir estupideces. ¿A caso te caíste de pequeño?.

-Sí, pero ese no es el caso. ¿Lo tuyo solo es una lengüetada con faje o un romance estilo Romeo y Julieta?.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré a los ojos.

-Romeo y Julieta murieron al final ¿no?.

-Sí.

-¿Y según tú ese es mi destino?.

-¡Oh por Dios! Entonces quieres romance con la tipa del loco.

Puse los ojos en blanco y volví donde había dejado a Marinette.

No teníamos que morir como Romeo y Julieta, podía hacer otro destino para ella.

-¿Tú nunca eres puntual?-dijo, Marinette. Como si nada hubiese pasado hace unos cuantos minutos.

-Depende-gruñí.

Seguí la mirada de ella y fruncí el ceño.

-Si lo besas de nuevo, el mal humor se le desaparece-dijo Nathaniel a mis espaldas.

Marinette sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonrí? ¿Ahora coqueteas con Nath?-pregunté molesto. La idea de verla regalando sonrisas no me gustaba para nada. Ni siquiera a Nath, yo la merecía.

-No sonreía. Era una mueca.

-¿Y porque hacías una mueca?.

-¿Celos?-bromeó.

Levanté una ceja.

-¿De donde sacas eso? Tú no significas nada.

-Ya comprendo-dijo con voz apagada.

-¡Hey chicos! Bastante tengo de estrés para sus tontas peleas cursis. ¿Les parece mejor ir a tomar algo al pueblo?.

-No-contesté.

-Bueno iré con Marinette entonces. ¿Que te parece Marinette?.

-Ella no irá a ningún lado Nathaniel.

-Puedo decidir sola Félix-dijo mientras se ponía a un lado de Nath.

-En ese caso ¡vamos!.

-¡No!-jalé su brazo hasta arrastrarla a mi lado-Dije que no irá.

-El señor Agreste y yo vamos a reparar la casa-dijo Marinette con una dulce voz mientras acariciaba mi brazo hacíendome estremecer.

-Ella es la lista del campo y yo el idiota de la ciudad que no sabe diferenciar una mora y un seto.

-Ella tiene razón.

-Por supuesto que no, ella es una tonta igual que las niñitas de su edad-solté mi brazo de su agarre.

-¿Podemos comenzar ya a trabajar?-la voz irritada de Marinette no hizo voltear a mirarla.

-Tú eres el jefe-respondió Nath.

-Perfecto. Nath y tú pueden arreglar el techo, supongo que hay goteras y esta noche anuncia tormenta.

-¿Y tú que harás?-preguntó Nath.

-Buscar en su bola mágica el próximo tornado que viene-sonreí.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco mientras entraba en la casa.

-Del odio nace el amor.

Le sonreí a mi amigo mientras se retorcía en el suelo por el puñetazo que le di en el estómago.

Nath estaba doblado y tosiendo e intentaba tomar aire desesperado.

-Si tengo que arrastrate hasta el techo, lo hare. Pero te aconsejo que camines solo Nath-puse una mano palmeando su espalda-Eso fue por invitarla a beber.

Dejando a Nath en el suelo mientras mostraba su dedo medio. Me dispuse a subir hasta el techo con una escalera metálica.

Mi casa no era tan vieja para tener goteras.

Pero yo necesitaba algo en que pensar. Algo que no fuera en esa terrible mujer.

Adrien:

Giré mi silla en cuanto Louis tocó la puerta anunciando su llegada con mi nueva huesped.

Crucé mis dedos poniendo mis manos en mi escritorio de roble.

En cuanto los tacones pasaron, levanté la mirada.

-Señor Agreste. Aquí esta su visita.

Sonreí al ver sus ojos verdes. Era la primera vez que me alegraba de verla y tenerla en mi casa.

-Gracias Louis, te puedes retirar.

-Para servirle Señor.

Louis cerró la puerta en cuanto salió.

-Lila Rossi. ¿Es así tu nombre, no?.

-Si señor-contestó intentando contener su llanto.

Sus cabellos alborotados y sus mejillas rojas me anunciaron que no había pasado una agradable noche. Tenía marca en su cuello al igual que sus brazos. Mientras que su maquillaje que alguna vez fuera perfecto, este estaba corrido.

-Soy tu cuñado Lila Rossi deberíamos tutearnos. ¿Al caso mis muchachos no te trataron bien?.

-Sí, Adrien.

Mordí mi labio y después sonreí.

-Solo tienes que decir donde está Félix ¿Tanto lo amas para protegerlo?.

-¡Adrien...yo no sé su paradero. Te lo juro!-chilló histérica.

-Calma mujer, no llores más. No tengo paciencia para llantos-dije tranquilo.

-¡Déjame ir por favor!-lloró.

-¡Basta Lila! ¡Dije que detengas tus lloriqueo!-grité Lila había dado un salto hacia atrás, asustada y aumentando su llanto-Hasta que no recuerdes algo importante por lo mínimo que sea y pueda servirme, estarás divirtiendo a mis hombres como la prostituta que eres.

-¡No. Adrien!.

Pulsé el botón rojo llamando a Louis quien enseguida entro.

-¡Adrien!-gritó aterrada mientra la arrastraban fuera de mi estudio.

Volví a mirar mi ordenador.

Félix estaba desaparecido y ni rastro había dejado.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg y Marinette estaban con el.

Su última broma de mandarme los cabellos de Marinette solo hicieron enfurecerme y mirarlo como mi enemigo.

No importa si tengo que matarlo con mis propias manos.

A mi propia sangre.


	41. Capitulo 41

Adrien:

-Dime ¿que es lo que recuerdas Lila?-ella dio un paso al frente y bajó la mirada-Solo espero por tu bien que digas que algo que sea cierto.

-Félix compró hace años una casa a las afueras.

Sonreí entusiasmado.

Por fin Marinette volvería a mi lado.

-Te lo agradezco cuñada-sonreí con malicia.

"Preparate hermanito porque te mataré".

Marinette:

Observé al hombre que hacia bromas con Nath mientras bebían cervezas.

Por unos segundos mi mente comenzó a traicionarme en ponerle más atención a Félix.

Se veía realmente atractivo con sus pantalones desgastados y sin camisa. Dejando al descubierto un abdomen trabajado y brillante al atardecer.

Su pelo chino totalmente revuelto.

Mis labios comenzaron a hormiguear una sensación extraña que me hizo sentir culpa.

-¿Le estás viendo el culo a mi novio?.

Di un brinco causándole una carcajada a Nath.

-¡Yo no estaba viendo nada! Y deja de andar asustando a las personas.

-¡No te enojes nena! Yo le veo el trasero todo el tiempo.

Solté una risa junto a el.

-¿Como es que bajaste tan rápido?.

-Observé como mirabas a Félix y el se puso a trabajar duro pegando tejas como un modelo. Los dos andan urgidos por coger o se gusta. Y me dije Nath angelito del señor, no pierdas la oportunidad de asustar a Marinette para arruinar su momento erótico.

-El sol cocino tu cerebro.

-Los dos se gustan.

-El me odia y yo a el somos secuestrador y víctima por siempre.

-Si se odiaran ¿por qué se besaron ayer? Un secuestrador no hace eso con su víctima. ¿O, sí?.

Sentí calor subir por mis mejillas.

-El ya lo olvidó muy rápido.

-Nada de eso-bebió cerveza y sonrió-Ayer habló varias veces de ti.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que sí-Nath miró a Félix-¡Hey Félix! Marinette te esta mirando las nalgas.

Félix sonrió mostrando su dedo corazón y siguió trabajando.

-Le interesas Marinette.

-Nath tú sabes mi situación, Adrien es prácticamente mi prometido ante toda su familia. Y Félix me enredó en toda esta basura.

-¡Hey Félix!-gritó Nath sin ponerme atención-¡Dice la ex azabache que eres super sexy y muere por besarte!.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quieres callarte Nath?.

-No.

-¡Pensé que eras menos idiota que tu jefe!.

-¿Yo qué?-gritó Félix desde el techo.

Levanté la mirada a el, siendo testigo del crujido de la casa al mismo tiempo en que Félix perdía el equilibrio y se tambaleaba peligrosamente en la orilla frágil del tejado.

-¡Félix!-gritamos al unísono.

Félix intentó proteger su cuerpo, pero su costado chocó con una roca medio enterrada. Se escuchó un golpe seco.

Comenzamos a correr hasta el.

-¡Por favor, que no este muerto!.

-¡Callate Nath! Solo me pones más nerviosa. ¡Ve por un médico!.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver los cortes y contusiones de Félix. Salía sangre de una herida que tenía en la frente.

El coche de Nathaniel salió a toda velocidad, supuse que fue por el médico.

Me quede arrodillada junto a el.

Félix abrió los ojos y el dolor oscureció un instante sus pupilas, antes de que volviera a cerrarlos.

-¡Maldición!-dijo entre dientes-¿Marinette?.

-Estoy aquí. Procura no moverte. Hay un médico en camino.

-No necesito tu lástima.

-No es lástima. Ni estando mal se te quita lo grosero.

-Nadie te dijo que necesito de ti-gruñó.

Suspire frustrada.

-Solo me traes mala suerte debí matarte...

Lo interrumpió el ruido del coche de Nath entrando a toda prisa, lo cual probablemente fue algo bueno, pues ibamos a comenzar una pelea y mis nervios se habían apoderado de mi boca y no sabía lo que iba a decir.

Nathaniel llegó con un médico y dos enfermeros que corrieron hasta nosotros.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-preguntó el médico mientras comenzaba a revisarlo.

-Cai desde el techo.

-¡Vaya amigo usted tiene suerte!.

Sonreí ante las frases del médico.

Félix gruñó de nuevo.

-Hay por lo menos una costilla rota posiblemente y tobillo fracturado. ¿Has tenido algo que ver con esto, señorita?-preguntó el médico con seriedad.

-¿Por qué la pregunta seño?-dijo Nath.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre un intento de asesinato y un accidente.

Miré a Félix quien sonrió.

-Ella es mi novia créame no mataría ni una mosca.

Nath soltó una risotada, el médico lo miro serio.

-¿Usted quién es?.

-Su hermano. Y ellos están de luna de mie, fue una suerte que yo anduviera por aquí.

El médico asintió.

Entre los enfermeros subieron a Félix en una camilla para meterlo a la casa.

Con pasos cortos entre detrás de ellos.

-¿Se pondrña bien?-pregunté.

-Llevará tiempo-repuso el enfermero-Está bastante magullado.

Félix se movió y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Como está? ¿Ya han empezado a hacer efecto los analgésicos?-preguntó el médico.

Félix tardó un momento en contestar, asintió con la cabeza.

-No me duele, solo estoy cansado-dijo con una voz ronca y sexy-¿Cuál es el dignóstico?.

-La costilla se curará sola en unas semanas, siempre que no hagas muchos esfuerzos. El tobillo es otra cuestión. Es una fractura bastante mala. Voy a recomendar que no lo apoye en seis semanas por lo menos.

Félix negó varias veces.

-No puedo ser un inútil ¿Eso es necesario?.

-¿Quiere volver a caminar?.

Félix palideció.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces procure no apoyar ese pie. Aquí tiene a su novia y hermano que pueden cuidar de usted.

Entró el otro enfermero sonriente empujando una caja con los materiales de la escayola y Félix se mordió el labio para no replicar.

-¿Rosa o azul? Se han terminado las blancas que usamos para los adultos.

Miré a Nath sonreír.

-Azul-suspiró.

-Oh, no sé, dicen que los hombres de verdad visten alguna vez de rosa-dije.

Félix me lanzó una mirada cortante.

-Este hombre no-dijo bastante serio.

-Como quieras.

-Azul, entonces.

El enfermero se instaló al lado de Félix para empezar el proceso. Quince minutos más tarde, el tobillo estaba escayolado en azul y diez minutos después de eso, era tan duro como una roca.

-¡Esto pica como el culo!-dijo enojado. Pasando la pierna al lateral de la cama.

El médico se retiró y Nath iría a buscarle muletas con una silla de rueda.

-¿Necesitas algo Félix?-dije poniéndome a su lado-haré algo para que cenes.

El hizo una mueca y me fulminó con su mirada.

-Esto es ridículo-gruñó.

-¿Qué es ridículo?.

-Necesito ir al baño-Félix se puso rojo esperando mi respuesta-No te quedes ahí parada y responde ¿me vas a ayudar o no?.

Puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a mover su pesado cuerpo.

Abrazando su cintura y el apoyando su brazo en mis hombros.

Tenía que hacerlo subir por tres escalones. Y el aroma que desprendía no me ayudaba a coordinar muy bien. Olores a tierra fresca, hierba aplastada y colonia cara que jugaban con mis sentidos.

-¡Basta! ¡Si seguimos así vas a terminar de romper mi otra pierna!.

-Deja de quejarte y coopera para que esto sea sencillo así que comienza a saltar porque me estas destrozando el hombro.

-Siento que mi habilidad de saltarín no este a la altura de tus expectativas-replicó el, cuando llegamos al último escalón.

Me puse rígida; sentí tentaciones de soltarlo por su actitud, pero me tragué el impulso.

Intentaba hacer algo bueno y no iba a permitir que su horrible carácter de el me lo impidiera.

Félix se apartó y luchó por saltar solo hasta la puerta.

Observé con sorna como intentaba mantener el equilibrio sin mi.

Félix se detuvo y se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta para abrirla pero me di cuenta que comenzaba a fallarle la fuerza en la pierna del tobillo bueno.

Solo le faltaban unos segundos para caer sobre su trasero.

Abrío la puerta y mostrando su dedo corazón en lugar de un gracias, entró al baño.

Pasaban los minutos.

¡Félix no podía estar jugando con mi paciencia!.

Toqué la puerta con mis nudillos varias veces y el no era capaz de contestar para decir que estaba bien.

Llamé dos veces más a la pierta con los nudillos y abrí sin pensar.

Y descubrí que había un motivo para esperar a que te dieran permiso antes de abrir una puerta cerrada.

Félix estaba de pie, sujetándose una toalla demasiado pequeña para el alrededor de las caderas, con el pelo goteando agua.

Parpadeé varias veces al ver la musculatura en forma de tabla de chocolate de su estómago y mis ojos con descaro siguieron la vista el vello rubio que desaparecía debajo de la toalla. Ni siquiera el golpe morado alrededor de la costilla herida conseguía estripearlo.

Bajé la vista rápido, ruborizada y conté mentalmente hasta diez para dar tiempo a mi corazón a que empezara a latir de nuevo.

-Yo...no...creía... Tenía que haber esperado...pero...

Oía la respiración laboriosa de el.

-¿Estás bien?.

Hubo una larga pausa.

-Sí...Ah-se quejó-Estoy bien, solo un poco agotado.

Mordí mi labio y maldije en silencio por no haber esperado para abrir la dichosa puerta.

Pero aquel hombre era muy sexy.

El respiró con suavidad.

-Creo que necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Que clase de ayuda?.

La tentación era demasiado grande era como ver a un animal exótico que quisiera seguir admirando.

-No puedo ponerme los pantalones-contestó, por su tono de voz, Félix se había ruborizado-Creo que no he pensado bien esto, pero tenía tierra en el pelo y mancha de hierba y en las manos me urgía ducharme.

-¿Como has conseguido ducharte con la escayola puesta?.

-La he envuelto en una bolsa de plástico y cerrado con cinta. No es perfecto, pero no podía soportar seguir cubierto de tierra y sudor.

Aquello era comprensible, aunque no fuera lo más inteligente del mundo. Podría haberse caído en la bañera.

-¿Dónde estan los pantalones?.

-Se rompieron al intentar quitarlmelos. Son de un algodón muy fino.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ayudarte a vestirte?.

-No. También tengo hambre.

Sonreí un poco.

La siguiente seis semanas podían ser un infierno...mi infierno.


	42. Capitulo 42

Marinette:

Después de una ducha por fin con agua caliente, salí a buscar al enfermo.

Toqué varias veces en su habitación y nunca contestaron.

Y con vergüenza de encontrarlo desnudo no me atreví a volver a abrir la puerta.

El ruido proveniente de las ollas de la cocina me hizo saltar del susto.

Maldiciones y más platos rotos se volvieron a escuhar.

Corrí a rescatar lo que quedaba de platos.

Félix estaba de pie con sus muletas. Varias ollas y sartenes tirados con huevos batidos en platos rotos.

-¿Qué haces Félix? ¿Renovar la cocina?-pregunté, él puso una cara triste haciéndome sentir mal-¿Qué era?.

-Tortilla estilo Denver-dijo entre dientes-Es muy difícil ir con muletas y transportar una sartén caliente.

Tomé unas servilletas de papel y comencé a limpiar el desorden.

-¿No crees que deberías descansar?-eché las servilletas en la basura y miré los restos de pimientos rojos y verdes con cebolla que quedaban en la tabla de cortar.

Su rostro se tornó en color rojizo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Sí, pero quería hacer algo para compensarte por mi comportamiento de ayer-repuso, que parecía que se iba a sonrojar más-Tenías razón. Fui un imbécil. Pensé que podía arreglarlo con un buen desayuno, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo conseguir eso.

-Eso es tierno-sonreí.

-¿En serio?-preguntó con entusiasmo-digo es que me gusta que te agrade.

Mi cara empezó arder y solo asentí bajando la cabeza.

-Menos más que Nathaniel traerá más huevo, porque me parece que la mayoría están en el suelo-dije cambiando un poco la conversación, reprimiendo una tonta sonrisa. Aquello era muy amable por parte de el-Es curioso, porque yo te voy a preparar algo de desayunar, aunque nada comparado con lo que intentabas hacer.

El rostro de Félix perdío parte de la frustración y otra sonrisa alivió la tensión de sus labios.

-Perfecto.

-¡Necesito agua!-dijo Nath entrando a la cocina.

Félix puso los ojos en blanco haciendo una mueca.

-Vaya Nath. ¿Qué te sucedío?-pregunté.

-Aquí mi jefe me tiene currando como un negro.

Nath estab lleno de tierra hasta las rodillas, su cara y brazos. Oliendo a humanidad.

-Eres pálido Nath y te recuerdo que hoy tienes mucho trabajo para eso te pago-dijo Félix con tono de autoridad.

-Fue un accidente-dije. Le di su vaso con agua-mañana irás por más.

-¡Malditos! Me esclavizan este no me paga lo suficiente para ser amo de llaves-dijo saliendo como una diva.

-Bueno, en lo que te sientas yo preparo tu desayuno Félix.

Félix se sentó en frente de mí.

-¿Serías amable de hacerme compañía? No quisiera desayuna solo.

-¿Tomaste medicamentos de más?.

El sonrío y acaricío su mentón.

-Aún no es la hora.

-¡Entonces el golpe de tu cabeza si te afecto demasiado!.

-Solo soy amable.

-¿Esclavizando a Nath?.

-El es mi empleado. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

-¿Tú? ¿Félix Agreste? ¿Una sorpresa para mi?.

-Sí, aún no está listo pero tal vez en la tarde te lo daré.

-¿Qué le vas a dar?-pregunta Nath curioso.

-¡Puta madre Nathaniel! ¿Te puedes largar a trabajar?-gritó Félix furioso.

Solté una risa que hizo enfadar más a Félix.

Y comenzó a salir con mucho trabajo de sus muletas.

-¡Félix! ¿Donde vas?-traté de detenerlo-apenas vas a comenzar a desayunar.

-¡Gracias por el desayuno ya no tengo hambre!.

-¡Yo si tengo hambre!-sonrió Nath mientras se sentaba.

Félix:

Me palpitaba la cabeza y tenía náuseas por la medicación.

Había decidido limpiar el estudio o levantar el polvo por lo menos.

Pero en realidad me encontré mirando a Marinette por la ventana.

El día no podía ser más glorioso; en el cielo azul no había ni rastro de la tormenta que se suponía que atacaría esta noche y Marinette se hallaba ayudando a Nath, que parecía ser metida en tierra hasta las rodillas.

Aunque había contratado a algunas personas extras para destrozar el jardín, ella no le tenía miedo a los trabajos duros.

Su cuerpo pequeño era musculoso y, cuando se incorporó para estirar la espalda y se le subío la camisa, vi su vientre casi perfecto.

Una sonrisa acudío a sus labios. Observé la línea fuerte de la pantorrilla de ella, desnuda al sol gracias a los vaqueros cortados que resultaban casi indecentes por el modo en que se ceñían en el trasero y hacían calentar mi imaginación.

Era algo nuevo que estaba experimentando y me hacía enojar conmigo mismo.

Pero cuando miraba su coleta saltar juguetonamente como un niño en un parque infantil, no pude evitar preguntarme que sensación producirián eso mechones en los dedos o, mejor todavía, rozando mi rostro.

Nunca había conocido a nadie con tanto espíritu. Y tan hermosa que a veces hacía que me dolieran los dientes de deseo.

Escuché una carcajada, robusta e intensa, sin vacilaciones, y volví la mirada a la ventana, pues quería saber quién la había hecho reír así.

Nath se había quitado la camiseta mugrienta y se bajó de la pequeña excavadora para agarrarla por el cuello y querer enterrarla en su axila hasta que ella se soltó de su agarre y le golpeó el trasero con la punta de su deportiva.

A pesar de la distancia, podía ver un vínculo entre ellos que me produjo el deseo de separarlos.

Una idea estúpida. El es mi mejor amigo. Pero ella la chica que me gusta.

Apretando mis dientes me aparté de la ventana.

Había pasado toda la tarde escuchando risas, canciones y alguna maldición de ella.

El jardín lo habían dejado peor con varios hueco y árboles caídos.

Pero ella era feliz.

-He terminado por hoy. Me voy a tomar una ducha. ¿Necesitas algo antes que me vaya a dormir?-llamó al marco de la puerta.

-Tengo una idea-dije-Vamos a salir esta noche.

Ella parpadeó. Me encanta ver sus expresiones.

-¿Cómo dices?.

-Ya sabes, comer algo y cambiar de escenario. Da la impresión de que necesitas un respiro.

Ella soltó una risita que indicaba que no aceptaría la oferta.

-Gracias, pero no lo sé. No sería prudente.

-Vamos, nena. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Tienes que relajarte, vivir un poco. ¿Qué importan una hora o dos? Segurp que puedes hacer eso.

Ella abrió la boca, sin duda para declinar con cortesía, pero debío de captar que yo no iba a ceder y terminó por asentir.

-¿Una hora? Supongo que puedo.

Nath aplaudío en un gesto de victoria.

-Genial. ¿A dónde iremos?.

Lo fulminé con la mirada pero después sonreí.

-Tú conoces más este pueblo ¿Qué nos recomiendas?-pregunté.

-¿Les apetece una pizza mala con cerveza y panchito o una chimichanga cara que hace que te preguntes si el cocinero robó la receta en un restaurante de cuatro estrella michelin?.

Marinette lo miró con curiosidad.

-Félix no parece un hombre de cerveza y panchitos ¿La chimichanga?.

-Me gustan la cerveza y la pizza-repliqué, algo ofendido-Que no lleve camisas de franela y unas llave inglesa en el cinturón no significa que pueda apreciar las cosas sencillas de la vida.

-Sí, vamos. Dile eso a otra persona y puede que te den una patada en el trasero-dijo Nath.

-Ire a tomar la ducha ahora vuelvo.

Marinette salío corriendo.

-Toma la chaqueta Nath.

-¿En serio me vas a llevar?.

-Tú vas a manejar. Además si no te llevo eres capaz de seguirnos como quieras.

-Mejor dime que me amas porque necesitas mi coche.

Me detuve con mis muletas bajo el brazo y una expresión de digusto en el rostro.

-Te amo Nath y la verdad ahora no puedo manejar mi estúpida moto.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?-sonrió con triunfo.

-Un poco, a la proxima llamo a Barton para que te deje calvo.

Nath mostró su dedo medio y me ayudó a caminar hasta el coche.

Cuando estabamos en la puerta delantera lo miré con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Tengo que creer que has bautizado tu coche?.

-Claro que si. Los coches tiene personalidad lo creas o no. Esta es mi bestia asesina.

Reprimí una carcajada.

Marinette salió con su melena suelta y un vestido sencillo de tirantes con zapatos bajos.

Increíblemente hermosa.

-Si no cierras la boca juro que meteré mi dedo.

Le di un golpe seco a Nath y abrí la puerta trasera para Marinette.

Ella subío y yo detrás de ella.

Durante el camino yo iba serio escuchaba las historias de Nath en la guerra impresionando a Marinette.

Como si eso fuera la gran cosa.

Llegamos al restaurante y Nath aparcó con facilidad en un lugar pequeño; si rió de la apresión de Marinette.

-He aparcado a mi bestia asesina en lugares más pequeños. Y deberías verme aparcar en paralelo-añadió con un guiño antes de salir del coche.

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay aquí que esté bueno?-pregunté por encima del ruido de la gente.

-Todo-contestó Nath, cuando la camarera se acercaba, con pendientes grandes de aro y una amplia sonrisa en los labios pintado de rojo.

-¿Quien es tu amigo el guapo?-preguntó a Nath, señalandome-No te he visto por aquí, así que debes ser el otro forastero. Yo conozco a todo el mundo.

-Félix, te presentó a Juleka-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un placer conocerte-murmure; tomé la carta que me tendía la mujer-Y no, no soy de aquí.

-Sí, ya me lo parecía. Soy muy buena con las caras...y otras cosas ¿Que te ha pasado en el pie?.

Miré a Marinette quien estaba muy tensa.

-No miraba por donde iba y tropecé-

-¡Pobrecito! ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?.

Marinette chasqueó con los dedos hacía Juleka antes de que pudiera responder.

-Eh, Juleka, mantén los ojos en la cabeza y guárdate las manos para ti misma. Deja de coquetear con mi prometido, deja de mirar un caramelo que nunca vas a probar-dijo con brusquedad dejándonos a todos sorprendidos.

Pero Juleka solo hizo un mohín.

-No te pongas así. Era broma niña. Además me gustan de campo-me dedicó una mirada juguetona que era un poco menos lasciva que la primera-Pero no me importa mirar las luces de la ciudad de vez en cuando.

-Me siento halagado...creo.

Miré un momento a Marinette, que miraba la carta y pidío una ración de costillas de búfalo y tres cervezas para empezar.

-Muy bien. ¿Eso ha sido bueno para tu ego?-preguntó cuando se alejó la camarera.

Me encogí de hombros con una risita.

Juleka no era en absoluto mi tipo de mujer, pero no respondí, prefiriendo dejar qu Marinette sacara sus propias conclusiones.

-Parece muy amable.

Marinette hizo una mueca.

-Es amable con todo el mundo. Y cuando digo todo el mundo...

-Ya te entiendo-le corté secamente.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo diabólica.

-Eres un hombre muy listo.

-Gracias. Me alegra oírlo-miré a Nath que solo nos observa atónito mientras comía varios cacahuetes.-¿Tú por qué no dices nada? ¡Casi me mata esta mujer!.

-Yo solo soy el chofer.

-Vaya amigo que tengo. Y prometida loca.

-Yo no digo nada que Juleka no te dijera personalmente. Sólo te ahorro la molestia de descubrirlo de modo más duro-dijo con enfado Marinette.

-Gracias-contesté, regocijado. Sí no supiera que no podía ser, habría dicho que Marinette parecía celosa. Extraño, dadas las circunstancias, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba de esa posibilidad,

Llegó Juleka con las costillas calientes y las cervezas y, después de tomar el pedido del plato principal, desaparecío de nuevo sin ningún tipo de coqueteo.

Nath tomó en silencio la costilla y tardó solo segundos en dejar el hueso pelado.

Marinette lo imitó igual que yo. Sus labios húmedos y brillantes por la salsa picante, empezaron a hincharse levemente a causa del calor.

Las enormes ganas de morderlos llegaron a mí.

Noté que ella no buscaba la cerveza a pesar del picante, aunque yo moría de ganas de enfriar el infierno que había en mi boca.

Pero si ella podía resistirlo, yo también.

Sonó una alarma en mi cerebro y mis ojos se me llenaron de agua, pero tomé otra costilla, sonriendo entre lágrimas como si pudiera hacer eso toda la maldita noche.

Tragué con dificultad.

¿Acaso estos dos no tiene papilas gustativas? Las malditas costillas era una locura.

Pero no. No bebería hasta que ellos dos lo hicieran.

Nath hablaba de una historia que me incluía a mí en un intercambio de piedras preciosas.

Yo intentaba sonreír,, pero la verdad era que, a estas alturas, no sentía los labios y además mis oídos solo tenían un zumbido.

Marinette tomó su cerveza y seguido por Nath.

Mientras yo estaba a punto de llorar de alivio por dentro, pero esperé medio segundo antes de imitarlos.

-No está mal para un principiante. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo aguantarías-dijo Marinette.

-No ha sido tan malo-mentí.

-¿En serio? Nath me ha informado que odias el picante y esa es la salsa intermedia. Podemos pedir un plato de las picantes de verdad.

-¡Mierda, no!-casi grité aterrado. No sabía si ella hablaba en serio y no puedo arriesgarme-Tus papilas gustativas no pueden soportar otra ronda de eso.

Ella se rió y regodeó en su victoria y los dos chocaron sus palmas.

-Bueno es hora de ir a ligar-Nath se puso de pie alejándose de nuestra mesa.

-El es raro-Sonrío Marinette.

Saqué de mi bolsillo una pequeña caja y tome la mano de Marinette para ponerla en su palma.

-Tú sorpresa, espero que te guste.

Ella sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

-¡Gracias Félix! Es hermoso-dijo mientras se intentaba poner el collar.

Sonreí ante su felicidad y abroché el collar en su cuello.

La miré a los ojos, mi mano acarició su cabello y luego su mejilla.

-Eres hermosa Marinette.


	43. Capitulo 43

Marinette:

Después de una ducha por fin con agua caliente, salí a buscar al enfermo.

Toqué varias veces en su habitación y nunca contestaron.

Y con vergüenza de encontrarlo desnudo no me atreví a volver a abrir la puerta.

El ruido proveniente de las ollas de la cocina me hizo saltar del susto.

Maldiciones y más platos rotos se volvieron a escuhar.

Corrí a rescatar lo que quedaba de platos.

Félix estaba de pie con sus muletas. Varias ollas y sartenes tirados con huevos batidos en platos rotos.

-¿Qué haces Félix? ¿Renovar la cocina?-pregunté, él puso una cara triste haciéndome sentir mal-¿Qué era?.

-Tortilla estilo Denver-dijo entre dientes-Es muy difícil ir con muletas y transportar una sartén caliente.

Tomé unas servilletas de papel y comencé a limpiar el desorden.

-¿No crees que deberías descansar?-eché las servilletas en la basura y miré los restos de pimientos rojos y verdes con cebolla que quedaban en la tabla de cortar.

Su rostro se tornó en color rojizo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Sí, pero quería hacer algo para compensarte por mi comportamiento de ayer-repuso, que parecía que se iba a sonrojar más-Tenías razón. Fui un imbécil. Pensé que podía arreglarlo con un buen desayuno, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo conseguir eso.

-Eso es tierno-sonreí.

-¿En serio?-preguntó con entusiasmo-digo es que me gusta que te agrade.

Mi cara empezó arder y solo asentí bajando la cabeza.

-Menos más que Nathaniel traerá más huevo, porque me parece que la mayoría están en el suelo-dije cambiando un poco la conversación, reprimiendo una tonta sonrisa. Aquello era muy amable por parte de el-Es curioso, porque yo te voy a preparar algo de desayunar, aunque nada comparado con lo que intentabas hacer.

El rostro de Félix perdío parte de la frustración y otra sonrisa alivió la tensión de sus labios.

-Perfecto.

-¡Necesito agua!-dijo Nath entrando a la cocina.

Félix puso los ojos en blanco haciendo una mueca.

-Vaya Nath. ¿Qué te sucedío?-pregunté.

-Aquí mi jefe me tiene currando como un negro.

Nath estab lleno de tierra hasta las rodillas, su cara y brazos. Oliendo a humanidad.

-Eres pálido Nath y te recuerdo que hoy tienes mucho trabajo para eso te pago-dijo Félix con tono de autoridad.

-Fue un accidente-dije. Le di su vaso con agua-mañana irás por más.

-¡Malditos! Me esclavizan este no me paga lo suficiente para ser amo de llaves-dijo saliendo como una diva.

-Bueno, en lo que te sientas yo preparo tu desayuno Félix.

Félix se sentó en frente de mí.

-¿Serías amable de hacerme compañía? No quisiera desayuna solo.

-¿Tomaste medicamentos de más?.

El sonrío y acaricío su mentón.

-Aún no es la hora.

-¡Entonces el golpe de tu cabeza si te afecto demasiado!.

-Solo soy amable.

-¿Esclavizando a Nath?.

-El es mi empleado. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

-¿Tú? ¿Félix Agreste? ¿Una sorpresa para mi?.

-Sí, aún no está listo pero tal vez en la tarde te lo daré.

-¿Qué le vas a dar?-pregunta Nath curioso.

-¡Puta madre Nathaniel! ¿Te puedes largar a trabajar?-gritó Félix furioso.

Solté una risa que hizo enfadar más a Félix.

Y comenzó a salir con mucho trabajo de sus muletas.

-¡Félix! ¿Donde vas?-traté de detenerlo-apenas vas a comenzar a desayunar.

-¡Gracias por el desayuno ya no tengo hambre!.

-¡Yo si tengo hambre!-sonrió Nath mientras se sentaba.

Félix:

Me palpitaba la cabeza y tenía náuseas por la medicación.

Había decidido limpiar el estudio o levantar el polvo por lo menos.

Pero en realidad me encontré mirando a Marinette por la ventana.

El día no podía ser más glorioso; en el cielo azul no había ni rastro de la tormenta que se suponía que atacaría esta noche y Marinette se hallaba ayudando a Nath, que parecía ser metida en tierra hasta las rodillas.

Aunque había contratado a algunas personas extras para destrozar el jardín, ella no le tenía miedo a los trabajos duros.

Su cuerpo pequeño era musculoso y, cuando se incorporó para estirar la espalda y se le subío la camisa, vi su vientre casi perfecto.

Una sonrisa acudío a sus labios. Observé la línea fuerte de la pantorrilla de ella, desnuda al sol gracias a los vaqueros cortados que resultaban casi indecentes por el modo en que se ceñían en el trasero y hacían calentar mi imaginación.

Era algo nuevo que estaba experimentando y me hacía enojar conmigo mismo.

Pero cuando miraba su coleta saltar juguetonamente como un niño en un parque infantil, no pude evitar preguntarme que sensación producirián eso mechones en los dedos o, mejor todavía, rozando mi rostro.

Nunca había conocido a nadie con tanto espíritu. Y tan hermosa que a veces hacía que me dolieran los dientes de deseo.

Escuché una carcajada, robusta e intensa, sin vacilaciones, y volví la mirada a la ventana, pues quería saber quién la había hecho reír así.

Nath se había quitado la camiseta mugrienta y se bajó de la pequeña excavadora para agarrarla por el cuello y querer enterrarla en su axila hasta que ella se soltó de su agarre y le golpeó el trasero con la punta de su deportiva.

A pesar de la distancia, podía ver un vínculo entre ellos que me produjo el deseo de separarlos.

Una idea estúpida. El es mi mejor amigo. Pero ella la chica que me gusta.

Apretando mis dientes me aparté de la ventana.

Había pasado toda la tarde escuchando risas, canciones y alguna maldición de ella.

El jardín lo habían dejado peor con varios hueco y árboles caídos.

Pero ella era feliz.

-He terminado por hoy. Me voy a tomar una ducha. ¿Necesitas algo antes que me vaya a dormir?-llamó al marco de la puerta.

-Tengo una idea-dije-Vamos a salir esta noche.

Ella parpadeó. Me encanta ver sus expresiones.

-¿Cómo dices?.

-Ya sabes, comer algo y cambiar de escenario. Da la impresión de que necesitas un respiro.

Ella soltó una risita que indicaba que no aceptaría la oferta.

-Gracias, pero no lo sé. No sería prudente.

-Vamos, nena. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Tienes que relajarte, vivir un poco. ¿Qué importan una hora o dos? Segurp que puedes hacer eso.

Ella abrió la boca, sin duda para declinar con cortesía, pero debío de captar que yo no iba a ceder y terminó por asentir.

-¿Una hora? Supongo que puedo.

Nath aplaudío en un gesto de victoria.

-Genial. ¿A dónde iremos?.

Lo fulminé con la mirada pero después sonreí.

-Tú conoces más este pueblo ¿Qué nos recomiendas?-pregunté.

-¿Les apetece una pizza mala con cerveza y panchito o una chimichanga cara que hace que te preguntes si el cocinero robó la receta en un restaurante de cuatro estrella michelin?.

Marinette lo miró con curiosidad.

-Félix no parece un hombre de cerveza y panchitos ¿La chimichanga?.

-Me gustan la cerveza y la pizza-repliqué, algo ofendido-Que no lleve camisas de franela y unas llave inglesa en el cinturón no significa que pueda apreciar las cosas sencillas de la vida.

-Sí, vamos. Dile eso a otra persona y puede que te den una patada en el trasero-dijo Nath.

-Ire a tomar la ducha ahora vuelvo.

Marinette salío corriendo.

-Toma la chaqueta Nath.

-¿En serio me vas a llevar?.

-Tú vas a manejar. Además si no te llevo eres capaz de seguirnos como quieras.

-Mejor dime que me amas porque necesitas mi coche.

Me detuve con mis muletas bajo el brazo y una expresión de digusto en el rostro.

-Te amo Nath y la verdad ahora no puedo manejar mi estúpida moto.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?-sonrió con triunfo.

-Un poco, a la proxima llamo a Barton para que te deje calvo.

Nath mostró su dedo medio y me ayudó a caminar hasta el coche.

Cuando estabamos en la puerta delantera lo miré con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Tengo que creer que has bautizado tu coche?.

-Claro que si. Los coches tiene personalidad lo creas o no. Esta es mi bestia asesina.

Reprimí una carcajada.

Marinette salió con su melena suelta y un vestido sencillo de tirantes con zapatos bajos.

Increíblemente hermosa.

-Si no cierras la boca juro que meteré mi dedo.

Le di un golpe seco a Nath y abrí la puerta trasera para Marinette.

Ella subío y yo detrás de ella.

Durante el camino yo iba serio escuchaba las historias de Nath en la guerra impresionando a Marinette.

Como si eso fuera la gran cosa.

Llegamos al restaurante y Nath aparcó con facilidad en un lugar pequeño; si rió de la apresión de Marinette.

-He aparcado a mi bestia asesina en lugares más pequeños. Y deberías verme aparcar en paralelo-añadió con un guiño antes de salir del coche.

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay aquí que esté bueno?-pregunté por encima del ruido de la gente.

-Todo-contestó Nath, cuando la camarera se acercaba, con pendientes grandes de aro y una amplia sonrisa en los labios pintado de rojo.

-¿Quien es tu amigo el guapo?-preguntó a Nath, señalandome-No te he visto por aquí, así que debes ser el otro forastero. Yo conozco a todo el mundo.

-Félix, te presentó a Juleka-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un placer conocerte-murmure; tomé la carta que me tendía la mujer-Y no, no soy de aquí.

-Sí, ya me lo parecía. Soy muy buena con las caras...y otras cosas ¿Que te ha pasado en el pie?.

Miré a Marinette quien estaba muy tensa.

-No miraba por donde iba y tropecé-

-¡Pobrecito! ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?.

Marinette chasqueó con los dedos hacía Juleka antes de que pudiera responder.

-Eh, Juleka, mantén los ojos en la cabeza y guárdate las manos para ti misma. Deja de coquetear con mi prometido, deja de mirar un caramelo que nunca vas a probar-dijo con brusquedad dejándonos a todos sorprendidos.

Pero Juleka solo hizo un mohín.

-No te pongas así. Era broma niña. Además me gustan de campo-me dedicó una mirada juguetona que era un poco menos lasciva que la primera-Pero no me importa mirar las luces de la ciudad de vez en cuando.

-Me siento halagado...creo.

Miré un momento a Marinette, que miraba la carta y pidío una ración de costillas de búfalo y tres cervezas para empezar.

-Muy bien. ¿Eso ha sido bueno para tu ego?-preguntó cuando se alejó la camarera.

Me encogí de hombros con una risita.

Juleka no era en absoluto mi tipo de mujer, pero no respondí, prefiriendo dejar qu Marinette sacara sus propias conclusiones.

-Parece muy amable.

Marinette hizo una mueca.

-Es amable con todo el mundo. Y cuando digo todo el mundo...

-Ya te entiendo-le corté secamente.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo diabólica.

-Eres un hombre muy listo.

-Gracias. Me alegra oírlo-miré a Nath que solo nos observa atónito mientras comía varios cacahuetes.-¿Tú por qué no dices nada? ¡Casi me mata esta mujer!.

-Yo solo soy el chofer.

-Vaya amigo que tengo. Y prometida loca.

-Yo no digo nada que Juleka no te dijera personalmente. Sólo te ahorro la molestia de descubrirlo de modo más duro-dijo con enfado Marinette.

-Gracias-contesté, regocijado. Sí no supiera que no podía ser, habría dicho que Marinette parecía celosa. Extraño, dadas las circunstancias, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba de esa posibilidad,

Llegó Juleka con las costillas calientes y las cervezas y, después de tomar el pedido del plato principal, desaparecío de nuevo sin ningún tipo de coqueteo.

Nath tomó en silencio la costilla y tardó solo segundos en dejar el hueso pelado.

Marinette lo imitó igual que yo. Sus labios húmedos y brillantes por la salsa picante, empezaron a hincharse levemente a causa del calor.

Las enormes ganas de morderlos llegaron a mí.

Noté que ella no buscaba la cerveza a pesar del picante, aunque yo moría de ganas de enfriar el infierno que había en mi boca.

Pero si ella podía resistirlo, yo también.

Sonó una alarma en mi cerebro y mis ojos se me llenaron de agua, pero tomé otra costilla, sonriendo entre lágrimas como si pudiera hacer eso toda la maldita noche.

Tragué con dificultad.

¿Acaso estos dos no tiene papilas gustativas? Las malditas costillas era una locura.

Pero no. No bebería hasta que ellos dos lo hicieran.

Nath hablaba de una historia que me incluía a mí en un intercambio de piedras preciosas.

Yo intentaba sonreír,, pero la verdad era que, a estas alturas, no sentía los labios y además mis oídos solo tenían un zumbido.

Marinette tomó su cerveza y seguido por Nath.

Mientras yo estaba a punto de llorar de alivio por dentro, pero esperé medio segundo antes de imitarlos.

-No está mal para un principiante. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo aguantarías-dijo Marinette.

-No ha sido tan malo-mentí.

-¿En serio? Nath me ha informado que odias el picante y esa es la salsa intermedia. Podemos pedir un plato de las picantes de verdad.

-¡Mierda, no!-casi grité aterrado. No sabía si ella hablaba en serio y no puedo arriesgarme-Tus papilas gustativas no pueden soportar otra ronda de eso.

Ella se rió y regodeó en su victoria y los dos chocaron sus palmas.

-Bueno es hora de ir a ligar-Nath se puso de pie alejándose de nuestra mesa.

-El es raro-Sonrío Marinette.

Saqué de mi bolsillo una pequeña caja y tome la mano de Marinette para ponerla en su palma.

-Tú sorpresa, espero que te guste.

Ella sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

-¡Gracias Félix! Es hermoso-dijo mientras se intentaba poner el collar.

Sonreí ante su felicidad y abroché el collar en su cuello.

La miré a los ojos, mi mano acarició su cabello y luego su mejilla.

-Eres hermosa Marinette.


	44. Capitulo 44

Marinette:

El estaba realmente atractivo con su chaqueta de cuero café y pantalones de mezclilla. Su cabello peinado y su loción resaltando en mi nariz.

En cuanto lo había visto bajar las escaleras de la casa fue como ver al mismo Félix que me había raptado aquella tarde. Una recreación de ese día me hizo erizar mi piel.

Ahora sentados desde una terraza de un restaurante bar, nos mirabamos nerviosos.

Habíamos quedado en que esto no sería una cita formal, sería una noche de amigos.

Después de una cena de hamburguesas y cervezas Félix había decidido jugar al bingo para una causa noble donde el ganó y donó el doble del premio.

-Tienes un lado amable señor Agreste. Es maravilloso que comparta su riqueza con los menos afortunados ¡Ojalá hubiera más gente como tú en tu lado noble!.

-No me conoces-dijo con su sonrisa tierna que lo caracteriza-Hagamos esto más divertido con tequila-dijo, mostrando la botella en sus manos.

-No bebo tequila.

Félix hizo una mueca y levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?.

-Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que me sentaba mal.

-¡Ya veo! Un estómago delicado.

-Mal perder el control. Tuve un episodio especial que involucraba una botella, un contenedor limpio y verde.

-Cuéntame.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello. Sólo diré, en mi defensa, que aún no sabía que el tequila me nublaba el juicio. Y la vista, sobre todo la vista.

Miré a Félix que tenía abierta la boca como si formara una O. Y tuve esa extraña sensación de que me miraba como si estuviera loca.

-¡Eres intensa!.

-No me conoces-sonreí.

-Vamos a conocernos, una pregunta un chupito de tequila ¿te parece?-Félix tenía una cara de diablillo invitandome al sucio juego del tequila y tonta curiosidad es muy grande-¡Podrás preguntar lo que quieras!.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?.

-Si garantizado y yo comienzo.

Tomé aire y acepte el reto.

-¿Cuando cumples años?-Félix bebío el tequila y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

Tenía tiempo que había olvidado eso, mi cumpleaños estaba a un par de horas.

-En unas horas supongo.

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? ¡Pude hacer otra cosa que llevarte a cenar hamburguesas hoy!-dijo en tono alarmado.

-¡Eso cuenta como pregunta! ¡Y la pasé increíble cenando hamburguesa contigo!.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Que idiota soy! En serio compensaré tú cita y tú cumpleaños.

Puse los ojos en blanco. El bebío el tequila de nuevo.

Y me ofreció el mio.

Tomé valor y lo bebí de un golpe, sabor me dio asco.

-¿Por qué odias las rosas?-dije con dificultad.

Tomé por sorpresa a Félix, el ladeo la cabeza y rasco su cuello.

-¡Eres inteligente mujer, pensé que habías olvidado ese asunto de las rosas!-Félix pensó su respuesta mientras jugaba con una servilleta.-Mi padre. Era la flor que elegía él. Cuanto más exóticas, mejor. Las mujeres pensaban que, si mi padre enviaba rosas, era porque significaban algo para él, pero la verdad era que todas eran una de tantas.

-Así que Don Gabriel era un mujeriego.

-De la peor especie y mi madre siempre justificó las infidelidades de el las rosas son mi tipo de fobia. Ahora siguiente pregunta, mujer-sonrió desafiante.

Pensé un poco en como formular y bebí de golpe otro chupito seguido por un limón.

-¿Te gusta tu vida de capo?.

Félix lanzó una carcajada y negó tapándose la cara.

-¡Creo que ya no me esta gustando este juego!. Sólo diré que como un chico tonto sí me gustó todo este rollo peligroso me sentí atraído por el dinero, mujeres y creí viendo mi ejemplo paterno-Félix tomó otro chupito-¿Por qué viviste en un orfanato? ¡Si sabes que estan embrujados esos lugares!.

-Mi padre abandono a mi madre y mi madre a mi y, ¡no están embrujados!.

-Lamento escuchar eso-el se sirvió más-¿Aún me tienes miedo?.

Mordí mi labio.

-No desde hace mucho que perdí el miedo tal vez me acostumbré a ustedes en su forma de amenazar con mi vida.

-Creo que no fui romántico cuando nos conocimos y bajé tus bragas.

Mi cara comenzó a arder y Félix bebío con malicia.

-Ni las veces que casi terminas con mi vida.

-No me imagino en haberte encontrado de otra forma. Todas las noches por más que pienso no imagino como una persona de peligro iba a encontrar a una chica como tú. Nuestros mundos son muy diferentes y si no te hubiese secuestrado, hoy no conocería la atracción real y enamorarme por primera vez de alguien como tú. Bueno ya que me puse colorado es hora de ir por algo.

Félix se puso de pie con sus muletas, yo estaba aún con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

No podía negar que el me atraía, tiene tanta seguridad hasta para caminar con muletas se ve sexy y dirigirse a los demás. Pero sé que hay un problema y se llama Adrien.

Nath me había advertido hoy por la tarde antes de ir a su viaje a Los Ángeles, sobre los vulnerables que somos y el tema de Adrien buscando a su hermano. Pero no quiso explicar más, Félix aun no me decía nada ni yo había preguntado algo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a la chica más guapa! Y sensual de cabellos negros-dijo Félix sacandome de mis pensamientos, en sus manos traía un pastel pequeño en color rosa-¿No dirás nada?.

Sonreí y lo abracé, besé su mejilla.

-¡Gracias! ¡Pero cumplo 145 años!.

-¡Oh! En realidad se me hizo divertido poner todas las velas disponibles pero creo que eran 541 años ¡Has crecido mucho!.

Apagué las velas y degustamos el pastel de chocolate rosa.

-¿Como conseguiste un pastel a las 12:23 am?.

-Contactos recuerda que soy Félix Agreste y aún no terminan las preguntas.

Bebí el tequila por esa sencilla pregunta. Y en realidad el calor en mi garganta ya comenzaba a ser ligero.

-Quiero preguntar algo más personal-dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Claro acepto casarme contigo!-chupó un limón.

-No, me refiero a eso Félix.

-Tendremos 8 niños y 3 niñas ya tengo los nombres pensados y nuestra mascota serán tus gatos con treinta gatitos más.

Hice una mueca tratando de ocultar mi risa. Yo trataba de ser seria en mi pregunta.

-Pregunta, Marinette sea lo que sea ya no pienso ocultarte nada.

-Tú y Adrien, ¿por qué asesinaron al marido de Fer?.

Félix borró la sonrisa y bebió de golpe otro chupito. Después de unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

-Ese tipo mercecía todo lo que hicimos.

-¿Por qué?.

Félix tomó mis manos y las puso sobre sus mejillas calientes. Por un segundo pensé que ardía en fiebre.

-Una noche un taxista llegó a mi despacho, en sus brazos traía a Abril inconsiente en las peores condiciones, por un momento la furia me cegó y casi mataba al pobre hombre hasta que Nath comenzó a calmarme y a escuchar su versión. El hombre la había encontrado mi hermana cerca de un basurero, ella se arrastraba y desangraba ella había sido abusada sexualmente y después la apuñalaron dejándola ahí cuando pensaron que estaba muerta. Pidío ayuda y anres de llegar aquí ella se desmayo. ¿Y quién fue el responsable?.

-Boyd-dije en un susurro acariciando sus mejillas con mis dedos.

-No soy buena persona ni mucho menos ser un heróe ya estoy bastante involucrado con la pasma. Pero es mi hermana y el era el marido de Fer. No iba a tolerar que le rompiera el corazón a mi hermanita. Preferimos ser lo malos de la historia ocultando la verdadera razón.

Félix miraba hacía las luces del pueblo. Su mirada era fría, llena de dolor oscura la posó en mi.

Y dándome un poco de pena, sonrió mientras acercaba el caballito a mí.

-Yo, no tengo mucho que contar-susurre.

-Claro que sí, empinate eso y dime porque no tomas tequila ¿Cual fue la historia?.

-Todo fue por una salida de amiga y amigo. Bebimos y perdí el juicio tanto que me puse de agresiva con otra chica. Obvio ella ganó porque yo estaba toda borracha.

-Yo creo que hasta aquí no quiero que te emborraches, todavía más y tener que llevarte a cuestas hasta tu cama.

-¿Estas insinuando que soy una borracha sin autocontrol?.

-No, estoy insinuando que has engordado estos últimos días y no quiero llevarte a caballito en mi espalda. Ya no es divertido cuando eres tú el chófer designado y yo traigo muletas.

-Me alegra oírlo. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Volvemos?.

El inclinó la cabeza y asintió.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa, seguí a Félix quitandome los tacones y moviendo mis dedos para que la sangre circulara.

Busqué a Félix cuando lo perdí de vista y lo encontré en el comedor.

El hombre que se preciaba de ser contenido y ordenado en todos los aspectos de su vida se peleaba con el corcho de una botella de vino de añejo.

Cierto que tebía que maniobrar para mantenerse con las muletas mientras lograba su objetivo, pero casi podía verlo temblar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Ofrecí.

-Ah, no...bueno, tal vez-confesó el, después de que el sacacorchos se soltara de su mano y acabara en la encimera.

Tomé la botella y la coloqué en la encimera.

No sabía si era buena idea beber más alcohol, pues ya me sentí embriagada.

El me miraba con cautela.

-¿Que haces?-Sonreí.

-No lo sé-respondió; pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio superior-Pero creo que tengo que sacarte de mis pensamientos y solo se me ocurre un modo de hacerlo.

Los ojos de Félix se oscurecieron y jalando mi vestido hasta el, beso mis labios, estuvo a punto de tirarme por el fregadero; las dos muletas cayeron al suelo.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

Y no dejé de pensar con coherencia.

A pesar de sus heridas, el consiguío subirme a la encimera y yo, sin interrumpir el beso, lo abracé por la cintura con mis pies y lo atraje hacia mi.

Félix cortó el beso con un gemido salvaje, como si le costara esfuerzo hacerlo.

-No creo que sea buena idea-susurró-Apenas es mi primera cita y apenas te conozco.

Solté una risa poniéndome roja de la cara.

Volvió a besarme y gemí cuando sentí su tibia piel bajo mis manos. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron y yo extendí las manos a su vientre y fui subiéndolas con ansia.

Fuimos despacio hasta su habitación, donde desabrochó enseguida la cremallera de mi vestido y lo dejó caer a mis pies para quedarme vestida solo con un sujetador negro de encaje y un tanga a juego.

-Eres algo especial-musitó. Soltando mi cabello de las horquillas.

Me subí a el a horcajadas procurando colocar todo mi peso en las caderas y fuera del costado herido.

-Te impresionas fácilmente-dije.

Félix puso las manos en mis cintura, respiró con fuerza cuando hice un movimiento sensual sobre el bulto hinchado en sus pantalones.

-SI llego a sobrevivir esta noche entonces sabré que se siente tocar el cielo-Félix se apartó de mi-Maldita escayola me haces sentir menos Casanova y más Quasimodo con un bloque de cemento en el pie.

-Vamos a volver como antes. Conmigo encima.

El hizo una mueca.

-Esto no va como lo había planeado.

-Planeado ¿eh? ¡Y yo que pensaba que eramos naturales!.

En vez de contestar, me beso en los labios, que mordisqueó, y soltando mi sujetador para liberar los pechos que fueron atrapados en sus manos y los acarició con la lengua hasta que me retorcí contra la mano de él y mis caderas se frotaron contra la erección que sentía en el muslo.

Bajó por mi cuerpo, se detuvo en la unión de mis piernas, que las rodeo con los brazos y las levantó hasta que dejó a la vista mi parte más íntima, lista para sus labios.

Gemí cuando comenzó a lamer de tal forma que apreté las mantas para soporta la presión que amenzaba con explotar en mi interior.

Abrí los ojos a tiempo de Félix colocado encima con una sonrisa y en su frente esa capa de sudor. Con un leve empujón que pareció llenarme por completo mordío mi cuello y hombro.

Félix cerró los ojos con un gemido en cuanto comenzo a moverse fuertemente dentro de mí.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba nuestros gemidos y nuestras respiraciones agitadas por minutos para culminar en un orgasmo juntos que se llevó hasta mi alma.

-¡Marinette!-exclamó enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

Se puso tenso y luego se estremeció antes de derrumbarse sobre mí, con los corazones de los dos latiendo al mismo tiempo.


	45. Capitulo 45

Marinette;

Cuando abrí los ojos, escuché unos ligeros ronquidos a mi lado que hicieron sonrojarme y mirar a Félix con la cobija apretada contra su cuerpo desnudo mientras dormía boca abajo con su cabellera desordenada.

Recuerdos de la noche tórrida que pasamos llenaron mi mente, sintiéndome atrapada entre el deseo de más y el impulso de salir corriendo.

¿Pero que había estado pensando?.

Félix suspiró suavemente y abrío los ojos girandose boca arriba.

Miró a su alrededor y con el ceño fruncido preguntó.

-¿Estamos muertos?-con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡No!, como se te ocurre decir eso.

Besó mi frente y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

-No sabía que decir, la verdad.

-Bonita manera de dar los buenos días.

-¿Podríamos repetir lo de ayer? Creo que fueron dos o tres veces-dijo mientras sus dedos caminaban por mi brazo-pero ya estoy como nuevo dispuesto a todo.

Mi cara volvio a ponerse roja.

-¿Si sabes que hoy te toca médico?-cambie la conversación.

Félix puso los ojos en blanco haciendo una mueca

-¡No quiero ir! Te lo juro solo quiero estar en esta cama contigo ni siquiera puedo caminar.

-Tal vez te quiten la escayola-sonreí-Además necesito un baño y un café inmediatamente, para despejar las telarañas de mi cabeza que nublan mi buen juicio y provocan dolor gracias al tequila.

-¿Y después te parece un paseo romántico por el pueblo o algún otro lugar?.

-¿Y mi jardín? Nathaniel no se encuentra para ayudar.

-Hoy no habrá jardín pienso ser un caballero y llevarte a conocer el mundo de la forma que tu quieras conocer.

-Si habrá médico, tengo que ducharme.

Enrollada con la sabana en mi cuerpo salí de la cama casi corriendo directo al cuarto de baño.

¿Y ahora que?.

¿Fingía que no había pasado nada?.

¿Ahora que eramos? ¿Amigo-novio-secuestrador?.

Entré en la ducha dejando que el agua cayera por encima y se llevara mis estúpidas preocupaciones por el momento.

¿Como podía ser tan irresponsable?.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta, Félix me recibío con una sonrisa.

-Si no tuviera esta escayola me habría reunido contigo-dijo.

Cerré los ojos por un instante.

-Tenemos que irnos tu cita es en cuarenta minutos. Por cierto ¿estás bien?-señalé su costado-¿No se rompío nada de nuevo?.

-No más que antes. ¿Cómo estás tú?.

-Estoy bien. Pero tú más vale que te vista porque tenemos que irnos.

El se apartó.

-Tengo una idea mejor-se movío rápidamente para ser un hombre supuestamente incapacitado. Agarrando mi cintura para intentar quitar mi toalla-Volvamos a la cama.

-No deberíamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Totalmente-el empezó a saltar hacia la cama tirando de mi mano-Es una idea terrible, pero dentro de las ideas terribles, la encuentro fantástica y excitante. Nos vemos bien como pareja Marinette. Muy bien. Y digamos que aún no sales de mis pensamientos.

-Tendrás que vivir con ello, es muy tarde para tu cita-dije, mientras intentaba quitar sus brazos de encima.

-Tengo que ducharme-suspiró dandose por vencido.

Miré el reloj de pared.

-Cinco minutos, ni uno más.

El miró la escayola y movío la cabeza.

-Necesito más. Tardaré al menos cinco minutos en envolver la pierna en la bolsa. A menos...-añadió con aire sugerente-que quieras ayudar.

-Tarda todo lo que necesites. Serás tú el que tengas que explicárselo al médico, no yo-sonreí.

-Vale, vale. Me lavo la cara y los dientes y después nos vamos.

Corrí literalmente hasta a mi habitación por unos pantalones y blusa y encima un abrigo, a toda prisa metí el cepillo en mi cabello que estaba muy enredado. Y sin terminar por un liso perfecto lo recogí todo en un chongo alto mientras intentaba pasar algo de polvo y rimel en mi cara. El clima estaba demasiado frío tanto que me dolían hasta los huesos.

Era extraño que de un día para otro cambiara bruscamente.

Cuando terminé, bajé hasta la puerta principal.

El aire frío golpeó mi cara haciéndome castañear los dientes y meter las manos en los bolsillos.

Félix apareció de nuevo; olía a jabón y su pelo brillaba a causa de las gotas de agua que lo cubrían, lo que hacía que pareciera aún más a un modelo de Calvin Klein.

¡Como si necesitara ayuda en ese sentido!.

-Vamonos-dijo, decidido a enfrentar a su médico-No tengo suficientes defensas para este frío.

-Te sigo murmure.

Félix me miró levantando una ceja.

-¡No me mires el trasero!.

Me quedé boquiabierta con la intención de empujarlo, sin embargo el me agarró de los hombros para dirigirme al coche.

El viaje a la consulta fue rápido teníamos catorce minutos tarde y esperamos hasta que el otro paciente saliera de su cita.

Leímos revistas viejas de National Geographic.

-¿Señor Félix Agreste?-anunció la enfermera leyendo su tabla y de mal humor.

-¿Si?-contestó Félix con una sonrisa amigable.

-Su turno-sonrío-guapo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y nos levantamos de las sillas metálicas para entrar al consultorio.

La enfermera le indicó sentarse sobre la cama mientras el médico vendría.

Félix como un niño pequeño balanceaba su pie que no tocaba ni el suelo.

-¿Tienes esposa o novia?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí.

-Es una lástima, con lo guapo que eres.

-¿No está prohibido hablar durante el trabajo?-preguntó.

-No que yo sepa, por lo menos en esta consulta-repuso la mujer con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Pues debería estarlo, estás faltando el respeto a mi prometida-gruñó.

La chica se apartó inmediatamente y salío indignada.

El médico hizo un chequeo rápido a la pierna de Félix.

-Los tobillos son complicados. ¿Sigue sin apoyar el peso en el como le dije?-preguntó.

-Más o menos-repuso.

-Pues haga lo que le dicen-le aconsejó el médico.

-Hago lo que puedo.

-En dos semanas más le quitaremos la escayola. Es usted fuerte y sana rápidamente-el doctor le dio una palmada rápidamente en la espalda-Hay quien tarda siglos en curarse de las cosas más simples y otros que lo hacen rápidamente; eso es una señal de un cuerpo sano y buenos genes.

-¿Eso es su opinión científica o médica, doctor?-preguntó.

-Las dos-replicó el interpelado-Y por cierto, tú novia está haciendo un buen trabajo ayudando a cuidarte.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Félix enarcó las cejas sonriendo con malicia.

-Tus costillas están más curadas que nada-dijo el médico-Es todo por hoy señor Agreste, en dos semanas nos vemos por aquí de nuevo.

-¿Hemos terminado?-preguntó impaciente por marcharse. El médico asintío-Perfecto, tengo una cita con mi chica.

Salimos del hospital y subimos al auto.

Félix:

Aunque no podía conducir disfrutaba la sensación de subir a mi coche y mirar a Marinette sentada a mi lado.

No sabía si ella lo hacía a propósito o si ella simplemente se sonrojaba con todo haciéndome babear.

Pero yo no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de besar y mordisquear su cuello.

Suspiré frustrado en cuanto mis pantalones me presionaron la entrepierna.

Cambié de posición mirando por la ventanilla y contento de que ella tuviera que estar pendiente de carretera y no del bulto de mis pantalones.

-¿Tienes sed?-pregunté aún sin mirarla. Sabiendo que estábamos a unos metros de un kiosko de batidos y helados.

-Mucha.

-¿Pasamos por unos batidos al kiosko de la esquina?.

-Sí-sonrió-eso estaría genial.

-¿Chocolate o vainilla?.

Ella me miró curiosa.

-Me gusta el chocolate con plátano pero tambien la vainilla con fresa.

Hice una mueca, yo odiaba el plátano.

Me encogí de hombros ella aparcó el coche.

Bajé del coche con mis muletas y esperé a que Marinette rodeara el coche y entramos juntos al kiosko.

-¿Plátano o fresa o fresa con plátano?-preguntó, tas leer las únicas opciones.

-Dos de plátanos y fresa, por favor-pedí a la señorita que esperaba impaciente.

-Marchando, guapo-sonrío con acento español.

Miré a Marinette apartarse el pelo de la cara. Tomé un mechón rebelde de su cabello enrollandolo entre mis dedos. Y sentí el impulso de besarla.

-Vamos, confiesa que te has divertido en mi consulta-dije.

-Claro que sí aunque me decepciona que tu pie aún no este curado del todo.

-Recuerda que soy como roble de buenos genes.

La mesera interrumpío dejando los batidos.

Ella tomó su batido y dio un sorbo. Y yo hice lo mismo.

-Esto realmente esta muy bueno, una extraña combinación pero delicioso.

-Fresa con plátano, espero y mi estómago lo soporte.

Arrastré su silla hasta mí haciendo un ruido rechinante y agudo que todos los presentes nos miraron curiosos.

-¿Tenías que hacer eso?-miró sonrojada a los presentes, con su manos tapó sus mejillas.

Pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros y besé su frente haciendo que rescostara su cabeza en mi.

-Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo-confesé y ella soltó una risita-¿además que importa si nos miran?.

-Todos nos miran como si estuvieramos locos.

-Yo soy un loco afortunado y quiero presumirlo.

Levanté su barbilla y besé sus labios suaves. Un beso ligero y corto para mi gusto pero placentero.

-Creo que debemos volver a casa-sugirío.

-Si prometes no estar escapando de mis tonterías.

Marinette se giró a la altura de mirarme a los ojos perfectamente, sus delicadas manos tomaron mis mejillas.

-Esto es muy extraño y siento que es demasiado rápido y me confunde Félix, comprende lo que siento. Yo soy tu se...

-Mi secuestrada-la interrumpí y ella asintío-¿Y si ya no lo fueras? ¿Me aceptaras tal y como soy?.

-¿De que hablas...? ¿Me darías...mi libertad?.

Un agudo dolor surgío en mi pecho. Y Marinette estaba temblando.

Me puse de pie y dejé unos billetes sobre la mesa. Tomé su mano y mis muletas para salir del local.

El viaje de regreso fue en silencio, mi mente divagaba en varias opciones.

No pensaba en la opción de darle su libertad. ¿Y si ella no quería volver a verme de nuevo?.

Entramos a casa y ella subío a su cuarto.

Me quedé observando el maldito jardín, Marinette me estaba cambiando y yo estaba aceptando ese cambio tan drástico que tenía consecuencias en especial con mi familia.

Marinette:

Levanté la vista y Félix me observaba desde el marco de la puerta, en sus manos portaba dos copas de vino.

-Es tarde, pensé que te gustaría cenar conmigo.

Me puse de pie y acepté la copa.

-No pienso embriagarme de nuevo.

-Cenaremos como la gente normal-sus labios se curvaron-Pruébalo es un vino exquisito.

-No lo dudo señor Agreste.

-Así que nos pondremos etiquetas señorita Dupaing.

Sonreí al escuchar mi apellido de nuevo.

Bajamos a la sala de nuevo.

-¿Sabes lo difícil y divertido que ahora me resulta andar saltando los escalones?.

-Harás buena pierna, lástima que fortalezca una.

Me detuve en el útlimo escalón, las luces estaban tenues y en la alfombra estaban unas mantas con cogines de los sofás. En el centro una pequeña mesa con varios bocadillos y una pizza enorme, helado de chocolate y en la pantalla comenzaba una película ochentera de vampiros.

Miré a Félix que sonreía.

-¿Me dirás que no soy un buen partido? Bueno que soy una monada.

-Será una cena muy dulce y sana, sobre todo sana-tomé su mano para ayudarlo a saltar el último escalón.

-Las harinas refinadas son mi especialidad.

-Perdamos la dieta.

Nos sentamos en las mantas, Félix cogío la bolsa de papas y empezó a comer fascinado.

-Lo lamento-me ofrecío papas-No suelo ser muy romántico.

-Me gusta tu sarcasmo.

-Soy experto. Marinette yo haría todo por ti.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-Solo tienes que contestar si.

-¿Si?-pregunté muy confundida.

-Hoy lo que paso con el tema de tu libertad, si te dejo ir. ¿Volveríamos a estar juntos?.

De nuevo me quedé helada.

-¿Existe esa posibilidad de ser libre?.

-No lo sé-Félix beso mi frente con sus labios salados-¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

-Yo...-mi voz ni siquiera podía salir.

-Hablaré con mi familia, tal vez diga la verdad o no sé. ¿Quieres huir conmigo siempre? ¿Que me asegura que después te ponga en libertad tú vuelvas a mi?-preguntó nervioso.

-¿Así que es esto? ¿Félix Agreste está enamorado? Mi propio hermano me traiciona.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido de un salto que ya estabámos de pie cuando las luces se encendieron.

Félix se puso tenso igual que yo.

Adrien estaba sentado en el sillón lejano con una sonrisa fría y escalofriante mientras con su mano sostenía un arma que hacia girar.

-Adrien Agreste, mi hermano ¿A que debemos tu visita?-dijo, poniendo su cuerpo delante de mi.

-Vengo por lo que es mío, por mi prometida-sonrió-¿Me extrañaste Marinette?.


	46. Capitulo 46

Marinette:

Sabía que de esta situación no podía huir, Félix no podía protegerme y mi destino futuro no me prometia algo bueno en las manos de Adrien.

Eso me hizo temblar.

Tres hombres armados entraron a la casa, yo me aferre a la espalda de Félix quien estaba visiblemente tenso, uno de ellos arrastraba una bolsa negra y grande.

-¿Que te hizo bajar la guardia Félix? ¿Creías que jamás iba a encontrarte?-se puso de pie-Seria una lástima matar a mi gemelo cuando tiene una pierna rota y sin...¿Nathaniel?. Soy tan buen hermano que te traje a tu perra, lloró y suplicó pero aquí esta.

Yo comencé a sentir pánico Adrien se dio cuenta de eso y sonrio.

Reconocí a Kim quien rompio la bolsa y sacó a Lila atada y golpeada.

-¡Lila!-susurro, Félix poniendose un paso más adelante-Ella no tenía la culpa Adrien, no debiste.

-Eres libre Lila-Adrien cortó la soga de sus muñecas, sus pies y la boca-tú llorando por el y mi hermano en una especie de cena romántica con mi mujer.

Lila miró todo desorientada. Se veía muy mal herida.

-¡Félix!-gritó y se arrastró hasta nosotros. Sus brazos se colgaron a su cintura-El me torturo...fue horrible.

-Ves Marinette, el jamás te querrá a ti. Tú eres mía nada más. Félix siempre volverá a Lila.

-No hables por mi Adrien-Félix tomó mi mano firme y yo lo miré a los ojos-Jamás dudes de mi Marinette.

-¿Entonces si te enamoraste de ella?-pregunto Lila en llanto.

-Mi querida cuñada eso es más que evidente. Lila estaba muy preocupada por ti, tanto que ella me dijo donde localizarte. Es fantástico apoyarnos en familia.

-¡Ya cállate Adrien!-gritó Félix.

-¿Ya agote tu paciencia? Aún tengo mucho que contarte, cómo cuales fueron las últimas palabras de tu amigo Barton o mejor aún el accidente de moto de Kurzberg, que lamentable fue cuando se incendio.

Adrien caminó con lentitud acomodando su anillo de diamantes. La oscuridad que resaltaba casi parecía una extensión perversa de su sombra.

Félix soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

-No quieras jugar conmigo Adrien.

-Resulta que en la mafia un hombre si puede traicionar a su sangre, ¿no es así? Estas rodeado,yo solo vengo por lo que me pertenece.

-Si ustedes se atreven a ponerme un dedo encima tendrán por seguro que iré por cada uno y no les va a gustar cuando me vean de nuevo-advirtió Félix en cuanto nos comenzaron a rodear.

-No pienso dejarte vivo Félix.

Tres personas nos apuntaron, dos caminaban hacia mi.

Félix:

Aquello era surrealista, mi mejor amigo no podía estar muerto.

No reconocía a la nueva gente de Adrien, solo a Kim quien estaba indeciso.

El me conocía, algunas ocasiones trabajo para mi, pero su lealtad era para Adrien.

Yo no tenía muchas opciones, en realidad me enfrentaba a la muerte solo, peleando por Marinette, una mujer por quien valía la pena hacerlo.

No podía decirle corre y escondete.

Valore algunas posibilidades de salir con vida, saboreando mi amarga velada.

Resultaba muy irónico que yo siendo considerado el más leta ahora estaba a punto de ser asesinado peor que un cordero.

Lila seguía colgada de mí, estaba muy herida y mi pierna ya no soportaba el dolor por mi ni el de ella.

-Mi mujer-ordenó-Es hora de marcharnos.

Los dos sujetos intentaron tomar a Marinette.

Pero mis dedos enseguida se hicieron con el arma que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda.

Le apunté justo cuando el se daba la vuelta, importandome una soberana mierda que ahora me estuvieran amenazando cinco armas.

Si decidían matarme, me llevaría a mi hermano conmigo.

-Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo.

Adrien me miró de reojo y soltó una sonrisilla pesada y aburrida mientras agitaba las manos para calmar a sus esbirros.

Sabía que Adrien era un hombre de traje de etiquetas pero con la misma mente retorcida que la mía.

-Hay ocho balas en este cargador-dijo sacando su arma de la cintura.

-Vacialo, entonces-le reté-Dispara Adrien.

La luz infrarroja se filtró por la ventana al mismo tiempo que Lila solto un grito de dolor.

-Suelta el arma-impuso, ahora mucho más severo.

Miré a Lila con su pierna desangrada.

-No lo hagas, Adrien...

Marinette no terminó la sulpica cuando la luz apuntaba a su pecho.

-Te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir de defenderlo. ¡Ahora Félix baja el arma!-Un disparo más y me doblegó al dolor. Adrien había disparado en mi pierna-Buen chico hermanito-sonrió al mismo tiempo en que amordazaban a Marinette.

-¡Déjala Adrien!-grité.

Kim puso sus rodillas en mi columna mientras intentaba esposar mis manos.

Marinette:

-Bonito nidito el tuyo. ¿No te gustaba más el nuestro?,

Sentí un escalofrío cuando Adrien beso mi cuello.

MIs lágrimas no paraban de salir y Félix seguía luchando contra Kim. Y la gente de Adrien comenzó a rociar gasolina por las habitaciones.

Comencé a retorcerme cuando golpearon a Félix.

-Señor el helicoptero esta listo-dijo la voz de Louis a través de el radio que Adrien portaba.

-Vamos en camino.

Jaló mi cuerpo haciéndome caminar pero me resistía.

Me empujó a los brazos de un tipo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su arma y la voz de Félix se oyó.

-¡Te dije que irías a ningún lado con ella!-gritó Félix.

Miré a Adrien sonreir mientras dos disparos se escucharon.

Al instante sentí un golpe en mi nuca haciéndome escuchar un zumbido y ver todo de color negro.


	47. Capitulo 47

Félix:

Desde mi ventajosa posición, en mi camioneta estacionada al otro lado de la calle, miré a esa chica azabache.

La había estado observando durante los últimos treinta minutos y ya había tomado mi decisión. Su destino en mis manos.

Las casualidades no existen o eso siempre me decía mi padre durante mi arduo entrenamiento como capo de la familia.

Mi chica traía el pelo recogido, sus labios fruncieron duramente mientras miraba fijamente el suelo ante sus pies.

Me pregunté el motivo de su ansiedad, su preocupación o tal vez su tristeza.

Yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verla, pero a la vez lo suficientemente oculto en la lejanía, que cualquiera que mirara solo vería una camioneta verde militar oscuro, con ventanas espesamente tintadas.

Era tan invisible para ella.

¿Podía sentir su vida colgando precariamente de un hilo?.

¿Ella tendría la sospecha?.

¿Podía sentir mis ojos sobre ella?.

¿Tenía un sexto sentido para los monstruos?.

La idea de eso me hizo sonreír.

Contra toda lógica, había una parte de mi que esperaba que la azabache tuviera un sexto sentido para detectar monstruos a plena luz del día.

Pero estaba aquí observándola durante esos treinta minutos, y ella era completamente ajena a mi presencia.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, encendí un cigarrillo mientras intentaba estirar mis piernas adormecidas.

Yo era ese monstruo que a nadie se le ocurría buscar a la luz del día.

Un error común de las personas que a menudo creen que están más seguros a la luz del día, pensando que los monstruos solo salen de noche.

Miré mi reloj para después mirarla a ella de nuevo, aparentemente frustrada.

El autobús llegaba tarde.

Traía una mochila. Supuse que se trataba de una estudiante y de familia pobre. Es el siguiente factor más importante después de ser hermosa y peliazul.

Era más fácil desaparecer la gente pobre, incluso Estados Unidos. Y sobre todo cuando la persona desaparecida tenía edad suficiente para simplemente haber huido. Era la típica excusa por las autoridades al no poder encontrar a alguien. Deben haber escapado.

La azabache ahora jugaba con sus auriculares, es bella muy bella.

No quería hacerle esto a ella, ¿pero que otra opción tenía?.

Si no era a ella, entonces alguien más, sea como fuera, su situación sería la misma.

Y ella tenía todas las características perfectas para el, para una buena esclava potencial.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué me sentía atraído por ella?.

Posiblemente sus ojos.

Incluso desde la distancia podía ver lo misteriosos y tristes que eran.

Una semana más tarde, seguí aparcando en el mismo sitio, sin embargo mi chica no estaba.

El autobús que ella tomaba todos los días, se había ido y venido.

Por lo que esperé horas dentro de mi camioneta, fumando y escuchando la misma canción de Juice Newton y cuando mi paciencia se agotó estuve a punto de marcharme ella dio la vuelta a la esquina, caminando muy despacio.

Instantaneamente sonreí pero mi sonrisa fue borrada por el sonido insistente del móvil.

Tenía que llevar a cabo mi plan ya no tenía mucho tiempo además tenía mi agenda demasiada llena como para estar aquí sentado perdiendo tiempo.

Sencillo.

Rápido.

Claro. La moral no tiene cabida en mi vida.

La moral era para gente decente, y yo estaba tan lejos de la decencia como una persona podría estar.

Yo no creía en la existencia de un ser superior o alguna vida en el paraíso, aquel del que te hablan en esa misas religiosas y al cual mi familia era devota.

Pero si hay un más allá donde una persona cosechaba lo que había sembrado en la tierra, entonces estaba condenado. E iría felizmente al infierno donde un chale me espera.

De repente, un coche se detuvo delante de la chica.

Mierda.

Solté un gruñido al darme cuenta que unos imbéciles trataban de seducir mi presa, mi chica de pelo azabache.

Apreté el cigarro contra mis labios y saqué mi arma con silenciador.

Ella ya se estaba alejadno de la parada de autobús, pero ellos la seguían en su coche.

Sólo había una cosa que hacer.

Encendí mi camioneta y comencé a seguirlos, a mi chica la había perdido de vista.

En cuanto quedé emparejado al coche bajé mi ventanilla y disparé directamente a sus cabezas.

Seguí manejando mientras el coche se estrelló contra una barda de la siguiente calle.

Dos cuadras después aparque de nuevo.

Había perdido a mi chica que ni cuenta se dio de lo sucedido.

Bajé de mi camioneta y encendí el cigarrillo.

Comencé a caminar deambulando mientras a lo lejos las sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas se acercaban al accidente automovílistico.

Pasé por esa veteninaria vieja, algo que me llamó la atención.

Mi azabache miraba my entretenida a los gatos.

Y sin darse cuenta otra vez, nuestros caminos se volvieron a cruzar.


	48. Capitulo 48

Marinette:

El dolor estaba presente en todos los sentidos, el zumbido en mis oídos era constante.

Supuse inmediatamente que estaba en la casa de Adrien.

Intenté moverme pero fue en vano, mis muñecas y tobillos estan amarrados. Y el suelo frío contra mi mejilla.

Unos pasos se escucharon aproximarse y se detuvieron en frente de mi.

Levanté la mirada temiendo encontrar a un demonio llamado Adrien pero sentí un poco de alivio al ver a Kim quien tenía la mejilla con un parche de gasa.

-¿Donde está Félix?-pregunté, entre lágrimas y en un susurro. Mi garganta estaba seca. Kim hizo una mueca-¡Por favor Kim! Solo dime que paso con él.

-Adrien te dirá.

Me tomó en brazos sin el mayor esfuerzo y comenzó a caminar por varios pasillos hasta que me puso en un sofá.

Adrien estaba ahí de pie, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, despertó mi bella mujer! Que aelgría tenerte de vuelta en casa, mi amor-dijo con sarcasmo. Poniendo en el cenicero su cigarrillo encendido aún.

Vestía un traje negro elegante que parecía que asistía a un evento de la gala de los premios Grammys.

Kim soltó mis manos y mis pies.

-¿Se ofrece algo más, Adrien?-lo miró, con cierta amargura.

-Ten encendido el coche, Kagami debe estar esperandome. Dile que en un momento estoy con ella-Adrien le indicó la salida con un gesto.

Cerré los ojos tratando que mis lágrimas no salieran, los dedos de Adrien tomaron mi barbilla.

Mis brazos volaron sin rumbo, aterrizando en algún lugar, creo que en su rostro. Sus dedos agarraron mi cabellos para tirar en un ángulo extraño.

-¿Quieres que sea duro de nuevo?-gruñó en mi oído. Al no responder, apretó sus dedos lo suficiente para que mi cuero cabelludo hormigueara-Responde a mi pregunta.

Su ceño fruncido y esos ojos verdes ardían como el mismo infierno.

-No-susurré con un sollozo.

Sin demora aflojó su agarre. Antes de apartar los dedos de mi pelo, me masajeó. Me estremecí ant ese contacto.

-Tenías que arruinar tu hermoso cabello azul con este color tan horrible-dijo rotundamente-Dentro de unos días vendrán a reparar tu desastre. Tienes que estar lista para nuestra boda.

-Ya no tiene sentido seguir con esta farsa.

Adrien soltó una risa.

-No seré el novio engañado y menos plantado en el altar. Tú cumplirás nuestro compromiso-besó mi frente- Ahora no hay nadie quien lo impida.

Un nudo en la garganta se volvío a formar.

-¿Donde está?-lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Te lo diré o no te lo diré? Ahora tengo una cita y no estoy de humor para contarte la muerte de personas sin importancias-Adrien limpío mis lágrimas con sus pulgares-¿Quieres que me vaya?.

Asentí, incapaz de formar palabras.

Tomó su cigarrillo y lo apretó fuerte contra mi muñeca, instantamente el ardor me hizo llorar y querer safarme de su agarre.

-Sí ¿por favor?-apretó más fuerte.

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor!-sollocé.

El quitó el cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero.

-¿Vas a ser una buena chica-dijo su voz, cada vez más impregnada de una fría indiferencia.

-Sí-me quejé a regañadientes.

-Tengo que asegurarme de eso-dijo, volviendo amarrar mis manos y pies-dulces sueños futura señora Agreste.

Seguía amarrada en esta fría cama de metal desde que desperté Adrien ya había vuelto de su cita y me había dejado desnuda con las luces apagadas.

Tenía miedo, demasiado para ser sincera. Y necesitaba saber que había pasado realmente con Félix.

¿Por qué Adrien iba a asistir a un funeral?.

¿Por qué vendría su familia a ese funeral?.

¿Por qué su mamá estaba destrozada con esa noticia?.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y un gemido escapó de mi pecho. No pude evitarlo. Mi mente imaginaba muchas cosas pero mi corazón se negaba a creer que algo malo le había pasado.

Adrien no contestó mis preguntas y solo había sonreído mientras bebía licor y pasaba su vara de metal sobre mi cuerpo.

Me dio varios azotes en mis piernas, dos de ellos fueron demasiado fuertes y mi piel se abrio dejando a su paso la sangre.

-¡Para ya! ¡por favor! ¡Adrien!-dije en llantos.

-Soy tu Amo-su mano fría se posó contra mi frente-Estas donde quiero que estes, suplicando.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ya no puedo continuar así! Déjame ir...

-No puedo-susurró-y más que eso...no quiero.

Por un momento, solo mi llanto y mis profundos sollozos angustiados interrumpieron el silencio que siguio a su declaración.

La oscuridad hacía todo aún más insoportable. Su respiración, y la mía juntas, en un espacio vacio.

-Pensé en pedirte perdón por ese dañor que te hice-comenzó a hablar-Pensé en una relación más seria y verdadera, más allá de nuestro compromiso, intenté enamorarme como tú supuestamente estabas de mí. Pero me llevo la sorpresa de que mi mascota está enamorada del captor gemelo-solté un grito agudo y gimiendo del dolor por el golpe que me dio en el abdomen con su vara-Te mereces eso y más por traicionarme. Eres peor que Kagami peor que cualquier prostituta que trabaja para mí.

Los pasos de Adrien se escucharon alejarse, escuché una puertilla abrirse y el volviendo de nuevo.

-¡Tú me mandaste a matar! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Me devolviste a Félix!.

-Sí, lo hice. Fuiste y eres tan vulnerable a confiar en personas como nosotros.

Sentí un piquete en mi brazo dandole paso a un líquido frío.

-¿Que me estas inyectando?-Chillé aterrorizada pero Adrien no contestó de nuevo y volvió a alejarse.

Sentí como mi cuerpo iba perdiendo movilidad de nuevo conforme pasaban los minutos.

-¿Por qué no puedo moverme?-sollocé.

-Te di algo. No te preocupes, se irá muy rápido. Mejor preparate para mí-dijo mientras se desataba. Asustada, y ciega en la oscuridad, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí.

Cambio mi peso en sus brazos hasta que mi cabeza colgó contra la tela de su camisa.

Encendío las luces y caminó hasta que se detuvo para acostarme en la tina de baño.

Miré como mis piernas y abdomen estaban rojas y llenas de sangre por los golpes.

Comenzó a llenar la tina con agua fría. Intenté moverme pero fue en vano.

Y solo gemí angustiada.

-Para de luchar-había diversión en la superficie de su voz-Es solo un baño. Oh claro en el pueblecito donde vivían no había agua.

-¡Eres un imbécil!.

-Lo que digas mujercita, pero este imbécil siempre tendrá el control.

Con la esponja comenzó a frotar mis heridas que por el momento no sentí dolor alguno.

Su manos subían y bajaban con el jabón alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Adrien se detuvo para tomar una corbata de el.

-No lo hagas...-dije en cuanto vi su intención de vendar mis ojos.

-Eres mi linda mascota-susurró contra mi oído.


	49. Capitulo 49

Adrien:

Como un halcón, ella necesitaba la oscuridad para entender quien era su amo.

Aprendería a confiar en mí, a depender, para anticiparse a lo que quería ella.

Y como cualquier amo que se precie, la recompensaría por su obediencia. O trataría de hacerlo.

Sería extremadamente firme, pero también tan justo como pudiera ser.

No había elegido el instrumento de mi venganza al azar.

Había elegido un buen látigo y algunas pinzas. Por el momento solo yo iba a recibir el placer.

Me incliné más cerca, inhalando el ligero aroma de su piel bajo la lavanda.

Ya se le había pasado el efecto de la inyección y ahora temblaba a mi lado.

-¿Quieres un poco de hielo para la cara?-pregunté. Tenía un golpe que conforme las hora ya estaba un poco morado.

Ella se tensó bruscamente al oír el sonido de mi voz; suave y baja.

Por un momento fue cómico.

Marinette se movío, cambiando de un pie a otro, nerviosa, ciega e incapaz de elegir una dirección.

Su mano flotó hasta su cara y sabía que se moría de ganas por quitarse la venda de los ojos.

Hice un sonido de desaprobación e instantaneamente sus curiosos dedos volvieron a aferrarse a la batola.

Traté de guiarla a la cama.

Ella jadeó al momento que mis dedos se cerraron sobre la solapa de la camisola rozando los suyos en el proceso.

-Tranquila mascota, hay algo detrás de ti y odiaría que te hicieras daño tú sola.

-No me llames mascota-salío su voz temblorosa, pero aún así firme orden.

Me quedé absolutamente quieto.

Nadie me hablaba así, pero ella estaba de vuelta, la chica indomable.

Instantaneamente, la empuje hacia adelante hasta que su suave mejilla se presionó toscamente contra la mía.

-Te llamaré como yo quiera, mascota. Me perteneces ¿Entiendes?-contra mi mejilla sentí su asentimiento con un pequeño chillido de capitulación-Bien. Ahora, Mascota-la eché hacía atrás unos cuantos centímetros-responde mi pregunta. Hielo para la cara, ¿sí o no?.

-S-s-sí-Respondío con voz trémula.

-¿S-s-sí?-dije divertido-¿Sabes decir por favor? O ¿vamos por un cigarrillo de nuevo?.

Estiró el cuello, como si pudiera verme a través de la venda, y una mueca contorsionó su plena boca.

Hubiera reído, pero por el momento dejó de ser cómico abruptamente.

Su rodilla colisionó contra mi entrepierna, fuerte. Donde justo estaba mi constante erección.

¿Que pasaba con las mujeres en darle una patada en los huevos a los hombres?.

Un dolor palpitante me arrastró hacia arriba, retorciendo mis instentinos, encorvando mi cuerpo.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera comido amenazo con volver a salir.

Sobre mí, Marinette continuó luchando como una arpía.

Sus uñas se clavaron en mis manos mientras intentaba hacer palanca para que la soltara la bata.

Cuando eso falló, sus frenéticos codos aterrizaron repetidamente en mis omóplatos.

Me las arreglé para aspirar una bocanada de aire, aunque para los oídos de ella, probablemente sonó como un gruñido animal.

-Suéltame, maldito idiota. SUÉLTAME-gritó entre freneticos sollozos y gritos.

Marinette se retorcío y giró en mi agarre, debilitando mi asimiento sobre la bata.

Tenía que ponerla bajo control, o iría corriendo directa a una situación mucho peor que su castigo.

Completamente furioso, me puse de pie.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Se había quitado la venda de los ojos y ahora estaba completamente quieta, mirándome con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad. No pestañeaba, no hablaba, no respiraba, simplemente se quedó mirándome.

Gruñí profundamente en mi pecho.

Lanzándome hacia ella, agarré con un puño su bata, pero cuando tiré hacia atrás, ella simplemente se salío de la tela.

Mientras sus manos se estiraron hacia la puerta de la habitación, encontrandola bien cerrada, clavé los dedos en su pelo y cerré la mano en un puño.

Tirando bruscamente, provocando que Marinette se cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo.

No menospreciando ya su vigor y no divirtiéndome más por la agitación de sus brazos, me senté directamente encima de ella.

-¡No!-gritó desesperadamente con las rodillas buscando una vez más mi entrepierna, y con la fijación de clavarme las uñas en la cara.

-Te gusta pelear, ¿verdad?-solté una risa amarga-A mi también me gusta pelear-Con más esfuerzo del que hubiera creído necesario, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de las suyas y aprisione sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con la mano izquierda.

-Que te jodan.-jadeo, su pecho subía desafiante. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso debajo de mí; sus músculos lucharon, no dispuesta a darse por vencida, pero esa explosión de energía le había costado su precio. Sus ojos eran salvajes, locos, pero se debilitaba. Ahora la sujete con facilidad.

Lentamente, comencé a notar su caliente y tembloroso cuerpo presionado tan íntimamente contra mí, inundando mis sentidos, embriagándome.

Su delicada vagina se presionaba contra mi vientre, con solo la suave tela de mi camisa separándome de ella.

Sus pechos llenos y decididamente calientes subían y bajaban bajo mi pecho.

Justo debajo de ellos, sentí el martilleo de su corazón.

En su lucha, su piel caliente se movío contra mi con mayor fricción.

Era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Casi.

Sosteniendo sus muñecas con la mano izquierda, me puse derecho y golpeo la parte inferior de su pecho derecho, y luego la parte inferior del izquierdo, con la palma de mi mano.

Instantaneamente, unos sollozos ahogados brotaron su garganta.

-¿Te gusta esto?-Una vez más le golpeo los pechos, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que todo su cuerpo se relajó, hasta que sentí cada músculo aflojarse, y ella simplemente lloró en el hueco de su brazo.

-Por favor. Por favor para-dijo con voz ronca-Para.

Marinette estaba caliente, deshecha y temerosa.

Sus labios se movían rápidamente, en silencio, soltando palabras que no significaban nada para mí al escucharlas.

Le quite poco a poco mi peso de encima y me levante sibre ella.

Tenía que ser firme, no podía haber ningún indicio de que tal acto de claro desafío quedara en nada sino un rápido y concienzudo castigo.

Empuje la bellamente redondeado y suave curva de su trasero con punta de mi bota.

-Levántate-dije con tono de autoridad. No admitía réplica o malentendido. Su cuerpo retrocedío ante el sonido de mi voz, pero se negó a moverse-Levántate Marinette o lo haré por ti. Te aseguro que no querrás eso-Su voluntad era resistirse pero no obstante, quitó la mano derecha del pecho y trató de impulsarse hacia arriba. Lentamente empujó su peso con el brazo, pero su lucha era tan obvia que su brazo temblaba bajo la presión causando su colapso-Buena chica, puedes hacerlo...Levántate.


	50. Capitulo 50

Marinette:

Fue pesado abrir mis ojos, el ardor era demasiado por tanto. Miré el techo por unos segundos tratando de entender que iba a suceder conmigo de ahora en adelante.

¿Había una posibilidad de escapar con vida?.

¿Volveré a ver de nuevo a Félix?.

Dejé a un lado mis emociones contradictorias, me puse a inspeccionar mi cuerpo sin tocarlo. No recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado después de que Adrien me levantó del suelo fuertemente jalando mis brazos. Después de eso solo sentí el suave edredón de la cama.

Estaba dolorida por todas partes, incluso el pelo me dolía, pero entre las piernas no sentí nada notablemente diferente. Ninguna molestia en el interior que sugiriera lo peor y que me llevara a pensar que podría haberme ocurrido en algun momento. Me sentí momentaneamente aliviada, pero una hojeada más alrededor de mi nueva prisión y mi alivio se evaporó.

Me sequé con enfado las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos de nuevo.

Tenía que concentrarme en una manera de salir de aquí, no en una manera de sentir lástima por mí misma.

La única luz provenía del tenue brillo que salía de una espesa cortina larga de la ventana cercana.

El dolor se había reducida a una molestia general, pero mi jaqueca todavía rabiada.

Estaba desatada, yaciendo bajo el mismo edredón grueso, cubierta de la cabeza a los pies en una fina capa de sudor.

Empujé el edredón hacia afuera.

Esperaba encontrar mi cuerpo desnudo bajo la manta. En su lugar encontré saté, una camisola y unas bragas. Agarré frenéticamente la tela suave y semi transparente, sin pensar y para no perder más tiempo antes que Adrien volviera entré al cuarto de baño y tomé una ligera y rápida ducha donde el ardor de mis heridas se hicieron notar por el jabón.

Dos toques en la puerta, dudé en abrir hasta que volvieron a insistir.

Una mujer de cuarenta años y una más joven asomaron la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente dan los buenos días para comenzarse a instalarse con sus materiales.

-El señor Agreste nos indicó todo lo que haremos...

-El señor Agreste se puede ir a la mierda-respondí molesta.

-También dijo que espera un buen comportamiento de su parte-lo último lo dijo en tono de suplica para después volver a sacar más maquillaje y sin decir alguna otra palabra más.

Puse los ojos en blanco y las dejé trabajar.

La mujer más joven se le escapó un pequeño grito de horro cuando vio mis heridas, llevo sus manos a su boca y con una mirada angustiada buscó mis ojos.

-Calla-le ordenó la primera, en cuanto vio sus intenciones de preguntarme el motivo de mis moretones-Recuerda para quien trabajamos.

La joven comenzó a maquillar lo más visible en brazos, caras y dos en la pierna.

Hizo un peinado de trenza francesa en mi cabello añadiendo un broche de pequeñas flores moradas.

La orden de Adrien fue que me trajeran un vestido negro de encaje sin escote el cual me llegaba a la rodilla tapando mis heridas.

Un collar largo de perlas y los pendientes a juego.

Tacones de agujas cerrados.

Me miré en el espejo, ya no había rastro de ojos hinchados o moretones en la cara. Y tenía pinta de ser una señora de los años 50.

Las dos mujeres guardaron todo de nuevo.

-Lamentamos su pérdida, resignación señora Agreste. Con su permiso-dijo la mujer y salieron.

De nuevo ese doloroso nudo en la garganta que me asfixia.

-Félix...-susurre, de nuevo me sentí indefensa.

La puerta se abrío tras de mí sin previo aviso.

Me giré, golpeando mi espalda contra la pared como si pudiera de alguna manera fundirme con las cortinas.

La puerta no habia sido cerrada con llave. ¿Había estado esperando por mí?.

Ligero, suave y lento, filtrándose proyectando sombras a través del suelo.

Mis piernas temblaron con el nerviosismo el cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia mi. Era el Diablo en persona, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra abotanada hasta arriba, avanzando avanzando despacio deliberadamente.

-Así que, ¿Félix?-dijo, con rabia.

Alzó su mano como para golpearme y levanté mis manos para proteger mi cara.

Su mano golpeó contra la pared justo a unos centímetros de mi cara. 

Mientras me encogía. El muy cabrón se reía a carcajadas.

Despacio, me moví para bajar los brazos y cubrirme instintivamente los pechos.

Adrien agarró mis muñecas con su mano izquierda y las presionó contra la pared por encima de mi cabeza. Clavada entre él y la pared, reaccioné como un animal asustado y lleno de impotencia.

-Mi familia esta abajo, quiero que te comportes, no quiero llantos, no quiero que trates de escapar o pedir ayuda. Estarás quieta y callada tomando mi mano, cuanto el anillo de compromiso ya conseguí otro igual y lo portarás en todo momento. De lo contrario serás castigada. Mascota.

Era como tener un dejá vu de hace algunos meses atrás.

Soltó mis manos solo para poner el anillo para después entrelazar nuestros dedos como una pareja.

Había tenido muchas fantasías acerca de el.

Me había sentido como una princesa tropezándose con un caballero de brillante armadura.

El me comenzaba a gustar.

Vergonzosamente, había fantaseado sobre su pelo perfecto, su engmática sonrisa, y la forma exacta, casi cada día desde antes de Félix.

Cerré los ojos.

Que idiota había sido, una maldita y estúpida niña pequeña.

Bajamos hasta la primera planta, el ambiente era pesado. Mi corazón latía acelerado y las ganas de ponerme a llorar eran cada vez mayores con el miedo consumiendome.

Miré a Adrien el se aferró más a mi mano.

-Ni una palabra-advirtío.

Caminamos entre su familia quienes eran principalmente sus tíos y tías.

Ellas lloraban con estilo, la servilleta en la mano y sus anillos de diamantes adornando sus dedos mientras ellos solo estaban de pie bebiendo ron y mirándome como un bicho raro que soy.

Meme lloraba a unos metros del féretro, sus manos sosteniendo las manos del señor Gabriel quien solo estaba tenso y su mirada estaba perdida.

Todo esto dolía.

Adrien tenía la mandíbula ligeramente tensa hasta que llegamos a un lado de su madre, quien levantó la vista y secó sus lágrimas para ponerse de pie.

-Hola querida, es una pena encontrarnos aquí-saludó Meme dando dos besos en cada mejilla-Gracias por acompañarnos.

-No creí que te afectaría tanto-dijo Fer quien se acercaba con una sonrisa y sin su barriga de embarazo.

-Ella es de la familia y es una chica tan noble-contestó Meme por mí.

-Hola hermanito tanto tiempo sin saber de ti-saludó a Adrien.

-Hola Fer.

-Despidete Adrien, hoy mismo cremaremos el cuerpo-dijo Don Gabriel sin mirarnos.

Adrien sin soltarme caminó hasta estar a un lado del féretro, por un instante quise soltar su agarre y el dio un gruñido.

Con su mano libro palmo la madera oscura.

-Es una pena que hayas muerto antes de mi boda, yo soñaba que al menos estuvieras presente-el me miró de reojo estaba disfrutando de mi dolor-Tu cara quedo irreconocible, no creo que Marinette quiera mirarte.

Volví a jalar mi mano para safarme.

-No dirás algunas palabras, ¿mi amor?.

-¡Eres una mierda como persona! Te odio Adrien-lo miré a los ojos el solo levantó una ceja-No te creo que Félix este aquí.

-Lamentaras tus palabras recibirás el castigo adecuado, desafortunadamente no esta aquí ese idiota ¿Recuerdas que rocie gasolina a la casa antes de dispararle? Ese es nuestro secreto, el quedo ahí tirado sin nadie quien lo ayudara en las llamas. Nath corrio con la misma suerte-Adrien pasó el pulgar por mi cara-deja de llorar, ellos no valían la pena.

-No te creo.

-Eres inteligente, Marinette pero estas olvidando quien soy. Tú Amo.

Kim caminó hasta nosotros la gasa aún la traía en forma de parche en su mejilla.

-Adrien, surgío un problema-susurro a su lado.

Dudó unos segundos.

-Es grave.

-Inútil.

Kim agachó y sin volver a mirarlo esperó ahi a su lado.

-Te quedarás sentada aquí donde no estorbes. Mascota. Ahora vuelvo.

Me quedé unos segundos más mientras miraba como el retiraba con Kim a su lado. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar al jardín hasta llegar a ese lugar donde había una banca rodeada de flores pero ahora solo habían hojas secas y hierbajos.

Me senté y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos miranod una vez más la fachada de esa mansión.

-Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Levanté la mirada a Fer, en sus manos traía a su bebé.

-No entiendo.

-¿Puedo?-señaló el asiento. Sonreí y asentí en forma de respuesta-Es el síndrome que padecen las personas trastornadas por sus captores. ¿Por qué no le dices a todo el mundo que eres prisionera de mi hermano?.

Mordí mi labio.

-¿De que hablas?-trate de solo mirar a su bebe.

-No finjas conmigo conozco a esta familia y sé que no estas aquí por tú propia cuenta. Sería una buena oportunidad para avisarle a mi madre.

-Mi cuerpo terminaría en cualquier arrollo de aguas negras hecho pedazos y tú lo sabes.

Ella hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en eso.

-Adrien mató a nuestro tío Carlos ayer por la mañana, un disparo en la frente durante una junta donde estaba presente mi padre, algo esta incubriendo con todo este show, solo esta entreteniendo a Meme.

-¿Tú sabes donde esta Félix?.

-El simplemente esta desaparecido y mamá está molesta con el, Adrien lo acusa de traición.

Tomé la mano de Fernie conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡Ayudame a salir de aquí! Por favor-supliqué.

-Estoy sola, no sé como hacerlo. Mi propia madre no me cree que sus hijos son unos asesinos, mis hijos, temo que le hagan algo como a mí Boyd-Ella apretó mi mano-pensaré en algo lo prometo, no iré con la policía, todos estan comprados. Sólo sobrevive unos días más.

Asentí limpiando mi rostro, estoy pérdida.

Y no sabía si confiar demasiado en ella. Fer cambiaba de ideas rápidamente.


	51. Capitulo 51

Marinette:

Promesa.

Realmente esperaba que la hermana de Adriense apiadara de mi y cumpliera con su promesa de ayudarme a salir con vida.

No tengo a nadie más.

Solo esperaba volver a ver a Félix el mismo que inició todo esto, el sería mi segunda opción para sobrevivir.

Pasé el nudo de mi garganta, mi cuello dolía. El castigo de Adrien ya estaba llendo demasiado lejos.

Mi piel picaba y puedo asegurar que las ronchas estan sangrando. Piquetes de insectos.

Tengo unos días en un cuarto oscuro amarrada del cuello con una enorme cadena pesada, una camisa y en bragas.

El sitio no cuenta con piso, solo el suelo húmedo de tierra donde estoy sentada abrazada a mis rodillas.

-Aprenderás la lección, preciosa-dijo Adrien antes de irse.

No llevaba los días exactos contados que tengo en ese lugar pero mi memoria dice que si son tres días sin comer y beber agua.

Mi estómago está completamente sumido y mis labios partidos por la deshidratación que ya comenzaba a cobrarme fuerzas.

Tenía que resistir.

Resiste, resiste y solo duerme.

Tenía que ahorrar fuerzas, ¿como se supone que tengo que sobrevivir?.

Mi suerte se había acabado un día después del funeral, en cuanto Meme y su familia habían abordado ese avión.

En cuanto miré a Adrien, el sonrío con malicia y del brazo me arrastro hasta una nueva construcción cerca de su calabozo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar la luz que me cegó.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos.

-La pequeña zorrita despertó ¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó, en voz baja aun lado mio y apartando mis manos.

Oí la pregunta, pero las palabras no tenían significado.

Mi garganta demasiado seca como para poder hablar.

Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar como debería. La única cosa en la que mi cabeza podía centrarse era en su proximidad.

La intensa calidez de sus dedos presionando mis muñecas.

El limpio y húmedo olor de su piel en el aire a mi alrededor.

La invisible presión de su mirada sobre mi.

¿Qué era esto?.

Cuando fallé en responder, los dedos de su mano derecha treparon por la cara externa de mi pecho derecho, la tela de mi camisa hacía de sus dedos cálidos contra mi piel.

-Jodete Agreste.

-...Prefiero joderte a ti preciosa.

Tomé aire repentinamente y me incliné alejandome de sus caricias.

Sus labios acariciaron mi oreja.

-¿Vas a responder? ¿O debo forzarte de nuevo?.

¿Comida?.

Mi estómago de pronto se retorció bruscamente.

Un dolor primario. Sí, había sido mi hambre, cuando me lo recordó.

Estaba aboslutamente famélica.

Me armé de valor respirando profundamente.

-Sí.

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi oreja, luego sus dedos tomaron mi barbilla.

Con mi visión periférica le vi inclinarse hacia mi. Su aliento era caliente contra mi piel fría.

-Sí-repitió mi respuesta-, ¿tienes hambre? Sí, ¿vas a responder? O sí, ¿tengo que forzarte de nuevo?.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Sentí su aliento en mi mejilla.

De pronto no había suficiente aire, como si el absorbiera havi fuera de mis pulmones.

-¿O es sólo; sí?.

Mis labios se separaron y mis pulmones se metieron profundamente hacia dentro, trayendo tanto aire como pudieron.

No parecía ser mucho. Me forcé a mí misma a responder a través de mi humillación.

-Sí-tartamudeé-tengo hambre.

Sé que sonrío, aunque no odía verlo. Un escalofrío, tan fuerte que mi cuerpo casi se sacudío hacia el suyo, me atravesó la columna.

Me beso suavemente la mejilla.

Creo que gimoteé.

Entonces, introdujo la llave a la cadena y me soltó.

Rápidamente toqué mi cuello sintiendo alivio.

Tomándome del brazo volvío a sacarme de ese lugar, mis piernas tambalearon y caí de rodillas a un lado de el.

Adrien sin soltarme se giró para quedar frente a mi.

-Pensé que no era el momento de una buena mamada, lo aceptaré-dijo, divertido.

Volvio a ponerme de pie y caminamos hasta mi habitación donde solo yo entre y el cerró con llave.

Busqué agua o algo que llenara mi estómago pero todo fue en vano, la puerta del baño estaba cerrada.

Volvío al poco rato con un carrito con ruedas cargados de comida.

Mi estómago volvió a rugir cuando olí la carne asada y el pan recién horneado.

Fue difícil controlar la urgencia de correr hacia la comida.

La puerta se cerró y alcé la mirada para encontrarme con Adrien sentado cerca de la comida.

Estábamos otra vez solos.

La rabia y el hambre reasgaban mis entrañas.

-Ven aquí-dijo. Su voz me sorprendío, pero me moví hacia el-Para. Quiero que gatees hasta aquí.

Mis piernas temblaron.

¿Gatear? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?.

Se quedo mirándome fijamente.

.¡Verás lo rápido que te golpea mi bastón de nuevo si no lo haces!.

Mis rodillas golpearon el suelo.

Bajé la cabeza pero todavia podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí como un peso que prometía su mano.

Mis rodillas y mis palmas se movían a través del suelo hasta que alcancé las puntas de sus zapatos.

Estaba atrapada.

Casi desnuda.

Débil.

Humillada.

Era suya, su regalo.

Se inclinó y reunío mi pelo con sus dos manos.

Despacio, levantó mi cabeza hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Me miro intensamente; las cejas se juntaron, su boca dibujo una línea fuerte.

-Desearía que jamás te hubieras enamorado de Félix. ¿Por qué tenías que fijarte en esa basura?-dijo mientras me acariciaba el borde de mi ojo izquierdo-Realmente eres una mujer hermosa; es una pena.

-Es culpa tuya que él me llevara de nuevo. Todo esto es culpa tuya. No eres mejor que el-Me sentó bien decir esas palabras. Sentí que tenía que haberlas dicho antes.

Una gota de sudor se escurrió por el lateral de mi cuello. Su lento avance por mi clavícula, a través de mi pecho, y por el interior del hueco de mis pechos, sirvió para acordarme de mi cuerpo.

Mi débil y frágil cuerpo.

Suspiró profundamente y dejo escapar una lenta exhalación.

Temblé, incapaz de discenir si el suspiro significaba que se había calmado, o que estaba a punto de abofetearme hasta dejarme inconsiente.

Su voz, escasamente revestida de cortesía llenó mi cabeza.

-Yo vigilaría lo que me dices, mascota. Hay un mundo de diferencia entre el y yo. Una cosa que creo que aprenderás a apreciar, a pesar de ti misma. Pero no te equivoques; todavia soy capaz de cosas que no puedes imaginar. Provócame otra vez y te lo demostrare-me soltó.

Me dejé caer sin pensar, de nuevo a cuatro patas, una vez más mirando fijamente sus zapatos.

Estaba segura de que colapsaría si intentaba imaginarme esas cosas. De hecho, ime imaginaba alguna de esas cosas horribles cuando su voz interrumpio mis pensamientos.

-Muy bien, entonces supongo que no estas hambrienta. Pero yo lo estoy.

Con la mención de la comida mi boca se llenó de saliva otra vez. El olor de la comida retorció mi estómago con nudos apretados.

Mientras el partía pedazos de pan, mis uñas escarbaron en la fina alfombra donde mis lágrimas ahora caían.

Gimoteé, intentando no sollozar.

Me tocó otra vez, acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-Mírame.

Me segué las lágrimas de la cara y levanté la vista hacia el. Se sentó de nuevo en su sill, con la cabeza ladeada.

Parecía estar considerando algo.

Esperaba que, lo que quiera que fuera, eso no me causara más humillación, pero lo dudaba.

Tomó un pedazo de carne de su plato y despacio se lo metio en la boco, todo ello me miraba a la cara.

Cada lágrima que salía de mi ojo, yo rápidamente la secaba con el dorso de la mano.

A continuación, tomó un pedazo de ternera troceada.

Tragué saliva.

Se inclinó hacia delante y llevó el bocado de olor delicioso hacia mis labios.

Con un casi descarado alivio abrí la boca, pero me lo arrebató.

Me lo ofreció otra vez.

Y otra.

Cada vez gateaba avanzando más y más cerca, hasta que me quedé atrapada entre sus piernas, mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

De repente levanté mis brazos alrededor de su mano y envolví con mi boca sus dedos para quitarle la comida.

Oh, Dios mío, que bueno.

Sus dedos salados contra mi lengua pero conseguí arrancar la carne de entre ellos.

Se movío rápido, sus dedos encontraron mi lengua y la pellizcaron con crueldad mientras su otra mano se clavaba a los lados de mi cuello.

Se retorcío, haciéndome abrir la boca estupefacta mientras el dolor bajaba en cascada por mi garganta.

La comida cayó desde mis labios al suelo y grité entre sus dedos por la perdida.

Me soltó la lengua, y sus manos recuperaron el control a los lados de mi cabeza mientras las retiraba hacia la suya.

-He sido demasiado amable y vas a aprender lo cortés que he sido. Eres muy orgullosa y mimada y voy a sacartelo a golpes doblemente.

Entonces se puso en pie con suficiente fuera como para empujarme de espaldas contra el suelo.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Detrás de mí, la comida me llamaba.


	52. Capitulo 52

Marinette: 

Hoy era uno de esos días donde tampoco salía de mi habitación, desde la ventana podía ver a Kagami bajando del deportivo de Adrien paseadonse con sus bolsas de compras.

Solté un suspiro y volví a la cama, tapándome lo más que pude cómo si eso pudiera salvarme de el.

Sabía que se acercaba, podía escuchar sus pasos y lo más extraño era que venía tarareando una canción.

Abrío la puerta y se acerco lentamente.

-Quiero que te levantes-dijo, con voz calmada.

Extendío su mano hacia mí.

Agotada, lo miré por lo que parecío un tiempo largo, pensando en el daño a la espera de que sea hecho por esa mano.

El iba hacerme daño, algo dentro de mí lo sabía.

Buscando una manera de manejar su buena voluntad, me acerqué.

Toqué su mano extendida, queriendo retroceder y volver atrás. Pero no lo hice.

Adrien sonrío, de esas sonrisas que marcaban sus hoyuelos y era malvada a la vez.

Envolvío los dedos alrededor de mi muñeca, me fue poniendo de pie.

Me quedé observándolo a los ojos.

Llevó la palma de mi mano hacia su rostro para que sintiera su piel.

Recorrió mis dedos por su rostro, sosteniendo mi mano firmemente cuando intenté apartarla.

El estaba afeitado, suave, pero indiscutiblemente masculino. Su toque era simple, pero especifico, intentando demostrarme que podía ser como un amante, amable, íntimo, pero también, que era un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a oír la palabra no. Sí. Entendí. El era un hombre, ¿y yo? No era nada más que una chica, ni siquiera mujer.

Estaba destinada a caer en sus pies y adorarlo en el altar de su masculinidad, agradecida de que se había dignado a conocerme. Todo esto, por una simple caricia.

Levantó la mano derecha, sacando mi cabello de mis hombros, y luego acarició la parte posterior de mi brazo.

Un escalofrío violento corrío por mi espalda haciéndome retroceder.

El borde de la cama topó con mi pantorrlla.

Adrien se acercó.

Sus dedos tomaron mi cabello, posesivos, yo miré al suelo.

Beso mis dedos, mordisquéandolos con los dientes.

El pulso me latía en los oídos y mi respiración se volvío dificultosa. La ansiedad recorrío mi cuerpo solo para asentarse en mi estómago, haciéndome sentir náuseas.

-Por favor para-dije con voz, casi quebrada.

Dejó caer mi mano.

Me sentía como si estuviera haciendo un hoyo a través de mí con sus ojos.

La intensidad con la que me miraba bordeaba lo obseno.

¿Qué estaba haciéndome con su mente?.

El me acaricío el rostro, recorriendo sus dedos por el lóbulo de mi oreja, hacia abajo por mi garganta, la parte posterior de sus dedos frotaron a través de mi clavícula.

Mi respiración se quebró, fatigada.

Hice un sonido de protesta, rogándole sin palabras que se detuviera.

Hizo una pausa, el tiempo suficienta par respirar antes de continuar.

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente, tratando de dar marcha atrás pero la agarró firmemente con la otra mano.

-Mírame-dijo, con la voz controlada pero vacilante. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza lentamente otra vez. Suspiró-Quiero que me mires.

No obedecí, estaba congelada.

Me quejé, tirando mi cabeza contra su mano.

El se alteró cuando levanté las manos y toqué sus muñecas.

-No-o-o-dijo suavemente, como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño.

Mis manos temblaban y mis rodillas se sentían como si fueran a doblarse.

Apretó el agarre en mi cabello, forzándome a levantar la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos aún más fuerte, mientras que un sollozo, sin lágrimas se escapó de mis labios.

Se inclinó y beso mi mejilla, luego mi nuca.

Suspiré nerviosamente alejándome, pero no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

El tocó mis labios con su pulgar, tratando de calmar mis sollozos.

-¿Dónde está tu valentía ahora mascota? ¿Sin arañazos ni siseos? ¿Dónde esta mi chica dura?.

Tenía el corazón en la boca.

No tenía ni idea de a donde se había ido mi valentía.

Estaba en las garras de un ataque de pánico cuando me dejó ir.

Me deslicé al suelo, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. Junté las rodillas al pecho, y me moví hacia delante y hacia atrás tratando de calmar mi ansiedad.

No lloré cuando me agarró.

Sabía que esto vendría.

Me sentía vacía, como si mi cuerpo no fuera más que una cascara con mi alma rota dentro.

Me llevó hacia la cama, y me dejó de pie sin esfuerzo frente a ella.

Lentamente, mis ojos perdieron el foco, como si mi cerebro hubiera empezado el procedimiento de apagado.

Me quedé simplemente de pie, esperando. Corrío el cabello sobre mi hombro izquierdo y se quedó detrás de mi. Podía sentir su pene contra mí, duro.

Besó mi cuello de nuevo.

-No-le supliqué con la voz apagada. Así era como me sentía, completamente desolada-Por favor...no

Su risa suave revoloteó en mi cuello.

-Esa es la primera cosa amable que has dicho-envolvío los brazos alrededor de mí mientras me hablaba al oído-Es una pena que no hayas aprendido a hablar correctamente. Siéntete libre de probar de nuevo "Por favor no, Amo" ¿puedes hacerlo?-lamío mi oreja-Necesitas un empujoncito.

Se apartó bruscamente, dejando mi espalda abierta al aire frío.

Me hundí en el suelo, haciéndole nudo al edredón mientras presionaba la cabeza contra el.

Se agachó detrás de mí y me acarició la espalda.

El deseo de luchar contra él creció dentro de mí y, aunque sabía en que me estaba metiendo, no pude detenerme.

Tiré el codo hacia atrás y lo golpeé en las costillas.

El dolor atravesó mi codo y no lo pude mover por unos segundos.

Costillas de acero.

-Ahí esta mi chica dura-dijo fríamente.

Agarró un puñado de mi cabello y me arrastró de la cama.

Grité salvajemente, clavando las uñas en sus manos tratando de soltarme, pero mi lucha fue en vano.

Todo había terminado antes de que comenzara mientras me colocó boca abajo y puso las rodillas sobre mis omoplatos.

Estaba atrapada. Derrotada.

-¡Te odio! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!.

-Supongo que es una suerte que no me importe-dijo sin piedad-Te diré lo que me molesta; todavia no has aprendido modales. Podría haber sido fácil, mascota, pero debo confesar...-sentí su aliento al lado de la cara-Me gusta más de esta manera.

Buscó algo en la cama por encima de nosotros.

Me forcé para ver lo que era, pero su rodilla se me clavó salvajemente.

Trabajó para agarrar mis muñecas, pero las atrapó rápidamente con su mano izquierda mientras las ataba con una cuerda suave.

Quedé allí expuesta, mi cuerpo se estiraba con fuerza, todo al descubierto, mi respiración disminuyó.

Me agarró la cara con fuerza.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema Mascota? No has aprendido a elegir sabiamente. La comida podría haber sido diferente, pero elegiste esto.

Se me ocurrío algún comentario inteligente. Las palabras lo habían enfadado como yo estaba aterrorizada, pero luego me besó.

El beso era violento, posesivo, tenía la intensión de arrastrar ese comentario justo donde estaba.

No hubo lengua; el era demasiado inteligente para eso, solo presionaba sus labios contra los míos.

Todo terminí antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

Saltó al suelo y dirigiéndose al armario saco un maletín negro.

De repente me sentí muy mareada.

Regresó con varios artículos, sonriéndome como si todo fuera normal.

Colocó los artículos en la cama con el cuidado y la diligencia debida.

Levantó un collar de cuero para que lo viera; era una banda de cuero ancha con un pequeño aro de metal a cada lado, uno de los cuales tenía un candado y una llave. También tenía una pequeña presilla en frente.

-Un bonito collar para mi mascota.

Me lo puso rápidamente alrededor del cuello.

Una vez asegurado, puso presión en mi garganta.

Colgó la llave delante de mis ojos antes de dejarla en la mesita de luz.

Había una cadena larga, similar a la que se usa para pasear a los perros, pero con un broche en cada lado. De un movimiento me puso de pie y colocó la cadena sobre el poste de la cama haciendo un sonido metálico fuerte, y luego fijó ambos borhces en las presillas del collar.

Tuve que mirar hacia el techo para evitar sentirme estrangulada.

Mis lágrimas caían silenciosas, estaba demasiado enojada.

Paso las manos por mis brazos y masajeó mis pechos; mi cuerpo temblaba y alcanzó mis pezones.

Dos muñequeras gruesas de cuero reemplazaron la cuerda, eran muy parecidas al collar de mi cuello, tenían pequeños eslabones de cadena colgando en cada extremo que podrían ser cerrrados juntos.

Desengachó la cadena del collar para darme la vuelta.

Me sentí aliviada de poder respirar.

En esta posición era imposible alejarme de él, los músculos de mis brazos se tensaron bajo la presión.

Retrocedío, probablemente para evaluarme, o tal vez estaba admirando su obra de arte.

De cualquier manera, sus acciones me llenaban con un sentido de finalidad inminente.

Yo lo había retado y el había aceptado.

-Abre las piernas-dijo sin alterarse.

Como no lo hice, se acercó por detrás y se aventuró entre ellas.

Dejé escapar un gritó atónico cuando su mano izquierda se ahuecó entre mis piernas.

Traté de alejarme.

Pero fue inútil.

-Si no empiezas a hacer lo que te digo, te abriré con la mano entera, ¿entiendes?-su voz era plana pero firme. No era una pregunta de verdad, sino un refuerzo de su amenaza. Gemí en voz alta, pero asentí con la cabeza-Buena mascota, ahora vamos a tener lo que te pedí.

Retrocedío de nuevo y esperó.

Lentamente, abrí las piernas más y más, hasta que dijo que me detuviera.

-Ahora mueve tus caderas hacia mi-Mientras hacia lo que instruyó apoye la cabeza en el hueco de mis brazos atados-¿Estás lista?-preguntó, haciendo una pausa para dar el efecto deseado.

-Vete a la mierda-murmuré, tratando de ocultar mi miedo.

El primer golpe dio en mis pantorrillas, mostrando a través de mi mente como una luz blanca cegadora.

Mi boca se abrío en un grito que carecía de sonido. ¡Ciertamente no estaba preparada para esto!.

Desesperada, traté de mirar hacía atrás.

Había un látigo grueso en su mano.

El grito que había estado luchando para salir de mi pecho salio finalmente.

El segundo azote superpuso al primero, llego tan rápido que no lo podría haber esperado.

Mis rodillas se doblaron, blanceando mi cuerpo hacia el poste de la cama delante de mí.

Mi pubis golpeó el poste.

Gemía de dolor y me ahogaba en mis lágrimas.

-Endereza las piernas-ordenó-Si pierdes el conocimiento, solo reanimaré.

Cuando simplemente colgaba de mis brazos, el continuo.

Escuché el siguiente golpe antes de sentirlo; el látigo cortó el aire con un silbido antes de aterrizar en mis muslos.

Luchaba para escapar; me moví de un lado a otro, casi tirando mis brazos fuera de los postes mientras me alejaba de los golpes.

Pero una y otra vez aterrizaban en mi piel.

Gritaba tan fuerte, por tanto tiempo, que era incapaz de tomar aire.

El llevó la correa hacia abajo con una fuerza imposible mientras me azotaba el tobillo.

Inmediatamente enderece las piernas para frotar el tobillo con el otro pie.

Golpeó mis pantorrillas mientras trataba de aliviar el dolor.

Recogí mis pies, tratando desesperadamente de calmar la picadura.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremecía, palpitaba y picaba con dolor.

-¡Por favor, Adrien, detente!-grité.

Me golpe a través de la espalda baja. Pensé qie ona a desmayarme, estaba dándome los golpes muy fuerte.

-No... No Adrien-gritó, enojado-Prueba de nuevo.

Una corriente de golpes chocó contra mi cuerpo.

Yo gemía y temblaba.

Me retorcí tirando de la cama, para tratar de soltarme de las cadenas.

-Amo-grité-¡Amo!.

Me di cuenta entonces, al igual que los azotes que daba, gritaba esa palabra horrible.

El había ganado finalmente.

-Por fin-dijo sombríamente-Pero no creo que haya terminado, ni siquiera cerca. Tienes mucho que ofrecer.

-No puedo más. Por favor. Amo. Por favor, no más.

Hizo una pausa el tiemposuficiente para tirar mis bragas hacia abajo.

Jadeaba contra mis brazos, así que tenía que detenerse. Tenía que hacerlo.

¿Estaba tratando de matarme?.

Echó las bragas hacia un lado y presionó contra las puntas de sus dedos en los moretones de mi trasero.

El se puso de pie, y llevó el látigo hacia mis nalgas haciendo un sonido de golpe húmedo.

-Mucho mejor-dijo-Cada vez que sientas mi látigo quiero que me digas por que te lo mereces.

El látigo aterrizó con tanta fuerza en mi trasero que se envolvío a través de mis piernas.

Me agarre del poste de la cama, presionando mi cara contra mis antebrazos, luchando contra el dolor.

No podía buscar algo en mi mente lo suficientemente rápido como para contestarle, todo lo que podía hacer era gritar y rogarle que se detuviera.

-Hazlo mejor-dijo y me azotó detrás de la rodilla.

-¡Lo siento por haberte golpeado!-grité, era lo único que pude pensar.

-Golpeado...¿Qué?-gruñó-¿Es una broma? Sabes lo que quiero escuchar.

Los golpes llegaron tan rápido que perdí la cuenta de cuantos fueron.

Me resistía y gritaba por debajo de la correa.

-Eso, me enamoré de Félix, Amo. Lo siento-esto era un juego, lo sabía ahora.

En el momento en que terminó mi garganta estaba lastimada, mi cuerpo ardía y la palabra "Amo" era más fácil para mí que llorar. Mi cabello estaba desparramado por todos lados, pegado al sudor que me cubría de la cabeza a los pies.

Mis rodillas se había agotado durante la golpiza.

Estaba colgada de los brazos, jadeando en busca de aire.

El también jadeaba. Agarró un peine de su valija.

-Por favor, no más...Amo, no más-mi voz era ásperamente débil, pero me respondió.

-Shh, mascota-cepilló mi cabello hacia atrás para amontonarlo en un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza.

También me dio agua, tanta como quería 

La mayor parte chorreó por mi cuerpo, pero se sentía tan bien que me encontré derramandola a propósito.

Me sacudí violentamente cuando estuve desatada.

Caí al suelo y rodé sobre mi rostro.

La picazón de la alfombra torturaba mi piel.

Grité al sentir sus dedos clavándose en mi carne lastimada cuando me levantó.

El edredón era diferente.

Se sentí fresco acogedor, y me retorcía contra él, con el trasero al aire.

Ya no me importaba como me veía.

No tenía decencia ni vergüenza.

El salpicó mi cuerpo con agua y todo lo que podía hacer era gemir.

-Esto te va a doler un poco pero prometo que te sentirás mejor cuando haya terminado.

Mi cuerpo se tensó.

Presioné las nalgas juntas con miedo de que no hubiera terminado con el látigo todavia.

Me estremecí cuando sus manos en contacto con la piel herida.

Me frotaba el miembro entre mis nalgas.

Esto no sería bueno.

Quise escapar arrastando mi cuerpo por la cama, Adrien se aferró a mis caderas y de un golpe, ingresó a mí.

Grité de dolor.

Apreté mis ojos, sentía que ya no iba a aguantar más.

Sin embar el comenzaba a gemir mientras sus embestidas eran más dolorosas.

Lloré más cada vez repitiendo para mi misma que lo odiaba, hasta que el terminó.

Cansado se acostó a mi lado, con su rostro cerca del mío, pero intenté alejarme.

Adrien sonrió.

Cerré mis ojos.


	53. Capitulo 53

Marinette:

A fuera estaba lloviendo.

Podía oírlo.

Tomando una profunda respiración, abrí lentamente los ojos, olvidando por un momento donde estaba, pero entonces la tristeza me consumío de nuevo.

Habían pasado meses desde mi secuestro y casi tres meses más desde que ví a Félix por última vez, mi vida antigua se había ido por el caño. No tenía la esperanza de alguien buscándome, pero si había esa persona ¿Que le dijeron? ¿Que había dicho la policia?.

Mi rutina era la misma, a diferencia de antes, ahora solo me la pasaba encerrada.

Me deslicé fuera de la cama y por primera vez en unos días no sentí aquel horrible dolor punzante en el vientre. Me levanté cuidadosamente, mis músculos se contrajeron con fuerza y se resistieron. Hice una mueca, el dolor resonó a través de mí.

Me levanté el pelo para mirar el collar que me rodeaba el cuello.

Deslicé el índice dentro del aro que había en el frontal, tiré de él, era muy seguro. Las muñequeras también eran parte de mi atuendo permanente ya que también estaban aseguradas con candados. Podría haber intentado cortarlas, pero no había nada en la habitación que pudiera usar. Las restricciones me hacían sentir de alguna manera más denuda; llamaban la atención sobre el hecho de que no tenía nada más puesto. Me di la vuelta, inspeccionando, como hacía cada día, la amplia gama de látigos y del bastón aclarándose.

La puerta se abrío.

El "Amo" entró con el desayuno.

Me dirigí hacia el marco de la puerta del cuarto del baño, mirándole fijamente mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

Lo juro, ese hombre no dormía nunca. No estaba segura de que hora era, pero de cualquier manera me pareció demasiado pronto para que él estuviera duchado y vestido. Adrien todos los días siempre andaba vestido como si fuera a una fiesta o a salir por la noche, nunca llevaba algo informal o cómodo.

-¿Por qué te tapas?-inmediatamente miré al suelo pero no aparté las manos de mis pechos.

-Estoy desnuda Amo-le contesté con voz trémula.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama.

-Has estado desnuda delante de mi antes ¿Por qué de repente estás siendo demasiado modesta? Baja las manos y ven aquí-bajé las manos juntándolas frente a mí mientras caminaba hacía el. El suspiro cuando lo alcancé, apartándome las manos de mi sexo-No te cubras estando delante de mí. Es ridículo-me mordí el labio.

-Sí, Amo-dije un poco más alto que un susurro.

Yo estaba de un humor muy raro.

Cierto, ya estaba bastante deprimida ¿y quien no lo estaría? Enfadada, asustada, confundida, sola.

El suspiró profundamente mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para enseñarte a comportarte.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus críticas palabras.

-Me siento mejor-susurré. Aunque estaba segura de que mi cara decía todo lo contrario.

Pasaron unos segundos, sus ojos verdes buscando en los míos.

Su boca se curvó, una ligera mezquina sonrisa alzó un lado de su boca.

Era una sonrisa que había llegado a conocer bien.

Me había olvidado de dirigirme a el como Amo.

Creo que me estremecí y me parece que eso era lo que él había estado buscando.

Me aparté de él, arrodillándome a sus pies, esperando que se apiadara de mi y me concediera mi petición.

Alargó la mano hacia la hebilla de su cinturón y mi corazón latío a mucha velocidad.

Sacudí la cabeza furiosamente mientras el alcanzaba sus manos para sostenerlas firmemente entre las mías.

-Por favor no me pegues-dije con un susurro ronco-Lo siento, Amo. Por favor, no me pegues.

El hizo un sonido no muy diferente a una risa, pero más cercano a un gruñido y golpeó mis manos apartándolas.

-Levántate-dijo con voz calmada pero yo solo me aferré a su pierna y lloré.

El suspiró profundamente, justo antes de sacarse la camisa de los pantalones bruscamente y desabrocharse rápidamente los botones.

No sé lo que me asustó más, la idea de que me volviera a golpear o él desvistiendose.

Me levantó por el pelo mientras un mar de miedo se apoderó de mi.

-Quítame la camisa-Abrí los ojos lentamente, aceptando lo que veía poco a poco.

Creo que me quedé atónita.

Su altura dejaba mis ojos al nivel de su suave pecho besado por el sol. Su respiración, como la mía, se había acelerado.

Tal vez había sido un error de decirle que me sentía mejor.

Tal vez eso había sido lo único que lo mantuvo a raya los últimos días. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que obedecer, descansé mis manos sobre sus hombros, tiré suavemente la tela hacia atrás hasta que se deslizó.

Cayendo al suelo.

Me tomó la cara entre las manos, limpiándome las lágrimas.

-¿Todavía crees que tener un trozo de tela entre nosotros te protegerá de mí?-le miré, implorandole con los ojos-Recoge la camisa-dijo. Me arrodillé lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle mientras sostenía mi cara. Tomé la camisa con la yema de los dedos-Póntela-me dirigió una gran sonrisa mientras me ponía la camiseta. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas, las mangas colgaban un poco por debajo de ellas-Ya veremos-susurró en mi oído. Me estremecí.

Me dio el desayuno cuando me arrodillé en el suelo delante de el, con las muñecas aseguradas a la espaldas. El sonreía mucho, pero no siempre. Era muy frío, calculador.

Volví la cabeza cuando intento darme de comer más huevo.

-¿No tienes hambre?-negué con la cabeza.

-No, Amo.

-Bien. Me lo acabare por ti. Acuestate-Mis cejas se fruncieron-¿Que es tan dificil de entender? Acuestate-puso una mano en mi hombro izquierdo mientras me bajaba al suelo con la cadena que había enganchado a mi cuello.

Estaba un poco incómoda en esa posición. Mis manos atadas ejercían presión en el coxis y las plantas de los pies tocaban mis nalgas.

Forcejeé un poco, pero me las arreglé para sacar las piernas debajo de mí para cerrarlas.

-¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que es eso?-Apreté los dientes y aparté la mirada-EL blanco te queda muy bien, tendré que tomar nota de ello. Me alegra que sugirieras la ropa. EL verte vestida me hace pensar en desnudarte. Sin embargo, creo que esta es una oportunidad para hacerte sentir cómoda desnuda cuando estoy cerca, y me proporcionará unas agradables vistas mientras como.

Apreté firmemente las rodillas pero las separé cuando el me las abrío a la fuerza.

Todavia recordaba los golpes de la semana anterior y de las veces que desobedezco, y no tenía ningún deseo de molestarlo.

-Es hermoso-inhaló bruscamente y la siguiente vez que hablo, su voz era espesa, ligeramente ronca-Justo en el tono adecuado de rosa. Ahora...mantén las piernas abiertas no me provoques.

Me concentré en respirar lentamente. Me quedé mirando la pared, completamente inmóvil mientras el comía. Se sentía extraño tener las piernas abiertas ante su mirada. EL aire tocaba cada parte de mi.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando más que nada poder darle una patada en la cara para borrarle esa puta sonrisa.

-No quiero que te vuelvas arrogante, porque eso ya lo eres, pero eres muy guapa.

-Eso es gracioso-le dije tratando de cerrar las piernas-tú de entre todas las personas llamando a alguien arrogante-apenas pudo contener la risa.

-Bebé, yo no soy el que está en el suelo con las piernas abiertas-emepecé a morder mis mejillas internamente, la frustración y la ira brotaban de mí en forma de sudor frío-Una muestra de debilidad.

-Te odio.

-No me odias-dijo el como si fuera un hecho, como si me conociera. Se arrodilló entre mis piernas abiertas y se inclinó sobre mí, con las manos en la alfombra. Volví la cabeza a un lado. Me besó, primero detrás de la oreja, luego en el cuello.- Pero deseas hacerlo.

-Para-susurré.

-¿Por qué?-susurró muy suavemente-¿Mi camisa te esta poniendo demasiado caliente? Ahora. Dime que no me odias.

-No.

Su pecho desnudo se presionó contra mí; y su calor envío escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Me besó el cuello mientras bajaba la mano por mi muslo. Inhaló profundamente, y a continuación exhaló en un susurro a través de mi piel.

Su erección me calentaba a través de sus pantalones.

La empujo contra mí, como si de alguna manera pudiera entrar en mí.

Forcejeé con las muñequeras, intentando liberar mis manos.

El redujo la velocidad, acariciándome calmadamente de una manera suave y amorosa.

Se meció de atrás adelante sobre mí, besándome, respirando sobre mi piel.

-Para...Para.

Su boca se aferró a mi pezón a través de la tela de su camisa.

Chupó con más fruición, haciendo que el pezón se pusiera duro, húmedo y caliente.

-No me odias en absoluto, creo que te gusto bastante. Creo que sé algo más que podría gustarte-sus manos y su boca bajó por mi cuerpo y aunque sabía que deberia, no me atreví a decir nada en contra.

El iba a hacer lo que quisiera, protestara o no.

¿Sería tan horrible si no hiciera nada?.

¿Podría soportar la culpa?.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté en cuanto su boca caliente cubrio mi sexo.

El miró hacia arriba y agarró el collar que me rodeaba el cuello, besándome con furia antes de empujarme de nuevo hacia atrás.

Sorprendida, me retorcí de un lado a otro, gritando y gruñendo.

Me saboreé a mi misma en su boca; yo estaba en sus labios.

El gimió contra mí mientras deslizaba su lengua arriba y abajo por mi carne, creando gemidos y gritos en mi pecho.

Apreté las piernas tan fuerte como pude, sus dedos se clavaron en el interior de mis muslos.

No sentía nada excepto su boca sobre mí.

Sin conciencia, sin vergüenza, quería lo que quería y no me importaba quien lo hiciera.

Mi propio cuerpo me había traicionado.

Mis músculos se tensaron, todas las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo se concentraron en un punto que Adrien lamío.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y en un instante cegador parecío que mi cuerpo explotaba.

Arqueé la espalda, mordiéndome el labio, retorcíendoime contra su cara hasta que el violento espasmo me recorrió hacia el.

Me recosté en el suelo jadeando, gimiendo quedadamente cuando un suave cosquilleo se extendío por mi cuerpo.

El descanso su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Me besó el cuello.

-Te dije que te gustaría-susurró.

No tenía palabras para eso.

Giré la cabeza y lo miré a través de mis parpados entrecerrados.

-No deberías moderte el labio con tanta fuerza, la próxima vez solo suéltalo-dijo, limpiandome el labio con el dedo pulgar.

Sus labiso estaban húmedos, ya sea de sudor o de mí, "por favor que sea sudor" El sonrío y me besó en la boca...era yo.

Que humillante.

-Te odio-le dije en voz baja, mirando el techo distante, saciada y vaciada de algo.

Me apartó el pelo y me besó de nuevo.

Sus dedos se presionaron contra mi carne húmeda y yo no pude evitar gemir mientras mi cuerpo palpitaba violentamente.

-Pero tu vagina no...y eso es lo importante-el sonrió, y yo cerré los ojos mirando a otro lado-De hecho, así es como te llamaré... Gatita.

Mi corazón se sintió repentinamente herido.

Tengo un nombre.

Cuando mis ojos finalmente se reenfocaron, Adrien me miraba con esa extraña expresión en el rostro.

Todavia estaba sonriendo, no brillantemente, solo con curiosidad.

El hechizo se rompío, lentamente se deserendó de mi para luego cogerme de brazo y levantarme.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y me temblaban las piernas.

Estaba a punto de apartar de un tirón mi brazo de su firme mano cuando de repente sentí un torrente de calor húmedo corriendo sobre mis muslos.

Instintivamente cerré las piernas y miré hacia abajo, inmediatamente mortificada al descubrir un hilo de mi humedad tratando de correr por mi muslo.

Adrien miró tambíen y no pude evitar arder de vergüenza.

Adrien dejó escapar un sonido entre un suspiro y un gemido antes de agacharse para trazar con la yema de los dedos el reguero.

Levantó los dedos, frotando la evidente humedad por las yemas de sus dedos con el pulgar.

Para mi absoluto horror, se lamió dos de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos, saboreando mi puta humillación.

Lloré. En alto esta vez.

-¿Cuál es el problema Gatita?-me presionó-¿Hay algo de malo en disfrutar el placer que te doy?-el me miró con evidente sastifacción, aun cuando mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas antes de caer al suelo-Contesta Gatita-Insistío, con algo de su emoción abandonando su voz.

No podía darle una respuesta.

Deliberadamente, el agarró mis dos brazos atados y me llevó a la cama.

Se sentó primero, asustándome cuando tiro de mí a su regazo.

Dejé escapar un grito de sorpresa, pero rápidamente me quede en silencio.

-¿Por qué lloras Gatita?-exigió-¿Te he echo daño hoy?-El me besó suavemente le hombro.

-Sí-le respondí con un sollozo. Hoy, el dolor era emocional, del peor tipo.

El se apartó de mi hombro con una expresión de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se puso su máscara de indiferencia.

Sus labios una vez más, encontraron su camino hacia mi hombro, esta vez hacia mi nuca.

Me tensé, buscando alguna manera de escapar de sus caricias, pero sabiendo que no había ninguna.

-Respóndeme correctamente por favor-murmuró-¿Te he follado?-jadeé, paralizada por el miedo abrumador.

-No Amo-dije.

-¿Te has corrido?-susurró con la voz suave. Cerré los ojos y luché por no estremecerme con mis silenciosos sollozos-Esta bien Gatita; me puedes decir la verdad. Vamos di;"gracias Amo por permitir que me corriera"-con la mano derecha me obligó a abrir las puernas por encima de sus muslos, luchando contra mía cuando en vano intenté cerrarlas.Luché con lágrimas mientras mi mente daba vueltas-Estás haciendo que me enfade Gatita; responde a la pregunta.

No pude más.

-¡Mi nombre no es Gatita!-grité, sucumbiendo finalmente en la histeria.

Casi de inmediato, Adrien me inclinó sobre su rodilla izquierda sosteniendo mis piernas hacia abajo con la mano derecha y me dio un rápido torrente de golpes que me hicieron gritar.

Mientras que mi mente se dispersaba en todas direcciones, en busca de mi ingenio, los golpes siguieron cayendo sobre mi trasero desnudo.

-¿Es el dolor lo que hace que sea más fácil para ti Gatita? ¿Tu orgullo requiere que seas golpeada hasta la obediencia?-su voz era baja, cruda-exictada. Bajo mi vientre erección palpitaba. ¿O era solo mi corazón?-El me pegó una vez más, exigiendo una respuesta.

"Solo dale lo que quiere. Parará".

Algo interesante ocurrío entonces. Un escalofrío recorrío mi cuerpo y mi mente estuvo de repente en blanco. No pensaba en nada. Literalmente en nada.

No había dolor, ni pena, ni nostalgia o tristeza. Solo existía el sonido de la mano de Adrien aterrizando en mi trasero, mis gritos, su respiración controlada.

Sus golpes ya no eran dolorosos; mi trasero estaba adormecido, caliente. Poco a poco quedé inerte en su regazo.

Era extraño, pero me sentí... en paz.

Adrien me soltó entonces, todavia agarrándome con firmeza aunque pude sentir su cuerpo relajándose contra el mío.

El momento fue silencioso, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones.

La mía áspera y rápida, la suya profunda y lenta.

El me acaricío la espalda en silencio, frotándome como si fuera un caballo, pero no me importaba.

-Bésame-dijo-Y antes de que digas que no...-lo interrumpí al tocar con mis labios salados su suave y flexible boca.

Se apartó un poco ante mi impulsiva audacia.

Pero entocnes le oí suspirar y se volvío a inclinar.

Inhalé profundamente, ignorando la presión de cualquier tipo de emoción que intentara infiltrarse en mi aturdimiento.

Me esforcé para que el beso pareciera natural, luchando contra el impulso de apartar la cara.

Su actitud se suavizó.

Nunca había sido amable cuando me besaba.

Parecía raro, pero sentí algo dentro de el cambiando.

Gimió levemente, un sonido que nunca había escuchado proviniendo de el.

Alargó la mano hacia mi pecho, pero luego retiró los dedos.

Una vez más, restrgiendose a sí mismo.

Sin previo aviso, sentí el más mínimo aumento de algo similar al control.

Había estado impotente en cada encuentro con el, pero en este momento sabía lo que el quería.

Me quería a mí.

No solamente a mi cuerpo, sino a mí.

De repente me empujo.

-Buena chica-dijo en voz baja, pero el vacilar de su voz revelaba una pizca de confusión.

Se puso de pie, mirando hacia abajo para encontrarme directamente mirándole a los ojos.

El sonrío y agarro un puñado de mi cabello.

-No debes mirarme a menos que te lo diga Gatita, solo te harás daño a ti misma.

El momento había pasado.

El estaba al control de nuevo, pero enfadado.

Al haberse pedido, ¿incluso por una fracción de segundo?.

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír y no lo oculte lo suficientemente rápido.

Con una sonrisa burlona, me llevó por mi pelo al baño y me duchó rápidamente.

Después de que el me secara y me cepillara el pelo, volvio a unir mi muñecas esta vez al frente.

-Levanta los brazos-dijo con severidad.

La repentina energía en su voz me hizo saltar.

El me puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y levantó mis muñecas atadas sobre el poste de la cama.

Estaba un poco angustiada en esta posición, mi cuerpo se estiraba con fuerza de puntillas.

Me estremecí de nerviosismo, esperando otra salvaje paliza.

Mi ansiedad alcanzó la cima mientras el colocaba una gruesa venda de cuero sobre mis ojos.

-Por favor, no Amo, por favor. Me duele mucho-el pasó las manos sobre mis pechos, apretando mis pezones hasta que se convirtieron en pequeñas piedras duras entre sus dedos. Hice una mueca y cambié mi peso tratando de liberarme.

-Me gusta hacerte daño Gatita...es lo que me excita-me quedé inmóvil, sin decir nada esperando lo peor-No voy a amordazarte, pero si no te quedas callada, te pondre una mordaza tan grande, que olvidarás cualquier dolor que hayas sentido antes-me mordí el labio inferior.

Todavia estaba allí de pie, con la mente en blanco, mucho después de que hubiera dejado la habitación.


	54. Capitulo 54

Félix:

Maldita resaca, lo juro jamás en mi puta existencia me vuelvo a poner hasta atrás con los huaraches del Nathaniel.

-Me tienes aquí peor que tú hembra preocupada-escuché a lo lejos a Nath-¿Piensas quedarte así?.

-¡Callate Nath!-contesté, pero mi voz no salío.

-Deberías despertar, juro que te follare de nuevo si no lo haces.

-¡Dejame dormir, maldita seas! ¿Por qué dejaste que tomara tanto?.

Ahora mi cabeza va a estallar.

Moví mi mano, todo mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado.

-¡Se movío!-gritó Nath.

¡Mierda! Este idiota no entiende que necesito dormir.

-Fue solo un reflejo-dijo alguien más, una voz de mujer.

Teníamos una orgía y yo durmiendo, que clase de patán me estaba convirtiendo para no estar en la fiesta.

-¡Lo juro lo vi!-insistío Nath-lo vi.

-Siempre sucede-comentaron de nuevo.

Si no sintiera que mi cuerpo fue aplastado, juro que le metería un maldito golpe a quienes interrumpen mi sueño


	55. Capitulo 55

Marinette:

Había sido mi sueño desde niña, el sueño de toda mujer o algunas. Pero en mi caso yo había quedado prácticamente sola sin familia.

Tener una familia estaba en mis planes pero con el hombre que me amara y me amara más que a nadie.

Sin hacerme tanto daño.

Sin embargo, mi destino esstaba a mano de unos gemelos los cuales son unas personas extrañas, cruele e inhumanas, monstruos, y otra veces, parecían tan capaces de algo como el cariño.

Me hicieron llorar, gritar y temblar de miedo y casi una décima después, me hacían pensar que no eran responsables de eso. Podían sostenerme y hacerme sentir segura.

¿Cómo era posible?.

Creo que soy más crédula de lo que jamás había pensado.

Adrien me había llevado de la mano por toda la casa, extrañaba estar fuera de mi habitación y estirar las piernas un poco me hacía bien.

Pasamos por la sala, pasillos hasta que llegamos hasta al gran comedor.

Me acerqué hasta una de las ventanas para mirar la noche, a fuera estaban los guardias bajando cajas y algunas otras cosas.

Tenía la esperanza que hubiera sido de día para mirar las flores del jardín.

-¿Tienes hambre?-dijo Adrien detrás de mí.

No le miré, absorta en la oscuridad. Pero me las arregle para decir.

-Más o menos.

-Bueno, es el tipo de pregunta sí o no. Te agradecería que me respondieras correctamente y mírame cuando te hablo-quité mis ojos de la ventana y lo miré. Tenía esa sonrisa grande en su cara otra vez. La misma sonrisa que había estado usando para causarne temor.

-Lo siento Amo-dije, recuperando la compostura-Sí... tengo hambre-me volví hacia la ventana y apreté los barrotes. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza: "Te sientes tan bien. Me encanta estrecho culito".

Lo aborrecía demasiado, ¿por qué era tan cruel?.

-Hay pollo con verduras y pastas ¿Qué prefieres?.

-¿Um, verduras?-respondí, dándome la vuelta otra vez. No estaba sintiendo mucha hambre, pero tenía miedo de que si no comía tuviese que volver dentro de mi prisión.

Él tomó las sobras de la nevera y puso con una cuchara el contenido en un plato. Cómo el de él.

-Estaba a punto de comer cuando decidiste tener un pequeño... episodio.

Él habló así, casualmente, como estuviéramos conversando sobre la habitación.

Con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta del microondas y programó el temporizador, yendo sobre esa tarea mundana.

Un episodio.

Había entrado dentro de mí, tan profundamente.

Sentí una punzada de dolor y una oleada de deseo al mismo tiempo.

Mi estómago apretado.

Episodio.

Lo que él llamaba un episodio, yo sabía que era un evento que me cambiaba la vida. Nunca sería la misma y a él no le parecía importarle.

Parpadeé rápidamente.

"No llores Marinette".

-No más llantos Gatita. No más encierro, así que no más lágrimas.

Dejó la cuchara que uso en la boca y abrío el refrigerador de nuevo.

Me quedé allí, mirándolo como una idiota.

No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Era todo de lo que era capaz.

Sacó dos cervezas de la nevera y las puso sobre el mostrador antes de retirar el plato del horno microondas.

-Toma esto-me entregó el plato-, ten cuidado que esta caliente. Siéntate en la mesa-sostuve el plato entre mis manos, pero seguí de pie, mirándolo hasta que el calor comenzó a quemar mis manos.

-¡Mierda!-exclamé y me apresuré a colocar el plato caliente sobre la mesa.

¿Idiota? Sí, lo soy.

Se rió bajo mientras ponía otro plato de comida en el microondas.

Y por breves segundos ya lo estaba colocando en la mesa.

Luego recogío una de las cervezas y las acercó a mi.

Me tomó la mano izquierda y la envolvío alrededor de la larga y dura longitud de la botella, con mi mano debajo de la suya.

Sentí increíble la fría humeda bajo mis dedos calientes.

Me miró y de repente no podía respirar.

Jadeando intenté llenar mis pulmones de aire, Adrien estaba a mi lado mientras buscaba algo en mí.

Todo iba tan rápido.

Sentí el piso en mi espalda, miré a Kim de lejos, Adrien gritaba mientras yo iba cerrando los ojos.

¿Ahora que estaba mal conmigo?.

Otra vez de nuevo me sentía débil, esta vez con náuseas terribles, abrí mis ojos de prisa para volverlos a cerrar y parpadear varias veces hasta que mi vista fue más clara.

Estaba en una cama, una habitación diferente, la habitación de Adrien.

Suspiré.

Mirando a mi alrededor noté mis manos con aguja y suero, unos cables pegado a mi vientre con un monitor que hacia tanto ruido como si un tren corriera dentro de el.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, estaba cansada.

-¿Me estas ignorando, amor?.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, Adrien se levantó del sofá que había en alguna parte y se acercó hasta mí.

-¿Qué?-el trataba de tener una pelea pero por hoy estaba exhausta.

-Tranquila hermosa, el médico dio indicaciones que no tienes que preocuparte-Adrien besó mi frente, pegó su nariz a la mía-Me haces el hombre más feliz, ¿lo sabías?.

Fruncí el ceño y el se separó.

-¿De que hablas?, ¿qué paso?-lo miré bien y el sonrío pero esta vez había un brillo en sus ojos y su cara-¿Estas drogado?.

-No-contestó, con esa sonrisa que saca a relucir sus hoyuelos.

Se sentó a un lado mío y besó mi mano.

-¿Pasa algo?.

-No sé como decirlo, no pensaba que fuera tan difícil.

-Habla de una vez, prefiero tener una enfermedad que me este matando a seguir aquí.

Adrien se levanto rápido.

-¡No hables así!-sentenció molesto y trato de tranquilizarse-No agotes mi paciencia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora no tengo derecho a enfermar?.

-No me gusta tu tono desafiante Marinette.

Sonreí.

-Te odio Adrien.

-No lo haces-el sonrío, de nuevo-¿Sabes? Tendremos una familia.

Parecía que mis oídos no funcionaban.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?.

-Estas embarazada Marinette. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?.

Negué lentamente asimilando la noticia.

Adrien sonrío ampliamente y tomó mi barbilla.

-El hijo que esperas es mío, tienes pocas semanas. Mi hermano no corrió con suerte.


	56. Capitulo 56

Marinette:

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse más, ¿un bebé? ¿En serio la vida me jugaba con esto? ¿un bebé? Una personita creciendo dentro de mí.

Mi hijo.

Instintavemente acaricié mi vientre, ¿como no lo había sentido antes? ¿donde están las náuseas matutinas? ¿mi super sentido de mamá? O tal vez ahí estaba y yo solo los ignore por enfrascarme en mi tonta depresión.

Miré a Adrienquien me estudiaba detalladamente con sus ojos achicados y los labios en una ligera mueca. Sus dedos tocaban su barbilla haciéndolo más serio.

-¿No estas jugando conmigo verdad? O es alguna de tus bromas enfermizas solo para joderme más mi patética vida-dije, con dolor.

-No, yo sería incapaz de jugar así. Es mi hijo también-respondío, puso su mano encima de mi vientre aun plano-¿escuchas ese ruido de motores?-señaló el motor-estos son sus latidos, es la bida de nuestro bebé.

Parpadeo varias veces para reprimir mis lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Adrien?.

-¿Sí, mi amor?.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo? ¿Que dijo el médico?-de repente la ansiedad comenzó a consumirme.

-Tienes nueve semanas sí el médico no se equivoca, mañana viene un ginecólogo a revisarte-Adrien hizo una mueca juguetona-Al menos que refieras que juguemos al doctor.

-¿Tu quieres que nuestro bebé crezca en este ambiente tan horrible? No quiero más muertes, dolor y tu malditas venganzas en mi hijo. Mucho menos tus manos en mí.

-Mi hijo no se va a enterar de nuestros juegos Gatita ¿Crees que mi trato a ti se acabara? Apenas estoy pensando opciones para ti Marinette.

Su mirada oscura hizo darme cuenta de lo frágil que iba hacer todo esto. El tendría más poder sobre mí.

Podría quitarme a mi bebé si él así lo quisiera.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

¿Ahora que seguía? ¿Iba a estar atada a el por mi bebé? ¿Mis esperanzas de ser libre?.

Sastifecho ante mis emociones reflejadas se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir algo más.

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrío y con quejas de maullidos entraron mis dos gatos.

Me incorpore rápido, Adrien asomó la cabeza riendo.

-No te atrevas a salir de la cama-dijo.

Volví a recostarme mirando de reojo a mis gatos que comenzaron a subirse.

Adrien entró con el carrito lleno de comida.

-Gracias por traerlos, pensé que te habías desecho de ellos-suspiré.

-No soy tan malo después de todo, si miras su placa, en sus listones veras que llevan mi apellido.-Adrien se inclino para dejar a Yerman en mi regazo-Yerman Agreste.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta pesadamente y acaricie el listón bordado con las letras y algún tipo de sello dorado.

-Que bonito-mentí.

-¿No te gustó?.

-Si.

-Tu cara demuestra lo contrario, trataré que lleves un embarazo lo más normal posible creeme no le haría daño a mi bebe-sonrió-es mi primer hijo. Eso me hace una ilusión enorme.

-También el mío-sonreí, sintiendo unas emociones infinitas-No me imaginaba de mamá joven.

-Me gusta verte así de entusiasta, tus ojos brillantes y tu cabello que pronto volverá a la normalidad, prometo darles una buena vida Marinette-sin levantar la vista escuché su discurso, no creía en sus palabras-Solo tienes que amarme.

-Adrien, no sigas. Estoy cansada de cada intento de llevarnos bien.

-Sabes lo que pido a cambio, la boda ser en un par de meses antes de que se te note el vientre y mi madre se infarte.

-Se hará lo que pidas. ¿Que otra opción tengo?. Ninguna.

Adrien fruncío el entrecejo y se acercó a mi pegando su frente con la mía.

-La otra opción para tí, sería morir, querida. Obviamente después del nacimiento de mi hijo. Mi primogénito.


	57. Capitulo 57

Marinette:

Mis ojos se cerraban del cansacio, más de una vez sentí haberme quedado dormida por minutos que se me hicieron horas.

Había estado sentada toda la mañana bajo el árbol de manzano con mis quince libros los cuales solo había leido uno a la mitad, había devorado el desayuno con las pastillas prenatales que Louis trajo en la bandeja bajo la orden de Adrien.

Adrien me dío libertad a los jardines de la casa, y lloré tan solo por sentir el pasto bajo mis pies desnudos.

Supuse que son las hormonas alborotadas de todo mi cuerpo, llevar al pequeño Agreste de catorce semanas era difícil.

Levanté la mirada frente a la ventana en el segundo piso, Adrien estaba de pie mirándome mientras se ponía su chaqueta oscura.

Era la misma hora donde el se volvía a arreglar la ropa y salía de casa, semanas atrás no había visto quien venía por el. En esta ocasión seria diferente. Mi posición me daba la vista de la entrada principal de la casa.

Un auto negro se estacionó, Louis rápido salió y abrío la puerta donde salia una chica castaña y asíatica salío en diminuto traje de cuero.

Charlaron durante unos minutos mientras Adrien bajaba.

Tomándola por la cintura y sonriente subieron al vehículo.

Me acordé de respirar e inconsientemente sonreí aliviada,

Adrien había estado llendo a sus citas donde lo más seguro ata y latiga a toda la que se le ponga en frente.

¿Iba a cumplir su promesa? ¿Me dejaría vivir con dicha mi embarazo?.

Pasé mi mano por mi vientre que estaba un poco abultado.

-Señorita Dupaing-dijo Louis, poniéndose a mi lado-¿Me ha escuchado?.

Hago una mueca sin comprender.

-Lo siento. Disculpáme-dije-No te escuche Louis.

-Usted sabe que no debe preocuparse por estas mujeres-Fruncí mi ceño, y entendí que Adrien y el habían notado durante la llegada de la mujer-El la quiere.

Miré a Louis el se puso a mi altura sentándose a un lado mío.

-No creo que Adrien sea capaz da amar a alguien.

Louis sonrío y nego con la cabeza.

-Lo conozco desde que era un niño. Mi suposición es que no confía en si mismo cuando esta alrededor tuyo.

-Adrien actua como si me odiara y en este tiempo solo se esta cobrando su venganza.

-Tiene que ver con el control, Adrien y Félix son hombres controladores y territoriales. Ahora eres su territorio y no va a renunciar a su territorio por tu felicidad,

Fue más de lo que Louis me había dicho alguna vez.

Hace algunas semanas, había pensado que el hombre sólo era capaz de hablar en ráfagas una sola frase.

"Sí, señor Agreste".

-Le disparo a su hermano-susurré, recordando el sonido del disparo.

-A Adrien le dolío encontrarlos juntos, además Félix no era la primera vez que lo hacía-dicho eso Louis comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Y mi cerebro quedo tratando de asimilar su información.

¿La primera vez?.

-¿A que te refieres?-dije tratando de seguirle-¿La primera vez que hacia que?.

Louis volvío a mirarme.

-El señor Félix tiene el problema de meterse en las relaciones de Adrien.

Adrien:

Después de despedir a Esmeralda volví a mi despacho, Marinette tenía que estar dumiendo ya en su habitación.

Quité la tensión de mis músculos y me senté en mi enorme silla, comencé a revisar mis correos, la mayoría eran cuentas de la boda, todo estaba a cargo de Ashley y Abril, algunos recibos de dépositos de mis negocios.

Volví a releer un correo, ¿Rosas u orquideas para el centro de mesa?.

Pensé por un momento y aún no tenía ni idea de lo que Marinette eligiera.

Terminé de borrar el spam y comencé a fumar un puro. Subiendo mis pies en mi escritorio mientras formaba varios círculos con el humo.

Quería postergar el momento de subir, encontrarla llorando como algunas veces lo hacía.

Recordé a Esmeralda y su loca proposición de matrimonio, ella no tenía a un Amo y quizás podría construir algo conmigo en esta vida después de todo.

Mientras cerré la cajonera con el estuche de los puros, sonó mi celular.

Sonreí al reconocer el número.

-Hola, Kagami.

-Te extraño-ella sonaba como hubiera estando llorando-Me sentía con dudas si yo era el culpable. La había dejado hace meses-Adrien ¿Es verdad que en estas semanas te vas a casar? No lo entiendo ella ama a tu hermano.

Solté el humo de mi boca, Kim le había dado información a su prima.

-Lo siento Kagami tengo que colgar. Marinette y yo vamos a salir.

No iba a permitir que me recordara a Félix.

Ella hizo un sonido de disgusto al teléfono.

-Tal vez ella tenga el valor para tomar tu mano y así engañar a tu ego.

-No vuelvas a llamar-Estaba a punto de cortar la llamada cuando su voz me detuvo de nuevo.

-Tal vez debería de decirle a tu prometida novata que su amorcito Félix está vivo ¿Se casaría aún así contigo?.

Me levanté de golpe derramando el whisky del escritorio.

-Te mataré si te acercas a ella ¿Esta claro? Mantente alejada de nosotros Kagami-corté la llamada antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Kagami por despecho hacía las cosas sin pensar.

Traté de controlarme, Félix se había escondido de nuevo y los inútiles de mis hombres no lo hallaban.

¿Como pudo fallar esa bala?.

El siempre corría con suerte, aún no me imagino como su cráneo rechazo la bala.

Apreté el botón del intercomunicador.

-Louis, dile a Kim que se presente.

-Si, señor Agreste.

Estaba seguro que mañana Kagami no iba a despertar.


	58. Capitulo 58

Adrien:

Detuvo sus caricias en mis cabellos semi húmedos, yo aún no me apartaba mi rostro de su vientre.

Cada mañana subía a darle los buenos días y me tardaba varios minutos susurrando palabras a nuestro bebé.

Pero hoy era una mañana especial, todo estaba planeado y agendado.

Durante las primeras horas del día ya corría la noticia de un feminicidio ocurrido en las Vegas.

Kagami llevaba más de una semana sin existir y hoy su caso era algo nuevo para los investigadores.

Sonreí internamente como un niño pequeño haciendo maldades.

Miré a Marinette, besé su vientre de nuevo.

-Por favor continua acariciando mi cabello-pedí-Hoy quiero pasar el día con ustedes.

Levantó la vista a mí, desconcertada.

-No haremos cosas diferentes a otros días. Tal vez tengo que elegir algún libro más y pedirle a Louis otro tipo de té-murmuró, con sarcasmo.

-Solo hazme compañía Marinette-tome su mano-Les tengo una sorpresa.

Según mi agenda, la sorpresa era pronto.

-¿Que tipo de sorpresa?.

-Espera unos minutos cariño. No creo que tarde mucho tiempo Louis en informarme que todo está listo.

Suspiré volviendo a recordar mi discusión con ella, ayer por la tarde, estaba eligiendo todo por encima de sus gustos para una boda que ella llamó falsa, aún ella trataba de tener un tono de entusiasmo todos los días cuando hablaba con mi madre.

Pero el día de la boda solo la abrumaba, tal solo estábamos a un par de ser marido y mujer ante la sociedad.

Sin embargo, su mirada era apagada cada vez que me miraba.

Trataba de controlarme para no sacar mi carácter explosivo con ella. Aún me veía como un monstruo, obligándola a casarse con amenaza de muerte.

Ella me había dicho que me amaba.

Tiempo atrás.

Y por un error había echado todo a perder, ahora no sabí como remediar lo que ya estaba roto.

Solo pedía que ella se quedara conmigo.

Tal vez Marinette no quería perder su identidad dentro de la mía mientras Dupaing era borrado por Agreste.

Después de todo, ella es mía y usaría mi apellido como una marca a través de su piel.

-Señor Agreste, todo está listo-dijo, Louis tocando la puerta con los nudillos.

-En un momento, Louis.

Me incorporé de la cama y tomé de la mano a Marinette, ayudando a levantarla. No había tenido una buena mañana después de regresar su desayuno tres veces.

-Aun no entiendo, Adrien.

-Yo se que te va a gustar-dije, mientras la dirigía a la puerta-Ya quiero verte con esos vestidos que usan las mujeres embarazadas.

-¿Batas?-sonrío.

-Si, te imagino tratando de caminar con los pies hinchados o diciéndome en la madrugada que rompiste aguas mientras yo salgo corriendo como loco de la cama.

Marinette, soltó una risa. Una verdadera risa que no sabía que ella tenía.

-Tendre un vientre enorme y te pondré de malas cuando quiera comer de madrugada.

-Creo que mi psicologo me está preparando para eso.

-¿Ves a un psicologo?-se sorprendío.

Reí deteniendo mis pasos frente a una habitación de la casa a lo largo del pasillo.

-No, ninguno esta lo suficientemente preparado para darme terapia.

-Oh lamento escuchar eso.

Levanté una ceja, puse los ojos en blanco y olvidé su comentario para no discutir.

-Esta habitación es completamente nueva, se acaba de remodelar en estos días-abrí la puerta lentamente notando su desesperación.

-¡Oh por Dios Adrien!-Su cara se iluminó en cuanto dió un paso dentro, todo tenía detalles en beige y dorado al estilo francés-¡esto es hermoso!.

-Es el espacio para nuestro bebé, aún como no sabemos que es, todo esta en estos colores. En esta placa pienso poner su nombre tendrá su propio sello.

-¡Es perfecto así!-comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila, aún faltan cosas por venir, como su bautizo y primer año-pero ella no me estaba escuchando, seguía mirando todas las cosas diminutas como los muebles que en poco tiempo nuestro hijo ocupará.

-¡Compraste ropita!-dijo, abriendo el primer cajón del armario especial para bebés-es tan adorable y esta mecedora.

-También mandé a poner una biblioteca infantil en una de las salas.

-¿En serio?.

-Si, dentro de poco se va a construir una sala de juegos especial para el o ella.

-¡Adrien!-puso su mano en su vientre.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Se movio?-en un segundo ya estaba hasta su lado, apartando sus manos y tratando de revisar.

-No, solo que estoy tan emocionada, que tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño.

La tomé en mis brazos y acaricíe su cabello azabache.

-Tratare de ser un buen ejemplo y padre para nuestro bebé. Le daremos una familia feliz ¿Estas de acuerdo?.

-Sí, lo se.

-Te quiero relajada, pronto podría cambiar todo. Quiero que seas fuerte por nuestro bebé, la boda será en dos días y te necesito feliz.

Marinette asintió y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura poniendo su mejilla en mi pecho.

Linda gatita. Dulce, tierna e inocente.


	59. Capitulo 59

Félix:

Bebí de mi soda de naranja sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

La contestadora seguía recibiendo los mensajes de su mamá y hermana.

¿Ahora que necesitaban? ¿Estaban tan preocupados por ella? Aún recuerdo cuando le disparé a su padre por deudas de juegos en los casinos.

Pero eso a Lila no le importó, ella quería fama y dinero.

Y la prostitución en La Jungla era buena paga.

Siempre le dije que no se mezclara en mi mundo.

Ahora la casa olía a carne quemada.

Lila aún en medio de la sala hecha cenizas.

Minutos antes Adrien se había retirado de esta vieja casa con sus hombres.

Ellos buscándome y yo siempre detrás siguiendo sus pasos.

Me levanté guardando mi lata en mi abrigo, miré una vez más a Lila.

¿Su pecado? Amar el dinero, amar el hombre equivocado.

-En verdad lo siento Lila.

Salí de la casa, cruzando la calle, Nath esperaba por mi con el auto encendido.

-Hermano, aún no entiendo porque en pleno verano llevas eso.-hizo un gesto señalando de mala manera mi abrigo negro.

-Esto-señalé mi abrigo-le da un toque más serio a este asunto.

Subí a lado del copiloto.

-Yo digo que tu asunto necesita una ducha urgente, te añejas con este calor y eso-sonrío.

-¿Traes desodorante?-dije, arrugando mi nariz mientras quitaba mi abrigo.

-Nunca vuelvas a ponertelo nunca ni con una lavada se le quitará tu olor.-dijo, aventando su desodorante-Deberíamos quemar tu abrigo también.

-No juegues con eso, tú comentario esta fuera de lugar esta vez.

Me pongo mi gorra de pokemon, eso si que se salvo.

-Bueno, lo siento Lila que el diablo te tenga bailando en un tubo con chorros de dinero.

-Nath te estas ganando una paliza.

-Mi más sentido pésame. Félix.

Había pasado mi mañana tratando de ignorar los comentarios de Nath que no entendía en absoluto.

El hombre decía historias nuevas cada tres minutos.

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Estaba listo.

Tal vez no saldría con vida esta vez.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Vas a necesitar la especial-dijo Nath dandome mi arma.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer Nath?.

-Claro, no todos los días nos colamos a una boda a matar gente.

-No matare gente.

-Solo a uno en especial, ese imbécil va a pagar por mi moto que explotó.

Sonreí.

-Es hora de irnos, la misa está por comenzar.


	60. Capitulo 60

Félix:

Caminé a pasos lentos disfrutando del aroma a rosas que hacía un camino hasta uno de los jardines secundarios, donde estaba el supuesto altar más lleno de flores todavia.

La mansión estaba muy bien adaptada para la boda. Podría decir que Adrien había construido más habitaciones que formarían sin duda otras dos casas más en la parte trasera de la mansión.

Lo extraño era ¿Dónde estaba la seguridad hoy?.

Adrien estaba esperando mi presencia.

-Esto será una boda hippir-comentó a mi lado Nath.

Solté una risa, negando.

-Yo también imaginé una boda en un salón con toda la realeza.

-Saber que tu hermano haría la boda en su jardín me habría puesto mi traje de abejita maya, ese que tengo guardado.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero no pude evitar volver a reír.

-¿Quien habría organizado esta mierda?.

-La misma que te hizo amar las rosas.

Miré a Nath desconcertado, el bebío de su champagne.

-A veces no logro entenderte.

-Mira esto-señaló el altar-es el seno con más flores que he visto.

Quería reír a carcajadas pero no podíamos llamar demasiado la atención, el humor de Nath siempre era así de divertido.

Miré a mi madre sentada en su respectivo lugar con mi padre, a mis hermanas vestidas iguales del lado de la novia y a mis primos del lado donde iría Adrien.

-¿Donde se supone que nos sentaremos?.-preguntó Nath.

-No somos padrinos de nada pero soy el hermano del novio...

-¿Y yo donde quedo? ¿Soy su amigo o que?-Nath miró a todas partes-¿Habrá asientos VIP donde esten los enemigos?.

-Basta Nath tenemos que ser serios.

Antes de tomar nuestros lugares entre la familia Agreste, sentí una mirada peculiar observándome y lentamente seguí mi instinto para despues regalarle una sonrisa.

"¡¡Ah!! Como extrañaba pelear contigo ¡¡imbécil!!"

Mi hermano no tenía buena cara y su mano estaba casi blanca por apretar demasiado la copa de su champagne.

Asentí en dirección en forma de saludo y volví a girarme para esperarlo.

Marinette:

Estaba sentada delante de un espejo en uno de los cuartos con ventanales del ala este.

Mi velo de novia colocado en el tocador.

Fer me había ofrecido a ayudarme para prepararme, lo cuál para mi tal vez había una oportunidad.

Yo sabía que solo lo hacía para hablar conmigo antes de la boda.

-Se que mi heramno es muy encantador, pero sabes lo que le hizo a Boyd ¿Que te hace pensar que estas a salvo con el?.

Hablabámos de Félix, tenía la esperanza que viniera hoy por mi o que al menos interrumpiera la boda.

Fer sonrío.

-Félix es el gemelo de Adrien. Son iguales. Físicamente y psicologicamente. No hay nada de diferencia en ellos dos.

Contuve el impulso de gritar cuando Fer expreso en voz alta mi miedo mayor.

-¿Te hace dañor, verdad?-no entendí su pregunta hasta que vi mi reflejo en el espejo.

Fer miraba mi pequeño vientre abultado debajo de una faja.

-¡No! Desde luego que no-quise negar mi embarazo. Ella sonrío.

-Mm-hmm. Esto sólo empeorará las cosas tengo que sacarte de aquí en cuanto antes.

Miré directamente a sus ojos grises.

-¿En serio harías eso por mi?.

Fer tomó mi mano y sonrío.

-Hoy mismo solo dame unos minutos-abrochó el último botón del vestido y dio un paso atrás.

-Gracias Fer.

Ella salío de la habitación dejándome sola.

Volví la vista al espejo de nuevo y pasé mis dedos sobre el delicado collar de zafiros en mi cuello.

Había pertenecido a la familia de Adrien durante años.

Meme me lo había prestado, contándolo como algo prestado, algo viejo, y algo azul.

¿Era bueno tener las tres partes de tradición en un objeto?.

¿Importaba eso?.

Tal vez se desataría una guerra en unos minutos en lo que trato de huir con Fernie.

Los nervios se apoderaron nuevamente en mi.

Pasé mis dedos sobre el intrincado bordado del vestido.

Era simple con un pequeño escote en el corsé y encaje. El velo estaba más adornado.

Dieron un golpe suave en la puerta, y levanté la mirada, mi corazón de pronto bombeando más rápido en mi pecho, el deseo ondulándose por mi estómago.

Conocía aque aroma de loción.

-Entre-dije, volviendo al espejo.

La puerta se abrío y el aroma se hizo más fuerte.

-Yo... Yo lo lamento-dijo, en un balbuceo.

Abrí mi boca tratando de decir algo en cuanto me giré a verlo.

-Félix...


	61. Capitulo 61

Marinette:

Mi pulso estaba por las nubes y sentí un ligero mareo. No podía ni llorar de la emoción simplemente estaba en shock, aquí estaba el, frente a mí sin decir algo más solo observándome como si tratara de recordar algo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó al ver que yo seguía sin moverme y solo apretaba mis manos en duros puños-Parecieras que fueras a desmayarte.

Era en serio, ¿preguntaba eso? Yo solo quería que me abrazara y besara.

¡El está vivo!.

A pasos lentos me acerqué y dudé en abrazarlo, retrocedío un poco. Félix bajó la mirada evitándome.

Algo había cambiado en el.

Algo esta sucediendo.

-¿Félix?-No contestó. Su mirada seguía en el suelo como si buscara algo-¿Félix? ¿Que sucede?.

Sentí el nudo en mi garganta. Mientras un dolor se instalaba en mi pecho.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo Adrien con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación a grandes pasos.

-No, en realidad nada-contestó Félix devolviendo la sonrisa de forma muy segura.

¿Nada? ¿A que se refiere con nada? Tenía tantas dudas en mi mente ¿Dónde había estado? Lo creí muerto y el esta como si nada hubiese pasado, entre nosotros, entre Adrien. ¿Estará fingiendo?.

Sentí encogerme buscando protección entre la pared y el espejo que había detrás de mí.

Adrien llegó hasta mí, una de sus manos la posó en mi mejilla mientras la otra sostenía una caja negra.

-Mi amor, estás muy pálida. ¿Nuestro bebé te está dando problemas?-Félix sonrió enarcando una ceja, yo solo temblé. Tal vez el no está fingiendo y solo ahora me odia-Oh, mi hermano ya lo sabe, el guardará el secreto ante mi madre-beso mis labios.

-Tengo que retirarme. Nos vemos abajo Adrien-dijo, cerrando la puerta.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse.

El se había ido de nuevo. Quería llorar.

Odio a Adrien. Maldito Agreste.

Sin embargo Adrien me giró al espejo de nuevo y permaneció detrás de mi, sus manos sobre mi vientre, su mirada fija encontrando la mia en el espejo.

Parando su respiración cuando sus dedos arrastraron abajo de mi garganta para deslizarse sobre el collar que Meme me había dejado.

Como si Félix no fuera un problema siguió con su semblante neutro.

Tal vez más adelante me daría un sermón sobre el odio que le tiene a su hermano y cual será mi papel en la venganza.

-¿Mi mamá?-preguntó.

-Sí, Adrien.

Sus dedos pasaron por mi garganta, desabrochando el collar y colocándolo sobre la mesa.

Fruncí el ceño cuando el sacaba un estuche grande, aterciopelado, de la caja negra que portaba.

Había puesto el estuche sobre la mesa delante de mi, sobre el velo que lo enmarcaba como un sueño nebuloso.

-Ábrelo.

Levanté la tapa mirando un círculo de platino que lucía contra el terciopelo.

Zafiros brillantes rodeaban totalemente la gargantilla.

Se supone que aquí es donde tendría que llorar de emoción como otras chicas por este tipo de regalos.

-¿Entiendes su importancia?.

-No-dije. Además de que eso sustituyera lo azulo, no tenía ni idea.

-Te pondré tu anillo de boda hoy durante la ceremonia para llevarlo junto con el diamante, pero esto es lo que será verdadero entre nosotros. Esto es un collar. Es mi compromiso y mi promesa de que siempre serás mía. Solo mía. Siempre te protegere, y siempre me obedecerás-Había un matiz en su voz que envío abajo mis emociones al final de mi columna. No había ninguna pregunta, sin dudas, solo una orden-¿Entiendes estos términos?-Adrien no preguntó si los aceptaba solamente si los entendía.

Asentí, incapaz de formar una respuesta en mi boca.

Miré hipnotizada, como el levantó la joya de la caja y lo puso alrededor de mi cuello.

Adrien me estaba nombrando oficialmente su perro fiel.

-No quiero ver tu cuello desnudo otra vez. Siempre lleva esto. Puedes quitartelo para ducharte o nadar, pero en cuanto termines te lo pondrás.

El peso del collar alrededor de la base de mi garganta pareciera siempre su mano sobre mi.

El fue hacia la puerta.

-La ceremonia comienza en veinte minutos. Te veré allí. SOnríe y sobre todo no me dejes en ridículo.

-Adrien, espera-el se paró, pero no se giró.

-¿Sí?.

-¡Pudrete!.

Adrien se dio la vuelta, su expresión intensa.

-No quiero, mi amor.

Sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra el tocador y su peso encima de mi, tragando mis miedos y gritos mentales con su beso rudo.

Quise apartarme empujando su pecho, sin embargo el soltó una risa entre jadeos.

-Todo el mundo esta fuera detrás de la casa. Nadie puede venir por ti-dijo él mientras su boca se movía sobre la mía.

Sus manos buscaron la cremallera de mi vestido para desnudarme.

-¡Oh! Sorpresa querido, el vestido no tiene cremalleras-sonreí triunfal.

Adrien achicó sus ojos fulminantes en cuanto vió todos los botones en la espalda, al menos cien diminutos botones.

Esto tomaría varios, largos minutos en coseguir quitarlo y probablemente tomaría tiempo volver a ponerlo.

Ibamos a llegar tarde a nuestra boda.

El gruñó de frustración cuando llego a todo los ganchos del corsé.

-Todos estos malditos botones y ganchos. ¿Por qué no encerrarse en un cinturón de castidad?.

-Fue tu idea este maldito vestido, ¿recuerdas quien eligio todo?.

-¡Maldita sea!-trató de quitar los ganchos. Tomé aire cuando el oprimió el corsé apretándolo más para liberarme, un pequeño gancho a la vez.

-¡¿Que diablos!?-gritó su madre y detrás de ella estaba Fer tapando su cara mientras contenía la risa-¡Adrien por Dios!.

Adrien me soltó, alisando su perfecto traje y tratando de acomodar su flor en el bolsillo.

-Deberías tocar antes de entrar-gruñó.

-La puerta está abierta y no deberías... ¿Qué trataban de hacer?-Adrien la tomó de su brazo y salieron de la habitación sin darle una respuesta.

-Mi hermano no puede esperar a la noche de bodas-dijo Fer, poniéndome de pie y arreglando el corsé-Ahora entiendo porque están embarazados.

-Es un idiota.

-Lo es-sonrío-Tu principe está allá abajo con una carita de muy mal humor.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, frustración, coraje y tristeza.

-No sé que le pasaba, ni siquiera me habló-dije, entre sollozos-El me odia, Adrien le dijo de mi estado.

-Tranquila, el maquillaje, me llevé horas tapando tus ojeras.

-¡Al diablo el maquillaje Fer, sácame de aquí por favor!.

-Lo haré. Toma esto-me dio el ramo blanco-en caso que nos descubran tal vez no salga con vida, quiero que cuides a mis hijos. ¿Entiendes? Lo importante que ellos son para mi.

Asentí.

-Dime que tienes un plan y que todo saldrá bien.

-Tal vez funcione-dijo, agarrando mi mano y encaminandome a la puerta.


	62. Capitulo 62

Marinette:

Corrimos por los pasillos desiertos de la casa hasta llegar a las escaleras laterales que nos llevaban hasta el auto de Fer, desde todos los ventanales podría observar la decoración de la boda. Todo un cuento de hadas para cualquier mujer, el sueño hecho realidad.

Fer había acercado su auto hasta la puerta. El lado donde la casa contaba con su cuarto jardín pero el más pequeño y solitario.

-Subirás al maletero, lo siento por la incomodidad pero así verán que saldré sola-Asentí metiendome con todo y vestido que me serviría como amortiguador de golpes en caso de persecución y no dañar a mi pequeño bebé.

-El Canon de Pachelbel en D comenzó-dije, al escuchar la música. Sentí mi corazón latir muy rápido la boda estaba comenzando.

-Significa que mis hermans comenzaron a andar por el pasillo y papá subirá por ti, es hora de irnos. Tú confía en mi-Sonrío-Ya no necesitas esto-tiro el ramo al suelo.

Fer cerró la cajuela, tomé el suficiente aire de mis pulmones para estar tranquila, pasé mi mano por mi vientre todo lo hacia por mi bebé y esta era una oportunidad para estar bien los dos, el auto comenzó a andar pero aún teníamos que pasar por la salida lateral dónde estaban los guardias de seguridad.

Escuché el portón abrirse y volverse a cerrar.

Nadie hizo ninguna pregunta, ningún alto para revisar el auto, como siempre se hacia.

El auto siguió sin detenerse. Y conforme pasabn los segundos más aumentaba la velocidad.

Mi mente imaginaba a sus hermanas de Adrien en sus vestidos elegantes como damas de honro guiadas por las primitas de ellas, Alejandra, Lucia y Rocio, en sedosos vestidos que las hacían parecerse a algodón de azúcar incoloro. Mientras tiran pétalos blancos sobre la alfombra.

Después de eso seguiría la marcha nupcial.

Dónde yo caminaría del brazo con Don Gabriel.

Adrien reaccionaría muy mal, tal vez de con mi paradero y me mate ahora sí, sería capaz de asesinar a Fer... La realidad golpeó mi cara, Fer había pedido que cuide de sus hijos si algo le sucedía.

Pero confiaba en ella, ahora mi vida esta en sus manos. Pero... ¿Realmente Fer estaba haciendo todo esto sola? ¿Tendría la ayuda de alguien más?.

Adrien:

¿El día más feliz de mi vida?.

Esa es la expectativa.

Miré a todo mi alrededor, mi familia muy sonriente en sus lugares vestidos de gala, mis hermanas, las damas de honor, dirigidas por Abril hasta el lugar que le corresponden.

La cara de mi madre llena de orgullo y la cara de mi gemelo, mirando a un punto fijo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Donde estaba su novio Nath? Me encargaré de ellos después.

Y la marcha nupcial comenzó.

Suspiré.

Esperando que ella saliera con una sonrisa en su rostro como tantas veces ensayamos. EN aquel horroroso vestido de castidad.

Giré el anillo de mi dedo meñique y volví a levantar la mirada para verla llegar.

Murmuros en voz altas.

¿Que diablos sucedía? De repente las voces aturdían mi cabeza, toda mi familia se puso de pie en cuanto papá llegó solo y alarmado. Y sus miradas se enfocaron en mí.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunté calmado pero con voz firme. Mi padre puso su mano en mi hombro dándome una palmada. ¿Consolación?. Mi madre comenzó a llorar desconsolada mirándome-¿Que mierda sucede?-pregunté de nuevo, pero esta vez tomando desesperadamente los hombros de mi padre.

-Marinette, no está-dijo firme.

-¿Como que no esta? ¿Fuiste a la habitación?.

-Subí a buscarla y no hay rastro de ella. Lo siento hijo. Tus hermanas han ido a localizar en toda la casa.

Lo solté, nadie entendía. Nadie lo sentía como yo.

-Lo siento hermanito, no hay rastro de Marinette-dijo detrás de mí Ashley.

Los murmullos de mi familia se basan en tal vez en un secuestro por parte de algún enemigo.

Pero solo yo sabía que no era así.

Ella me había dejado en ridículo, ¿se había ido?.

¿Con ayuda de quién?.

Me giré buscando y apartando personas en mi camino.

Félix seguía sentado y esta vez con Nath.

-¿Donde está?-grité, tomándolo de su traje para levantarlo.

Nath rápidamente se puso de pie empujándome, choque contra alguien detrás de mí.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme Adrien!-gritó Félix haciéndome frente.

-¿Vaya tu novio me va a golpear?-me burlé-Solo quiero que me entregues a Marinette ahora mismo-grité.

-No tengo la culpa de que ella haya huido de ti.

-¡No me provoques Félix, esta vez no voy a fallar al meter una bala en tu cabeza!.

Félix río. Y estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando mamá se metió.

-¡Basta los dos! ¿Que les sucedes? ¡Busquemos entre todos a Marinette!.

-¿No ves Meme? ¡Se están peleando por la misma mujer?-dijo, Fer con una sonrisa mi madre se sorprendío mirando a Félix y a mi al mismo tiempo-Bueno ya que esta no se va a realizar, yo tengo que retirarme.

Tomé a mi hermana del brazo fuertemente no me importaba si la lastimaba o no.

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie se va de mi casa hasta que Marinette aparezca-gruñí.

-Lo que digas Adrien , en ese caso iré directamente al banquete que luce muy apetitoso.


	63. Capitulo 63

Marinette:

Abrí mis ojos ante una sacudida, no sé cuanto tiemop había estado en la misma posición pero mi cuerpo comenzaba a doler, mi espalda principalmente. Y no sabía si seguía de día o si ya era de noche.

El auto se detuvo, pude escuchar la garilla que las llantas pisaban.

Cerré los ojos esperando que las luz no golpeara tan fuertemente.

Y el maletero se abrío.

-¿Necesitas ir al baño?-preguntó, una voz masculina, me tensé, mi cuerpo quedó rígido por unos segundos y abrí mis ojos de golpe parpadeando varias veces por la claridad. Es de día. Y me remuevo inquieta casi para ponerme de pie-No te asustes Marinette, soy amigo de Fer. ¿Confiarias en ella no es así?.

Asentí. Un hombre no tan mayor, castaño de ojos con heterocromia.

-Ella no me habló de nadie más para esto.

-Fue un plan improvisado, ahora baja que tienes que hacer tus necesidades para seguir el camino.

-¿Donde estamos?.

-Llegando a la frontera de México-tomó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar, rápidamente la alejé. Y el sonrío pasandome una pequeña mochila-Es tu ropa, por cierto soy Matías.

-Un gusto Matías-hice una sonrisa corta, casi fingiendo para sonar amable.

-Bien, iremos a esos baños públicos para que te vista, trata de hacerlo rápidom Adrien está vuelto loco iniciando tu rastreo.

Asentí pensativa y comenzamos a caminar hasta el lugar.

¿Dónde esta Fer? ¿Que tanto podía confiar en este tipo? ¿Que tanto podía confiar en la hermana de mi secuestrador?.

Esto comenzaba a darme un poco de miedo.

Pero Fer era buena, o al menos eso creo. Estoy segura que odia a su familia.

Me había advertido varias veces de lo terribles que son, sin embargo trata de ayudarme.

-¿Donde esta Fer?-dije, mirándolo pero Matías tenía la vabeza gacha.

-Se quedó para no levantar sospechas.

-Creo que ya puedo irme por mi propio pie.

Matías fruncío el ceño.

-Solo obedece, Fer me pagó para llevarte a un punto y tengo que cumplir.

Todos pedían que obedeciera como si fuera la mascota general.

-No confío en ti, quiero hablar con Fer.

-Ella te verá en cuanto lleguemos allá te lo aseguro.

Asentí, abriendo la puerta de los baños e ingresar ahí para volver a cerrarla detrás de mi espalda.

Quitarme el vestido fue fácil rompiéndolo con las tijeras que venían en la mochila, me había puesto unos pantalones, una playera y mis converse. También había un vestido, ese lo dejaría para después.

Ahora más cómoda salí de los baños solo con la mochila en mis hombros y dejando el vestido como recuerdo.

Quité el collar de mi cuello sintiendo un alivio y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, tal vez más adelante me serviría para algo. Mi plan era venderlo en algún mercadillo negro y sacar algo de efectivo.

El sol estaba muy fuerte, la zona era algo desierta, pocos vehículos pasaban por la carretera. Por una parte me hizo sentir tranquila. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que Adrien estuviera haciendo en estos momentos sabía que tenía que esconderme bien de él.

No sabía que iba hacer de mi vida ahora, ni que rumbo iba a tomar con mi bebé. Solo tengo las esperanzas de ser feliz con el o ella en una vida tranquila.

Volví a subir en el coche está vez en el asiento de atrás, Matías ya estaba en su lugar. Cerré la puerta y se puso en marcha a nuestro camino.

Félix:

-¿Donde está Félix?-escuché preguntar a Adrien, con furia.

-En la biblioteca señor-contestó su mozo Louis.

Nath sonrío ante esa respuesta y giró la silla frente a mí.

Había pasado dos días, los cuales seguíamos encerrados en la mansión sin comunicación al exterior.

Marinette había desaparecido.

Ella podía estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia en este momento.

¿Aún me preguntaba quién fue su ayudante?.

Adrien había encontrado el ramo tirado al suelo y los guardias estaban sedados, en cuanto despertaron y no recordaron nada Adrien disparó directamente a su cerebro.

Porque Adrien seguía en casa aún sin salir el a su busqueda. No era propio de el, al ser tan impulsivo.

La había dejado ir así sin más durante el comienzo de la boda.

La puerta se abrío de golpe yo dejé de hacer garabatos en el cuadernillo de sus estadísticas.

-No sé donde esta. Si lo supiera estaría buscándola en este momento-dije, antes de que el preguntara-Pero resulta que prefieres tenerme encerrado.

-¿Lo estarísa?-la pregunta tenía fuerte implicaciones. Era verdad no sé en que me beneficiará encontrarla.

Entonces le respondí con la misma furia contenida.

-¿Que necesitas de mí exactamente Adrien?-me puse de pie casi llegando hasta donde el estaba. Nath se removió en su asiento y Kim se puso en guardia-¿Que ofreces?.

-Hagamos una tregua hermano, eso necesito

-¿Contigo?.

-No tengo nada que perder, solo me estoy arriesgando Félix, tú cometes muchos errores en el trabajo.

-Normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo Adrien-dije suavemente- Pero ¿Has olvidado tan fácilmente lo que he hecho por ti?-Adrien se tensó-Te ayudé a convertire en el hombre al cual tus enemigos temen-Adrien apretó la mandíbula fuertemente.-También quiero recordarte que soy yo quien mata por ti.

-Eres el mejor rastrador, lo sé. Pagaré por tus servicios Félix. Solo necesito a Marinette y a mi hijo sanos y salvos, de vuelta conmigo 

-Ahora nos estamos entendiendo bien hermano, Nath te pasará mis honorarios-No tenía ni la puta idea de lo que iba a hacer pero sabía que Nath me iba a terapear por esto-Voy a hacerte saber el momento en que la encuentre.

-Se que darás condiciones-pasó su manos por sus cabellos chinos-Solo dilo Félix.

-No quiero a tus sirvientes interfiriendo.

-Recuerda que no soy tan estúpido como para solo dejarte ir de nuevo, no se si finges todo o si es real todo esto.

-Te estas arriesgando ¿Recuerdas?-sonreí.

Tomé mi chaqueta y comencé a salir de la habitación con Nath siguiendome los pasos.


	64. Capitulo 64

Marinette:

Miré a Matías quien pisoteo el móvil desechable, cuando quedó conforme con su demolición levantó la mirada.

-Malas noticias niña-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Que dijo Fer?-pregunté angustiada.

-Tu otro novio también te está buscando.

Fruncí el ceño tratando de entender.

-¿Félix me busca?-casi grito de felicidad.

-Sí, pero no te emociones.

-¿Que sucede?.

-El ahora le trabaja a tu ex prometido.

-¿Estas seguro? Eso no puede ser verdad.

-¿No crees? Fer me lo acaba de decir, Adrien le esta pagando a Félix para que te encuentre-Matía casi hizo un berrinche como un niño-ahora necesitamos un coche y un lugar donde comer.

Agache la mirada al punto de llorar, Félix volvío hacer sanguinario conmigo. ¿Solo por qué estoy embarazada?.

Sollozando caminé detrás de Matías hasta ese bar-café.

No podía confiar en nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

¿Que le sucedía a Félix? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Creo que confíe demasiado en el.

Yo y mis malditos sentimientos.

En el bar-café encontramos unas hamburguesas baratas y bebimos algunos refrescos, la mayoría de los clientes ahí eran motoristas apestando a alcohol y varias chicas al servicio, el lugar parecía caer a pedazos y tenía un toque texano, cuando salimos a toda prisa empezaba a oscurecer, a una cuadras dejamos el auto abandonado de Fer y robamos una camioneta vieja de batea con olor a pino.

Siguiendo la carretera para nuestro destino.

Félix:

-No dejes que te encuentre-susurré solo para mi.

Había mandado las coordenadas a Adrien donde el vestido fue abandonado, y ahora nos ibamos a reunir en un viejo bar-café donde mandaba la dirección vía satélite el coche de Fer.

Los coches de mis hermanas les puse un rastreador en caso de algún problema familiar o secuestro. Adrien se había vuelto loco cuando se dio cuenta que el único coche faltante era el de Fer y le había hecho frente, ella se inmutó en decir que no se había dado cuenta y siguio comiendo.

Estacioné mi moto, a mi lado llegó Nath quien aún seguía en desacuerdo en mis planes.

-Tu hermano esta dentro del bar con el idiota de Kim.

Y sí, Adrien había llegado antes y lo más seguro que estaba torturando a gente hasta hacerlos hablar.

Nos adentramos y ahí vi a mi hermano levantando al motorista número cinco de su chaqueta.

-Basta Adrien se más educado-saqué mi arma y la puse en la barra, me senté en el pequeño banquillo-dos cervezas por favor-pedí al batender.

El chico se me quedo mirando con algo de miedo.

-Hola, Clint-saludó Nath, el conocía a la mayoría de las personas-¿Que tal el negocio?.

-Hola muchachos que los trae por aqui-dijo algo nervioso.

-Mierda tú eres...-venía de un hombre que estaba en la esquina que tenía la voz ronca-¿Félix? ¡Son los Agreste en persona!.

Levanté una ceja y bebí de mi cerveza. ¿Por qué le daba tanta alegría de vernos? Si cuando estamos juntos solo se trata de sangre y desatar el infierno.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-dije, pasando el sabor amargo.

-Sí, yo...-se rascó la cabeza.

El tipo tiene un precio.

Adrien camino hasta su lado y saco algo de dinero.

-Habla hombre-le aventó unos billetes al suelo.

El hombre que supuse que era el chivato en este caso. Parecía sucio, no la clase de suvio que venía de la pobreza o de la pereza, sino el tipo de sucio que venía de un estilo de vida desagradable.

-Escuche que buscan a una chica, ella venía con un hombre.

Maldición, pude sentir el ardor en mis venas. Adrien se tensó.

-¿Donde mierda esta ella?-demandó Adrien, tranquilo e inhumano.

-Solo sé que tomo la carretera al norte en una vieja camioneta-dijo el hombre-Habían pasado a comer aquí para después llevarse la camioneta de mi compadre, puedo proporcionar fotos del vehículo.

Adrien achico los ojos y miró furioso al chico llamado Clint.

-Tu sabías de esto y no hablaste-lo señaló-¡Te lo advertí!.

-¡Juro que no! No se de que hablan.

-¡No te hagas el gilipollas conmigo ahora o te vuelo la puta cabeza!-gritó Adrien.

-Bueno, eso no suena demasiado bien. Mira hombre, sólo estoy aquí vigilando el bar de Michael.

.¿Donde está Michael?-preguntó Nath.

-Ha tenido un problema en casa con su mujer, que me jodan si lo sé o me importa. Solamente estoy trabajando y tomando un poco de cerveza gratis.

-¿Que pasa con las cámaras de seguridad?-apuntó Adrien.

-Nunca están en función-un silencio ensordecedor llenó la habitación-Además si estás buscandola con una maldita escopeta, probablemente tenga una buena razón para irse a toda hostia-dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Como has dicho que te llamas?-preguntó.

-Clint.

Adrien dejo escapar una risa breve y severa.

-Clint ¿eh? Bueno-oí el sonido característico de Adrien cargando la escopeta-Voy a preguntartelo una puta vez más y luego voy a hacer un agujero en tu pecho.

Clint se aclaró la garganta cuidadosamente.

-Mira hombre... me parece que has perdido a alguien importante para ti, y te juro que si yo tuviera alguna puta idea de donde esta esa persona te lo diría, pero no la tengo. Fue mi día de descanso ayer. Y hoy estaba aquí tomando una cerveza y Michael tuvo que irse a toda hostia-Amablemente. Le oí sacar un arma y cargarla.-Saca esa maldita arma fuera de mi cara antes de que redecoré el bar de Michael con la tuya.

Solté una carcajada y todos volvieron su vista a mí.

-Clint, amigo no hagas eso mientras tú jalas el gatillo una bala ya estará incrustada en tu cabeza-dije en tono serio.

Un ruido se escuchó y Clint ya estaba en el suelo desangrandose.

Adrien lo miraba con furia y volvío a cargar su arma.

-Muy bien, señores. Les diré algo-se dirigío a todos en general-Tomaré su palabra de que no saben de lo que estoy hablando, y confío en que si ven a una chica azabache como en la fotografía que les mostré irán a contactarme en el número de teléfono de atrás. Pero si me entero de que me han mentido, los voy a encontrar. Y si me entero de que le han hecho algo a mi propiedad, los voy a matar uno a uno-y salío del bar fumandose un cigarro


	65. Capitulo 65

Marinette:

Miré a Matías quien pisoteo el móvil desechable, cuando quedó conforme con su demolición levantó la mirada.

-Malas noticias niña-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Que dijo Fer?-pregunté angustiada.

-Tu otro novio también te está buscando.

Fruncí el ceño tratando de entender.

-¿Félix me busca?-casi grito de felicidad.

-Sí, pero no te emociones.

-¿Que sucede?.

-El ahora le trabaja a tu ex prometido.

-¿Estas seguro? Eso no puede ser verdad.

-¿No crees? Fer me lo acaba de decir, Adrien le esta pagando a Félix para que te encuentre-Matía casi hizo un berrinche como un niño-ahora necesitamos un coche y un lugar donde comer.

Agache la mirada al punto de llorar, Félix volvío hacer sanguinario conmigo. ¿Solo por qué estoy embarazada?.

Sollozando caminé detrás de Matías hasta ese bar-café.

No podía confiar en nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

¿Que le sucedía a Félix? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Creo que confíe demasiado en el.

Yo y mis malditos sentimientos.

En el bar-café encontramos unas hamburguesas baratas y bebimos algunos refrescos, la mayoría de los clientes ahí eran motoristas apestando a alcohol y varias chicas al servicio, el lugar parecía caer a pedazos y tenía un toque texano, cuando salimos a toda prisa empezaba a oscurecer, a una cuadras dejamos el auto abandonado de Fer y robamos una camioneta vieja de batea con olor a pino.

Siguiendo la carretera para nuestro destino.

Félix:

-No dejes que te encuentre-susurré solo para mi.

Había mandado las coordenadas a Adrien donde el vestido fue abandonado, y ahora nos ibamos a reunir en un viejo bar-café donde mandaba la dirección vía satélite el coche de Fer.

Los coches de mis hermanas les puse un rastreador en caso de algún problema familiar o secuestro. Adrien se había vuelto loco cuando se dio cuenta que el único coche faltante era el de Fer y le había hecho frente, ella se inmutó en decir que no se había dado cuenta y siguio comiendo.

Estacioné mi moto, a mi lado llegó Nath quien aún seguía en desacuerdo en mis planes.

-Tu hermano esta dentro del bar con el idiota de Kim.

Y sí, Adrien había llegado antes y lo más seguro que estaba torturando a gente hasta hacerlos hablar.

Nos adentramos y ahí vi a mi hermano levantando al motorista número cinco de su chaqueta.

-Basta Adrien se más educado-saqué mi arma y la puse en la barra, me senté en el pequeño banquillo-dos cervezas por favor-pedí al batender.

El chico se me quedo mirando con algo de miedo.

-Hola, Clint-saludó Nath, el conocía a la mayoría de las personas-¿Que tal el negocio?.

-Hola muchachos que los trae por aqui-dijo algo nervioso.

-Mierda tú eres...-venía de un hombre que estaba en la esquina que tenía la voz ronca-¿Félix? ¡Son los Agreste en persona!.

Levanté una ceja y bebí de mi cerveza. ¿Por qué le daba tanta alegría de vernos? Si cuando estamos juntos solo se trata de sangre y desatar el infierno.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-dije, pasando el sabor amargo.

-Sí, yo...-se rascó la cabeza.

El tipo tiene un precio.

Adrien camino hasta su lado y saco algo de dinero.

-Habla hombre-le aventó unos billetes al suelo.

El hombre que supuse que era el chivato en este caso. Parecía sucio, no la clase de suvio que venía de la pobreza o de la pereza, sino el tipo de sucio que venía de un estilo de vida desagradable.

-Escuche que buscan a una chica, ella venía con un hombre.

Maldición, pude sentir el ardor en mis venas. Adrien se tensó.

-¿Donde mierda esta ella?-demandó Adrien, tranquilo e inhumano.

-Solo sé que tomo la carretera al norte en una vieja camioneta-dijo el hombre-Habían pasado a comer aquí para después llevarse la camioneta de mi compadre, puedo proporcionar fotos del vehículo.

Adrien achico los ojos y miró furioso al chico llamado Clint.

-Tu sabías de esto y no hablaste-lo señaló-¡Te lo advertí!.

-¡Juro que no! No se de que hablan.

-¡No te hagas el gilipollas conmigo ahora o te vuelo la puta cabeza!-gritó Adrien.

-Bueno, eso no suena demasiado bien. Mira hombre, sólo estoy aquí vigilando el bar de Michael.

.¿Donde está Michael?-preguntó Nath.

-Ha tenido un problema en casa con su mujer, que me jodan si lo sé o me importa. Solamente estoy trabajando y tomando un poco de cerveza gratis.

-¿Que pasa con las cámaras de seguridad?-apuntó Adrien.

-Nunca están en función-un silencio ensordecedor llenó la habitación-Además si estás buscandola con una maldita escopeta, probablemente tenga una buena razón para irse a toda hostia-dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Como has dicho que te llamas?-preguntó.

-Clint.

Adrien dejo escapar una risa breve y severa.

-Clint ¿eh? Bueno-oí el sonido característico de Adrien cargando la escopeta-Voy a preguntartelo una puta vez más y luego voy a hacer un agujero en tu pecho.

Clint se aclaró la garganta cuidadosamente.

-Mira hombre... me parece que has perdido a alguien importante para ti, y te juro que si yo tuviera alguna puta idea de donde esta esa persona te lo diría, pero no la tengo. Fue mi día de descanso ayer. Y hoy estaba aquí tomando una cerveza y Michael tuvo que irse a toda hostia-Amablemente. Le oí sacar un arma y cargarla.-Saca esa maldita arma fuera de mi cara antes de que redecoré el bar de Michael con la tuya.

Solté una carcajada y todos volvieron su vista a mí.

-Clint, amigo no hagas eso mientras tú jalas el gatillo una bala ya estará incrustada en tu cabeza-dije en tono serio.

Un ruido se escuchó y Clint ya estaba en el suelo desangrandose.

Adrien lo miraba con furia y volvío a cargar su arma.

-Muy bien, señores. Les diré algo-se dirigío a todos en general-Tomaré su palabra de que no saben de lo que estoy hablando, y confío en que si ven a una chica azabache como en la fotografía que les mostré irán a contactarme en el número de teléfono de atrás. Pero si me entero de que me han mentido, los voy a encontrar. Y si me entero de que le han hecho algo a mi propiedad, los voy a matar uno a uno-y salío del bar fumandose un cigarro


	66. Capitulo 66

Marinette:

El sol caía sobre mis hombros, aunque era de tarde. El polvo cubría mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y me llenaba la boca mientras ibamos por la carretera ahora en una moto que había robado Matías.

Habíamos llegado a Chihuahua, estábamos dentro de México ilegalmente gracias a sus "contactos" de Fer.

No me molesté en preguntar a dónde conducía ahora, demasiado rápido para considerar llegar pronto, pero aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que este jodido plan funcionara, para yo poder ser libre.

Después de unos kilómetros más la moto empezó a dismunuir la velocidad, mi corazón se aceleró.

A medida que nos acercabamos a una casa en ruina, escuché voces riendo, gritando y charlando mientras la música rock a todo volumen llenaba el aire.

Me tambaleé y casi caigo al bar de la moto.

Matías se echo a reír mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Ten cuidado pequeña, no querrás tener la moto cayendo sobre ti-No lo creí malditamente divertido.

Abrío la puerta de la casa y dejo escapar algo más abrumador que la música, el olor del alcohol y cigarrillos.

Me quedé a fuera un momento, lamentando cada decisión que había tomado para llegar aquí, y luego entré por la puerta.

Toda la conversación se detuvo.

Nueve motoristas, entre ellos una mujer joven, se volvieron a mirarme.

Me tensé ante su descarado escrutinio, la mayoría de ellos confundidos, y algunos aparentemente curiosos.

-Todo el mundo, esta es una amiga-me presentó Matías sonando alegre-Nadie joda con ella-me miró lascivamente-a menos que quieran morir-Se hizo un tenso silencio, a excepción de la versión larga de Guns n Roses que salía a través de los altavoces del estéreo portátil.

Me encogí más en mi lugar.

Matías se volvío hacía a mí, para terminar las presentaciones.

-Pequeña estos son Joker, Smookey, Casanova, Snoopy, Boston, Abe, Jake, Chad, y su perra OLisa

¿A quien le importa?.

Estoy segura de que a mí no. Yo solo quiero irme de este lugar.

Los miro fijamente con una expresión vacía, sin ver a ninguno de ellos.

Lisa me da una mirada insidiosa, como si yo acabara de saludarla llamándola puta.

No dije nada. Crecer en la pobreza y en L.A. me había enseñado algo. No mostrarse débbil, pero no debía mirar demasiado desafiante o alguien podría tomarselo como un desafío.

Eché un vistazo alrededor, manteniendo la mirada por un instante antes de apartarla, sin responder y solo asintiendo brevemente en reconocimiento.

-Lis, ¿por qué no acompañas a la pequeña y le consigues algo de comer antes de que empaquemos y salgamos? Quiero llegar a la sierra antes del anochecer.

Lis le rodó los ojos a Matías y luego me miró un momento antes de decir.

-Bueno, vamos.

Lis y yo nos dirigimos por un corto pasillo a otra pequeña habitación. Dentro, unos poco colchones de aires sucios y pequeños montones de ropa que parecían hacer las veces de las mantas y almohadas, estaban alineados en el suelo.

Ella enojada pateó la ropa fuera de su camino y se dirigío hacia un rincón de la habitación donde había una cama cubierta de ropa, maquillaje, laca para el cabello y envoltorios individuales de condones.

Aparté la vista, sin decir nada.

-Escúchame chica. Será mejor que me pagues por la comida o la sustituyas, porque no tengo dinero para andar tirándolo en nadie-no dije nada, solo la miré. Sacó una pequeña charola con algunos panecillos-Bueno, ¿te vas a quedar para ahí o vas a sentarte a comer?.

La miré con incredulidad. Y luego dicen que entre mujeres nos apoyamos.

Luego se escucharon gritos provenientes de otra habitación.

-¡¿Te has vuelto jodidamente loco?!.

Surgió una erupción de muchas voces.

-Traer a esa perra aquí fue un error hombre-dijo alguien.

-Jesucristo, Matías, debes deshacerte de ella mientras puedas-dijo otro.

-¿Cuando te convertiste en marica?-prwguntó Matías.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntó Lisa clavando sus ojos en mi como cuchillos.

Miré hacía el suelo.

Ella me agarró del codo, apretando y fácilmente me empujó fuera de la habitación antes de unirse a la discusión.

Cuando Matías contó la verdadera historia de quien era yo y de donde provenía, los gritos se intensificaron.

Siguieron discutiendo por unos cincuenta y cinco minuts y entonces la mayoría de ellos decidieron irse y evitar "La tormenta de mierda que harían los hermanos Agreste cuando llegaran".

Lisa volvío, furiosa. Gritándole a su novio que tenían que irse. Me maldijo muchas veces y al final se fue.

Me sentía tan cansada y asustada.

Yo quería... no estaba segura de lo que quería.

El miedo y el terror me habían drenado, consumiendo mi energía y mis esperanzas. Desesperación dentro, esperanzas fuera.

Repetir. Repetir.

Todos le tenían tanto miedo como yo a la familia Agreste.


	67. Capitulo 67

Marinette:

Justo a las 12:00 am estabamos llegando a la "sierra" donde una especie de bodega nos esperaba.

Había dos autos ahí aparcados.

-Este es nuestro destino pequeña, te dejo con Fer y yo me regreso.

-¿Seguro que Fer esta ahí adentro?.

-Con mi vida-dijo, besando una cruz echa por sus dedos.

Nos adentramos a la bodega por dentro parecía una casa improvisada, una pequeña sala polvorienta con su mesita de té.

Un comedor de tres sillas y otra habitación más.

-¡Bienvenidos!-salió un hombre pelinegro con barba de candado-¡Esta es mi humilde casa!-sonrío.

-¡Hey! Justin, ella es el encargo.

Miré a la cara a Matías.

-¿Encargo?-dije casi histérica.

-Tranquila señora Agreste, Fer está en la línea-jugó con el teléfono en su mano-¿Quieres hablar con ella?.

Asentí quitándole el teléfono y me alejé de ellos rápido.

-¿Fer?.

-Hola Marinette, supongo que ya estás con Justin.

Sentí un alivio al escuchar su voz.

-¿Donde estas? Todo esto me esta dando miedo.

Miré a Justin pagarle a Matías y este se retiraba mientras decía que era un placer hacer negocios con ellos.

-Estoy biajando hasta allá, Adrien nos tenía de prisionero en su mansión, estaba loco por ti.

En serio que no me importa lo que Adrien sintiera o como estaba el.

-Fer por favor llega ya. Estoy muy angustiada y no confío en esto.

-Voy en un avión, mañana estaré ahí.

Sentí mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas estaba sumamente estresada.

Fer había cortado la llamada y ahora estaba sola con el tipo llamado Justin.

-Puedes descansar en la habitación, hay una pequeña cama pero es cómoda-dijo Justin, sentándose en una silla del comedor.

-Gracias.

Me adentré a la habitación sin puerta, solo contaba con una cortina, la cama era un colchón en el suelo con una mesita de noche. Me senté hasta la esquina de la cama abrazando mis piernas y vigilando la entrada de la habitación.

Sentí tantas ganas de llorar y ese horrible nudo que estaba atorando en mi pecho.

-Por cierto solo tengo papas fritas y una botella de agua-dijo Justin, detrás de la cortina y después pasó poniendo en la cama las cosas-Mañana termina todo esto ¡creeme todo estara genial!.

Y salío de nuevo.

¿Mañana? ¿Que iba a terminar? ¿A que se refiere con eso?.

Mi estómago rugió de hambre y recordé que nada había alimentado a mi bebé ni siquiera las pastillas prenatales que tenía.

Bebí el agua y comí las papas fritas, tratando de escuchar los sonidos exteriores como lo lejano de una carretera donde se escuchaban los motores de las motos.

Extrañaba tanto mi jodida vida antes de Adrien y Félix.

Mi pequeño departamento al que no podía volver más, mis gatos que jamás volveré a ver.

En serio que tenía todas mis esperanzas en esto, poder salir de aquí para tomar mi rumbo junto a mi bebé para verlo crecer feliz.

Félix:

-Aqui, justamente aquí es donde la trajiste a vivir-dijo Nath, antes de salir de mi coche.

MIré la casa hecha cenizas, solo el jardín estaba intacto con muchas hierbas malas tapándole.

-¿Esta pocilga?-dije, tratando de tomarle forma y cerrando la puerta.

-Si, lo mismo dije cuando llegamos pero tú estabas muy orgulloso de tu casa-Nath rodeó emi auto y abrío el portón pequeño que estaba delante de nosotros.

-¿Me hiciste viajar hasta acá solo para ver esto?-tomamos un vuelo privado y después conduje en mi coche, imaginando mi casa elegante y lo que encuentro es la puerta del "portón" cayendo tan solo cuando la toqué-Esto no vale la pena.

-Te estoy ayudando a recordar Félix no seas "maricón"-se encogío de hombros.

-No creo haber vivido aquí Nath, de hecho nadie podría vivir aquí, esto simplemente esta desierto.

Nath paso su mano por la cabeza un poco desesperado.

-Yo iba por los suministros al pueblo, igual que todos los mandados, era como el mayordomo o algo así. Solo porque no quisieron adoptarme como su hijo.

-Sí, como no,me dirás que eramos unos buenos esposos.

-No la tenías muy fácil con su carácter de ella.

-¿Y así quieres que la deje libre? Me estas dando a entender que era una bruja de mujer.

-Félix entiende que tuviste una relación con Marinette, Adrien vino te disparó y se la llevó. FIn.

-Venderé esta casa-ignore su historia-¿cuanto me darán? ¿Un centimo?.

Caminé hasta dentro del jardín, había cosas sin terminar como una fuente.

-Ahí iban a vivir tus peces Koi.

-¿Yo para que necesitaba eso?.

-A ella le gustaba la idea, también te enojaste cuando iba a poner un huerto de hierbas, dijiste que no era necesario y pelearon como tantas veces.

"...Brigette..."

Cerré los ojos, ni siquiera imaginaba esa situación. ¡Maldito jodido cerebro y sus lagunas mentales!.

Yo no estaba destinado a casarme menos ser dirigido por una mujer.

No recordaba nada y me frustra que Nath me cuente todas esas historias que yo viví.

Sobre todo la parte donde yo estaba enamorado.

-¿Donde estabas cuando Adrien llegó aquí?-abrí mis ojos.

-Ya te dije, estaba en Los Angeles ahi Kim me tendió una trampa-gritó-Ese bastardo hizo volar mi moto.

Eso si recordaba, desperté y Nath tenía enyesado su brazo y yo con una escayola en el pie.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar en mi bolsillo del pantalón, lo saqué pensando que era Adrien, después de la charla con nuestros pades la tensión entre nosotros seguía peor.

Miré el número de Harry, un viejo amigo el cual me debía favores pero en esta caso por un poco de plata el hacía lo que fuera también.

-¿Sam que has conseguido?

-Noticias muy buenas mi estimado Félix.

-Dime.

-Ya se quién es el tipo que sacó a Marinette de la mansión.

-No me hagas esperar Harry. Eso ya no importa.

-Bueno, bueno, el tipo se llama Matías ¿y sabes lo mejor? Tengo su dirección.

Corté la llamada, mi móvil estaba recibiendo la dirección por GPS de tal Matías.

Estaba seguro que alguien iba a morir.

-¿Nath?-grité, encaminandome hasta mi coche-Tenemos trabajo.

"Brigette...Perdoname. Por todo"-la conciencia de Félix recordando a su amada.


	68. Capitulo 68

Marinette:

Era todavía de madrugada y escuchaba más risas en la sala. Estaba segura que había llegado más hombres y ahora reían a todo pulmón con Justin.

-¡Espera a que ese imbécil llegue aquí, lo vamos a partir!-dijo uno de voz aguda.

-¡Es nuestro turno de hacer llorar a esos idiotas!-dijo entre risas otro.

No entendía a que se debía su gran charla emotiva.

Solo estaba segura que llevaba poco tiempo sin dormir como en estos días que fue el viaje.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto en amanecer? Sentía que los minutos estaban jugando en mi contra siendo tan largos y muy lentos.

-¡Bienvenida señora Agreste!-escuché a Justin.

Salté de la cama rápidamente provocando un ruido de resortes en el colchón, caminé lentamente y me asomé un poco a través de la puerta improvisada.

Vi a Fer abrazar a Justin como si fueran los más grandes amigos. Ella se veía muy sofisticada con su abrigo y sus rizos cayendo a sus hombros.

-¿Donde esta?-preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Mi corazón latía más rápido, ella pregunta por mí y sin pensarlo salí de mi escondite.

-¿Fer?-la llamé.

-¡Hola querida!-caminó hasta a mi envolviendome en un abrazo-mira esas fachas tendrías que estar durmiendo, traje un poco de ropa para ti.

-No puedo conciliar el sueño estoy muy nerviosa y asustada.

-Vamos a la cama yo te haré compañía-me acosté debidamente y ella se sentó a un lado mío poniendo una cobija en mis pies-¿Quieres que te cuente lo grandioso que fue la boda?.

Sonreí tristemente.

-No, prefiero que me digas cuando me iré de este lugar. Tengo tantas ganas de tomar mi camino.

-Yo prefiero contar lo de la boda con alguien tengo que decir mi hazaña.

-Esta bien.

-Cuando Matías te sacó de ahí, mi padre llegó alarmando a todos que la novia no estaba, Adrien enfrentó a Félix y mi madre se volvío loca cuando se enteró que se peleaban por ti...

Dejé de prestar atención a las palabras de Fer, mis ojos me ardían demasiado por el cansancio y comencé a cerrarlos en cuanto me relajé.

Adrien:

Rescatada.

Ella había sido rescatada. ¿De mí?.

La familia de Matías estaba acurrucada en un rincón, el tipo era solo un cuerpo inerte, respiraba superficialmente, pero todavía estaba vivo.

El hijo de puta había conseguido dinero por rescatar lo que es mío. Había echo su trabajo, llevándose a mi gatita.

Volví la mirada en su dirección y al instante reconocí la mirada de súplica lastimosa en el rostro de su mujer.

Mi Gatita me miraba de esa manera cuando tenía terror de lo que haría a continuación. De alguna manera, supe que su mirada azabache se había suavizado de algún modo teniendome a mis pies.

Había echo bien Félix en traerme hasta este bastardo. También fue bueno que la esposa y su hijo estuvieran en casa con el.

Era la razón por la que Matías seguía viviendo.

No mataría a un hombre frente a su hijo, pero Félix y el resto lo harían con mucho gusto sin importale lo más mínimo.

Félix se acercó a una mesa de café y tomó un lápiz corto y un cuaderno de papel que descansaban junto al teléfono.

Saber que este tipo había tocado a mi Gatita justo hoy cuando la dejo quien sabe donde, saber que tal vez se quiso propasar con ella.

Comencé a sentir rabia.

Félix dejó caer el lápiz y la libreta al lado de Matías.

-Direcciones. ¡Ahora!-gruñó.

-Direcciones. Ahora-Matías balbuceo.

-¡No tengo tiempo en hacerte hablar imbécil!-la bota de Félix aplastaba su cráneo.

-¡Basta! ¡Esta bien!-gritó en desesperación y lloró, baba sangrienta goteaba de su boca mientras obliga a sus temblorosos dedos a escribir.

Félix lo miraba desapasionadamente.

Y mi mente volvío con esa palabra. "Rescatada".

¿Que podían estar haciendo con ella en este momento?.

La furia rugío a través de mi pucho, y luchó contra el impulso de descargarla a puñetazos sobre Matías de nuevo.

Las emociones solo eran útiles para controlar, sobrevivir y tener éxito.

Al parecer, estaba reaprendiendo lecciones que creía ya tener dominadas.

Félix recogío el trozo de papel lleno de sangre. Y sin pensarlo disparó la cabeza de Matías.

Los gritos de su mujer llenaban la habitación, rápidamente Kim se encargó de sacarlos de ahí.

Podría jurar que irían corriendo a la policía, pero estábamos en México, dónde más se manejaba nuestra negociación de drogas. Nuestros clientes número uno.

-Es todo tuyo-dijo Félix tendiendo el papel a mí-hasta aquí llegó mi trabajo.

-¿En serio? ¿No terminarás tu misión?.

-No, por la paga no te preocupes no me interesa y no la necesito.

Félix salío junto con Nath de la casa.

La dirección no estaba muy lejos en unas horas llegaría y solo contaba con Kim. Tendría que llamar a unos hombres más para que trajeram imas cuantas municiones. Serían suficientes para enfrentar a quien tuviera a mi Gatita.

Félix:

-¿Dejarás así todo esto?-preguntó Nath subiendo al auto y poniendolo en marcha.

-No quiero verla, ya tengo suficiente con la carga de conciencia y no recordar nada.

"¿Yo con una carga de conciencia? Félix Agreste no tiene eso ¿o sí?"

-Pero Adrien la llevará a prisión de nueco y será más cruel con ella.

"Nath mi cielo lindo, toda esta puta familia esta enferma".

-¿Y eso qué? Por algo dices que se la dí como regalo-¿En que pensaba cuando hice eso?.

"Marinette, te has metido en un buen lio, cuando termine esto huiremos los dos... a Hawaii o a París y haremos muchas cosas... como quiso Brigette..." 

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto Félix, haz frente como todo un hombre.

Nath giró a tomar otra ruta de la carretera.

-¿Ahora que haces? Tengo que entrar en mi departamento.

-Tu ahora seás mi ayudante Félix-dijo en tono serio-Al menos que seas un hombre y tomes el control de todo.

-Soy tu jefe Nath.

-No me importa, esa chica necesita nuestra ayuda.

"Los militares son leales...Me alegro de haberle conocido". Callate conciencia.

Pasé mis manos desesperadamente por mis cabellos tocando mi cicatriz y colcí a taparla con mi flequillo.

-Bien, después de esto no quiero volver a estar involucrado con ella.

Me apoyé en la ventana y miré el fondo de pantalla de Brigette, tal vez mi papá o mamá mueran lo deseo con todo el odio de Lucifer. Para luego cerrar los ojos.


	69. Capitulo 69

Marinette:

Me levanté y corrí al baño a vomitar.

Oí sus risas en el fondo y a Justin diciéndoles que eran unos gilipollas.

Mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la tapa del inodoro, y probablemente tocando orina, pero sin comida en mi estómago y con muchas náuseas por el aroma a alcohol, realmente no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Seguían riéndose de mí.

Imbéciles.

Fer ya no estaba conmigo en la habitación y no escuchaba su voz por algún lado.

Nunca debí bajar la guardia.

Definitivamente no debí haber caído dormida.

Pero las náuseas y las arcadas secas me habían desgastado y estaba agotada.

"Mi cabeza zumbando".

Un mareo fuerte probablemente mi pulso bajando, sentía fiebre en mi cuerpo. Sentí desmayarme en cualquier segundo 

Mis ojos empezaron a parpadear, pero no pude abrirlos completamente y de repente sentí la sensación de mis pezones siendo tironeados a través de mi vestido por algo contundente pero firme.

Instintitivamente, me empuje fuera de la presión de esas manos.

Cuando me di cuenta de que era alguien, empujé con mis alergatados y débiles brazos y luego traté de protestar, de gritar fuertemente pero mi cabeza se sentía enorme y mi lengua se sentía como muerta en mi boca.

Cuando sentí una boca en mi pecho, chupando, un grito escapó de mis labios.

Y finalmente pude atravesar la bruma. Y reaccioné correctamente.

-Shhh, no quiero alarmar a Justin-Era una gruesa voz.

-¡Fer! ¡Ayuda!-traté de gritar, pero una mano me cubrío la boca.

Era demasiado pesada y grande. Traté de gritar más fuerte, más allá de la mano.

Y aún así, oí otra voz.

Eran dos.

-Apresúrate hombre-agité mis brazos salvajemente, sorprendiéndome cuando otras manos los agarraron y los presionaron hacia abajo.

La tela fue desgarrada y de repente mi pecho quedó al descubierto.

El hombre encima de mí no perdío tiempo para tomar mi pecho en su boca, arañándome su maldita barba incipiente.

Con su mano libre, tiró de mi vestido tratando de subirlo.

Lo pateé salvajemente, pero se abrío paso entre mis piernas y su pecho desnudo se extendío sobre el mío.

-No seas tímida bebé, sé lo que eres. Eres una puta ¿no?-y luego dejó escapar la risa aguda.

-Dale la vuelta-dijo el otro hombre.

-No puedo hombre, si muevo la mano va a empezar a gritar.

-No seas tan malditamente maricón tío, te dejaré ir primero, traéla aquí.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y cubiertos de lágrimas, vi con horror como agarraba su camisa que estaba cerca y la metía en mi boca mientras otro me empujaba hacia delante sobre el pecho del primero, haciéndome quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

Mis brazos, fueron sujetados en mi espalda sin representar resistencia alguna.

Yo lloraba y gritaba lastimeramente, pero mis gritos caían en oídos sordos.

Ahí estaba ella.

-¿Por qué los dejas hacer esto?-le grité a Fer que a pesar de la camisa que tenía en la boca seguramente me entendía.

Ella miraba con una expresión de asco y disfrutando mi desgracia, cómo si fuera un tipo de venganza ¿Qué le había echo yo? Solo había confiado en ella.

Siguío observando para después darse la vuelta y seguir hablando con otro tipo que no era Justin.

Uno de los tipos se tumbó de espaldas en el suelo con mis brazos en una posición insoportablemente incómoda.

Mi mente despejada, destelló con horribles escenarios que no hicieron nada para ayudarme a encontrarle una salida a esta situación.

Detrás de mí, el otro se bajó los pantalones y presionó su pene contra mí, buscando una forma de entrar.

-Oh dios te sientes bien nena-me empujé lo más lejos de él que pude y tensé tanto mis brazos que casi parecía que se me iban a desprender.

Mi lucha solo sirvio para curvarme más incómodamente.

Finalmente, logré sacar la tela de mi boca y en un rápido movimiento mordí el hombro de el tipo que tenía en frente con tanta fuerza que su sangre chorreó en mi boca.

Rugió y me sacudío la cabeza.

Al momento siguiente volé por el aire, aterricé golpeándome las costillas contra el inodor.

El dolor bajó hasta mí vientre.

Mi bebé.

-¿Que diablos? ¿Que carajo? ¿Que diablos?-gritó uno de ellos una y otra vez mientras el otro seguía gritando y maldiciendo.

-¡Maldita perra!-gritó.

Me agarró del pelo y oí el horrible crujido de su puño conectando con mi rostro.

Me atraganté con mi sangre y la suya.

-Oh dios hombre, ¿que demonios estás haciendo?-gritó el segundo tipo finalmente.

Pero no pudo hacer nada para detener a su compañero de patearme repetidamente las costillas.

Expulsé mi aliento y todo lo que pude escuchar fue Crack. Crack. Crack.

Los gritos y aullidos provenientes del cuarto de baño denían haber asustado a todos en la casa, porque la puerta se abrío de golpe.

-¡Detente, imbécil!-gritó Justin.

-Maldito idiota, ¿que hiciste?-vociferó Fer-¡La necesito viva!-entonces no recuerdo nada más porque mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse entre tanto dolor y adrenalina, y me dejé ir a la deriva.


	70. Capitulo 70

Adrien:

El aire era espeso, muy caliente y lleno de polvo.

Apagué mi cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Tangible.

Lleno de entusiasmo de toda consumación de las cosas por venir.

Ella no estaba muy lejos.

Mis dedos se enroscaron más fuerte alrededor del volante.

Acariciarla, o ¿estrangularla?.

Todavia no sabía.

Solo sabía que quería mis manoes en ella, tenerla junto a mi.

Agarré el volante más fuerte, pisando el acelerador tan solo faltaban unos metros más a mí destino.

Kim me dio una mirada perpleja desde el asiento del pasajero.

Mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con la velocidad y la carretera llena de baches.

Que se joda. No importa si su cabeza golpea el techo del auto.

-¿Que harás después de esto?-preguntó¿Te casarás?.

-No tengo planes aún-no quería hablar, menos pensar en una maldita boda.

-Espero, tengas algo preparado para ella, eso de andar rescatando no es tu estilo.

Miré a Kim esperando asesinarlo donde estaba sentado. Fui disminuyendo la velocidad. Kim solo sonrío.

Visualice la bodega a unos cuantos metros, apagué el motor sin estar visible para los que estuvieran dentro.

-Llegamos, mata a todos menos a ella-cerré los ojos unos segundos.

-Ya sé, si alguien la toca me cortas mis manos.

-No quiero testigos ni escuchar argumentos de huída, simplemente súbela al auto.

Félix:

Nath aparcó el auto a una distantcia de su objetivo. Aún lado estaba estacionado Adrien, quien bajaba con Kim a su lado.

Adrien no traía buena cara pero sonrío al verme. Su pensamiento estaba equivocado, yo no vine por el ni por ella.

"En verdad vengo porque Nath es como el chofer chinga todo quiero mis chimichangas ¡coño!"

Nath me había traído y ahora yo era el ayudante en esto. Pero terminaría dando mi cida aquí si fuera necesario. Esa es la ley de este trabajo.

La bodega no había sido dificil de localizar. Era la única con las luces encendidas en el interior y música estridente.

Aún así, no quisieron arriesgarse a perder el elemento sorpresa.

"Atacarlos donde no esten preparados, aparecer donde no es esperado".

Aún no se sabía si había compañia o solo estaba Marinette.

¿Por qué mierdas, estaba metida en este tipo de lugar? No tenía buena pinta.

El segundo coche que contenía a los sicarios de Adrien se detuvo detrás de ellos y apagó el motor.

Los tres hombres salieron del vehículo e inmediatamente caminarona la parte trasera del auto para recuperar sus armas.

Suspiré, pasé mi mano sobre el revólver S&W Modelo 29 con sus poderosos cartuchos magnum 44; era suficiente para hacer estallar un agujero en la puerta.

O un rostro.

Lo que sea.

Nath miró a Kim, resistiendo el impulso de pegarle un tiro en la cabeza y terminar con ese bastardo, pero logró contenerse.

Kim era la mano derecha de Adrien, todo un grano en el culo para los demás.

Miré el revólver.

No lo había disparado en mucho tiempo, pero una familiar sensación ya me caminaba por los dedos, subía el brazo, extendiéndose por el pecho y obligaba al corazón a acelerarse.

"Fue la primera arma que me regalo papá con 11 años, mi primera muerte fue un cervatillo".

Mi cabeza nadaba en la adrenalina, y más abajo el puerro crecía semi-erecto con la idea de matar y recuperar a la chica azabache.

Adrien comprobó su AK-47 yo me limité a observar como acariciaba el arma.

"Prefiero ser francotirador..."

Entendía a Adrien de una manera que raramente nos unía como gemelos.

El deseo de sangre.

Kim resopló y escupío en la tierra cerca de los pies de Nath.

"Si fuera yo hubieses sufrido mucho, no te metas con la leyenda".

Sin embargo, mi amigo no le hizo caso y trazó su arma, comprobando su funcionalidad mirando a Kim.

"Se mete con un jodido militar, ¡NADIE HACE CASO A LA CONCIENCIA DE FÉLIX!". Callate conciencia.

Volví la vista a Adrien.

Ambos curveamos los dedos alrededor del gatillos de nuestras armas.

-¡BIen!-dije-Vamos a recuperar a tu pequeña azabache.

En estos trabajos no había espacio para el miedo.

"Pobre el que me estorbe que le meto 4 tiros con la silenciadora".

El miedo estaba reservado para aquellos que tenían algo por lo que vivir.

"...Brigette..."

Estaba muy por arriba del miedo.

Mientras repasaba de Adrien a sus gatos, se los hice ver.

Cada hombre esquivó la mirada escondiendo su propio miedo.

Adrien se mofó.

Les di la espalda, el modo de dejarles saber quién tenía ahora el control total de esta situación.

"Aquí va Félix una vez más".

El maletero fue cerrado con un suave clicl, pero para mi había explotado, una sensación cortando mi piel.

No miré hacía trás.

Al final Adrien y sus hombres me siguieron.

Sus pasos crujiendo contra la tierra, el piso empedrado resonaba en la calma inhóspita del antes del amanecer.

Más allá las luces aumentaban, la música más alta finalmente escuhé voces.

Voces fuertes, enojadas, histéricas.

Algo iba mal. 

Algo iba muy mal y otra vez, la sensación extraña se agitaba y brotaba.

Mi corazón se trastabilló.

Mis pasos vacilaron e hice una pausa para recobrar el control.

Una respiración profunda y tranquila.

Otra.

Y otra.

Un sonido, femenino y enojado se desplazó por la distancia.

Antes de saberlo, comencé a caminar más rápido.

Los hombres me siguieron silenciosamente detrás.

Frené en corto mientras me acercaba de modo que ninguno dentro se percatara siquiera de que ellos estaban allí.

Me puse a cubierto bajo una pequeña ventana.

-¡Eres tan idiota! ¿Que demonios se supone que haremos con ella ahora?-gritó un hombre dentro.

"Je, creo que hiciste enojar a nechan".

Mi corazón golpeaba en el pecho y me volví casi sordo por el sonido atronador en los oídos.

¿Que mierda me pasaba?.

Luché por controlar mi respiración.

¿Que le había hecho a Marinette?.

-¡La perra de mierda me mordío! ¿Que querías que hiciera?-contestó otro hombre.

"Si fuera ese cabron estaria en el nucleo de su puta madre".

Con cuidado levanté la cabeza y miré por la ventana.

Miré varios motoristas del bar.

El que estaba regañandolos me daba la espalda, aún asi era un gran hijo de puta y se miraba más mientras se paseaba por la pequeña saka de estar en sus toscas botas de cuero negro.

Empujó la mano por su pelo grasiento.

-¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo allí en primer lugar? Le dije que no la follaran.

Una pelinegra pequeño apareció detrás sin darme la cara también.

-Solo estábamos jugando. Ella fue la que se puso como loca-se quejó el motorista.

La pelinegra le dijo algo al tipo de su lado en el oído, no logré escuchar su voz.

-Manténgase alejados de esa zorra. Yo se lo que hacían allí.

"¿Violar a una preñada? ¿Que coño porque no se hacen la paja? como se la hace Nath pensando en mi"

Traté de calcular cuantos combatientes estaban en la bodega por lo que veía y escuchaba.

No era una bodega enorme, pero lo suficientemente grande y los sonidos llevados a un espacio vacío.

¿Y donde estaba la chica? 

Me tomaba cada onza de autocontrol permanecer donde estaba.

Tenía que saber contra que me enfrentaba.

Si la chica todavia estaba viva tenía que asegurarme que podría llegar hasta ella.

"Que no ocurra como a mi...Brigette..."


	71. Capitulo 71

Félix:

"Si ella. Si ella esta viva... si ella"-se repetía mi mente una y otra vez.

Apreté el gatillo.

De una cosa estaba seguro, si alguno de ellos la lastimó...

¡Maldición!.

El de cabello negro y larguirucho le había hecho algo.

Él le había hecho daño, posiblemente la había violado... la mató.

Tragué la sequedad en mi boca.

Iba a matar a ese cabrón y hacer a la pelinegra mirar, dándole un anticipo de las cosas a venir.

-Vete a la mierda-replicó un rubio-culpa a Jordan y a Juan, ellos eran los que no podían mantener la verga en sus pantalones. No yo.

Mordí el interior de mi boca hasta que probé sangre.

"Espero que..."

Los hombres detrás de mi cambiaron sus pies en el suelo mientras esperaban mi señal de avance.

Sabía que Adrien no se había enterado o reaccionaría muy mal echando todo a bajo, y entrando como un guerrero.

La calma es lo que tengo yo, de no coger esos huevos y venderlo a los chinos.

-Esta es la única entrada-susurró Nath, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos asesino-¿Cuantos hay dentro?.

-Dos hombres y una mujer en la sala de estar, al menos uno más en la parte trasera. Podría haber otros-Era el momento. La chica podía estar muerta o agonizando y no tenía tiempopara esperar que surgiera el resto de la pandilla.

-Hay cinco motos aquí afuera-indicó Kim.

Adrien dio una cabezada.

-Dos ausentes. Nath, Kim, los dos irrumpís en la puerta y el resto de nosotros entrará. Me dirigiré hacia la parte trasera con Adrien y encontraré a la chica-Eche un vistazo a Nath y Adrien sonrío-Cuando esto comience, que lo sientan. No quiero que sea rápido.

"¿Cuanto dinero sacaré con un huevo de motorista en el mercado negro de los chinos? Nunca se sabe."

-Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo-La sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia-Me gusta ese lado de ti hermano.

Una urgencia como ninguna otra que hubiera sentido alguna vez aceleró mis venas cuando los disparos sonaron y la madera astillada hizo erupción.

Rat-tat-tat-tat.

Crujido.

Bum.

La puerta fue pateada.

Pasos acelerados, los míos.

Gañidos sorprendidos y gritos enojados, de adentro.

Nath fue el primero en entrar, su grito de guerrero impresionando a sus víctimas aún más.

Para el momento en que uno de ellos pensó en actuar, fue rajado a través de la cara con la culata del arma de Adrien.

La sangre rociada por la pared detrás mientras caía al suelo.

Primero sangrando, pero no el último.

Un tipo corrío veloz hacia el pasillo, gritándole a alguien llamado Justin.

Detrás de mí, dos de los sicarios de Adrien se defendían de los disparos de dos motoristas en la sala de estar.

Una mujer le gritaba a alguien.

Había dos puertas delante.

Una derecha con luz, la otra al frente, la puerta cerrada.

Disparé dos tiros a la puerta delante de mí.

Está se abrió de golpe y se cayó al piso.

La ráfaga de escopeta resonó en el espacio estrecho del vestíbulo.

-¡Ven por esto hijo de puta!-gritó un hombre al final del pasillo.

Levanté la cabeza y apunté en el área pélvica del motorista.

Quise evitar la masa del centro, pero no podía arriesgarme a apuntar la rodilla y fallar.

Disparé.

El motorista lloró en la agonía cuando la bala le golpeó.

Dejó caer la escopeta amartillada y se agarró el abdomen inferior, la sangre ya cubriendo sus dedos temblorosos y el asombro deformó el rasgo del hombre.

Detrás de mi, Kim se río a carcajadas mientras saltaba sobre sus piernas extendidas para cubrir la segunda puerta.

Dejé salir un respiro.

Necesitaba armarme de valor para lo que podría encontrar.

Me levanté en cuclillas poniendo mi espalda en la pared más cercana a la puerta.

-Esto puede ser muy simple-dije-Tus amigos no pueden ayudarte-Hice una pausa, dejando que lo entendieran-Solo queremos a la chica.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-fue otro motorista que habló. Estaba histérico. Imprevisible.

-¡Mataré a esa maldita zorra, juro por dios que lo haré!.

Mi corazón dio un salto.

Está viva.

-¡Hazle decir algo!-gritó en respuesta. Respiración pesada, resistencia. Chillidos de pánico.

-Yo... yo-una voz masculina ahora, titubeando-Creo que está en shock o algo así. Mira hombre, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ello. Lo juro-la voz de hombre se quebró con el pánico cuando habló-Solo...iros y la dejaremos aquí para el jefe.

-¿El jefe?-le grité.

-¡No diré algo más!-respondió lleno de pánico.

Miré a Kim.

Estaba preparado para dar el golpe, esperando a matar.

En cualquier segundo, esto podría complicarse.

Pensé rápidamente cuales son mis opciones.

¿Que posibilidades habría de que el jefe era alguien escondido con Marinette en sus brazos?.

La puerta al final del pasillo era un dormitorio y la bodega no era muy grande.

¿Quien llevaría un arma al cuarto de baño?.

Tomé la acción decisiva.

Todo se movío a cámara lenta.

Los pasos de Kim mientras iba por la escopeta que estaba tirada junto al motorista sangrante.

El grito cortado de un chico cuando mi arma dobló sobre la esquina de la puerta.

El joven grito en pánico mientras agarro una masa sanrienta sobre su pecho y se la lanzó hacia la esquina más apartada del pequeño cuarto de baño.

-Que. Sucedío-Mi cuerpo tembló con una furia que no había sentido. Encontré los ojos del muchacho tembloroso que sostenía a Marinette en su pecho, quien trataba de hablar pero no podía-¿Quien eres?.

-Henry-logró decir el muchacho.

Hizo sonidos, pero ninguno de ellos coherentes.

Levanté el arma y esperé.

-¿Que...sucedió?-oregunté otra vez, con los dientes apretados.

-Por favor-rogó el chico y sus ojos grises daban demasiada emoción-no fui yo, intenté pararlos... Ellos...-tragó y sostuvo a Marinette más cerca.

Mi dedo casi apretó el gatillo.

No quise mirarla.

Si la miraba...

Sentía algo que no sabía explicar.

-¡¿Ellos que!?-

Henry se estremeció.

El arma todavía estaba apuntando directamente a la cabeza del muchacho.

-¡Ellos trataron de violarla de acuerdo! Lo intentaron. Pero, p-p-pero no lo hicieron. Ella luchó y...y...-Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Temor. Miedo de estar a punto de morir. Apartó la cista y extendío sus brazos hacía a mí-Por favor-susurró.

Observé al muchacho.

Henry un niño aún, no llegaba ni a los dieciseis años. Rostro moreno.

Algo perverso echó raíces dentro de mí.

Dejaría vivir. Un jodido niño.

Finalmente miré a la azabache.

Su cara era un magullado y sangriento lio.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sus labios se movían, temblando violentamente como el resto de su cuerpo.

Su cabeza colgaba torpemente a la izquierda, sus brazos directamente sobre los brazos de Henry.

Más abajo, sus piernas extendidas mostraban contusiones y señales de botas donde había sido obviamente pisada fuertemente.

Tragué un nudo.

-Kim-grité-Consigue una manta y envuelve a la chica. Está en shock. Después sacas a los dos.

Cuando salí de la habitación Nath estaba de pie con uno de los sicarios de Adrien en el pasillo.

Permití que algunos viejos recuerdos inundaran de golpe mi cabeza mientras me acercaba a la sala de estar.

Varias imágenes mías matando a diferentes hombres en diferentes situaciones, este era yo. Mi vida era sangre y muerte.

Hasta ahora no estaba esa imagen mía junto a Marinette diciéndole que la amaba.

Recuerdos, malditos recuerdos.

Ellos eran todo el combustible que necesitaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Entré en la sala de estar, Adrien tenía a un tipo implicado en el intento de violación.

El tipo estaba tendido de cara en el suelo con los brazos atado en la espalda.

Nath agarró al motorista sosteniéndolo por el pelo grasiento y tiró de el.

-Cristian. Cuchillo-pidió Adrien a uno de sus sicarios.

El motorista luchó y maldijo de modo que Nath tuvo que sentarse a horcajadas sobre su espalda para mantener al hombre quieto.

Era el momento que el cuchillo estuvo en la palma de su mano, un subidón de endorfinas y rabia paso por los ojos de Adrien.

Ya sabía la condición de Marinette.

-¡Te advertí, tú hijo de puta!-estaba ciego. La sed de sangre consumío su cabeza.

Levantó el cuchillo en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados y lo sumergío direcamente en la base del cuello del tipo donde se encontraba con su hombro derecho.

Soltó un grito inhumano y más endorfinas se liberaron en la expresión de Adrien.

Sacó el cuchillo y la sangre fue rociada a su brazo, pecho y cuello.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus fosas nasales llamearon.

Bajó el cuchillo de nuevo, esta vez hacia la parte trasera del ceullo para separar la médula espinal.

El cómplice del motorista gritó y gritó sabía que era el siguiente, poniendo a Adrien borracho de poder y sastifacción masculina pura.

Kim y sus dos compañeros vociferaron y aclamaron, esperando su turno.

En el fondo el otro tipo hacía sonidos chillones incoherentes pidiendo a Adrien que parase.

Levantó el cuchillo otra vez y lo sumergío profundamente.

El motorista ya no hacía ningún tipo de sonido.

Solo sangrño destrozado bajo el cuchillo de Adrien.

Mientras el cuerpo del hombre se arqueó en el agarre de Adrien, su cabeza se sostenía a un cuerpo solo unas pulgadas de músculo, hueso y tendón.

Mi hermano comenzó a despejarse lentamente.

Cuando asimiló la vista del cuarto cubierto de sangre y gritos de aquellos que estuvieron a punto de sufrir, sus ojos volvieron a Marinette.

Le hicieron daño.

Tal vez el bebé ni haya sobrevivido...

Ella estaba temblando.

Soltó al tipo y miró cuando cayó al suelo, un trozo de carne sin vida.

Se puso de pie, empapado en sangre sosteniendo el cuchillo sangriento.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-Asegurate de quemar todo. No dejes a nadie vivo. Llevaré a Marinette al hospital-murmuró para mi.

Asentí.

Nath se puso a mi lado, Kim cargaba a Marinette comenzó a caminar junto con Adrien.

Un estruendo detrás de mí.

Giré rápido disparando a un motorista quien cayó junto a otro tipo que Nath también disparó.

Escuché a Adrien maldecir.

Dos de sus sicarios estaban muertos.

-¿Es muy temprano para que se termine la fiesta no creen Agreste?-dijeron.

Esa voz, se me hacía familiar.

Adrien gruñó. Poniendose a un lado mío.

Detrás de nosotros el siguiente disparo, Kim cayó al suelo entre sus brazos a Marinette.


	72. Capitulo 72

Félix:

Nath soltó su arma y levantó las manos con una sonrisa en los labios, un motorista lo apuntaba desde su espalda.

-¡Hijos de puta... Salen como cucarachas!-gruñó.

-Ustedes también tiren sus armas-dijo Justin sonriendo.

-¡Maldito imbécil!-gruñó Adrien-¿Quien te crees que eres?.

Solté mi arma y a un lado cayó la de Adrien.

"No nacio pendejo el Adrien".

Me quedé observando como sostenían dos tipos a Marinette. Trataron de ponerla de pie, aún así su cuerpo estaba colgando pero ella trataba de reaccionar. Kim quedó tirado al igual que los sicarios de Adrien, llenos de sangre.

-Bueno me gusta que estemos reunidos, supongo que han de recordarme.

Miré bien al hombre, tal vez un poco mayor que nosotros. Pero era idéntico a el...

-Cuanto tiempo Justin-dijo Adrien, tomando una postura segura, como cuando hace negocios.

-Me informan que tú no recuerdas nada-me señaló-¿No es así?.

-¿Recordar tu cara?-sonreí también-Si eres idéntico a la basura de tu hermano.

Justin me fulminó con su mirada.

Sentí un golpe directo a mi estómago que me dejo sin aire.

Me doblé un poco poniendo mis manos sobre mis rodillas, levanté la vista al motorista que se había atrevido a golpearme. El tipo sucio y apestoso a alcohol.

"Toca una buena ducha, ten cuidado todavia no es tiempo para reunirte con tu amada" Callate conciencia.

Otro golpe. Tosí.

-Espero ya no pienses igual-Justin jaló una silla donde sentaron a Marinette, ya estaba más despierta-Esta pobre chica pagará las consecuencias de lo que hicieron.

-Ella no tiene nada aquí, el responsable soy yo-Adrien trataba de contenerse y no sonar desesperado.

-Mi socia dice lo contrario.

-¿Tu socia?-me reí-¿Haces esto con ayuda de una mujer despechada?.

-Ella también quiere venganza. Los odia incluso más que yo.

-Definitivo, esta loca y despechada-corregí-además el odio es para niñitas. ¿Al caso tu eres un mariquita?.

"Aveces pienso de porque tengo el humor de mi primo MIchael, el fue el que inicio esto de Ice Blue y se tomo sus vacaciones a Hawaii, que puta suerte con Jackson".

-Imbécil-gruñó entre dientes Justin-veamos cuanto te dura tu sentido del humor, ¡estúpido como suele ser!.

"Cuento buenos chistes, la ultima vez hice uno tan bueno que me dio un ataque de risa, tengo hambre Fé" Te puedes callar conciencia estoy en un momento chimichanga y estoy cagado de miedo.

-¿Donde esta tu socia loca? ¿Al caso es una de mis exs o de Adrien?-miré a Adrien quien hizo una mueca-como sea esta loca.

-No lo estoy hermanitos-Fer salío de una de las habitaciones, mi hermanita pequeña no sabía con que jugaba-Ustedes mataron al hombre de mi vida ¡Ahora pagarán!.

"¿No me jodas? Eso paso hace más o menos 5 años, esta mujer esta con el puto pasado desde eso, le compraré pastillas".

Aquí venía su tonta venganza de Fer.

-¡Violó a tu hermana!-gruñó Adrien totalmente furioso-¿A caso estas estúpida para hacer todo esto?.

"Pues si nació la pobre de culo, y se cayo de la cuna no me jodas Fernie".

-No, ¡Abril era una maldita zorra le gustaba vestirse pequeño cada vez que estabmos en familia".

-¿Que quieres exactamente Fer? ¿Que lo saque del fondo del mar?.

-Eso ya lo hicieron-respondí interrumpiendo a Adrien-Lástima que no estaba en buen estado Boyd.

-Quiero que sufran, lo que yo sentí cuando me arrebataron lo que más amaba. Al padre de mis hijos.

-¿Y dime Fer a quién me vas a quitar a mi? ¡Lila esta muerta gracias a Adrien y no pensarás que Nath es mi pareja!-miré a Nath quién contuvo una carcajda, Adrien puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que no me tomaba las cosas en serio-Déjate de absurdas venganzas por un hombre que te golpeaba.

"¿Nath mi novio? el me beso hace cinco años luego de eso lo tengo amenazado de muerte, es bisexual pero adora mis bromas".

-¡Vaya que familia tan más unida!-se burló Justin-Matan a sus parejas como si fuera lo más normal.

-Espero que no sientas nada Félix cuando veas morir a Marinette-Fer acomodó su cabello-Mis dos hermanos de la misma mujer, quien iba a imaginarlo, al dos por uno. ¿O por tres?.

"No juegues sucio Fernie, perdi al amor de mi vida delante de mis ojos... No es Lila es mi amada Brigette, pero no iba a permitir que te golpeen".

Marinette:

Con la visión mala de un solo ojo traté de observar a las personas que discutían delante de mi, había estado con mucho dolor en mi cuerpo también escuché disparos por toda la bodega.

Y ahora Fer gritaba como loca.

-Fer-balbuceando y casi ahogandome con mi propia saliva, tosí-Fer.

-¡Querida despertaste!-sus uñas se enterraron en mi barbilla cuando levantó mi rostro-¡Mira esos imbéciles!.

Giré mi cara para que viera a unos tipos golpear a Félix mientras otros dos los agarraban y volvían contra Adrien y Nath.

Félix seguía riendo mientras les escupía sangre a su cara y volvía a recibir varios golpes.

-¡Fer detente!-dije horrorizada.

-No querida, ellos han echo mucho daño.

-¡Por favor, Fer! ¡Yo había confiado en ti!-comencé a llorar-Pensé que ibas a ayudarme.

-¡Porque eres una estúpida!-soltó mi cara y caminó hasta Adrien tomándolo de los cabellos.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir Fer!.

-¡Tú lo harás Adrien!-Es hora de terminar con toda esta mierda.

Los golpes se detuvieron cuando se detonaron varios disparos fue en movimientos muy rápidos. Justin rápidamente me tomó cubriendo su cuerpo, me tenía sujeta de mi cuello casi estaba ahorcandome. Félix estaba debajo de un tipo muerto, Adrien se puso de pie tirando a los demás sujetos.

Fer ahora apuntaba mi cabeza. Y Nath tuvo que aventar el arma hasta sus pies.

-¡Sueltala!-gritó Adrien-¡Tu muerte sera menos dolorosa Justin!.

Nath estaba de pie con Félix a su lado, pero uno de ellos estaba herido de bala, podía ver su sangre caer y mezclarse con la de los motoristas que anteriormente los golpeaba. Ninguno de los dos tenía cara de sufrimiento.

-Estas desarmado Adrien, admite que no tienes ventaja en esto-Fer soltó una pequeña risa-mis padres dirigirán su herencia a nosotras si los mató a ustedes dos.

-Solo déjala ir.

Fer caminó unos pasos más poniéndose frente a mí.

Le disparó a Nathaniel, solté un grito de horror.

Félix se movió rápidamente a Nath quien cayó a su lado.

-¡Cuanto lo siento querida, nunca me caíste bien! Eso de estar enamorada de mi hermano no te iba.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Disparos.

Sentí como pequeñas bolas se incrustraban en mi vientre. Mis piernas se doblaron por el dolor y caí de rodillas.

Un grito de mi pecho salió mientras sentía como mi sangre caliente salir.

Cuatro.

Esta vez en mi hombro o eso sentí.

Mi pulso estaba acelerado, sentí el suelo impactar mi cabeza mientras más disparos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Los latidos de mi corazón cada vez más rápido me dolían.

Todos se escuchaban lejanos.

La voz de Adrien gritando a Fer.

La voz de Félix gritando mi nombre, era temblorosa.

Y la voz de Fer gritando con horror.

Todos se estaban llendo. Alejándose.

Pequeñas palpitaciones se sintieron en mi vientre.

Mi bebé.

"Perdonáme, solo quería una vida feliz para ti".

Lloré desconsolada ahogandome por querer respirar, sabía que había perdido a mi pequeño.

-¡No cierres los ojos amor!-la voz desesperada de Adrien, demasiado tarde, yo comenzaba a tener sueño y cansancio-¡Reacciona! ¡Marinette!.

La oscuridad llegó dejándome con mis propios pensamientos, ya no escuché las voces ni fenstí dolor.

Félix:

La adrenalina estaba al cien en mis venas, Nath estaba tirado, mi hermana había fallado y la bala solo rozó su hombro.

Levanté la vista.

Un disparo.

Pude ver el cuerpo de Marinette vibrar ante el dolor.

Dos.

Tres.

Adrien se había abalanzado sobre Fer. Justin dejo caer el cuerpo.

Cuatro.

Justin traba de quitar a Adrien de encima de Fer, Nath corrío hacia Justin forcejando un arma.

¿Yo?.

Tenía entre mis brazo a Marinette tratanto de mirar sus heridas.

Ella lloraba tratando de no ahogarse.

"No recordaré la muerte de B...".

Su mano acaricío su vientre.

Su bebé.

Tres impacto de bala en un solo lugar, el próximo fue en el hombro casi en su pecho.

-¡Adrien!-grité, tratando de levantar su cuerpo.

Escuché el grito de horror de mi hermana.

Nuestra pequeña hermana quien tratamos de proteger siempre, ahora estaba tirada insconciente.

Adrien quito de mis brazos a una ensangretada Marinette. Su vida se estaba llendo.

-La llevaré...-Adrien trató de decir cosas coherentes. Pero simplemente salçío torpemente de la bodega con su chica entre sus brazos.

"En esta jodida situación hay que ser frío". Recordé las palabras de Mike.

Me giré, Nath tenía sujeto a Justin.

Caminé hasta el con furia.

Golpeo su rostro a puñetazos, su sangre corría en mis manos.

"Lo siento Mike estaré jodidamente enfermo pero un niño no se toca"

-¡Basta Félix!-Nath hizo a un lado su cuerpo-Yo me encargaré, tú lleva a Adrien y Marinette a un hospital.

-¡No!-grité-¡Este imbécil va a pagar!.

Volví a golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones.

-¡Tu chica se muere!-me sacudío Nath de los hombros-¡Tienes que estar con ella! Yo me haré cargo de este.

-Informa todo-dije, tratando de sacar mi celular para llamar a mis trabajadores y vinieran por Nath.

Corrí hasta el auto subiendo a toda prisa y tratando de localizar a Adrien.

"Prometí no volver a perder un ser querido, prometi cuidar a mis seres queridos a costa de mi vida...y ahora ella... no será feliz... Mike tenía razón...¿Por que no aprovecho para matarme? Brigette se siente sola ahi arriba". Y lloré en silencio


	73. Capitulo 73

Adrien:

Desesperado, mis dedos temblorosos trataban de marcar los botones digitales de emergencia de mi celular, a través del retrovisor miré a Félix aproximarse a toda velocidad, mientras a mi lado Marinette se le escapaba la vida a grandes pasos. Cada maldito segundo pasaba como uno menos de vida.

La adrenalina, la furia corrían por mis venas, me había movido muy rápido para golpear a Fer y aún así ella había logrado su objetivo.

-¡Louis!-grité, apenas y contestó-¡Llama a mi hombre de sangre! Necesito mucha. No se su grupo sanguíneo. Has traer de todos-Ese pánico en mi voz, me delataba, todo se había salido de control-¡Que tome el helicóptero, mandaré las coordenadas!.

-Señor Adrien, hay poco tiempo, no sé si...

-El tiene acceso a todos los bancos. Me traerá sangre o pasará el resto de su vida huyendo de mí. Asegúrate de que reciba el mensaje.

Colgué el móvil. Di una rápida mirada a Félix.

Seguí pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo.

La llevaría al hospital más cercano, el auto de Félix se puso al frente de mi quitando a los pocos conductores en el camino.

El terror congeló mi cuerpo cuando miré a Marinette, su rostro estaba más blanco por la perdida de sangre.

-¡Por favor se fuerte nena!-le susurré-¡Eres una guerrera Marinette!.

Había abrigado su cuerpo con uno de mis abrigos, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar.

MInutos después estacioné a un lado de Félix, el traía ya los médicos con una camilla.

Las enfermeras se precipitaron hacía mí para ofrecerme ayuda también, sin embargo las hice a un lado para que le dieran acceso a Marinette quien subieron a la camilla.

-Cuatro impactos de bala, tres en el vientre y uno en el hombro-informé a los médicos mientras corría a su lado-¡Está embarazada!.

Uno de los médicos asintío y comenzó a dar indicaciones mientras corrían con ella, mientras yo les seguía el paso entre la multitud.

-Preparen la sala de operaciones. Tengan las máquinas, la anestecia y los fluidos listo para empezar. Traigan toda la sangre artificial del laboratorio. Y prepárese para una transfunsión en vivo-gritó un médico atravesando las puertas.

-¡Lo siento señor, hasta aquí puede llegar!-dijo una enfermera deteniendome del brazo-Los médicos harán todo lo posible.

Pasé mis manos por mis cabellos, me fui cayendo por la pared hasta quedar casi sentado en el suelo.

Sabía que no había esperanzas para salvar nuestro bebé.

Lo habíamos perdido.

Caminé a paso lento, entre mis manos llevaba el abrigo lleno de sangre igual que mis ropas, las personas a mi alrededor se apartaban y solo daban miradas de horror y compasión sobre sus caras

Las miradas que decían, pobre bastardo no comprende que ella no va a lograrlo.

Quería gritar, golpear, asesinar y regresar a la bodega a por Fer y hacerla sufrir, tal vez viendo la muerte de sus hijos.

Golpeando una pared a puño limpio me maldije por esos pensamientos. No cobraría la vida de otros inocentes. Mis sobrinos.

El dolor y los recuerdos aumentaron en mi pecho, una cosa física amenazando para tomar mi respiración.

Había pasado minutos largos o fueron unas horas pero para mí el día se había ido ya. Levanté la vista cuando escuche mi nombre.

-¡Señor Adrien Agreste!-me llamó, Elvis dueño de laboratorios y jefe del hospital privado donde mi familia se atendía. Estaba tendiendo su mano a modo de saludo-Lamentable situación, pero ya llegó la sangre al banco para su esposa.

-Sabia que lo haría Elvis, pronto Louis mandará la transferencia a tu cuenta-miré por encima de su hombro, los médicos se volvían a movilizar llevando una camilla-Ahora si me permites tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano.

Caminé hasta la puerta del hospital, Nath había llegado y se reunío con Félix quien no se había movido de la banca de afuera donde más personas esperaban información de sus familiares.

-¡Kim llegó, está mal herido, el muy hijo de perra aguantará!-informó, Nath cruzando sus brazos por encima del pecho.

-Gracias Nathaniel-miré a Kim pasar a mi lado en la camilla los médicos corrían mientras daban ordenes entre ellos-¿Que pasó con Justin?.

-Ya me encargué de el, jamás volverá-dijo Nath-Tuvo una muerte dolorosa y nada rápida justo como lo prometí.

-¿Los demás chicos?.

-Muertos. Hombres perdidos.

Ahora necesitaba que mi familia no encontrara a Marinette.

-¿Y Fer?-pregunté, Nath miró a Félix frunciendo sus labios en una línea-Algo me ocultan ¿Félix?.

Recuerdo haber golpeado a mi hermana para dejarla inconsiente y socorrer lo más rápido a Marinette. Ella era mi prioridad.

Una enfermera salío con un doctor a su lado.

-Señor, necesito los datos de la paciente-se dirigió a mí.

-Yo me encargo de eso señorita Parra-interrumpió Elvis. Llevándose a la enfermera.

-Necesito que también me acompañe señor Agreste, tenemos que curar sus heridas-Dijo el médico mirándome de arriba a abajo-Y sus golpes al igual que...

-¿Heridas? ¡Necesitos que salves a mi mujer que esta en su sala de operaciones! Es a ella a quien tienen que darle toda su atención.

-Los cirujanos están trabajando señor, su estado es crítico pero también tengo que revisar su herida en el brazo.

-Así estoy bien-gruñí.

El médico caminó llevando a Nath para adentrarse a la siguiente sala de curación.

-Yo soy tu hermano y no pienso dejarte con una bala en el brazo, asi que camina.

-Félix no ando de humor para soportar tu estúpida "bondad".

-Ten por seguro que yo no voy a soportar tus berrinches, necesito hablar contigo Adrien, al menos que todos se enteren de nuestro núcleo familiar.

Miré fulminando a todas las personas que nos miraban con asombro en la sala de espera. ¿Jamás habían visto a dos personas idénticas?.

Seguí a Félix a un consultorio pequeño, estaba vacío.

Me senté en una de las sillas mientras el buscaba entre los cajones del armario de medicina.

-¿Me dirás?-pregunté.

-Fer está viva-se giró a verme.-La tengo internada en otro lugar.

-¡Maldita perra merece morir yo mismo lo haré! La haré pagar y juro que sufrirá.

Félix negó.

-No tengo buena memoria Adrien pero me conozco y a ti también eres como mi espejo y sé que nosotros le hicimos daño psicologicamente más daño del que ya le había echo Boyd.

-¿Sugieres que la perdone? ¡Mira a Marinette donde está! Nuestro hijo murió y tal vez ella también-grité.

-¡Nosotros la orillamos a eso! Entiende, yo fui el primero en hacerle daño. Jamás debí secuestrarla-Félix caminó hasta a mí y quitó la manga de mi camisa para limpiar la herida-el siguiente en hacerle daño fuiste tú, la mandaste a confiar en Fer. Somos culpables los dos. La muerte de ese bebé es nuestra culpa también.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar querer tenerla junto a mí.

-Adrien, que deberías considerar su libertad, detén esa absurda obsesión de encadenarla.

Mis ojos se empañaron por unos instantes. No sabía que haría sin ella. Estaba enamorado. Lo mismo que ella sentía al principio por mi y el cual no correspondí.

-No puedo, soy demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir, ella es mía.

-Ella jamás será feliz y tú tampoco, ya es suficiente con saber que perdío a su hijo.

No me había tomado el tiempo a pensar en eso, en el dolor que le causaría la noticia. Ella estaba demasiado ilusionada con nuestro bebé.

Al igual que yo.

-Mamá tomará represalias contra ella, toda la familia Agreste. Comenzarán a buscarla y vendrá otra guerra.

-Nosotros tenemos recursos para protegerla-Félix me enseñó la mitad de la bala que había extraído-Puedes hacerlo. A Fer ya le tengo su futuro.

-Un funeral merece esa perra.

-Es nuestra hermana.

-No importa, jamás la perdonaré.

Félix sonrío.

-Igual que Kim-dijo con melancolía y coraje-No puedes asesinar a Fer si dejé vivir a ese bastardo.

Flasback 22 años atrás, Navidad

La tormenta de nieve seguía muy fuerte eso significa que no podemos salir a jugar al patio, mi hermano y yo seguiamos planeando nuestras estrategias para abrir los regalos que estaban debajo del frondoso árbol de Navidad que mamá había mandado a poner al lado de la chimenea en la sala principal. Ella solo supervisó porque no debía hacer esfuerzos, el médico dijo que era malo para el bebé que llegaría. Félix preguntaba seguido, ¿para que nos servirá un nuevo bebé?.

Teníamos varias formas de abrir los regalos sin que nadie se diera cuenta que estuvimos ahí, aún así terminariamos con un castigo.

-Ire por galletas Adrien, supongo que las chicas esta vez no las quemaron-Félix se puso de pie dejando a mi lado su libro para colorear-¿Quieres también?.

-Que sean blanca sin cerezas-dije sin mirarlo.

-Espero encontrar.

Seguí dibujando y escribiendo en mi libro cuando miré unos zapatos sucios en la entrada ¿Félix no se había ido?.

-¡Hola!-dijeron, una voz muy desgastada.

Fruncí mi ceño cuando vi a un niño con ropa desgastada, no era como la nuestra. Bueno ahroa traía un horrible atuendo color naranja de gemelo navideño que a mi madre le gustaba ponernos.

-Hola-contesté el saludo.

-¿Puedo jugar contigo?.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-lo señaló Félix, en una de sus manos traía muchas galletas en la charola y migajas en los labios-¿Que haces aqui? ¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?.

-¿Ustedes son iguales? ¿Están enfermos?-sus ojos nos miraban de uno a otro-¿Por qué son iguales?.

Félix soltó una risa.

-¡Tarado! Somos gemelos ¿No sabes?.

-Uhmm.

-Me lo imaginaba, no has dicho que haces aqui.

-Deja que hable Félix, no seas groseros con los invitados.

Era chistoso, se veía mayor que nosotros.

-¿Quieres una galleta?-preguntó Félix poniendo la charola frente a el casi en su nariz.

-Soy Kim Agreste mi...

-¡Oh, eres nuestro primo!-interrumpío de nuevo mi hermano.

-No-tomó una galleta.

-¿Entonces? ¿Que haces aquí?.

Mi hermano era muy preguntón.

-Mi mamá me trajo, se quedó hablando con la señora y mi papá.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?.

-¿También vino tu papá?-pregunté, mientras me ponía de pie a un lado de ellos.

-No, el aquí estaba se sorprendió cuando me vio y me mando para acá-hizo una pequeña pausa para responder a Félix-Tengo 11 años ¿y tú?

-Tienes la misma edad que Ashley, nosotros tenemos 9.

-¿Quien es Ashley?.

-Nuestra hermana, también tenemos otra. Y compraron otro bebé pero ese todavia no llega.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-le pregunté.

-No.

Un sonido a fuego artificial se escuchó en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Ya empezaron los fuegos!-grito emocionado Félix soltando las galletas y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Espera!-le grité.

Detrás de mi venia Kim pero más lento se le notaba que no sabía que eran los fuegos artificiales.

Lo extraño era es que aún es muy temprano para eso.

Choqué con la espalda de mi hermano y casi me fui de nalgas pero logre evitarlo, el estaba parado agarrándose de la puerta y su mirada estaba en el jardín.

-¡Niños que hacen aquí!-grito mi Nana tratando de soltar a Félix del marco. Pero mi hermano seguía mirando. Su agarre era muy fuerte.

-¿Félix?-lo llamé.

Caminé frente de el, Meme estaba apuntando con un arma al suelo, mi mamá lloraba de coraje y mi papá estaba arrodillado.

Una muchacha joven estaba tirada frente a el, la nieve se había cubierto de un líquido rojo. ¿Sangre? ¿Estaba herida?.

-¿Meme?-jalé la blusa blanca de mi mamá, sus ojos rojos y llorosos me miraron-¿Que hiciste? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quien es ella? ¿Es la mamá de Kim?.

-Arreglé el error de tu padre, el no entiende que nuestra familia es perfecta-contestó. Ella se dobló para quedar a mi altura, limpiando sus lágrimas-¿Mi amorcito? ¿Donde esta el niño que subío con ustedes?.

-¿Kim?.

-¡Sí, ese bastardo!.

Fin Flashback

-Quedaste listo-Félix corto el hilo. Había saturado la herida.

-Gracias Félix

-¿En que pensabas? Hablé como idiota yo solo.

-Cuando conocimos a Kim, mamá mato a su mamá. ¿Recuerdas ese día?.

-No mucho, pero supongo que no le fue tan mal, se le consiguió una familia y siguio llevando el apellido Agreste, ¿que más quiere el bastardo?-Félix odiaba a Kim jamás lo acepto como hermano.

Mi padre lo había llevado con una de sus socias de la empresa para que se hiciera cargo de él, después Kim regreso mayor y comenzó a trabajar para nosotros, volviéndose mi mejor amigo y mano derecha.

Kim jamás le volvió a llamar papá a Don Gabriel.

Ni nuestra familia volvío a ser la misma.


	74. Capitulo 74

Félix:

Pasó una semana desde que dejé de visitar el hospital y me había refugiado en esta nueva casa. Vivía pegado de alguna forma al celular para saber noticias de su mejoría de Marinette. Era un proceso demasiado lento.

Trataba de recordar a Marinette, de recordar más allá del aquel día de la boda.

Recordar cuando la conocí.

Cuando fue el día donde me enamoré de ella, cuando nos fuimos a esa casa del pueblo.

Mi maldito cerebro no ayudaba mucho.

Había tomado la decisión de alejarme de ella, alejarme de mi hermano. Alejarme de los negocios por un tiempo.

Tienen razón los que dicen que los hombres se vuelven unos completos idiotas cuando se enamoran.

Yo no sabía con certeza si estaba en esa estadistica. Pero ya había cometido suficientes errores.

Solo quería tener esos recuerdos de ella.

De esa chica azabache que en algún momento ví en algún lugar y tomé la peor decisión de mi vida.

Destruir la suya.

Cerré el diario que tenía en mis manos, dejé de escribir.

MIré una vez más la habitación y comencé a salir hasta la sala de espera donde los chicos estaban acomodando los últimos cuadros de la remodelación.

-Todo está listo-había gritado Andrés-¡Te esperamos Félix!.

Tomé mi pequeña maleta para subirla al auto.

-Es hora de irme mi avión me deja-dije, pasando por su lado.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Gabriel-¿Como que te vas? ¿A donde? ¿Por que motivo?.

-No te pago lo suficiente para saber esa información-Me burlé, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡De hecho ni me pagas mal amigo!-frunciendo mi ceño lo miré, Gabriel estaba lleno de pintura en el overol que usaba-Ya me lo cobraré con un merecido regalo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y negué.

-Se que usas mi tarjeta.

-Solo de vez en cuando para impresionar a mi chica-sonrío.

-Entonces háganse un regalo de mi parte.

-Gracias Félix-estiró sus brazos para abrazarme.

-¡No! ¡Me toques!-retrocedío escondiendo el rodillo con pintura detrás de su espalda-Nos vemos chicos, Nath se queda a cargo.

-Te extrañaré jefe-gritó Andrés-¿Puedes traerme algún souvenirs?.

-No.

Mostrando mi dedo corazón cerré la puerta.

Adrien:

Apoyé mi frente contra la puerta del cuarto de Marinette.

Aún recordaba las palabras del médico esa misma noche después de la operación.

Mi hijo destrozado por las malditas balas.

Y Marinette jamás volvería a concebir de nuevo.

Tomé un largo y tembloroso aliento, para unirme a mi mismo.

Pensando todo lo que podía haber perdido era un tormento inútil.

No la había perdido a ella.

No gracias a mis propias elecciones necias que la habían puesto en peligro.

Había pensado en su futuro, en el mío.

Las probabilidades de resguardarla en un lugar seguro.

Ella aún estaba muy débil para despertar y hablar, llevaría días su recuperación.

Una enfermera sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, vigilando como las máquinas de Marinette sonaban a lo lejos.

-¡Señor!-dijo la chica-¿Necesita algo?.

-Busque al director del hospital, haré un traslado.

La enfermera asintió y salió.

Yo tomé su lugar.

Miré detenidamente a Marinette, acaricié su rostro pálido, sus labios estaban resecos y el cardenal de su ojo estaba disminuyendo el color.

-Es hora de irse a casa, Gatita-le susurré dejando un beso en la frente.


	75. Capitulo 75

Marinette:

Me estaba hundiendo, cayendo.

Luché por abrir los ojos, pero mi mundo era una imagen borrosa, un espejismo.

Irreal.

¿Podría ser real?.

A mi alrededor había una luz cegadora y voces apagadas, pero no podía levantar la cabeza para ver de donde venían.

Un hombre vestido con bata blanca aparecío ante mi vista y habló.

Hablaban de mi varias personas con...

¿Adrien?.

No podía descifrar lo que decía, pero su rostro parecía lleno de consuelo, falsas promesas, palabras vacías en un tono que pretencía apaciguarse.

Luego me rodeó un túnel de suave luz blanca.

Quise decir algo, o levantarme, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso.

Podría jurar que atravesaban varias navajas en mi piel a carne viva.

Mis ojos se cerraron con pesadez, y me hundí de nuevo en mí misma.

Hubo otros momentos en los que entré y salí de la insconciencia, pero no podía recordarlo con claridad.

El tiempo era irrelevante. No era ahora, o después, o más tarde.

Solo había dolor.

Más dolor.

Menos dolor.

Era la única constante.

Me estoy hundiendo.

Hacia abajo.

No hay fondo, solo sigo bajando. Para siempre.

¿Estoy llorando?.

No puedo estar segura.

Debe ser porque estoy ardiendo.

Me estoy hundiendo y estoy ardiendo.

Las monjas tenían razón.

Estoy yendo al infierno.

¿Puede una persona cometer un error tan enorme que no puede ser perdonada?.

Abrí los ojos.

Esta vez con certeza.

Oscuridad.

Solo una lámpara de luz tenue en la esquina.

Sobresaltada, traté de moverme de golpe y mi cuerpo entero se contrajo de dolor por el esfuerzo.

Por un momento pensé que podría estar soñando.

Mi cuerpo ardía.

Coloqué una mano en mis costillas y sentí las vendas alrededor de mi torso.

Dolía respirar.

Seguía escuchando un zumbido débil en mis oídos y me di cuenta que venía de mi interior.

Veía puntos punzantes cada vez que movía la cabeza y la luz me lastimaba.

Mis dedos y mi mirada siguieron el patrón de los daños.

Mi brazo izquierdo estaba en un cabestrillo que colgaba de mi cuello y mi nariz estaba cubierta con algún tipo de esparadrapo.

Mis ojos estaban hinchados y parpadear era una tarea pesada, una pérdida de tiempo, aunque necesaria.

Con suavidad, me toqué la cara de nuevo, retirando con cuidado una especie de crema alrededor de mis ojos.

Había una sombra con forma de hombre, sentado en silencio e inmóvil en una esquina.

Miré con los ojos entrecerrados y me incliné hacía delante.

A la mierda el dolor.

Adrien siniestramente inmóvil y a oscuras conmigo.

-Intenta no moverte,-dijo, en voz apenas más alta que un susurro. Se inclinó hacia la luz. El impulso inicial fue de moverme, pero el dolor me detuvo. Su aspecto era rudo, como si hubiera estado en el infierno y hubiera regresado de el.

Yo también fui ahi.

Pequeños cardenales casi por borrarse en su rostro con rasguños.

Los recuerdos flotaban hacia mi, unos claros, otros vagos. Cada segundo de ese momento se volvía a reproducir, en avance rápido, luego a cámara lenta, y luego otra vez rápido.

"Mi vientre ahora vacio".

Esa realidad se hizo eco a través de mí.

Adrien me trajo de vuelta a casa.

¿Me sentía aterrorizada?.

No podía reunir ninguna emoción, de una manera u otra.

Estaba... paralizada. Vacia y confusa.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mi.

-No tengas miedo. Ahora estarás bien-No tenía miedo. No estaba bien y nunca lo estaría-Tu cara esta magullada, pero no hay nada roto. Tu hombro estaba dislocado y herido, tienes algunas costillas fisuradas, no rotas. Te curarás, pero perdimos a nuestro bebé-hizo una pequeña pausa-Me temo que todo lo que tengo que ofrecerte es descanso y medicina para el dolor-sus palabras no supusieron ninguna diferencia para mí.

Seguía viva.

Y seguía con el.

Cuando se levantó, no me acobardé, tan solo lo miré mientras venía hacia mi.

¿Que quedaba que pudiera temer?.

¿Que me quedaba por perder?.

-¿Donde estoy?-me costó reconocer mi propia voz. Era ronca y grave, de tan seca y frágil como sentía mi garganta.

-En un lugar diferente-dijo. Impreciso. Típico. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Buena cama, buen cuarto, pensé, enfocándome en las cosas sencillas que mi estúpido cerebro podía manejar. Realmente no me importa una mierda. Alcanzó mi mano. Mis dedos retrocedieron, solo un ligero apretón y tensión. Asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

Su cabello bien peinado, su olor a limpio con la colonia y fundado en esa camisa blanca de manga larga y pantalones negros.

Cerré los ojos y lo bloqueé.

Quería permanecer indiferente.

Terminar con esto.

Estaba lista para cualesquiera que fueran las palabras maliciosas que hubiera preparado para mí.

Lista para que me dijera lo estúpida que había sido al pensar que escaparía de el.

Te salío el tiro por la culata, gilipollas, ya lo sé.

Lista para que me amenazara con una violación o con la muerte.

Acaba de una vez con esto.

Por favor.


	76. Capitulo 76

Marinette:

-Lo siento Gatita-susurró.

¿Él lo sentía?.

Viniendo de Adrien, la culpa era altamente improbable y lo último que me hubiera esperado.

Mi cara hizo una extraña mueca entre burla, risa y llanto, que causó dolor a mi sensible rostro.

Casi me reí.

Lo habría hecho, si no me doliera respirar.

-¿De qué?-pregunté.

-Por lo que te hicieron.

Bien, estaba arrepentido, pero no por llevarme lejos de mi hogar ni por tantos maltratos.

-Bien.

Adrien se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva.

-Les hice pagar.

¿Les...? ¿A todos?.

Me sentía débil otra vez, pero escuchar esas palabras de sus labios fue algo sastifactorio.

-Sí, bueno-dije, con voz apagada-A ti te va eso-Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios y por alguna razón me atravesó de una manera esencial.

Mi vida era una broma, para él.

Una broma cruel, desgarradora y estaba más que lista para la culminación.

Preparada para que mi vida, la broma, terminara.

En ese momento, yo solo necesitaba a alguien.

Necesitaba no sentirme tan sola y deshecha. Contuve palabras que sabía que lamentaría más tarde, y solo dije:

-Adrien...

-¿Qué?.

Le miré fijamente, insegura, preguntándome cual sería el siguiente paso y más aterrorizada que nunca.

Él continui mirándome, curioso, su cara era una máscara retorcida de indecisión.

Si la máscara fuera real, casi le compadecería.

Era mejor que sentir lástima por mí misma, pero yo quería ser más fuerte, incluso cuando solo quería meterme en un agujero.

Acaba de una vez con esto.

-No sé lo que has planeado para mí. Sé... sé que...-Hice una pausa, tomando un momento para recomponerme a mí y a mis pensamientos pero las palabras debían ser dichas. Si no era ahora, entonces nunca. Dejé que las punzadas de dolor me dieran fuerza-Sé que no puede ser bueno. Sea lo que sea que estes planeando. ¿Pero si pudieras hacerme un favor?.

-¿Ah?.

Parpadeé una vez.

-Si es ni de alguna manera tan malo como esos cabrones que me hicieron... Estoy harta de soportar esta mierda solo para entrar más en otra jodida mierda más profunda. Así que si todo lo que has planeado para mí es más tortura, creo que prefiero morir. Hazme un favor y no... No quiero morir despacio.

Se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

Yo le había abofeteado más de dos veces antes y nunca le había visto como ahora.

De repente no estaba tan curioso o indeciso, ¡parecía cabreado! Pero también... ofendido.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-dijo, su voz tensa y firme-¿Crees que yo haría...-Se puso de pie y empezó a pasear. Yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

-¿Que quieres que piense Adrien?-dije con rudeza. Mi cara estaba caliente y la nariz me dolía y sentía la falta de aire. Respirar dolía-Me secuestraste, me golpeaste, hiciste... cosas innombrables para mí-El ardor que sentía en mi pecho se estaba extendiendo, era toda la rabia y desesperación que había estado enrollándose dentro de mí, y que ahora rezunaba hacia la superficie-¿Que voy a esperar de ti?-hicwe una imitación mediocre de su acento anómalo-¡No me dejes en ridículo! ¿No dijiste eso?.

Finalmente se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, sus ojos destellando frialdad.

-Eres una estúpida, una chica estúpida Marinette-esta vez si que me reí. En voz alta, histérica, riendo a pesar del dolor, incluso cuando me rasgaba cada fibra de mi ser.

Nunca había dicho nada más cierto.

Yo era una chica estúpida, ¡estúpida!.

Estúpida por pensar que Fer me ayudaría.

Estúpida por pensar que podía tener algo, incluso con Adrien.

Finalmente, lo encontré a mi lado, sus brazos envolviéndome.

Se lo permití.

Siempre estaba buscando refugio en la gente que más daño me hacía.

Adrien.

Félix.

Adrien.

Félix.

Como un perro maltratado rogando el amor de un amo mezquino.

Era todo lo que sabía. Lo que conocía.

Y aún así sus brazos se sentían seguros, cálidos, hechos que buscara refugio en su interior.

El ciclo de daño no terminaría nunca porque no podía notar la diferencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Les hice pagar-susurró de nuevo, su tono frío y firme, pero sus palabras no significaban nada para mí, aunque sospechaba que significaban mucho para el.

Sólo sus brazos importaban, solo la sensación tangible de carne dura y fuerte rodeaba la mía.

Su abrazo decía todas las cosas que sus labios no podían o no querían decir.

Decían: estás a salvo y yo te protegeré, tal vez incluso con una apariencia de preocupación por mí, como si estuviera jodido, pero todo estaba jodido.

Durante todo el tiempo, sus labios solo repetían:"les hice pagar", y sentí algo diferente que aún parecía curiosamente real para mí, más real que cuaquier cosa.

Le odiaba, y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía y no entendía más nada, y menos a mi misma.

Lloré durante un rato, tomando consuelo en la reconfortante mentira de su abrazo.

La ilusión, la fantasía, ayudaba.

Abrazada con fuerza contra su pecho, sus dedos acariciando mi pelo, su corazón latiendo contra mi oído.

-Estás a salvo, creéme, te amo. Amor.

Quería creer la mentira.

Pero más que eso, quería que no fuera una mentira.

Después de un rato, me obligué a apartarme.

-¿Puedo ver en un espejo?-le pregunté con cautela, sollozando.

No se trataba de vanidad.

Necesitaba ver lo cerca que había estado de perder la vida, y quería que fuera algo real para mí.

Una dura dosis de realidad para sacudirme de todas mis estúpidas fantasías.

A pesar de que traté de poner distancia entre nosotros, sus dedos limpiaron suavemente las esquinas de mis ojos hinchados y la mirada en su cara decía que el daño, el dolor y la superficialidad no importaban.

Sus palabras hicieron eco de los sentimientos que leí en su rostro.

-No es necesario. El daño no es permanente.

-¿Así de mal?-le pregunté, pero la mirada de sus ojos cambió, volviéndose más dura, más fría y me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Esos hijos de puta habían abusado de mí.

Mi brazo retorcido tras mi espalda. Dolor.

Risa.

Un pene empujando contra mí, buscando una manera de entrar.

-No es necesario-repitió con firmeza-El daño no es permanente-Hizo una pausa, una extraña vacilación en su actitud, por otra parte, firme y segura-Les hice pagar-Adrien no era un hombre que dudara o se cuestionara nada. Y, sin embargo, sentí que lo hacia en ese momento. Había cosas que quería y que no quería decir-Sé que has soportado más que suficiente-Estiró la mano e inclinó mi barbilla suavemente, para mirarme a los ojos-Pero prometeme que nunca más te pondrías en peligro.

Aparté ligeramente la cabeza.

Me ordenaba, no me lo pedía, que nunca más huyera de el.

Sin decirlo, me estaba castigando, haciéndome saber que al tomar el asunto en mis propias manos, me había metido en un problema mayor y todo por mi cuenta.

Fue un trago amargo... porque él tenía razón.

Había costado la vida de mi bebé.


	77. Capitulo 77

Marinette:

Sus dedos siguieron jugando suavemente por mi mandíbula.

Era indeciso, reflexivo y cuidadoso para no causarme ningún malestar o dolor.

No podía soportarlo.

Siempre había confusión cuando el estaba cerca.

Un conflicto sobre lo que debería hacer y lo que yo quería hacer.

Pensé en mi vida, la historia de mi existencia, un pasado que giraba alrededor de la madre que me trajo al mundo. En la forma en que mis deseos me habían conducido a este momento.

Era tan injusto, y mientras miraba a Adrien, y sus dedos bailaban sobre mis labios tan delicada e íntimimamente, me reafirmé que la vida era todo menos justa.

Le aparté la mano, no con rudeza, pero firmemente, dejando claro mi rechazo a su contacto, y curiosamente, lo sabía, en un resquicio de mi mente, que ese también era mi rechazo.

Hubo un destello de algo primitivo en sus ojos antes de que escondiera sus rasgos tras una máscara impasible.

Se sentó con la espalda recta contra la cabecera de la cama.

Nuestro silencio, una calma incómoda ante de una tormenta inminente.

Él tenía un plan para mí.

Y todavia no me estaba diciendo lo que era.

-Adrien...

-No lo fue, lo sabes-Debió haber leído la confusión en mi cara y la esperaba porque siguió adelante sin problemas:-En tu sueño. DIjiste que no todo fue culpa tuya, y no lo es, nada de esto es tu culpa. Es... Simplemente no lo es.

Había un nudo en mi garganta.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía tragar.

Me quedé allí clavada, ahogándome.

Los dedos de Adrien se deslizaron por la colcha hacia mi pierna, luego vacilaron y volvieron a su propio espacio personal.

¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo un hijo de puta malvado y sin alma, así sabría cual era su papel y cual era el mío?.

¿Por qué tenía que cambiar continuamente de frío e implacable, a reconfortante y cálido?.

-¿Que te hicieron? ¿Puedes decirmelo?-sus ojos se cerraron y yo me preguntaba que estaba escondiendo.

No tenía sentido.

Él me había torturado, mantenido prisionera, golpeado, forzado a situaciones más allá de mi imaginación. Y ahora, ahora él...¿Estaba preocupado?.

Una voz en mi cabeza me recordó que a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho, siempre hubo algo de piedad.

Sí, yo estaba todavia viva.

Entendí la fina línea entre lo que Adrien hacía conmigo, y lo que podría haberme hecho tan fácilmente.

Siempre tenía el control de sí mismo.

En cualquiera que fuera la capacidad que él tuviera para ello, yo significaba algo.

La ironía de aquella epifanía hizo que mis trips se retorcieran.

Finalmente contesté a su pregunta.

-Ya no importa, Adrien-sonaba frágil, cansada-Nada importa.

Se quedó callado unos pocos segundos pero noté que estaba enfadado.

Pero también lo estaba yo.

Incluso en mi estado de adormecimiento, estaba furiosa.

Lo miré.

Los sutiles cambioes que no había notado al principio, fueron completamente visibles para mí.

-Tú y yo sabemos la verdad. Lo que te hicieron si que importa-No había enfado, en su voz solo certeza-Todo importa. Todo es muy personal. Lo sabes.

Hubo un cambio en su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban tensos pero él permanecía completamente inmóvil.

Su expresión era fría, rígida, pero no estaba dirigida a mí.

-Solo imagina que esas personas son iguales a ti, o tal vez peores. De igual manera tuve el mismo trato con ellos o contigo.

Adrien se giró a verme.

Sabía que mis palabras lo habían herido y esto ocasionaría una gran pelea.

-Tienes razón. Soy una completa mierda. No supe tratarte, no sé tratar a las persons que amo. Solo se que quiero tu perdón. Quiero remediarlo-Adrien tomó mi mentón para que levantara la vista-Mírame Marinette y por favor perdóname. Tuve miedo de perderte. Miedo de que perdieras la vida.

Sus palabras fueron lo último que esperaba. Me senté atónita y confusa.

Me estaba diciendo algo importante pero no estaba segura de que hacer con ello o si aliviaría mi dolor.

Esto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara por saber que acababa de abrirse a mí de alguna manera.

-Solo quiero dormir-susurre débilmente. El largo silencio me hizo preguntarme hasta que punto me había imaginado los últimos minutos. Adrien se puso de pie para retirarse-¿Me dejarás sola?.

-Me quedaré-dijo en voz baja.

Adrien podía y me haría daño.

Todo esto me hacía daño.

No sabia si creer o seguir luchando.


	78. Capitulo 78

Adrien:

Sabía que Félix se había ido, en alguna parte de este planeta se encontraba huyendo de sus sentimientos y de su estilo de vida.

Era el único lujo que no me podía dar, huir no estaba en mis planes.

Ahora tenía a Marinette, de nuevo en mis manos. No sabía con certeza que iba a seguir a continuación con nosotros. Lo único seguro que ella tenía conmigo es que la dejaría de joder por su bienestar. Al menos por un tiempo.

Tenía muchos motivos para odiarme y quererme lejos de su vida, yo aún no podía alejarla de mi.

No podía cambiar, mi vida ya es una mierda y así se queda, solo se puede adaptar un poco lo mío con su forma de ser de ella.

Le demostraría lo arrepentido que estaba por poner en riesgo su vida y la muerte de nuestro bebé. Esperaba con ansías que ella tratara de confiar en mí. Aunque eso parecía un final lejano.

Mi familia, es peligrosa, ahora todos querían asesinar a Marinette. Lo cual no iba a permitir.

Daría mi vida si es necesario.

A ella no la tocarían.

-Señor Agreste, llegamos-la voz de Louis me interrumpe. Me mira por el retrovisor, esperando alguna orden.

Miró por la ventanilla, el hospital donde mi hermana esta internada por esquizofrenia y más enfermedades añadidas a su expediente por Félix, estaba aquí por un proposito.

Fer no merece vivir, después de lo que hizo.

Bajo del auto y decio que Louis se quede esperando, el acata la orden y se aparca en algún lugar cercano

El médico en turno espera por mi en la puerta principal y con una sonrisa saluda.

-¡Señor Agreste!.en su rostro podía ver la duda.

-Adrien Agreste.

-Lamento mi ignorancia señor, es que tan idéntico a su hermano. Soy el doctor Marcos Lopez.

Puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a adentrarme al lugar seguido por el.

-¿Donde esta mi hermana?-pregunto, sin mirarlo.

-Su hermana, hay un problemita señor.

Miro al joven doctor, detengo mi andar, y giro para quedar frente a el.

-¿Problema?-levanto una ceja, el chico comienza a sudar.

-Su hermano Félix dio la orden de..

-Félix-presiono todos mis dientes-orden.

-Si, nadie de la familia puede verla.

-¿Donde esta mi hermana?-vuelvo a preguntar.

El médico se demora en responder, busca una salida en el suelo.

-Esta en los jardines, señor-una voz detrás de mi, el joven doctor levanta la vista y se pone pálido y asiente-Una disculpa señor Adrien.

Sonréi.

-¿Ves que fácil era decirlo?-me giro y vuelvo a caminar.

Detrás de mi me siguen los dos hombres de batas blancas, lo cual los ignoro completamente.

Miró de lejos a Fer, sentada en una banca con una bata blanca y su cabello chino recogido en un moño.

Me apresuro a llegar hasta ella.

Levantó la vista y sonríe a mi.

-¡Hola, Adrien!-saluda. Achico los ojos observándola-Ya sé a lo que vienes, por eso hasta me peiné.

-¿De que hablas?-me siento a su lado y miró a más pacientes pasar.

-Por Dios Adrien, cuando tú estas en algún lugar que no sea tu casa es porque alguien va a morir.-aprieta ella sus manos al estómago-solo quiero que sea lento. Nada de rapidez.

-Heriste a mi chica, Fer.

-Mataste a mi chico-sonrió-estamos a mano.

-Ella confío en ti Fernie, ahora se siente culpable por la muerte de nuestro bebé.

Saqué una jeringa con el contenido blanco que iba a inyectar a mi hermana, ella había decidido una muerte lenta.

-Yo, realmente quería ayudar, lo juro-Fer me miró a la cara-pero Justin ahí estaba en mi mente queriendo cobrar venganza por Boyd. Y yo estaba tan cansada de tanta mierda, mi madre nunca me entendío y menos mi padre, busqué ayuda con mis hermanas pero ellas eran tan unidas y lo que pasó con Abril me destruía más, y ahí estaban ustedes matando todo a su paso.

-No fui un buen hermano mayor por más que lo intenté. Pero te metiste con lo único bueno que me había pasado.

-Lo sé y no voy a pedir que me perdones, me harías un favor inyectando esa porquería en mi vena.

Le dí la jeringa y ella la miró varias veces, sonrío y de un golpe la inyectí directo a su muñeca.

-Nos vemos en el infierno Fer.

-Te estaré esperando hermano.

-Es mi hogar, no dudes que nos veremos pronto.

Me puse de pie. Besé su frente.

-Adrien.

-¿Necesitas algo?.

-Mis hijos-Fer comenzaba a tener la voz cansada-quiero que Marinette los cuide, ella lo prometío.

-Tu prometiste ayudar, ¿no se anula la promesa con tus acciones?

-Dile que me perdone. Lo lamento.

-Lo haré.

-Adrien, en serio cuida a mis bebés no los dejes con mamá. No quiero que sean los próximos buscados por la Interpol.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Fer cerró sus ojos, el veneno ya debería estar consumiendo todo su sistema. No había marcha atrás ni antídoto para contrarestarlo. Mi hermana me esperaría en el infierno donde me volvería a joder una vez más.

Volví de nuevo hasta el auto, subiendo a la parte trasera.

-¿Todo bien señor?-preguntó Louis.

-Pensé que Fer lo iba a hacer más difícil.

-Ella iba a preferir eso, a vivir aquí encerrada.

-Lo sé.

-¿A donde vamos señor?-puso en marcha el auto.

-A una floristería.

Louis se giró a verme con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que su hermana no inyecto el veneno en usted?.

-Ya lo tengo como parte de mi sistema, ahora llevame a una floristería, necesito rosas u orquideas para mi chica.


	79. Capitulo 79

Adrien:

Los días transcurridos fueron lentos, constantemente teniendo discusiones, con pequeños momentos buenos.

Las noches eran un infiernio intermitente, ella gemía y temblaba mientras dormía y mi pecho se contraía con cada sonido.

Le había dado más morfina, y después de algún tiempo, su cuerpo parecía calmarse aunque todavía parecía que había un movimiento frenético bajo sus párpados.

Malditas pesadillas.

Sin miedo a ser rechazado y con un poco de torpeza, sentía la necesidad de acariciarla para consolar sus males.

La sostenía más a mí, acercándola con cuidado de no aplastar sus costillas o su hombro herido, y enterré la nariz en su cabello, tratando de oler su esencia.

Mi mente seguía alerta, el mensaje de mi madre que había sido enviado esa mañana.

Ella estaba en mi casa, esperando por nosotros, buscando a Fer.

En mis brazos volvío a retorcer su cuerpo, como si ella estuviera luchando. Con pequeñas palmadas fui arrullando su sueño de nuevo.

¡Malditos motoristas!.

Ellos estaban muertos y seguían torturando a mi chica.

Merecían haber sufrido más.

¡Dios! lo que había hecho para hacerles pagar no fue suficiente.

Había sido el tipo de furia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y me dejé llevar por la adrenalina, necesitaban morir lentamente.

Había saboreado la mirada en los rostros de esos moteros cuando se hundío profundamente el cuchillo dentro de uno de ellos, y su sangre me salpicó y las paredes, todo.

¡Venganza! Ese era el propósito.

Se sentía bien tener un propósito.

Miré de nuevo el reloj, 4:55 AM. Cerré los ojos de nuevo.

Abrí mis ojos con ansiedad, un tanto frustrado, me llevó un rato darme cuenta que los ojos de Marinette me estaban analizando.

Estaba hecha una mierda. Sin quitarle su encanto.

Los rasguños de su cara estaban más pronunciados de lo que habían estado anteriormente.

Sus ojos estaban hundidos y púrpuras contra su colorada piel.

Su nariz, también parecía inflamada.

Por debajo del daño, todavia podía ver a Marinette, sobreviviendo pese a todo.

Otra vez mi corazón parecía pellizcarme en el pecho. Trataba que mis sentimientos no se mostraran en mi cara.

Tenía dificultades para demostrar mis pensamientos y sentimientos y mucho más decirlo en palabras.

Después de todo, ¿como explicaba que me quedé domirdo otra vez a su lado? Que de nuevo la tenía abrazada para tratar de protegerla de sus recuerdos.

No, no podía pensar en algún tema de conversación.

Así que como un idiota dije una estupidez.

-Es de día-cierro los ojos maldiciendome y golpeándome varias veces en mi yo interior ¿En serio tenía que decir lo más obvio?.

Marinette frunció las cejas e hizo una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo.

-Lo sé, llevo despierta un rato-dijo malhumorada.

Entendía que ella me odiara.

Apartando la vista y fingiendo que la lámpara estaba muy interesante traté de arreglarlo.

-¿Como estas?-lo había jodido todo, casi la había jodido a ella. Me lleno una sensación de urgencia por abandonar la habitación corriendo-¿Tienes...dolor? ¿Puedes sentarte?-susurre.

-No lo sé. Tengo demasiado dolor para intentarlo-susurró ella igual de bajito.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, un segundo demasiado largo, las miradas acariciándose con demasiada cercanía antes de que ambos, desesperadamente, apartaramos rápidamente los ojos, eligiendo mirar cualquier parte excepto nosotros mismos.

-Al rato te daré tus medicamentos y pasará.

-O quizás estoy demasiado aterrorizada como para pensar en lo que va a pasar hoy. O mañana. Quizás solo quiero voler a dormir y despertarme de mi vida-Había dolor en su voz y sabía que no era físico.

Aquí vamos de nuevo con otra pelea.

-Yo...-traté de buscar palabras para hacerle sentir bien.

-¡Mierda!-resopló ella, con voz fuerte, como despertando del vacio y volviendose enérgica y obstinada otra vez-Acabemos con esto, Adrien ¿Que diablos va a pasar ahora?.

Me quedé simplemente observando su cara furiosa.

Sí había pensado, tenía opciones.

Podría ser el maldito Adrien normal y corregirla, que me llamase amo. Aún tenía esa sed de castigarla por abandonarme el día de nuestra boda.

Pero ahora no podía o no quería hacerlo.

No sabía la respuesta solo se que ¡estaba agotado! Tan jodidamente agotado de nuestra relación disfuncional. De estar jodiendo todo y que ella volviera a irse de nuevo y pasar a algo peor.

Estuve a punto de perderla.

-El desayuno, supongo-contesté.

Marinette me fulminó con su mirada, traté de sonreír.

-No quiero.

-No te estoy preguntando, iré a preparar el desayuno mientras esperas aquí-bajé de la cama y entre al baño.

Mi corazón latía con demasiada fuerza.

Miré mi cepillo de dientes, no era que me importaran tanto mis gérmenes, simplemente quería abandonar una pelea.

-Había pensado en unas vacaciones, ¿que lugar te gustaría conocer?-me senté en frente de ella poniéndole su vaso de jugo y mi plato de fruta Marinette levantó su mirada mientras jugaba con el cereal.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado-dijo amargamente.

-Supongo que habrá un lugar que quisieras conocer-hice una mueca.

-No.

-¿Italia? ¿Barcelona? ¿Dubái? ¿Brasil? Alguna playa.

-Ninguno.

-¿Tal vez alguna isla? Ya tengo los pasajes, solo falta algún destino.

-Adrien, estoy cansada, no quiero viajar, solo quiero dormir.

-¿Te parece ir al cine?-a Marinette le llamaba la atención las cosas sin lujos.

Ella abrío los ojos, frunciendo el ceño me miró.

-¿Lo dices en serio?.

Le había dado en el clavo.

-Sí, ¿te gusta la idea? Alguna película o ir algún lugar en particular, un café o teatro.

-Nunca hemos salido, tu y yo así juntos.

-¿Como en una cita?.

Trató de sonreír.

-Sí, creo que nunca lo hemos echo.

Me puse de pie, caminé hasta llegar a ella.

-Solo pídelo, prometo consentirte.

Apartó mi mano de su mentón.

-Aun no confio en ti Adrien.

Besé su frente.

-En serio lamento todo lo que pasó, se que fue mi culpa.

Marinette comenzó a sollozar. Abracé su fragilidad.

-Perdí a mi bebé, me siento muy culpable Adrien, si no hubiera creído en tu hermana el estaría conmigo todavía.

-No es tu culpa-dije amargamente-Perdoname.

Unos toques en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

Ella se separó de mi.

-¿Esperas a alguien?.

-Lo más probable que sea Kim.

No, a nadie esperaba.


	80. Capitulo 80

Adrien:

Miré su preocupación de Marinette en su rostro.

Fruncí mis labios me maldije internamente, estábamos en este departamento para protegerla.

-Esperame aquí.

Caminé hasta la puerta, miré por la cámara estaba un honbre de traje azul.

No sabía de quien se trataba, así que abrí con cautela, sintiendo mi arma en mi pantalón.

-¡Primo!-gritó por el interruptor de identificación-¡Soy yo!.

Podía reconocer esa estúpida voz, mi primo Jermaine estaba aquí.

Caminé rápidamente hasta llegar a Marinette quien ya caminaba lentamente hasta llegar al marco de la barra de la cocina.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó.

-No creo que sean buenas noticias-saqué un arma del cajón de la cocina-Tomala y no dudes en disparar si algo sucede.

-¿Que sucede?-grotó casi histérica.

-¡Callate! Encierrate en el baño con esto. No salgas.

La llevé hasta el baño y cerré la puerta.

-Adrien, me esta dando miedo-dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

-Mi familia esta llegando, no quiero que te vean. El arma no tiene seguro, dispara si es necesario-cerré los ojos unos segundos-Solo no tengas miedo esto se va a acabar hoy.

-No entiedo de que hablas.

-Por favor no salgas.

Volví a la sala de estar, Jermaine estaba abriendo la puerta, en cuanto me vio sonrió.

-Lo lamento, tardaste en abrir, ¿estabas ocupado?.

Lo analice de pies a cabeza.

Venía armado. Por supuesto que venía armado, era el chófer de mi madre.

-¿A que vienes?-me crucé de brazos.

-Mi tía, ella es la que quiso venir. Sabes que no se lo puedo negar.

Mi madre entró a la habitación, no se veía amigable.

Mi móvil vibró.

Un mensaje de Kim saltó en cuanto desbloqueo el movil.

"Estoy en camino. Creo que tu madre se enteró de tu dirección. Han torturado a Louis pero con el no consiguieron algo".

Asentí como si el estuviera presente.

Mi familia estaba tratando de acorralarme como una presa.

-¿No me vas a saludar?-llamó mi madre.

-¡Madre que gusto verte!-Besé su mejilla. Esto no era una buena sorpresa.-¿Que haces aquí?.

-Estuve en tu casa, esperamos tu padre y yo, tu no apareciste y tus hermanos tampoco.

-¿Como diste conmigo?.

-Eso que importa Adrien, soy tu madre, por algo estoy a la cabeza de la familia ahora aquí la pregunta-Miró detrás de mí-¿Donde esta ella?.-dijo en tono molesto.

Meme siempre fue una mujer muy fuerte, siempre deseó una familia perfecta para presumir ante sus amigas de sociedad. Un marido que no fuera infiel, unos hijos respetados y por supuesto tener nueras intachables.

Mi familia estaba muy lejos de ser eso, eramos un desastre.

Jermaine intentó moverse a su lado.

-¡Tu en tu lugar imbécil!.

-¡Que descortes primo! A mi tía no le gustan las malas palabras-sonrió, "todo esto fue plan de MIke que risa".

Mi madre se giró a verme.

-¿Donde está?-volvío a preguntar.

-Lejos, ella se fue.

-No mientas Adrien-sus ojos furiosos miraban por encima de mi hombro buscándola.

-Es mejor que te retires, no empeores las cosas ma.

Froté mi sien.

-Disparaste a tu hermano por esa perra, ahora Fer está desaparecida, ¿dime al caso ella vale la pena?-gruñó furiosa.

-Mis hermanos son una mierda, esta familia lo es. Comprende Meme, tus hijos son unos asesinos.

-¡Callate Adrien!-golpeó mi rostro con su mano.

Asentí.

-¡Marchate!-pedí señalando la puerta.

-¿Piensas hacerle daño a tu madre por ella? ¿Tanto te importa?.

-¡Solo retirate mamá!.

-¡Primo mejor entrega a la chica!-"que divertida esta escena, llamare a Mike después". Pensó Jermaine.

-¡Tu callate imbécil!.

-¡No! ¡No me iré hasta que la vea! ¡Jermaine revisa el lugar!.

-¡Ni muevas un maldito pie!-grité, mientras apuntaba con mi arma.

-¡La estas prefiriendo a ella Adrien! ¡Sabes que la familia es sagrada!.

-¡Ella es mi familia, también mamá!-grité, alejándome de sus golpes-¡Ella solo esta asustada! ¡Suficiente daño ya le hemos echo!. No sabes como llego a mi vida.

Mi madre, apretó su bolso de mano encima llevaba su abrigo.

Sus cejas se juntaron.

-¿De que demonios hablas? Tú familia somos nosotros no esa rastrera.

-¿No sabes?-me reí sin dejar de apuntar a mi primo-¡Fue secuestrada!.

-¿Que?.

-¡Solo porque a tú hijo le pareció un buen regalo! ¡Félix la secuestro y me la entregó! ¡Solo porque tú no soportabas a la novia plástica!.

-¡Callate! ¡Tu hermano no esta presente!.

-¡Después yo abusé de ella!.

Mi madre caminó negando.

-¡Esa estúpida perra ha desbaratado a mi familia!-gritó-Esta hundiendo a mi familia.

-¡No! ¡Tu familia ya era una basura desde antes que tus hijos vieran como mataste a la mamá de Kim!.

-¡Las perras merecen morir!-gritó-¡Entrega a esa perra! ¡Jermaine revisa el maldito lugar!.

Gruñí al ver a mi primo moverse, sin pensarlo disparé directo a su cabeza en tres ocasiones.

"Un Jackson menos, lástima que sean una panda de manipuladores".

Mi madre gritó furiosa avanzando por el lugar.

Su brazo se lanzó delante de ella apuntando con un arma, tres disparos del revolver salieron a dirección de la puerta blanca que era el baño donde tenía escondida a Marinette.

Un grito salió de esa habitación.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Cobarde sal de ahí!.

La puerta estaba destrozada, Marinette estaba al descubierto. En su mano traía torpemente el arma.

Quedé en medio de las dos, mi madre apuntaba su arma a Marinette.

Y Marinette temblorosa apuntaba a mi madre.

-¡Muevete Adrien!.

-Lo siento madre pero esta vez tomé mi desición. Ellas es con la que quiero estar, ella se volverá mi familia-Tiré mi arma. Y levanté mis brazos-tienes que aceptar.

-¡Quitate Adrien!-gritó mi madre de nuevo.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada-miré a Marinette y sonreí.

Se detonó dos veces un arma, mi madre había cerrado los ojos al sentir las balas salir. Y en fracción de segundo Marinette hizo lo mismo detonando una vez su arma. Le había dicho que dispara si era necesario.

Vi a mi progenitora caer, no me dío tiempo de ir tras ella, mi cuerpo estaba aferrado a uno delgado y casi pálido.

Me había movido. Y muy rápido. La había mirado todo el tiempo.

Traté de tomar aire, mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo.

Mis manos recorrieron mi pecho.

Toqué mis heridas.

¡Mierda! Veré a Fer muy pronto.

De un momento a otro yo la miraba desde otro ángulo, ella arrodillada frente a mí, sus lágrimas caían en mis cabellos.

-¡Adrien!-gimoteo.

-Siento convertir tu vida en una mierda.

Sentía mi pecho oprimido, me faltaba aire para respirar. Más aire. Y tenía tanto que decir.

-Yo... yo no disparé a tiempo-tomé su mano-pediré ayuda.

Trató de ponerse de pie.

Negué.

Jale de su mano.

-Ya no hay tiempo.

Miré sus ojos azules y acaricíe sus mechones rebeldes.

Sabía que era lo último que iba hacer, y se sentía muy bien.

Sonreí, casi ahogandome con mi sangre.

-Adrien, tienes que ser fuerte la ayuda...

-¡No llores muñeca!.

-¡Por favor Adrien!.

Con dedo la silencie.

-Llama a Nath, mi móvil esta en mi bolsillo el sabrá que hacer. Por favor no te pongas en peligro. No dejes que mi familia te haga daño. Kim viene en camino. Sal de este departamento antes de que ellos te encuentren.

Sentí el suave mareo y el intenso cansansio. Comencé a perder más sangere. Una bala había perforado mi pulmón.

Comencé a cerrar mis ojos.

Mi mano aferró sus dedos de Marinette.

-¡Adrien! ¡Por Dios! ¡No me dejes no se que haré!-pero su voz se escuchaba lejana, muy lejana-¡Adrien!.

Sus labios rozaron con los míos.

Sonreí.

-También te amo mi pequeña gatita.

Pequeños puntos danzantes se vieron detrás de mis parpados pesados. Dejé de escuchar mis propios latidos.


	81. Capitulo 81

Marinette:

-¡Adrien!-grité intentando moverlo-¡Por Dios Adrien! ¡Abre los ojos!.

El no reaccionaba, mi mano seguía aferrada a la suya.

Lo abracé poniendo su cabeza en mis rodillas, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo y de dolor.

Adrien estaba muerto.

Me sentía de nuevo sola sin saber que rumbo tomar.

Comencé a escuchar unas sirenas,

Agarré el móvil de Adrien y comencé a buscar a Nath.

-"Contesta, contesta"-grité desesperada entre lágrimas.

Volví a intentar y lo único que respondía era el buzón de Nathaniel.

Busqué a Kim.

-¿Adrien que sucede?-dijo en cuanto se conecta la llamada.

-¡Soy Marinette, Adrien, esta muerto su madre le disparó!-Y volví a ahogarme en lágrimas.

-¿Que mierda?.

-Creo que ella tambien, le disparé.

-Estoy llegando.

Corte la llamada en cuanto la puerta se abrio de golpe eran varias personas, instintivamente corrí gimiendo de dolor hasta el cuarto de servicio que había detrás de la cocina.

Busqué una salida, escuchaba pasos acercarse.

Estaba muerta de miedo.

Mis heridas me punzaban recordandome de su existencia.

Miré una ventana intenté salir en cuanto la abrí, no había donde pisar, estaba en el sexto piso.

Seguí buscando opciones.

Grité cuando abrieron la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Policia federal! ¡No se mueva!-una voz de mujer.

Me giré lentamente con mis manos en alto, solamente llevaba el móvil de Adrien. Había visto tanto esta escena en mis películas.

-¡Suelte ese móvil! ¡Y pon las manos detrás de tu nuca!.

Un policia se acercó a mi, me tomo del brazo sacándome de esa habitación.

Yo seguía llorando como para explicar las cosas.

Me sentía aliviada y aterrada.

¿Esto que significa?.

¿Mi libertad?.

¿Estaba libre de nuevo?.

Pasé junto al cádaver de Adrien, estaban rodeando el área igual que el dsu madre y otro cuerpo que había en el vestíbulo.

-¿Usted quien es?-preguntó un policia antes de sacarme del departamento.

-La secuestrada-levanté la vista a el-Soy la secuestrada.


	82. Final

Félix:

-¡Vaya!-caminó Michael con Félix, al departamento de Adrien-Le dije a Jermi que no se metiera en camisas de onceavara.  
-Mike, ¿Que coño hacemos aquí?  
Michael se acomodó el sombrero y sonrió felizmente.  
-Al parecer doña Meme murió, vaya pena, igual que el inútil de tú hermanito.  
Miré a otro lado aguantandome las ganas de llorar.  
-Al parecer ese mocosito era tuyo-ríe y toca con un palo el cadáver de Adrien-pensar que hace años yo era el chófer de Sara y ahora gracias a mi murió.-comió una galleta.  
-¿A dónde iremos Señor Jackson?-pregunté.  
-Iremos a tu empresa quiero verla luego de eso quiero que Nath se ocupe de la niña azabache.  
-Claro.  
-Por cierto Tito-me miró fijamente-¿Esa chica te recuerda a ella?  
-No…-dije, y me fui a mi coche no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, asimilar la información de Michael era como cuchillas en el pecho.  
Mike me siguió.  
-La próxima vez que me des la espalda tendrás problemas Tito.  
-Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.  
-El nombre tuyo es así Tito Jackson-buen mote, adoraba ese nombre.  
Prendí el motor de mi auto.  
«Mi hermano muerto, ¿Donde estaba mi novio para ayudar?»  
-Tu eres como el Lucifer, manipulador y bello.  
-Gracias-sonrió-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer como joder a tu papá, y follarme a Ashley.  
-Somos de la misma família imbécil-conduje hacía el frente.  
-Somos de la familia Jackson, no olvides que detrás de todo esto yo lo controlaba todo con Janet.  
Asentí.


End file.
